Fornever Begins
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: "We sold our souls for cigarettes, alcohol and sexy lingerie." Feminine intuition takes the world by storm. It's brutal, uninviting, rocking high heels and baring a truck load of secrets. While the boys are blackmailed into putting a team together, the ladies don't even trust themselves, not to mention them. Will you? Will they? Or is this plan set to fail from the get go?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - Out with the old, in with the new**

* * *

"It's time. I am dying to see the look on their faces when they find out."

The members of the SDF bowed gracefully and turned on their heels departing for Human World in order to complete their mission. A wicked smile formed as anticipation thickened the air. Looking at two silhouettes with determined eyes and a high chin raised, echoes filled the tall imposing halls in Spirit World.

"Our guests are soon to arrive. Look more alive, this is the start of a new era and you have front row seats."

* * *

It didn't take too much for one to fall in line with the normality of events. One year after the first Demon World tournament, humanity didn't seem so far-fetched, not even for Yusuke Urameshi. They all found ways to entertain and sustain their normality, especially now since Spirit World was not breathing down their necks, having them risk their lives, all for the sake of keeping Human World safe. Suichi Minamino and Kazuma Kuwabara went to university, keeping their minds and time occupied with their studies. Yusuke had his own little business, the food stand providing a rather good income, allowing him to save some money that would later materialize in renting an apartment and moving in with Keiko. They would get married once she finishes university. By then he promised to work hard and be the man she wanted him to be.

While other enjoyed the slow pace of life, Hiei deemed patrol duty uneventful and dull. What Mukuro once was and provided him was fading away with each passing day. No longer having the same anger to fuel her, free from her shackles, enjoying the uneventful and dull. Not at war, leaving the political debates to the ruler of Demon World.

Hiei soon found himself more often in Human World, searching for a long sense of belonging, only to be mocked by their boring human lives. The fire demon was reaching another downfall not understanding their needs and intentions.

In his last visit he went to see Yusuke. The day proved to be warm and sunny despite being October already. The park they have chosen as a stop after strolling through the city aimlessly was swarming with people going on with their day or enjoying a nice slow stroll. Yusuke glanced at the tense demon beside him who was glaring at the humans passing them.

"This is ridiculous." He spat out enraged: "How can you deem this sort of life satisfactory?" the former detective tilted his head to the side and shrug his shoulders lightly taking in a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun.

"I can't say I don't miss the team and the fighting Hiei, but this is not as bad as you make it sound." His crimson eyes narrowed more.

"You are a strong demon. What witchcraft has that woman done to you?" he laughed loudly at his friend's remark after making sure no one around them took in account his outburst of words.

"I promised her." His voice softening suddenly. "And honestly disappointing her is not worth it anymore." All that managed to earn him was a frown from the male sharing the bench with him.

"You've grown soft. This life is getting the better of you." Yusuke opened his mouth so land a retort only to stop seeing Hiei jerk up, his eyes focusing in a certain direction. He followed the demon's lead seeing a few members of the Spirit World elite making their way towards them. Were they mad being out in the open like that especially with so many people around?

"Well there are some faces I never thought I'd see very soon." His hands traveled to the back of his head, body relaxed, but still keeping in mind they were not there for an idle chat.

"What does toddler breath want this time?" they all stopped at the same time eyes set on the two male demons.

"Both of you have been summoned to Spirit World."

"And if we refuse?" the anger in Hiei's eyes burning alive caused Yusuke to smirk.

"Figures, you come back and we get called in. What did you do this time Hiei?" the leader of the small group interrupted their glaring contest.

"Refusing is not an option. The rest all already there waiting for your arrival. You need to come with us."

Yusuke let his hands drop tensing while assessing the situation. Something happened. Going back on it not even Botan visited them in the last month. Her suddenly not coming to see her friends and the abrupt call to Spirit World meant something was going on and that made him feel uneasy. He just nodded his head accepting, Hiei also reluctantly agreeing seeing the change on Yusuke's face.

* * *

Somehow it felt similar to his first visit as they walked through the Gateway of Decision. That gloomy corridor added to the sinking feeling and all scenarios were running wild in his mind. What went wrong? What threat is lurking in the shadows this time?

"So what is this all about?" he asked only to silence his thoughts, his stomach churning.

"You'll know when you arrive. We were told to just bring you here, which we did." A clap echoed throughout the corridor.

"I see your usefulness in not really appreciated. I mean you managed to escort us here." They ignored the mocking tone and they opened the door allowing them to step inside the office. Their eyes went over to Kurama and Kazuma who should have been in classes. This was serious. Turning around hearing footsteps, two females walked in, taking the right and left side of the desk.

"You got new assistants?" Yusuke asked turning around searching for Koenma. His friends were throwing each other equal confused looks.

"I did." A voice came from the corridor, high-heals ringing on the marbled floor. A woman entered, the doors closing behind her, confusion filling the room rapidly. She scanned them with obvious amusement, her blue eyes going back and forth between the men in front of her. She motioned the hair away from her face, caramel locks falling perfectly on her back.

"Who are you?" Yusuke's voice rang accusingly as he was letting the shock fade away. She sat on the desk and smiled, a perfectly calculated expression.

"I am the new ruler of Spirit World."

Before protest could start the doors opened again, Koenma and Botan being led in. They looked defeated and their submissive looks indicated they didn't like what was going on, but they obviously has no choice.

"Koenma, what is happening here?" Kurama turned concerned. The ruler just raised his head to look at them his voice low.

"Spirit World has a new ruler."

"We got that, but what the Hell happened?" Yusuke yelled getting closer the angst in his voice obvious "How bad did you fuck up?"

"That is a correct term." The woman spoke and they all turned back to her.

"How rude of me. I am Klarise, Koenma's younger sister."

"Koenma has a sister?" Kuwabara's voice trailed as he was trying to wrap his head around the idea developing in front of his eyes. The former ruler just chose to nod his eyes locked on the ground beneath his feet.

"So what if she's your sister? I couldn't care less. You brought us here for a reason, not just to gloat." Klarise eyed Hiei, her features darkening slightly.

"Of course not. But we have our last guest arriving. I'm sure you can control your temper a few more moments Hiei."

Once again their eyes trailed to the large office doors hearing voices drawing near. They crept opened, the SDF dragging in the office a girl who was kicking her feet wildly. On her hands she had spirit cuffs controlling her energy, but by the looks of her and the soldiers, they had to fight to get her there. She paused, calming down slightly, taking in her new surroundings and the people before her.

"Why are you here Rin?" Kuwabara asked approaching her baffled. She was good friends with Shizuru, both working in the same hair salon. She knew the entire group, apart from Hiei, as for the last year they all grew closer.

"Good question Kazuma. Why am I here?" she asked pointing at Klarise who was obviously in charge. She dismissed the soldiers with a wave of her hand and lifted her chin up looking down at the crowd before her.

"Now that we are all here, I will proceed to explain the reason for this little get together. For the past year Human World has been left without a protector, having us dispatch our forces on human soil. We need the team."

"No way. We were fired." Yusuke stepped in interrupting her and she pressed her index finger to her lips.

"Sssh! I am not referring to you, I would not approve that. I should be sending you all to the dungeons, not promoting you."

"What?" Hiei snarled at her, earning from her another dark look.

"If you'd all stay quiet, I could explain. Honestly brother I don't know how you managed to work with them." Her statement earned her nothing in return from Koenma, however he spoke for the group.

"Listen to her." it was certain he knew something they didn't and it agitated him by the grave tone and tense position.

"You didn't atone for your crimes. If not, you added more to that list. Joining the kings of Demon World, instigating a Demon World tournament, killing, inbreeding. Do you want me to go on?"

"Yes." Kurama stepped in. "Please clarify what you think our sins are." She licked her lips enjoying the challenge his voice projected.

"Insubordination is a crime on its own Kurama. While you have all helped in keeping Human World safe on more than one occasion, the fate of it is still uncertain. Especially with so many demons roaming free like yourselves."

"Hn, I have no intention of staying in your precious world." She smiled sending an unnerving chill in the room.

"But you will. You see Hiei, we were waiting on you to come back so we could close the portal to Demon World." All he could do was glare at her shaking in anger. With the portal closed how was he going to return?

"What do you wish to accomplish?" Kurama stepped in resting a careful hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt me." The male concentrated more, her energy was readable, but contained with great precision. He wouldn't want to test that now, not until he knew what Spirit World wanted from them.

"Good." Watching the two men relax a fraction she circled the room with her eyes.

"You have went to Demon World also because you were forced by us, that I will not hold against you. It is understandable, but you have also willingly aided the kings and joined that mockery of a tournament, allying yourselves with killers. Human World was left to fend for itself. Out of all of you before me, Kuwabara has the shortest list of sins."

"And what sins would those be?" his annoyance clear.

"A relationship with a demon." He clenched his fists and Hiei went for his sword having Kurama stop him mid action.

"Yukina had done nothing wrong."

"True, you were lucky. All of you were. My brother got too close, didn't stay objective and you were left free to wander and do what you pleased. Don't worry, I won't trial you. That's if you help me create and form the new team."

"And if we refuse?" Kurama asked cautiously almost afraid to hear the answer. Her eyes drifted to his, confidence sparking in her blue orbs.

"I'll kill those close to you."

Koenma hid his eyes as the room tensed calculating her words.

"You wouldn't, they are innocent." Kurama cut the air with his hand, but her head tilt was enough to indicate she was serious and wanted to be taken seriously.

"If it gets me to where I want, I don't mind spilling blood."

Yusuke spit to the side shaking in anger.

"Are you crazy lady?"

"No." the answer came unfazed despite his outburst. Pushing herself away from the desk, ignoring the fact that she dropped a bomb in the middle of the room, she raised three fingers.

"Three fighter that you need to bring together."

She pointed to her left at one of the girls. She raised a pain of violet eyes, looking at the room as if she just now realized everyone was there. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, blonde bangs framing her face, light dancing off it as she analyzed the group.

"This is Myra. She was supposed to be the next Spirit Detective after Sensui."

A new wave of tension shot through the room as the name was mentioned uninvitingly drawing back memories.

"She is human, but after retrieving her from Demon World, she has been training here in order to evolve." She moved to the other girl that hadn't opened her eyes or moved, standing still like a statue. Her hair was long and dark, a pair of headphones placed on her head. Before Klarise could talk about her, she opened a pair of venomous green eyes to survey the room.

"This is Lya. She is a demon that I have taken from Demon World." Klarise then proceeded to point her finger at Rin. She shook her head, chocolate brown hair cascading past her shoulders and turned a pair of wide dark brown eyes to the new ruler, pointing a finger at herself.

"Me?" a nervous laugh escaping her throat.

"Yes, you Rin. It's time to drop the act."

"Tch!" she frowned a wave of calmness washing over her as she traced her tongue across her upper teeth.

"She is also a demon, a bounty hunter sent here to kill one of you."

"Well I guess that cat is out of the bag. However why would I join your team?" Klarise delivered another creepy smile.

"Believe me, once they are back in Human World, I will tell you exactly why you will do this and what you will gain out of it."

Before anyone had time to protest Klarise turned to Koenma.

"Take your boys and go. I'm sure you have a lot you want to talk about with them behind my back. We'll meet tomorrow at Genkai's temple, she knows you are coming."

* * *

Setting foot through the portal and onto the grounds of Genkai's temple, they all turned to Koenma blurring out questions causing Kurama to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps we can do this differently. Koenma please you go first." He sighed, shoulders slouched forward his face carrying the same defeated look.

"My father agreed to it. When Klarise learned all that happened with Sensui defeat and the events that transpired after, I've been faced with the decision to step down. Klarise is very precise and collected, I know she doesn't show it, but she does have a good side to her and good intentions when it comes to ruling." Yusuke's hands clutched his shirt drawing him closer to his face.

"Good? She threatened to kill those close to us. How long have you known?" Koenma put his hands on his wrists prying his hands away for him.

"Three months. We worked in secret, but one month ago Botan learned the truth so we kept her from seeing you." That statement managed to explain her sudden lack of visits and why she hasn't muttered a single word while they were all in that office.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Kuwabara enquired.

"I never thought it to be relevant." He looked to the side tugging at his shirt to rearrange it. "She was in Spirit World, but I knew little of what she was doing. Like she kept quiet, forging this plan." Kurama motioned forward.

"What can you tell us about the girls?"

"Nothing I'm afraid. I haven't met then until a couple of months ago. I only knew a few things about Myra since she proved to have great spiritual powers, but she ventured in Demon World on her own and we lost track on her. How my sister managed to find her is beyond me."

"She doesn't smell all human." They all turned their heads to the shortest member of the group.

"The blonde one has the smell of a demon lingering on her." Kurama bobbed his head, he had noticed it as well. However what has bothering him more was Rin. She had been with them, befriended them. She had never betrayed her intentions until today when she was sold out and neither did he pick up on any demon energy. This was troublesome and the dark realization dawned in his mind. The girls have been with her so many times, she could have hurt or killed them to draw out her target. He could only think that didn't happen either because she's gotten used to the Human World and harbored feelings of friendship for them or she was such a skilled killer that even he was fooled.

It soon because clear to them that Koenma couldn't provide any answers to their questions and Klarise knew that. It was the only reason she allowed them to leave and talk freely. She had planned this carefully.

So much for a peaceful life. How could Yusuke explain all of this to Keiko? How could Kurama and Kuwabara balance university and trying to get three girls to work together? But how hard can it be for three girls to be friends?

Right?


	2. Introduction take 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Introduction take 2**

* * *

Shortly after five in the morning, Botan was escorting the girls toward Genkai's temple. She let out a yawn as they were heading up the stairs and stretched her hands above her head. That was a ridiculous hour to be up. Rin was walking behind her, hands crossed over her chest, her brows close together in obvious anger. She was going to do it, but her huffs and puffs signaled she didn't appreciate the reasons behind her "yes". Glancing over to Myra, the girl was searching her surroundings with curious eyes , her hands holding the thin straps keeping her small backpack glued to her. She was checking up on Lya time and time again, but she was just walking quietly, staring at her feet.

When they reached the temple, Genkai was already there sitting on the porch, drinking some tea. Botan smiler relieved to see she didn't have to spend the rest of the hours alone with the three females. It would still be a while until all the boys would be up. The old mentor eyed them, but didn't utter a word. Klarise's visit before the reunion in Spirit World was enough for her. Plus she had no intention to get on her bad side so late in life. Her eyes only slightly flickered upwards at Hiei who was now wide awake and scanning the three girls that stood on the temple grounds. She didn't give away his position, focusing back at them that very second. Lya turned her head slightly, not looking at the demon, however she raised her index finger and tilted it from left to right as if telling him she did not like being spied on. He scoffed and jumped from the tree startling Myra and Rin.

"I think it's best we wake the others." Genkai's eyes trailed to Botan who nodded heading inside the temple to perform the task. In a few minutes all the residents there were lined up on the porch not very appreciative for being up at that hour.

"So where is miss new ruler? Getting her beauty sleep?" Yusuke spat out annoyed and Genkai was quick to interrupt him.

"There is no need for her to be here, she gave me some information and we'll decide among ourselves how we do this."

"Alright." Kurama said ruffling his bed hair. "Tell us about the girls." She sipped from her tea before speaking again, this time taking more time that usual to open her mouth.

"You won't get a background history from me. I don't have that and they know we don't while they have a file on all of us. Myra is the easiest to get along with. She is a human and understands our ways. She has managed to tap into the same sacred energy as Sensui. She ventured alone on a lead in Demon World hoping to catch a demon who has been terrorizing and devouring humans. However something happened and she was not seen or heard from again until Klarise found her."

"What happened?" Yusuke asked looking at the girl.

"Confidential. I can't provide a secret just like that, you haven't even brought me a drink." All that earned her was a grimace from him. Genkai trailed on ignoring their interaction.

"She has an incredible memory. She can remember with exact precision what happened in front of her, what she read."

"Sure must have been a genius in school." Myra only smiled politely at Kuwabara's statement, not saying more.

Yukina joined them bringing along come coffee and tea all carefully set out on a tray that she placed on the porch. The look in her eyes spelled disappointment when her gaze fell on Rin. She however just looked to the side as Genkai started talking about her.

"Rin is a bounty hunter and I'm sure all of you know she came here to kill one of you. This one is a neko demon and had collected bounties for Human and Demon world for over one hundred years." She kept the same calm expression carefully trained on her face. But she didn't care, that much was obvious, not even when Kurama spoke next.

"How did you manage to conceal your energy?"

With slow lazy moves she pointed to her necklace that acted as a charm concealing her powers. Hiei's eyes trailed to Yukina who looked like she wanted to ask the girl something, but decided against it. Her lips pressed tight together, her eyes never leaving Rin's face. Genkai looked over at Lya, her eyes stopping on her, knowing she was going to speak about her.

"Lya is also a demon, elemental, yet we don't know of what kind. She trained in Spirit Word for the last couple of years learning a technique almost forgotten. She also can't hear earthly sounds."

"She's deaf?" finally something caught Rin's attention.

"No, she just doesn't hear what we are saying, her headphones help with that. She can however understand us."

"She can read our lips." Kurama's voice trailed calmly.

"Correct. You won't get much out of her I'm afraid."

"This is stupid." Hiei headed with great speed in front of her placing his right hand on her head, lifting the headphones. Myra yelled out for him to stop and he saw Lya's hand press rapidly against his in order to place the headphones back, her eyes squinting as if that single interaction with the outside sounds hurt her entire body. She opened her mouth, the most horrible sound emanating from inside her core, shattering all the silence of the early morning. They all winched in pain, covering their ears, trying to minimize the damage. She closed her mouth and punched Hiei putting some much desired space between their bodies.

"You dimwit!" Genkai yelled without wanting, her ears still ringing loud. He just kept glaring at the girl who bore the same stoic expression as before.

"You knew that would happen." Myra nodded to Kurama trying to stop the sounds in her ears that made all of them seem like background noise.

"I've met her before, only briefly. Don't do that to her, she can't stand the sounds of the worlds anymore and if you all want to keep hearing I suggest you listen to me." Hiei let out a low growl causing Lya to look his way. There was no way she could have perceived that.

"Say something woman, don't just stand there looking dumb." Her eyes scanned the others and then turned to Yukina and took a cup of coffee from the tray.

"Be thankful I didn't break the glass." She spoke in a low tone with no inflection of the voice.

"Can we decide what we are going to do now?" Kuwabara asked forcing the palm of his hands tight against his ears and retracting them to still have the same pain reside.

"We don't need to train them." The old master simply added. "But we need to keep an eye on them and accompany them in missions, at least at the beginning. Eventually there will come a time when they will come together."

"Sorry lady, assassins work alone." Rin mentioned shaking her fist at the group. Lya raised her hand to second that and Myra also added she likes to have the stage and spotlight in a battle.

"Then we'll just have to beat some sense into you." Those words giving the fire demon more pleasure than anticipated. Botan cleared her throat.

"Actually, you will need to guide them, act like their mentors. Kuwabara not you, you will report to Klarise."

"No way." He answered firmly lifting his tall body from the porch. "That woman gives me the creeps with her devil eyes." Koenma placed his hands in his pockets getting off the porch and speaking for the first time that morning.

"You should do as you are told, you giving her the briefing on their situation will be a good thing."

"I still don't get what we should do." The annoyance in Yusuke's voice sounded crystal clear.

"This is yet again a case of babysitting for Spirit World." Hiei's deep tone drew the attention of the group "And if we want to get out of this faster we need to play along. You come with me." His index finger pointed to Lya.

"Actually no. Lya is to go with Yusuke." Genkai intervened. "Myra with you and Rin with Kurama."

"I don't see the point in dividing the forces, that clearly defeats the purpose of a team."

"Don't look at me fox boy, you will also be staying here for a while."

Myra watched unamused the protest that followed. Of course she was grateful for what she learned in Spirit World, but she wasn't going to play this game just because Koenma managed to plant an idea in his sister's head. Especially not near Hiei, she has read the file and didn't like what she saw.

"This is stupid." The words escaping her mouth.

"Thank you. We have lives, we can't pause them and sit here playing mentor with you." Rin directing her gaze to her.

"I can understand why we would be forced into this situation, but I don't understand why you would agree to this. And I can't see the gain, so what are you loosing?" Kurama's eyes set attentively on the three girls and Rin came forward holding his eyes with her own gaze before passing him to pour some coffee for herself.

"Fighting for freedom sounds better than rotting in a cell in that stupid world."

Myra felt obligated to answer, but followed Lya's lead and kept quiet. Genkai just groaned.

"You will be taking different areas of the temple for different activities of your choosing meeting only at lunch and dinner or else I am certain my headache will increase. After a week let's say we will brief Spirit World on the progress and decide if the mentors are fit." Yusuke got up stretching and looking down at Lya.

"Well let's get going."

She quietly followed the former spirit detective to the back of the temple. Kurama lead Rin to the library to talk and Hiei took Myra in the woods near Genkai's temple.

"Kuwabara, you may interact with them at any time. Someone needs to keep them in check." He just nodded a sigh escaping his chest. Yukina finally let out a sharp exhale and took the tray back to the kitchen.

* * *

Yusuke stared at Lya quite intensely failing again the imaginary staring contest.

"Damn it!"

Her expression was the same, the only real movement she made was provided by her eyes blinking and even that was rare. He quickly noted she wasn't even particularly looking at him, but through him somewhere far away.

"Geez you're even duller that Hiei." He mentioned crossing his hands over his chest thinking hard on what to say or do. Just like always what was expected from them was riddled in a lot of questions and puzzled ideologies that he couldn't understand.

"Please don't mention that intrusive demon's name."

His eyes widened and he laughed, the action making her tilt her head slightly to the side. She didn't ask. She didn't want to know.

"Tell me more about this technique of yours." She just shook her head and turned to leave causing him to call out to her, with no avail. His energy increased and she turned her head unamused by his display.

"I need more coffee, I didn't sleep at all." His body relaxed as he went closer to her.

"Oh yeah, I could also go for one since you had to arrive at stupid o'clock." She turned again ignoring him and he couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. She was unnerving. Too still, too quiet.

"This is going to be a long week."

* * *

In the library, sheltered behind closed doors, Kurama took a sit one of the chairs, Rin across from him. She could tell he was carefully calculating all options, his mind never resting.

"Who hired you?" her gaze averted to the window, that calm expression never wavering. She was a good actress. He had seen her smile, laugh, the playful side of her and he wanted to pursue her. She was fun and witty, something he liked. Now all he could think about was that it was all a careful mask built to reel them in, gain their trust and be done with her plan.

"You all have many enemies, I couldn't care less who wants you dead. If the pay is good and the target worthwhile, I'm in." he squinted his eyes for a fraction, a gesture she didn't even notice. Who was the target?

"So, what now? I drop my mission so I can humor Spirit World?" he crossed one leg over the other and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"For the time being there is no way back to Demon World, therefore no way for you to collect your bounty. " she turned to him unamused.

"You are right, by the time I get back I would have a rotting head that wouldn't even resemble my target. If I'd known it would lead to this, I would have done it long ago."

"Somehow I doubt that's your style. You like to play with your pray. You have more refined taste." A smirk played on her lips. He was right and now that he knew he was facing a killer it was easier for him to create her image in his head. It was easier for her to face the real Kurama.

"Complementing me won't earn you any favor points. You may be sly, but you don't know a thing about me and believe me, I will surprise you. Even if the hunt is off, I can still toy with my prey." She picked at her nails removing some dust from under one of them. "And toy I will." Her devious smile showed a pair of perfectly white teeth. He knew he needed to be cautious. This woman was dangerous."

* * *

Myra huffed as Hiei was dragging her thought the forest. The chilly wet autumn air didn't appeal to her.

"Are you sure we're still on Genkai's land?" he ignored her completely until he felt her energy drawing farther and farther from him. He glared in her direction and ran after her pinning her body to a tree.

"Now very aware for someone who has sacred energy." Her nostrils flared as she pushed him off indicating she didn't like him that close.

"I am aware, you're just not a threat. You can't kill us, even if you want that."

"But I can hurt you." She tensed a bit ready to plunge into a fight if it came to that.

"You have been coming here more and more, losing your purpose and wanting a challenge. Take this as a project to entertain you. I am sure you can't refuse that." He raised his brow a bit impressed by the woman's point of view.

"Why would making you three friends be a challenge?" she placed a hand on her hip her eyes flashing with obvious joy. This was good, he was talking.

"We are very different and have unique fighting styles that might jeopardize a mission. By the time we are done quarreling who gets the merits we would have failed or incapacitated each other." He looked at her motioning for her to go on. "While I may be willing to accept them near me, Lya and Rin aren't that keen on the idea. Plus we have a hoard of secrets you would die to know, without the use of your Jagan of course. Humor us. You are disciplined in fighting and have a good sense of strategy. I'm sure you will find us worth your while." She concluded her speech adding a bit of healing to the demon's tarnished pride after Lya's display earlier. And he'd be damned if the idea of breaking them down didn't appeal to him.

"Fine, I'll play along."

* * *

Monitoring was being done by Spirit World day and night to ensure things were coming along. Klarise eyed the monitor as the alarms were echoing in the office.

"Tell me brother, how was bringing them together a good idea? Just look at them." Her voice towered over the annoying sounds. Her fist slammed against the desk.

"Stop this infernal sound."

Tears streamed down their cheeks, bloodshot eyes as panic set in their cores. Hiei glared viciously his Jagan glowing from beneath the bandana. This was bad and their looks spelled just that. Myra clutched Lya's hand and she slowly turned to her trying to maintain her composure. The week was drawing to an end, but that night there was trouble.

"Breath, just take slow breaths." She advised her keeping her voice low and looked back at the group shaking her head. "Fuck…this…"

"Just...don't panic." Yusuke mentioned through his teeth and Kurama hid his face balling his fists. He opened his mouth taking a deep breath and it was obvious the action hurt. Kuwabara kept his back straight, tears forming in his eyes. He took one for Yukina so she wouldn't know, wouldn't be in pain and it was getting to him at a fast pace.

Genkai got up from the table the chair falling to the ground as she set her eyes on the group her face red.

"You are all idiots." She exited the room and Yukina glanced at all of them cupping her hands near her chest.

"Was is that bad?" Rin turned to her, sweat rolling down her face, lips cracked, ragged breaths escaping her parted lips.

"No offence girl." Hiei got up but Yusuke stopped him. "What the actual fuck did you put in that food?"

"Chili." She mentioned with the most innocent face anyone has ever seen her pull. She had been talking during the week with Lya that wanted to help her out with cooking since there were too many mouths to feed. That was how the idea of spices came to be and Yukina being a demon didn't have much knowledge revolving around it. In her trip to the city she was aware of the term "chili" a spice that was hot and used to provide better taste for the dished made. However she did not know there were several level of hotness to be added to it and she took the hottest the market had to offer thinking a grander level meant better food quality.

Hiei stared at the almost finished dish. They all didn't want to hurt her feelings so they bit on more than they could chew.

"I am a fire demon, how can this be hot for me?"

"That's not how taste buds work you imbecile." Lya managed to get out before reaching for the fifth glass of water trying to extinguish the burning sensation. Now that it was out in the open everyone was trying on different items to get the pain to stop.

Klarise turned her full attention to her brother who was trying to stifle laughter. Meeting her eyes his face fell flat. She wasn't happy.

"We have wasted a week, you said there will be progress and I listened to your advice. It was wrong. They are uncoordinated, the girls sit better alone." He watched her trying to calculate the next words.

"These things take time, you need to be willing to give them that."

"Time? Time brother? No, I don't need to offer them time to play stupid, I need assassins, cutthroats, cold hearts and loyal soldiers. Worlds aren't built on friendships." He provided her a short nod.

"You are correct, but it does make worlds better." He waved her hand in the air, the action too sharp, her eyes fixed on him.

"One more week. After that I step in."

* * *

The vitals in the temple settled as night washed over them. Secluded, behind a closed door the boys retreated to discuss more. Yusuke ran his right hand through his hair exhaling sharply. After that day they would all switch. It has been a week with little to no progress, they all knew that, just didn't verbalize it. All he had managed to do was see Lya beat his high score in a shooter, have a better strategy than him at an RPG and learn more techniques in a fighting game just to beat her.

"This has been a waste of time." Their eyes traveled to his as once again his mind drifted. It was obvious she wasn't going to provide too much, she was too guarded. The girl spend more time talking to Myra and Yukina, she had let Kuwabara and Kurama sit with her but every time he tried to get close, she would build up another wall and create more distance.

The only significant interaction had been one night when he caught her washing the dishes at two in the morning. He had stood in the door way watching her, but she was already aware of his presence. Turning her eyes to him, Yusuke smiled big.

"Figured you'd sense me. Why are you up washing dishes?"

"We are too many and Yukina does all the cooking and cleaning. I wanted to help." She turned her eyes scrubbing harder, having every intention to ignore him. Rolling up his sleeves he pushed her slightly and grabbed an extra sponge.

"Just don't mention this to Keiko or I'll be stuck doing dishes for all eternity." She didn't smile but her eyes light up when delivering a small nod.

"You really are you father's son." He froze analyzing her expression. No, she wasn't an enemy, the words were kind and full of admiration.

"You met him?" taking a bit more time to answer, she just resumed to nodding. She had.

"Perhaps another time Yusuke. For now I like where we are, you not knowing too much and me not having to talk about it. He was a good king…" she stopped the water drying her hands on her clothes and bid him good night.

Hiei kept silent, his eyes moving from left to right. A few more hours and he would be rid of the human girl. She had been entertaining to a point. But she couldn't satisfy his hunger. That girl cared too much about friendship and he didn't need that. What sort of interest could a human life provide?

"I have nothing on her." He answered Kurama's question, looking at the male. It appeared that week had taken something out of him. Rin was not betraying her target, interacting with them in the same manner he knew, not glancing too much at someone, not glaring, not ignoring. His progress was better yet made with Myra. She shared the same passion for reading as him so hours were lost in silence as they both sat in the library, both hungry for knowledge or an escape from their current situation.

"I got a plan you guys, but we need to do this on our own terms." The group eyed Kuwabara.

"What are you on about?"

* * *

Kuwabara found the task of keeping an eye on them more strenuous than he had imagined. He was also missing University, which wasn't a good thing. He knew if he was going to brief the new ruler, there was time for new rules to be applied. Limiting their interactions to Genkai's temple was not giving out something positive. So when he came to Spirit World in front of a very unimpressed Klarise, he swallowed hard and presented her a list of demands.

1\. He was going to decide on interactions and their type for the new team and their mentors.

2\. They could go back to the city.

3\. They could switch as often as they liked if an interaction was not playing out well.

He rose her eyes from the paper presented to her locking him in place.

"Firstly this week has been a complete waste of my time, you were all over the place, just not the correct one. I will allow number one, but you will have to use wits and chose carefully." Her eyes scanned the paper once again and asked for an explanation for number two. He straightened his back, pushing his chest forward.

"They are mostly ignoring each other, I need them in a place where they have access to more." She crumpled the paper.

"A city is a wider space, ergo more places to run and hide." He shook his head with great force causing him to go dizzy.

"They have more things to do and setting in their normal lives will provide more interactions." She threw the paper on the ground.

"I will allow one and two, but you will not switch as you please. Myra will go with Yusuke, Rin with Hiei and Lya with Kurama." The tall male nodded accepting and got up to leave.

"And Kazuma?" he felt the chill her eyes delivered. "This week had **better** be worth it, for all of you."


	3. A one woman task

**CHAPTER 3 – A one woman task**

 **I want to take a moment and that you for the kind words provided and the support you have given me. It really means a lot to me** **I hope you will like this new chapter as well and sit tight, a lot more are to come.**

* * *

Another early morning on the temple grounds. The air shifted as the mentors made their way to their girls. The previous night fell hard on Kuwabara's shoulders as he finally got to leave the temple grounds, yet knew Klarise would watch every move, rewind, reanalyze and request more. Yukina had greeted him with a large smile and he tried to return his best performance to the ice maiden, yet failed.

"This is bad. I feel like I am not the correct person to do this." His back slouched as he took a sit near her on the porch.

"Oh don't think that Kazuma, I have faith in you and I am certain there is a good reason why you were given this role."

It was after her statement he got the courage to round up everyone. As he announced the new pairs and rules he did his best to ignore them. Ignore Rin's spiteful laugh, Hiei's glare, Yusuke's retort. He could do it, he had the skills, he had Yukina backing him all the way. This could be done without Klarise having to show her teeth and spew venom.

Before leaving Genkai's temple, Hiei assured Rin he would track her down in the human city. Rolling her eyes she considered how creepy that was, especially for human standards. How he managed to function before in this world was beyond her. He was not the type to adapt like her.

"Inflexible rat."

Kurama walked over to Lya and she just took out her phone presenting it to him. He pressed his number and saved it, providing his own in her small hands for the exchange to be complete.

"Will you be ignoring me the same you did with Yusuke?" he could tell she was considering her answer, but he already knew Yusuke didn't even get to this phase with her.

"I don't answer phone calls, one texts and video calls." He offered her a small smile already having figured out what she related to him. Extending his hand out to her.

"I am Kurama. We haven't properly met." She lowered her eyes looking at his outstretched hand and slowly reached out to shake it.

"Lya."

A bit further away Yusuke cursed out loud at the two recalling that in a week he had made little to no progress with her. Except the one win in the staring contest, that will remain his small victory.

"Hell if I knew it was that easy I would have done it." Looking at Myra and not wanting to hear what Kurama had to say he motioned her to leave.

"Come on, I have a hell of a lot explaining to do to Keiko."

"You can just tell her you are on a mission." She advised following close by.

"And how do you suggest I do that? Oh hey Keiko remember Spirit World that left me alone, well a she devil is back in ruling. On the plus side I've been gone for a week because my mission is to get close to a girl. Pha! That will end well." Myra giggled having Yusuke stop to glare her way.

"How is my dilemma funny?" she waved her hand in front of her face dismissing his ominous aura.

"Just tell her I am with Lya. That will surely not make her suspicious." He widened his eyes surprised.

"However cool that would be, I hardly see a good outcome for me." He raised his hand to his chin thinking.

"Now that you've mentioned it, Hiei did say you don't smell entirely human. Wait!" he looked at her dumb folded.

"Are you and Lya really a couple?" the girl tensed looking at Yusuke.

"I mean good for you but she's worse than Hiei. I hardly see a normal relationship flourishing." Yusuke caught a glimpse of anger in the girl's eyes, the tip of her ears getting red as the same color also settled in her cheeks.

"Don't bad mouth or compare her to Hiei. She would punch your lights out for that single statement."

"Wow, she hates him that much?" Myra nodded her head providing him with the answer then passing him. He did have the urge to ask her why. They haven't met before, so what ties did Lya and Hiei have that catapulted him on her immediate hate list?

* * *

Hiei sat on top of a tall building scouting with his Jagan in search for Rin. She has an establishment in the city and he figured two hours was enough time for the woman to wash and find a change of clothes. He had a mission of his own this week and since he was stuck with Rin, he intended to use some of her assassin skills. Entering her building he proceeded up the stairs in order to reach the first floor. Drawing near he heard voices and soon recognized Shizuru and Rin who were in the hallway talking. Turning the corner the first thing he saw was the human woman's hand landing a slap against Rin's cheek, her body shaking in anger. She took the hit probably anticipating it, keeping her jaw clenched and eyes lowered.

"You used me. You lied to me." She spat out so Hiei rested his back against the wall watching the interaction. He thought Kuwabara's sister was crazy going up against a demon, but Rin was being submissive and even if her eyes were concealed behind her hair he could still tell she was riddled with guilt.

"This had nothing to do with you." She muttered through her teeth, not looking at the woman.

"Nothing to do with me?" she asked shocked.

"This was just a job." Her body tensed trying to deliver the last statement.

"You've been with us for the past year, you can't tell me it's just a job?" Rin carefully raised her eyes throwing daggers with her look and then she noticed Hiei. Frowning at him made Shizuru turn. Her eyes were glistening trying to hold back the obvious pain entrapped in her features. Giving Rin one last meaningful look she passed Hiei without telling him anything. Not that he needed any interaction with her.

"Are you done picking fights with humans?" the amusement in his tone causing her to snarl her teeth at him.

"Fuck you Hiei!" his face fell flat not liking her choice of worlds.

"Are you coming? I don't have all day to waste in a hallway seeing you sulk." She checked her door turning her full attention to it just to ignore his glare.

"So what are we doing today?" she enquired fidgeting with the keys in the lock.

"We are going on a scout mission." Turning a pair of curious eyes to him she smirked. She rather enjoyed the change of pace since Kurama had been too cautions, boring her to the bone. At least Hiei was more of a challenge.

* * *

Kurama checked his phone reading again the text he received from Lya. She was going to meet with him at two in front of the university. Did his file also include his schedule for school?

At the announced time he was waiting outside of the gates looking for her. She was fairly short, but he could still pinpoint her in a crowd, especially with her headphones on her head. Checking the clock it was already ten minutes passed two.

"Looks like she likes being fashionably late." Placing his hands in his pockets he sighed. From around the corner a car turned and stopped in front on the university. The window rolled down and Lya turned her venomous eyes to him.

"Get in." he bent to the window eyes wide in amazement.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" she rolled her eyes to the side presenting him the document he had asked about. It looked legit so he circled the car sitting in the passenger seat.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" he asked looking at the road then at her. How was he going to talk to him if she wasn't looking at his lips?

"You'll see we're meeting with Myra and Yusuke."

"How did you know what I said?" she hit the break at a red light.

"Peripheral vision Kurama, please don't be as simple as Yusuke." He chuckled at her choice of words.

"I apologize, I still haven't gotten used to it." That earned him a glance.

"If I was truly deaf would that have been a problem?"

"Not at all." He answered firmly and she just nodded. This was the most she has spoken since he had met her.

"Yusuke is actually a good person." He added prying trying to really assess what she thought.

"I never said the opposite, he's just thick headed."

She had hit the break again when reaching the pick-up point for Myra and Yusuke. The jolt seamed intentional as if to warn the man beside her to not ask too many questions. It made him wonder just how dangerous this one really was. He had the impression that if you push just one button she would lash out despite her robotic allure.

Myra and Yusuke waved energetically at them and got in the car.

"So why are we all here?" Yusuke asked intrigued by the unification of forces. All eyes turned to the driver.

"We need to pick up something for Klarise."

"So this is a mission?" Lya just shrug her shoulders looking at Kurama and Yusuke turned his eyes to Myra who carried the same unaware expression as him.

"She's your girlfriend, how could you not know?" Kurama looked over at them brows raised and Lya watched the conversation in the rearview mirror, cocked her left brown then turned the keys and started driving to their destination.

* * *

"Move it woman." He barked as Rin stopped feeling her legs would give out.

"Are you insane? You want to follow a car?" she frowned, her eyes squinting suspiciously.

"Go, I can't keep up with a car. And why the hell are we following them anyway?" he glared at the weak specimen and then at her necklace.

"If you'd use your powers you wouldn't be such a hassle." She grinded her teeth searching for the next words to say.

"You still didn't answer my question." He crossed his hands over his chest.

"You're deflecting."

"I am not about to go full demon in a human city."

He watched her figuring her neko form would indeed draw too much unwanted attention. However leaving her there was not something he could do. Damn that Klarise! He had no choice, not with Spirit World watching them, he had to carry the woman to a more secluded area where she could transform.

Flipping her over his shoulder he ran in pursuit of Lya's car despite her constant protest and wiggling. He intentionally took so many turns and flips that eventually she shut her mouth having the impression that she was going to hurl if one more word was verbalized.

* * *

Lya parked the car and everyone got out looking at a cabin and a forest that grew and stretched behind it. Yusuke waved a hand in front of her eyes and she turned to look at all of them.

"Alright you, tell us what we need to pick up."

"In that forest there is a cave. Spirit World got a reading on an artifact stolen some time ago. The piece is a ring that can make someone invisible."

"So this is a mission." Kurama said a bit cross.

"Rin and Hiei should also be here." Her face tried to refrain from showing any emotions, but her pupils dilated, her eyes fixed on the man before her.

"I suggest you let me handle this, I doubt you have any skills with opponents you can't see."

She dismissed his statement entirely, tugging at his curiosity. Yusuke came in front of her putting a hand on her shoulder smiling big.

"How about you point us in the right direction and let me and Kurama handle this? Consider it as lesson number one for being a spirit detective." She pushed his hand off her causing his smile to turn into a frown.

"When you hit the dirt, I'm taking over." Her eyes locked him in place, sending a chill down his spine. To shake it off he just stuck her tongue out at her managing to get a glimpse of surprise wash over her features.

"You sure like being the center of attention don't you?" Lya titled her head to the left looking at Kurama as if telling him to get Yusuke out of her face before she was forced to take that action.

"Please lead the way Lya." She nodded once and turned to enter the forest. Behind her Yusuke was wrecking his brain trying to figure out why she was the only one who knew about the mission. Spirit World needed them as a team, so why assign just Lya? Kurama was thinking the same. Glancing over at Myra another question popped in his head. Why was she wearing long sleeved gloves? It was autumn, but it wasn't that cold. She had them on in Spirit World as well, at the temple. They were all hiding something.

Myra seemed open and friendly, yet no one knew what happened when she was in Demon World. Lya mastered a sound technique long forgotten and harbored hatred towards Hiei without any real reason. Rin was sent to kill one of them and he needed to find out why and who wanted them dead so badly. Their secrets were dangerous.

* * *

Hiei stopped just outside the forest dropping Rin, her body falling with a loud thud. She pressed a hand to her mouth arching her back, feeling the vile substance. After settling herself, although a bit dizzy, she was finally on her feet.

"Are you done?" he asked impatiently. "Transform and let's go." She crossed her hands over her chest mimicking him.

"I don't see how bringing my demon side out will help in a stealth mission." He frowned and started walking.

"Then you'd better keep up." The girl glared at his back.

"I should have vomited on you."

"Hn."

* * *

The small group stood in front of the cave peering inside the darkness. Lya pressed a button on her music device and Yusuke stepped back pointing at her headphones.

"They moved." She just watched him unamused.

"I changed them for combat, I can't afford to have them knocked off in battle." he blinked a few times then smiled.

"That's cool." She shook her head pointing to the cave leaving Kurama and Yusuke to take the lead, the girls following close by.

"I still don't know how she can fight not hearing. I mean of course she can feel the energies around her but still." Kurama listened but didn't look at him.

"I'm sure it took some discipline but consider it like this, if a human loses one of the important senses the others are enhanced." Yusuke nodded keeping a straight face eyes set on the darkness before them. It was getting harder and harder to see.

"I still can't shake the feeling that something horrible happened to her. You don't just refuse to not hear what goes on around you."

Myra looked over at Lya and shivered slightly. It was good they didn't know, it was all for the best. Kurama stopped tensing as sounds were heard further in the cavern. He turned to the girls motioning them to be quiet and pointed in the darkness. Slowly, they approached.

* * *

Hiei and Rin stood at the cave entrance, Hiei feeling their energies inside. She took out from one of her boots a dagger and Hiei drew his sword. Venturing in the dark he was stealing glances, wondering when she would take on her demon form. She was nowhere near a human now so she could easily put herself in advantage if danger struck. A loud blast ended his train of thoughts as they picked up the pace running in the direction of the fight.

Yusuke has fired his spirit gun and missed his target.

"You idiot, you'll collapse the cave." Myra yelled out trying to focus something more than pitch black. Kurama's eyes were frantically searching for the demon who was concealing his energy, reveling it only to attack. Lya's eyes also danced from left to right like she knew where the creature lurked. Yusuke pulled out his phone to create some light. After assessing everyone was alright, Kurama was left thinking how could that girl know where they were without an energy pattern while they were all stumbling in the dark? What was the secret behind her not hearing?

Her body spun around gracefully, the only indication that her foe tried to hit her being a few strands of hair that fell loosely on the cold ground.

Hiei and Rin arrived just as Kurama was struck to the ground feeling the weight of the demon on his chest. Before he could retaliate Myra stepped in kicking the beast earning a groan of pain. She quickly extended a hand out to him, pulling the fight to his feet.

"Thank you."

She circled him trying to figure out where they would attack from next. There was more than one and she quickly recalled reading about the ring. In a closed space all around who ever used the artifact would benefit from its power. She verbalized this new piece of information and Yusuke cursed receiving another punch that knocked the telephone out of his hands shattering the only light source they had available.

"We can't see, we can't feel them, how the fuck can we beat them?" he turned around bumping into something and turned pointing his spirit gun.

"Put it down detective."

"Geez Hiei, don't do that." The light dimmed again around their bodies. A swirl of energy drew their attention and Lya kicked the feet from under them, placing her hands on their chests to push them to the ground.

"Stay focused you idiots." She removed her hand from Hiei's chest and she tapped Yusuke's chest with her long nails waiting for his approval. He smiled and trailed to her shoulder tapping it.

"Tag, you're it."

From a corner a grunt was heard, Rin hitting the floor. A pair of wild cat eyes rose, shinning in the dark. Hiei smirked. So it took a few blows to get her to transform.

"Stay down. Let me take it." Lya commanded, her voice sounding a bit elevated.

"Your vision can't help you." Rin hissed at her, but did know she was right. With a low growl she stayed put. What good was seeing in the dark if he couldn't see her foes?

Lya rolled her eyes to the corners of the cavern, her stance proud, back straight, chest forward, arms resting on the thighs. Slowly her right leg went behind her left one.

Rin watched her carefully wondering if she was going to leap into battle or do a victory dance before it was even decided who the winner was. And then she saw it. A smirk played on her lips and she lashed out, her moves graceful. She was dancing. Rin blinked a couple of times and whispered "What the hell?" However odd as it seemed, she was controlling the pace of the battle, her legs kicking her foes and her punched sending them to the cavern walls.

Hiei had revealed his Jagan reading into Rin, who was too mesmerized to notice the intrusion.

Lya's body bent like liquid, evading attackers. He found himself struck by curiosity as he understood her headphones were not there to drown the sounds of the world, but to give her the rhythm of the battle. He found himself holding his breath as Rin did the same when one of the demons managed to land a hit in her stomach, having her lean forward, a soft groan escaping her lips. Her fingers curled against something they couldn't see, her nails digging deep until her fingers changed colors. They all kept quiet trying to find out who was winning, but only Hiei and Rin saw. Lya raised her left hand and just hit the demon with a short move that send an echo in his body.

The distance was created and her nails were blood stained, her fingers holding the ring. The apparitions caught form and could be seen.

Rin and Hiei ran past her attacking what they could now pinpoint exactly. Lya picked up the pace and launched back into what was her battle. Hiei slashed and Lya slid under his sword, rising to punch the demon. A smirk played on his lips. While still being connected to Rin's thoughts he knew she was proud of her skills. She was driven by the battle.

Kurama pulled out his pocket his phone as the sounds dimmed, turning on his flash light. All he saw was Rin in her human form sitting on top of the demon pile, Hiei and Lya in front of it.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asked scratching his head.

"You missed it all detective." His eyes watched Lya for a second before turning his attention to look back at Yusuke's confused face.

"Are we going to get an explanation?" Kurama asked smiling softly at Lya while she watched him with her poisonous eyes.

"We got the ring." He chuckled figuring she would not share the sub context of the victory. Myra just gave her a small nod.


	4. The puppeteer

**CHAPTER 4 – The puppeteer**

* * *

The doors to the Spirit World office opened, Klarise and Kuwabara coming in view. It didn't take him long to open his mouth, shaking his fist angrily at them.

"Sure, go on a mission and leave me out. You always do that. I had to get called out here like being called to the principal's office and get scolded for not keeping my eyes on you delinquents." Kurama chuckled hiding his mouth with his hand when he met Kuwabara's eyes.

"In our defense only Lya knew about the mission." He turned to Hiei. "However I don't know how you knew where we were." He said prying knowing perfectly well he had followed them there. The only response Hiei gave was diverting his eyes away from the sly fox crossing his hands over his chest.

Lya passed the group and placed the ring on the desk. The ruler frowned, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"You could have washed it."

"Don't be a princess." The girl positioned herself to a spot where she could easily see everyone and what they were talking. Myra hid a laugh behind her hand, giggling to herself.

"Speaking of" Yusuke intervened "How come Lya was the only one who knew about the mission? I thought you wanted a team no?"

Klarise tapped her nails on the desk seeing how they were all eager to know what she was hiding.

"I do. This was a postponed mission actually, one I gave her before the team." Lya watched their heads turn to her.

"She's a very picky demon. I can only assume she liked the company so she decided to bring you along." Yusuke's face slapped on a big smile and he went closer to Lya pointing a finger at her.

"I knew you liked us." The girl exhaled through her nose and her eyes danced to Kurama. He nodded once his eyes softening understanding what she wanted.

"Yusuke, don't push it. Let her have her space."

Lya also nodded a small thank you to Kurama as Klarise watched delighted. They developed their own language, even if it did limit itself to him having Yusuke back off her.

"Perfect, I like the progress this time around. For that" she mentioned pulling out an envelope "Kuwabara will take you all out for drinks." She placed the envelope on the desk and he took it counting the money inside.

"Wow, this is a lot." She smiled creeping him out leaving him to gulp although his mouth and throat dried out instantly.

"I find it fitting to reward you." As the gang celebrated and talked among themselves what to drink and where to go, Hiei glared at the ruler sitting behind the desk.

"I don't need your money, I have no use for it." The voices shushed as her smile grew bigger but darker.

"Trust me you will need it since your stay in Human World doesn't have a departure day." He kept his eyes locked with hers, a well-trained neutral face, but the anger was crawling in his veins. Myra spoke not letting it escalate.

"I would kill for a martini so let's all go and enjoy our poison."

* * *

The let Kuwabara chose the bar since he also was entrusted with the money for their drinks. With the location set they all headed out on a heated terrace and stood in front of an empty table. Kurama shook his head at the obvious awkwardness in the group. He was the first to take a sit, Yusuke following his lead sliding next to him on the bench, Kuwabara taking his left side. The girls took the bench opposite of them Lya going in first, letting Myra take the middle, acting like a buffer for her and Rin. Hiei was the last one to take a stand as he grabber a chair and placed it at the head of the table, Kurama at his left, Lya on his right.

After a run across the menu and with the drinks served at the table, Kuwabara nodded proud. This was good. They were all finally sitting together. Now all he had to do was make them talk. No one was opening their mouths. Instead they were just staring each other down like trying to find the bad guy amongst them. Kurama sensed him friend's pain and decided to take action asking the girls about their hobbies. They knew enough about them, but they knew something close to nothing. Also this was walking on neutral ground. It was safer. His eyes drifted to Myra, waiting for her to go first. She swallowed a mouthful of cocktail, blinking fast at the sudden attention she received from the table.

"Alright, well I like to read, mostly old literature. I didn't get to finish high school, but I still like to learn new things. Perhaps where will come a day when I can go back." Hiei rolled his eyes, gulping down on his beer. He didn't need to sit with them and hear their idle chit chat. He needed to lure out their secrets, break them.

"Well it's not that bad. I also didn't finish my studies." Yusuke tilted his glass to hers. "Cheers!"

Myra smiled sweetly, clinking her glass to his then looked over at Rin.

"Whatever I say not like you will believe me." Her eyes drifted from Hiei to Kurama since they were the most suspicious of her. Of course they would be, one of their own was to die by her hands. Kurama motioned for her to try, his eyes not leaving her face. The fact that he couldn't guess who it was made him keep his guard up more than usual. The girl rolled her eyes and rested them on Kuwabara who stood rigid his mind racing.

"I like hiking up mountain, anything to do with outdoor activities really." Hiei scoffed in his glass and her glare met his. The table finally turned to Lya and she just took a few seconds to look at her beer before responding.

"Dancing."

"We figured that." Hiei's stated annoyed and her eyes bore into his.

"I didn't ask for your input half breed." His eyes flared as he drew closer with criminal intent. Her words struck a core that should not be messed with ever. It was his curse, the reason he was who he was to that day.

"Six more days then I get my turn. I'll enjoy breaking you." Her upper lip twitched slightly trying to suppress her emotions, but her eyes widened slightly anger feeling her for a brief moment before returning back to the stone cold façade she held.

"Trust me there is nothing more you can break." She had voiced out that sentence so low that even he barely heard her, but his eyes narrowed in surprise. Was she referring to him in particular or to her in general?

Kuwabara drew their attention putting an end to the tension.

"Leave her alone Hiei, plus with Klarise you never know who you're going to get next. If you will at all."

Rin slammed her empty glass on the table.

"We really aren't toys. If this really needs to be done with a fucking guard dog on out heals we should settle for one and stick to that person. Right Kurama?" he felt his hair stand on end as she delivered such a calm dangerous stare despite her tone. Seeing his face she laughed.

"You are so easy."

Myra placed a hand on Lya's leg and she turned to look her way, eyes softening a bit and she nodded understanding what she was saying without even having to verbalize it. Placing a gentle hand on top of hers Myra was assured nothing bad will come that night.

Yusuke snickered having Kurama nudge him slightly.

"Don't be rude."

Rin looked at them puzzled, Kuwabara eyeing Yusuke suspiciously seeing that dumb expression playing on his face.

"If they make out I swear I am getting drunk tonight."

Kurama let out an exasperated sigh as Kuwabara voiced out an amazed "Ahhh." Myra glared and removed her hand the tips of her ears changing colour.

"I can hear you know."

Rin looked at Lya and then at Myra.

"We didn't know you two were together."

Hiei stopped with his glass near his lips as Lya got up.

"That's enough for tonight."

* * *

Early morning Rin left her apartment and proceeded walking down the empty streets. Hiei was keeping track of her from the building tops. To his disappointment she wasn't planning something as he initially thought and hopped, but went to work. Why was she keeping that up if everyone now knew she was a demon and an assassin? She should be plotting her way out of this world, not playing human with Kuwabara's sister. There was no need to sit around watching her cut hair all day.

Myra was of no interest for him either. He was human. While she was also hiding something, she would break apart far easier than the other two. But she was Yusuke's problem for the time being and he didn't want her boring him to death with her books. She was aloft just like all humans.

However his mind was still going back to the interaction between him and Lya. Jumping from building to building he put a lock on her managing to find her quickly. She was evidently lost in her musical world, walking slowly down the streets with no apparent purpose, stopping from time to time to window shop. His mind settled quickly. He planned to follow her, analyze her behavior and not be caught off guard again when his week came.

Her posture was rigid and her body tense, giving off a small vibe that her walk was robotic. It could have also been due to the high heels that were making an annoying clicking sound on the pavement. Her hands were edged in the pockets on her jacket, hair tied up in a loose bun on top of her head. Hiei sneered his teeth. Back in the cave her moves were lose and natural, her body relaxed flowing in a rhythm only she could depict. Now he had the feeling he was looking at a wind up porcelain doll. Her figure stern, her eyes spewing venom.

Building top after building top, until she took a turn in a park. That was not a problem for Hiei, he would continue his pursuit on foot, concealing himself behind trees. Lya stopped near some vending machines and pushed some money into one, waiting for the coffee to be poured in the cup. He rested his back against the tree bark. Why was he following this girl around like that? She was in a city surrounded by humans, there wasn't any way she would do something apart from being totally boring.

He glanced over to her spot suddenly felling a hot liquid covering his face. The impact made him take a few step back surprised. She stood in front of him, eyes wide a thing he took at first glance as fright. But he was mistaken as his vision cleared, that look had nothing to do with her being scared, it wasn't anger either. It was pure hate.

"Stop following me you creep." A loud growl escaped him throat as his sleeve wiped away at his face.

"You'd better have a good explanation for what you just did." The annoyance never wavering from his features. Her face took back that stoic expression making him wonder if what he really say in her was hate.

"What did you expect when you are acting like a stalker?"

He soon concluded he has had enough of this woman and jumped her both landing on the ground, him pinning her down. A hand pressed hard on her mouth as to not let her voice escape repeating the scene at the temple, the other hand pressing down on her sternum. Lya stood still looking in his eyes.

"Fight back!" he instigated raising his voice to which she mumbled something against his skin. He slightly raised his hand and listened closely.

"You're not worth it."

Was she serious? Did she know who he was?

He raised his hand that pressed her chest and landed it back down with force causing her eyes to widen and her back to arch on the impact. His other hand gripped her jaw tight making sure she felt the pressure on her bones. Finally she punched his sides him not letting go of her. Lya's right hand went beneath his making Hiei lose control of her jaw his nails leaving red streaks on the sides of her face. Her other hand grabbed his shirt yanking him off and soon they were both on their feet ready to fight.

They plunged forward his fist interacting with her ribs and hers with his left cheek. That was it, he spit to the side and drew his sword.

"You're mine now."

"Hiei stop!"

He turned to the side and Lya also glanced over at Kurama. His former partner looked cross, a look he did not give him often. He set his sword back in its place, his look still spelling disapproval for interrupting their fight. Kurama came closer to Lya, his eyes not leaving Hiei. He needed to ensure he wouldn't jump for her again.

"I expected something else of you Hiei." The cold critical remark hit his former partner spiking more anger yet he clenched his teeth and kept quiet as Kurama's eyes trailed to Lya analyzing the claw marks on her face.

"Go Hiei, please."

But that "please" was not polite. Hiei was out of site leaving a blur where he once stood and the girl looked up at Kurama.

"I don't need you to save me." He smiled apologetically, but more for his friend's behavior than his own.

* * *

"I told you this is a mission so stop following me Keiko."

In the end he didn't tell her what Myra suggested. He did say he had to ensure a new team is formed with the help of the others. Leaving out that the new members were girls. Excluding the fact that one of them was Rin. And since she's been busy with University, Keiko didn't get a chance to speak with Yukina and Shizuru yet.

"I still don't understand why you can't tell me more."

He saw Myra wave at him and quickly turned to Keiko.

"It's complicated, trust me now this is not a good time."

Myra puffed her cheeks annoyed and went to them patting the ex-detective on the shoulder. He gulped and turned around.

"Are you ignoring me Yusuke?"

He scratched the back of his head laughing nervously causing both girls to stare at him oddly.

"Now why would you think that?" leaving out the part that Yusuke was acting strange, Keiko turned her attention to the girl that was eyeing her boyfriend. The realization hit her and she spoke surprised.

"She's on the team?"

Myra turned her amethyst eyes and smiled sweetly at the girl.

"You must be Keiko Yukimura, nice to meet you, I'm Myra." She extended her hand out and Keiko took it still confused by the lack of answers.

"Yusuke can't stop talking about you. Honestly I know how in love he is, but we still need him to focus on the missions." Yusuke smiled and mentally thanked her for the impressive save. However Keiko still had her eyes on the newcomer. She was almost as tall as Yusuke, her body fit and shaped firm from all the training. Her violet eyes were lined with black enhancing the color, her thin pink lips mostly curved in a smile, blonde hair tied up. She had to ask. She just had to know.

"Who else is on the team Yusuke?"

Myra looked at them and slapped him across the head then turned away and started walking down the street.

"That bitch. Get back here!" he yelled out ignoring Keiko's constant questions.

"Call me when you sort your shit out stupid."

He turned hearing his girlfriend tapping her foot on the pavement annoyed.

"Well?" he delivered another nervous laugh.

"Funny story."

* * *

Hiei stormed on the University campus looking for Kuwabara. He needed to have a talk with the so called ruler of Spirit World and he was the only one keeping contact with her. He hated the fact that he had to ask for help from a human, but there was no other way around it. Not like he could scream out her name at the skies until she decided to come down.

His former team mate was attending classes as Hiei soon found out. He frowned eyeing the window to the class room. He didn't have time for this.

"You really take stalking as a new hobby?" he spun around to see just the woman he was looking for. Eyeing her up and down he assessed her human attire.

"What are you doing here?"

She tilted her head to the side with a quizzical expression. He insulted her, of course she has been watching. She surely saw their little quarrel in the park. The woman sat on a bench, legs crossed, her hands resting on her lap as she waited for his to get to the point. Hiei crossed his hands over his chest delivering her one of his best glares.

"Tell me about the girls." He demanded while she remained in the same position looking up at him.

"I can't do that. There was one term to our agreement and that was not to share their past." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you hiding?" she same creepy smile revealed itself. The one that only formed on her lips, but never in her eyes.

"Nothing. You can get that information by earning their trust. I'm sure even you in your own distorted way can form a bond with them. Just look at the mission in the cave. Lya saved you and Yusuke. Myra saved Kurama. You and Lya also defeated a demon together." He scoffed looking to the side.

"That woman hates me."

"Perhaps, but regardless of what you think her opinion of you is, the fact still remains: she didn't let you get hit." He looked at her again. Her phrases never gave away too much. He loathed that.

"I don't need her help." She just gave one concise nod, but there was something else going on in her mind.

"What?"

Klarise got up and approached the angry demon bending a bit to his height.

"Take what I am about to say as an advice. Lya is very picky with the people around her and you being the brute you always are will not win you any favor points. The more you push her, she will push back. And hear me well Hiei." Her sapphire eyes bore into his crimson jewels.

"Violence will not end things well. You need to consider your actions very carefully because everything has repercussions." His glare intensified but he did not break eye contact with her. He felt more like laughing at that statement.

"Just assign her to me." She came closer to his ear and whispered pushing her index finger to his chest.

"She….will…crush…you."

Klarise stood up straight and winked at him, passing the demon making sure to leave him in a deep state of confusion and anger.

* * *

In a music shop Kurama and Lya were looking over several albums. The sides of her face still had pink marks, but they would fade away by the end of the day. Her face didn't bruise. Maybe Hiei wasn't that forceful. Kurama watched her eyes sliding over the various artists and he edged closer to her. As soon as she decided she wanted to know what he had to say she rose her eyes to him and he offered her a small smile.

"Can you even listen to what music you want?" she gave him a small nod.

"I have a device on which I can add any music I want."

"But if your favorite artist is in town, you couldn't enjoy the concert." She looked around and took him near a set of large speakers that were blasting music. She was certain he was acting simple minded just to get her talking, but she didn't mind.

"I may not hear outside sounds" she took his hand and placed it on the speaker "but I can feel them. So can you." He appreciated the information feeling the vibrations.

"I do believe you feel sounds at another level. Can you feel a heartbeat?" her eyes traveled to his chest for a brief moment and she nodded her eyes softening.

"Impressive. Can I make a pack with you?" a spark of curiosity hit her eyes as she waited for him to continue.

"If I can make correct assessments about you, can I rely on you to be honest and tell me if I am right or wrong?" she considered her answer before extending her hand out to him.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night Yoko Kurama." His hand wrapped around hers, his heart rate intensifying. Has she ever met him in the past?

* * *

Klarise returned to Spirit World to find Koenma in the office who was watching the monitors in her absence.

"I'm surprised you went all the way to Human World to speak with Hiei." She passed him without so much as a hello.

"I actually went to get a coffee." He turned to her stunned.

"You actually condone his behavior?"

"Maybe, but I gave him fair warning. If he doesn't learn to handle Lya differently, it will not end up good for him. But after this week they will end up with their permanent partner."

"Why do I have a feeling this won't be what I imagine?" she laughed in his face.

"That's because you're simple minded brother. They will need to firstly accept their mentors before accepting one another. Trust me, nothing is ordinary." He came closer resting the palm of his hands on the desk.

"They won't like it will they?" her chin raised, a smirk forming on her lips.

"They won't, but they will learn to love to hate."


	5. Something is cooking

**CHAPTER 5 - SOMETHING IS COOKING**

 **Thank you lovelies for standing by me and reading. I appreciate support. I will admit some of you and myself have found some small misspells. SORRY! I had a beta reader only for the first chapter and even if I go through the chapters multiple times, some errors still slip through.**

 ***sigh* Alright here we go people.**

 **In this chapter Kuwabara finds a way to earn them a 2 man/woman mission and they have to fight it out in a challenge. If only they saw it coming.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The following morning Lya was sitting out in the balcony, a cup of hot coffee in her hands granting her warmth in the chilly early hours. The orange and red colors of the morning sky kept her eyes focused while her head was slowly bobbing to the music playing in her headphones. Her legs were kept tucked underneath, her body covered in a baggy sweater. Too calm, too serene.

Scouting the building tops she felt a short burst of adrenaline heat up her veins. She hated the fact that Hiei stalked her, undermined her. Did he actually think she was window shopping? No, she was watching out for enemies. What has he hopping to accomplish?

Closing her eyes she analyzed the memory of their encounter the previous day. She was perfectly aware the demon was temperamental, but she expected at least a level of composure while in a human city.

Kurama also felt the need to touch up on the subject, trying to absolve him of some of the guilt, almost vouching for the fire demon. Her lips turned to a small snarl. Vouch for what? Hiei was like a wild animal prone to violence. He had a sharp tongue and little regard for others. Except for one person.

Inhaling and exhaling she opened her wild eyes.

It was beneath her to retaliate in the manner she had just thought of.

"Fuck this."

She wouldn't. She could not allow that demon to grind her gears in such a manner.

Picking up the phone after a few rings a very startled and sleepy Kurama answered the video call. She could tell he didn't appreciate being up so early.

"I won't keep you long. Is Hiei at your place?"

Rubbing his right eye he got out of bed with a heavy sigh. After a few steps and looking around in the living room he then turned back to the camera.

"He's not here."

"Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep."

He suppressed a yawn and shuddered feeling the morning chill invading him.

"Why are you looking for him?"

Eyes fell back on the building tops before looking at his sleepy face.

"No particular reason."

Closing the call it was time to retreat to her room and get ready. In only a few minutes she was out of the apartment ready to scout the city. He had to be around, close to those he knew. Stopping by a small shop, the only thing opened nearby, she placed some money on the counter for two coffees on the go and got in her car firing up the engine.

First guess was as good as any and surely enough near Kurama's apartment tucked away between the golden leaves of a tree, the fire demon slept. He had to be on alert, even in his slumber. Whispering his name his head jerked up, wide eyes suddenly staring down at her, surprise taking over his feature for a few short seconds. Jumping gracefully to reach the ground his all too familiar glare was directed at her cold stone expression. Extending a hand out to him she presented the coffee cup.

"What, you're not going to throw this one in my face?"

She kept her mouth shut tight until he finally took the cup although he intended to leave her hand outstretched for longer. Peeling his glare off her he sniffed the content of the cup wondering if it was poisoned. Was he comparing her actions to Rin's? Taking a step toward him, she cupped his hand with hers and took a sip sending his nerves on edge. He had to take a step back in order to allow himself some space. This was too close for comfort. For both of them by the looks of it as he stared at her drinking from her own cup, walking away from him.

"Why are you here?"

Looking at the distance created and he could only assume that gap was within her comfort zone. He would respect it, for now.

"We will be forced to work together, despite the fact we both don't want that. But this alliance is bigger than us and we don't have any control over it. I am willing to force myself and make it work if you agree to respect my boundaries."

"Why are you willing to work with someone you hate?"

While he was considering her words she was verbally cursing herself for that moment when for the smallest fraction he saw more.

"You overstepped."

He took a step forward.

"No, this isn't about that moment at Genkai or about yesterday. There is more that you're not telling me." His eyes narrowed as she calmly nodded.

"You're not wrong but my reasons are my own."

"I highly doubt that woman. If you want this to work I need to know I don't have a new killer in our midst." exhaling softly her lips slowly parted.

"If I hate you that doesn't mean I want to kill you." That line earned her a scoff.

"Are you hearing yourself? What sort of statement is that? You are a demon and it's in your nature"

"It's the truth and I will not let my feelings cloud my judgment in missions. Frankly now that you know it's all for the better."

"I don't trust you." His tone came out harsh, hers however carried the same bored tone.

"Nor do I you, but to emphasize my point better and get it through your thick brain I will tell you something I am not proud of."

Deciding to wait and not jump her again for the comment made she spoke again.

"I was mad for you taking such actions and I wanted to tell Yukina who you really are." Clenching his fists he tensed at the blackmail the woman before him portrayed.

"But you have your own reason not to tell her and I can understand and respect that decision. I'm sorry I even thought about it." The apology left a bitter taste in her mouth but it was enough for him to relax his body. He was seeing the analogy she was making so he found himself agreeing to her way of thinking giving a small nod. They had an agreement.

The door to Kurama's building opened.

"Kuwabara gave us a task." He stated with the phone in his right hand. For how long has be been standing there?

* * *

The University was hosting an open event for Hallowen in order to attract more students. The public would come and visit the campus while participants would have to bring baked sweets and sell them. Later on Friday night they would also get to join the party.

And guess who signed them all up?

Kuwabara had already planned out the teams with Klarise's blessing/help/influence and the best treats and costumes would win a mission for two from Spirit World.

 **First team: Hiei, Rin and Shizuru.**

Rin was in the hair salon standing in front of the very tough crowd, flier in her hand listening to both of them yelled out in unison a big fat "NO".

"Damn it you two! You" she pointed a sharp nail at Shizuru "if you don't want to do it for me, do it for your brother. He's trying very hard to appease Klarise. And you" turning to the fire demon "this can earn us a mission. It could be one step closer to getting back to you know where." Hiei only looked crossed.

"I hardly see how baking cookies can get me back."

"Well it will."

They both turned hearing Shizuru sigh.

"I have to be here until 18:00. You two decide what you want to make and I'll be over at your place at 19:00."

Rin clapped her hands delighted and pulled Hiei out of the salon ignoring his constant mumbling.

"We're going to the supermarket." His eyes flashed in pure anger.

"I think I'll enjoy killing you more." Rin only laughed hearing his statement.

"Stop being such a drag, what makes you think this is not a way to get to you Hiei dear?"

Her and her games, making them guess who was really on her hit list. He hated it.

* * *

 **Second team: Myra, Yusuke and Keiko.**

However the latter wasn't being very collaborative after finding out the details of the new team. Yusuke had asked her father if they could use the kitchen since it was bigger than any of them had, thing to which he said YES in heartbeat. However Keiko wasn't being too friendly as Yusuke was talking to her from downstairs and she was ignoring him from upstairs. Myra sat down on a chair and sulked, cheeks puffed, angry as hell.

"And what's your problem?" Yusuke asked directing his annoyance to her.

"I can't cook, let alone bake." Placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well not like I have too much experience either. Keiko we have a crisis and we need a super here down here!"

"I need to study."

Her statement had Myra get up and march upstairs. Yusuke shrug his shoulders and let her go. Girls had a different way of bonding and his girlfriend was mad at him, not her. After some minutes she returned triumphantly with Keiko by her side.

"Alright, I'll help but we need to make a shopping list first."

While searching for a pen and some paper, Yusuke leaned to Myra blinking in utter surprise.

"What did you do to her?" she only covered her mouth giggling.

"I told her I needed to make the best Halloween treat for my girlfriend and that should cheer her up." A serious look bore in his eyes.

"Did something happen to Lya?"

"She just had another showdown with Hiei after he followed her around. Don't look at me like that, she's fine, Lya can handle herself better than me."

"I'll talk to him, I promise." They both smiled turning to the main chef.

"So what are we making?"

* * *

 **Team 3: Kurama, Lya and Botan.**

She decided to remain with Kurama, taking shelter in his kitchen waiting for to Botan to make her appearance.

"What you did was impressive. Not everyone can set aside such a strong feeling as hate."

Lya stood there watching quietly how his long fingers held the coffee mug, moments later raising her eyes to meet his forest green ones.

"I'm sure he appreciated your honesty and the fact that you're willing to guard his secret." She pressed her lips together, a gesture he couldn't quite place.

"You're hate is not directed to him personally, it's linked to something bigger." Her eyes squinted slightly but she nodded.

"It's something that left deep scars." His fact earned another earnest nod and his mind raced. His hand extended to her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I won't press it further." Lya shifted in the chair peeling away from his touch and he retreated slowly.

"I hope a man didn't hurt you…"

"Not in the way you're thinking, no." she took a few second to truly look at him "I need you to stop this silly attempt, it's not you and I know what you are capable of." His brows rose.

"We haven't met." A feeling tugged at his core.

"Not like we are now, no, so please stop this ridicule. I will not have it." Again that annoying pull, like someone was trying to tell him something.

"You know Yoko."

"Long ago." Pulling the chair closer, hands resting on the table, her hands cupped over his.

"I am not the bad guy here, I only do this in a faint hope of getting something back. Take this week to live the simple life you desire, don't waste it trying to figure out what I will tell you without hesitation. I trust you, I have always trusted you." He could feel his demon side wanting to emerge, wanting to grab her.

"Are you willing to share it with someone who isn't quite Yoko?" her lips curved in a small smile.

"You are still Yoko, you will always be him in one way or another. So my answer is yes."

When the doorbell rang and Botan came in the apartment enthusiastic as ever she failed to see the signs. She didn't notice how pale Kurama was, she failed to see the red rims around Lya's eyes. She was away from Spirit World and she needs that break.

"Top of the morning Kurama." He faked a smile, correcting her.

"It's almost noon, we already had breakfast, but if you are hungry I can make something for you."

"I'm alright, I don't need to eat right now. Heck you can even keep me on water and bread until I return and it will still be better." She started laughing realizing her words.

"That bad?" she shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just that she doesn't really tell me what she wants to do. It's not the same as it was with Koenma. I guess part of it is happening because we are all friends." Kurama offered her a warm smile.

"Give it time. She needs to get adjusted to her new role first."

But Klarise didn't. She took it on very well, too well.

Both turned when Lya emerged from the kitchen eyeing Botan.

"Hey you, how do you like it here?" she looked at Kurama and he quickly got the hint she wasn't going to speak anytime soon, especially not to Botan.

"Let's decide what we want to bake. Botan can you cook?" she smiled apologetically pressing her palms together.

"Not a clue."

Lya rolled her eyes. There was no rest for the wicked.

"I can cook."

"I can as well. Let's drink a cup of tea and then go down to the supermarket."

* * *

Kuwabara took the last train to master Genkai's temple, his hands carrying heavy bags filled with groceries, heart fluttering at the idea of spending time with Yukina and baking Halloween treats with her.

The little ice maiden agreed to be his partner in the festivities regarding Human World and he couldn't be more happier. It was the break he had been looking for. Taking care of different creatures, making them coexist and reporting back to Spirit World was exhausting.

He had been struggling with the idea on how to make them work together up until Klarise mentioned she had a mission for two and it would be a shame to send out the SDF when she now had a new team and ex-team working for her. It was certain they would go out of their way to win.

* * *

"Just stop being such a drama queen and pick a color for the topping."

Hiei was sitting in the supermarket isle glaring at her viciously.

"I wouldn't care if it will be pink or blue or fucking purple you crazy woman." Rin equaled his glare getting up in his face.

"We need to work on this together or we'll never win."

"Take a step back before I cook you for this stupid human mockery or decide to top the retarded cake with your blood."

They heard a muffled laugh and turned to see Kurama and Botan snickering away and even Lya had an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Don't forget Hiei that you need to decide on a costume as well."

Botan burst out in a fit of laugher, her eyes watering up. Hiei centered Lya.

"You are a demon, how can you let this go on?" she shrug her shoulders.

"I really don't know how you lived in this world and not have gotten accustomed to it. You stick out like a sore thumb." She pointed to his attire the anger in the demon ever growing.

"As least I have all my functions intact." Her eyes fell to his chest, left brow arching upwards, her tone cold.

"I can fix that for you."

Kurama placed his hands on her shoulders coming from behind and started pushing her. She fixed her feet in the ground, but her shoes slid on the polished supermarket floor.

"Kurama I will kill you." Removing his hands he looked over her shoulders coming in view.

"Please don't provoke him here. So what are we making?" wrapping her fingers around his long hair she pulled him closer to her height gracefully turning to him.

"Stop protecting him, he's a big boy." When she gently landed a soft punch on his head his eyes widened. She did tell him something, yet he couldn't remember her. Yoko was buried so deep and now he was trying to crawl back to the surface seeing her. Yet one thing was certain, not all the drama was related. She cried missing her former life, yet what broke her was something she couldn't talk about. Not yet. Her eyes told him it was too recent, too raw.

Botan giggled watching them interact yet she didn't understand much to begin with.

Lya turned her attention to the sugar isle having Kurama follow her in an attempt to try and avoid Botan's hints.

"We're making cupcakes. From scratch."

When she turned her venomous stare to Botan she almost sank in the floor and hid the box of cupcake mix behind her back. Tapping the little demoness on the shoulder, Kurama pointed in a direction, showing toward Myra, Yusuke and Keiko in another isle.

Myra looked over smiling bright and turned on her heals, running towards Lya, locking her small body in a tight hug. Struggling against it she watched Keiko's suspicious eyes and wrapped her arms around Myra glaring.

The couple came near the girls, Yusuke ruffling Lya's hair.

"Don't worry, Keiko doesn't swing that way."

Letting her go Myra pushed Lya in front of Keiko so they can meet properly. Even if Lya had lived in Demon World and Spirit World all her life, in the past year Myra had given her a crash course on humanity, feat that turned out to be easy, despite Lya's withdrawn attitude and much to Myra's ultimate surprise.

Keiko took her hands into hers, a puzzled look settling on Lya's face.

"Nice to meet you Lya, I'm Keiko."

"I know who you are." Her shoulders became stiff from the discomfort.

"Are all humans this clingy and feel the need to touch others?" the group laughed while Lya abruptly removed her hands from Keiko's grasp.

"She's so cute." The human girl exclaimed and Myra smiled delighted.

"I know right?" she put a hand on her shoulder causing the demoness to take a step back thinking she would have much rather taken her chances with Hiei back there.

"I'll go look for the cups."

Walking faster than usual she turned a corner in another isle. She was a demon and this sort of life wasn't the one she pictured. Placing a hand to her chest, fingers gripped the fabric of her shirt. Being there wasn't her plan at all.

* * *

 **This is a wrap for chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **In the beginning Yoko and Lya were not made to have known each other, but I liked the idea of bringing Yoko out to play too much.**

 **Fair warning, chapter 6 will be loooonnnngggg, I am still trying to figure out if I will leave it as one or divide it in two different chapters. Bottom line is we are looking toward a mission for two that will be announced by none other than Klarise.**


	6. Real Deal

**CHAPTER 6 – Real Deal**

* * *

 **Apologies for the late post, my writing schedule will be a bit different since I have to focus my attention on work at the moment. I will still be posting, but not a weekly basis.**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **WARNINGS: Swearing / Girls kissing.**

* * *

Friday night on the University grounds.

The atmosphere was lively, corridors filled with sweet stands, everyone participating in the even dressed up, talking, smiling.

Yusuke and Keiko left Myra to arrange the stand and present the cookies they made, while behind her they argued.

"You needed to dress up Yusuke."

Expressing her dislike with each opportunity presented, he let her rant on. Her fast movements and wide hand gestures made her Cleopatra wig fall in her eyes, having the girl rearrange it with every sentence. He shoved his hands in his pockets, that all too familiar grin playing on his lips.

"We can say I'm delinquent that came to hit on the queen."

Myra suppressed laughter when that statement earn him one of Keiko's famous slaps even before his face had time to linger too close to her cleavage. He would never learn how to dodge those despite his power and heritage. She let them continue, humming a tune while wagging the tail that was plastered to her cat costume.

Rin's glare was throwing daggers from the opposite table, Hiei looking displeased as well while leaning against the wall letting the women do all the work. Myra did however offer him a small smile, complementing his army get up. His two team mates were chatting, having talked through their latest drama. He wasn't there, he didn't know, but Shizuru's mind was going back to that time in Rin's kitchen. She pushed her trying to learn who it was she was after, yet she was as stern and secretive as day one. However one phrase escaped her lips.

"You and your family are safe, Kuwabara is not my target. Don't however try to understand or stop what it is I'm doing. I offered you right this moment what I haven't to the others and that means you are special to me. But don't push my hand please, I don't like hurting those close to me but I will. Because that's what I was raised to be, an assassin, a bounty hunter and I can set my own bounties if it gives my heart peace."

Ignoring their small talk, Hiei's eyes drifted towards Kurama's table. He clearly didn't appreciate the warrior's pirate costume since a look of disgust crossed over his face. Botan was dressed as a witch, talking happily to the red head while setting the cupcakes on the table. Lya however was not there.

In front of their stand, Yukina and Kuwabara looked more than happy. The ice maiden was admiring her princess dress , fascinated by the flowing material around her legs. She arranged her tiara and smiled sweetly at the man dressed as her prince. Or so he said, Hiei did add he looked like a buffoon.

Checking his phone, Kurama dashed down the corridor, leaving Botan in charge. He was meeting with Lya. The fire demon let out a low growl. Why was the fox obliging to her call? He looked too invested in that woman, which was unlike him. Rin was also a fairly attractive woman, yet it took him a year to even consider pursuing her. Now that demoness walked in his life and in less than two weeks he was spending more time with her that necessary. Plus she was with Myra.

Thoughts ended as his friends laughed, making him turn as well.

"Stupid woman!"

Kurama shook his head, but she spent no time on his words.

"Are those my clothes?"

She nodded, then smirked. Yusuke clucked his stomach, laughing loud.

"I can't believe you came as Hiei."

* * *

"Great job you guys, this was a real success" Kuwabara beamed "let's leave the stands and go to the gym to dance. You too Hiei."

"Are you retarded? Why would I partake in that kind of event?" the tall male placed his hands on his hips looking like he was about to relate the meaning of life to the demon.

"Because the test is not over yet. After the dance Klarise will meet us here and tell us who won." Hiei was left with little choice but to grind his teeth in order to prevent himself from saying something too harsh in front of Yukina. Botan pressed the matter further

"Come on Hiei, we are more girls than guys and need to squeeze a dance each."

In the dancing area, Hiei took a stand of his own, ignoring them, leaning against a new wall, hands crossed over his chest providing everyone in the room a dirty look. In his mind they were all making fools of themselves. However in order to temper himself he tried seeing the best out of the situation. Maybe he could learn more about the new team.

Scouting the room his eyes landed on Lya, a new growl forming in his chest. She ignored the crowd around her, eyes fixed on the music device in her hand. Pressing a few buttons she pocketed it between her breasts making his eyes linger a second too long. Taking the middle of the dance floor, her lips curved in a smile and suddenly it felt like she was all alone there as she danced, moves natural and in rhythm. When she moved, no one was around her, even if she could feel their energies whisking in the air. No sound waves could be felt even if she could count all the heartbeats in that room. This was all hers. Her momentum, her balance and saving grace.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight like a bad Cinderella pun Klarise made her way on the University campus to greet the crowd, scanning them intensely just to drag along the moment.

"You have all done such a wonderful job. However there were some who didn't play by the rules set by Kazuma."

"Wow, you are on a first name basis now?"

Klarise pointed her finger at Yusuke.

"You aren't wearing a costume, so you're eliminated."

"Tsk, I feel so bad." Klarise eyed the group again ignoring the sarcastic remark.

"Botan and Hiei out, no cooking, no mission. Can't leave all the work to the others now can we?"

"Fuck you!" Hiei snapped while she just rolled her eyes pretending to be hurt by his words.

"Wait, we weren't in on this." Botan mentioned pointing to herself and the other girls.

"No, the safe card was only for Yukina and Kazuma."

The group froze, staring at her in disbelief.

"You can't possibly include the girls." Kurama's worried voice was heard.

"Why not? You're duty is to protect Human World and the inhabitants here, what better way to do it that this? You are also out by the way for failing to understand. I had high hopes for you Kurama. Keiko, also out, you should have included them more, not create a one woman cooking frenzy." Yusuke breathed out slowly in sign of relief. Klarise glanced over at Myra.

"Myra you're also out, no cooking." She just nodded shrugging her shoulders. She knew it was coming.

"Rin, for not being able to convince Hiei to be part of the team, out."

"This is horse shit. I don't get to suffer for this idiot." Her hand gestured to Hiei who quickly retaliated.

"If you weren't such a bitch maybe we could have won." She groaned exasperated, breath cut short as her eyes fell on Kuwabara who stepped closer, worry written all over his face, hands shaky.

"That leaves Shizuru and Lya." Klarise smirked.

"Good deduction. Shizuru is human but she has some spiritual awareness. Bonus, no?"

"No it's not, she can't go. She can't fight." Lya cut the air between then with her hand putting an end to the conversation.

"I have a proposition to replace Shizuru with someone else. I think we can all agree the situation hasn't been easy on either of us for the past couple of weeks, but among us there is someone who got the short straw, was taken away from home and deserves a break. I nominate Hiei."

After a few seconds of silence Klarise leaned forward, laughing so hard her entire body shook. After a good session she came to an abrupt half, eyes cold and features stern.

"Very cute Lya but while you would feed Hiei to the wolves you will need to actually take care of Shizuru." She little demoness clenched her fists, but kept the same unreadable expression.

"I have more honor than that so don't dismiss my actions and words so lightly." Hiei glanced over at the woman. Klarise read her all wrong, she was staying true to her word not letting her emotions cloud her judgement. He couldn't see her face although at that moment he wished he could.

"My decision is final Lya." That tone was harsh and cold. Lya took a few second to pin her down with her eyes then nodded and stormed pass the group. Rin looked over at Shizuru then turned to the ruler disapproval lacing her eyes.

"You really are cold blooded."

* * *

Back at the apartment Lya sat in the balcony staring down at the street in her right hand a cigarette was placed, one she did not yet light up.

Her job was to protect the humans around her, in the city, country, world. It was one of the reasons she was allowed to learn the sound technique. Pressing the cigarette between her lips, she light it, inhaling deep then letting the fumes reach up to in the air, swirls of toxic playing above her. Her phone vibrated, a message from Kurama. She just let it slip back in her pocket without reading it. Another vibration graced her, Myra with a short text "I'm sleeping over at Rin with Shizuru." She just nodded to the phone but didn't respond. Myra was better at talking and calming down spirits, not like her.

If she hadn't met her back in Demon World she wouldn't have been caught in this series of events. She didn't resent her for it though, she had tried to help her and frankly all she had in Demon World perished. Closing her eyes, she smashed her fists against the balcony rail, the sound echoing in the night. Opening her venomous orbs her attention was caught by a light flickering behind her. Someone was at the door.

Hesitantly she opened it to reveal Yusuke and Kuwabara. She didn't need to ask why they were there, but judging by their grave expressions she decided to let them in and talk. Taking them to the living room she motioned to the couch and retreated to the kitchen. She had learned from Myra humans are hospitable creatures so the least she could do was bring out three beers. Returning, she sat on the carpet facing the two males.

"Did you smoke in here?" she just nodded as Yusuke sniffed the air and her gaze fixed on Shizuru's younger brother. His eyes carried obvious worry, mixed with anger, but she could only presume he vented on the way to her place, so now the man was just being quiet.

"I will protect her, I promise." The concern that he was feeling grew with that single statement.

"This shouldn't be on you." She remained still, back rigid, fingers clucking the beer can.

"What did you do to piss off Klarise?" Yusuke rested his elbows on his knees, legs spread apart, an intense expression burning through her.

"Nothing. I believe she is trying to teach me a lesson by involving a hum…Shizuru." she was quick to correct herself "I made a promise to you Kuwabara, you might not think it's much since you don't even know me, but I pride myself with keeping true to my word." A small smile crossed his lips as he thanked her. Yusuke relaxed, sinking in the couch, talking big gulps from his beer.

"You tried an impressive save." He whipped his chin with his sleeve "Hiei will never admit it but you managed to surprise him." Lya shook her head indicating to the ex-captain that he was judging the situation wrong.

"It was a fair and honest affirmation from my part. I respect him as a fighter and what abilities he had mastered." Yusuke turned a suspicious eye.

"Have you even seen him fight?" her eyes squinted slightly trying to read into him.

"I've seen footage on all of you. Now if you'll excuse me it's late and I have to get up early for the mission."

* * *

Three a.m the alarm vibrated and Lya opened her eyes as the lights in her room came to life. Groaning she stood up and took her phone in her hand reading the address once more, then pushed the covers off her, sighing. In an hour Shizuru would arrive. In thirty minutes she was sitting on her couch ready as she was ever going to be. Headphones were set to combat mode, hair up in a tight bun, back straight as the binds on her torso grasped her figure, eyes fixed on the wall in front of her, barely blinking, lips pressed tightly together, fists clenched.

Before Shizuru had time to press the doorbell, the door swung open startling her already fragile nerves. She followed the woman's big stare knowing very well she was scared for what was to come.

"Tie your hair, take this" She pressed a short blade in her hands "and for the entire missions stay behind me at all times. And if I am to fall you will run and beg the Gods you're fast enough on your feet." Shizuru gulped looking into her grave eyes. That small woman before her could cut someone down with just her stare alone.

She followed quietly inside the car and Lya pressed the pedal driving fast to their location on the outskirts of the city. A factory, long abandoned. A demon and his low class gang were luring humans, torturing them, eating what they could then providing fresh organs on the black market to a notorious human. Lya stole a glance wondering if Klarise sent Shizuru there as bait and nothing more. Stopping the car the human woman shivered. She could feel the evil in the air.

"You smell human. Too human." Pulling the woman by force she kissed her, arms roaming her body then pulled her even closer in a tight hug. Wiggling out of her grasp she stared at her, a strong red color forming in her cheeks. Lya sniffed closer and almost smirked.

"Better, that should last you a while."

"You marked me?" that statement caused the demoness to roll her eyes.

"I just wiped my scent on you, trust me it's better this way." Shizuru felt another chill down her spine this time from the woman to her left. Her eyes darkened as she concentrated on the energies inside the factory. Her hand slowly slid on the handle and Lya exited the vehicle, Shizuru following close by.

Their steps were stealthy, Lya also concentrating on the vibes the woman behind her was displaying. Entering the factory through a broken window she hid Shizuru behind some containers her violent eyes widening slightly as if pinning her there. With swift movements she was out of sight. Lya's breath was regular, body slowly moving in the shadows. Shizuru peered from her hiding place looking at the far end of the factory where three demons were dragging a human. Again she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end. Next thing she knew Lya presented herself in front of them, calm and collected like she had done this a thousand times before. Her hands went in front of her, sound wave ripples making them fly. She wasn't going to fight fair, she was going to use force and get the mission over with fast.

Shizuru gasped as a demon emerged from the shadows plunging at Lya. Gracefully she shifted on her right let spinning around, left leg delivering a high kick. She turned and ran to the human on the ground checking for a pulse and thankfully the man was still alive despite the beating he took.

The vibrations of the room changed as a fast heartbeat drew her attention to see Shizuru running in her directions a low class scum on her tail, claws raised. She knew the impact would hurt the woman claiming help from her so she ran, pushing her, taking the hit. Sharp claws tore through her shirt and back. With the human out of the way she turned, her hand outstretched. All Shizuru saw was a small ripple that distorted the image before Lya and her foe was down at her feet, her kicking him annoyed. If she doubted that small female could protect her, now all that dissipated. Looking at the damage done to her back, she noticed black lines carved deep in her skin. She jumped as Lya turned and threw to her the car keys.

"Take the human and go, there's one more here."

A clap was heard as a higher class presented. Lya walked slowly never leaving the demon out of her sight.

"It's always nice to find a fellow demon in his world." Glancing to the side she made sure Shizuru was doing as told.

"Don't confuse the two, I am superior to you."

"You small thing?" she smirked knowing she would enjoy kicking him to the dirt. She never liked overconfident creatures. Running the demoness attacked head on. Catching her right hand he dodged her left punch smiling. Opening her mouth the same sound escaped her core sending the demon off balance, her left leg interacted with the side of his face.

Turning to her he cursed feeling the throbbing pain in his ears. Powering up he lashed out having her spin around to avoid his punch and landed an elbow in his ribs.

She got the wind blown out of her as a punch from behind threw her to the ground. She spit to the side wiping the blood off her chin. She hadn't felt the second one, no heartbeat, no core, just a mindless creature, but strong nonetheless.

"Let's dance."

Dogging the first punch she kicked the feet from under her new foe, palm of her hand hovering over his chest, a blast of sound waves breaking the ground under him, a loud groan escaping his throat. She turned as the buildup of energy drew her attention and braced for the new attack. Falling to the ground she was soon pulled to her feet unharmed. Hiei stood near her sword out, ready to fight.

"Get out of here."

"Some thank you. Now we're even."

Giving him a small nod they both ran into battle attacking the demons. His sword pierced one of them as Lya delivered a kick and a punch in the back of the second one. Leaving his enemy to dwell in a pool of his own blood Hiei raised his sword to kill the second one when Lya raised her hand.

"No, we need to take at least one in for questioning."

She punched him again to make sure he was out. Hiei lowered his sword and glanced at her back at the model of her tattoo that was visible through the ripped shirt and blood. His lips parted to deliver a statement only to be interrupted by the SDF and Klarise. She looked around the factory and then nodded to Lya.

"Take them."

The men picked up the demon at Lya's feet and a couple of them punched and kicked Hiei having his sword fly out his hand. Lya widened her eyes and turned to Klarise.

"Explain." She gave her the same creepy smile.

"He disobeyed orders."

* * *

In Spirit World Hiei had been taken into custody, the same spirit cuffs binding his powers as well as his demon energy. Lya was sitting in the office her eyes not leaving Klarise. She finally looked up at her from the papers she was filling in.

"Stop it, you're being creepy."

"Let him go." Her brows raised in amusement.

"Since when do you care what happens to him?"

"He saved me from a direct attack."

"One you would have survived." She stated blankly.

"Regardless." Klarise ushered her away with her left hand.

"Shizuru and the human you saved are safe, mission complete. Hiei disobeyed orders, this was your mission and Shizuru's. Now go I have a report to fill in."

Lya crossed her hands over her chest and didn't move.

"Funny Lya, do you forget why you are here? Why you are doing this?" the demoness clenched her fists.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Klarise rested her hands on the desk.

"Your rehabilitation went well, don't make me do that again. But if you choose to disobey me, well you know what will come."

That made Lya storm out of the office and stand in the dark hallway her mind heavy. She knew what needed to be done, it was the right thing to do.

"Fucking damn it"

Taking the direction of the cells the guard there took her to see Hiei. He raised his crimson eyes from the shadows.

"What you came to gloat?"

She lifted her chin analyzing her answer, her venomous eyes looking darker in the shadows. She gave him a look from beneath her black lashes that left him wondering what she was trying to say. Her orbs turned to the guard who felt a chill in the room.

"Let him out." Hiei widened his eyes.

"Not possible without Klarise's orders." Her features darkened and in a flash she was in front of the soldier her fingers wrapped around his neck, the look of superiority obvious as he scanned her glare.

"You'll be punished." Her grip tightened.

"I've already been punished." Slamming her forehead in his face she let go of him only for his body to fall to the cold floor. Taking the keys she opened the cell door.

"Are you insane?" his eyes traveled to her hands that landed on his cuffs.

"I will not stand for this, you did nothing wrong." His hands trembled as her energy was sending waves that were destroying the shackles. Rapid footsteps were heard as guards swarmed the prison taking a stand in front of the cell.

"Move!" her eyes flashed for a second.

"Lya, get out of the way." She stepped in front of Hiei, protecting him.

"Not until you make me understand why he gets punished."

She pushed forward into battle like an animal, kicking and punching. Hiei stood there perplex trying to wrap his mind around the event. Why was the woman who hated him going against Spirit World orders? Blood covered the left side of her face as the men retaliated without mercy, yet she wasn't using her powers. She didn't want to kill them, as her moves were more evasive. However this display would surely earn her a sentence instead of him. Before he could join her and ask the question burning on his tongue the intercom rang with Klarise's voice.

"Enough, you got what you wanted. Hiei can go."

As the guards motioned him out of the cell Lya stood still in her perfect stance and pressed her hands together raising them to a soldier to cuff her. Instead he hit her across the face and all she did was smirk. His hand rose again and Hiei caught him.

"I said you can go Hiei." His eyes darted to the soldier who looked at him in fear.

"What will you do to her?" he shallowed hard yet still managed to mutter.

"That's for us to know." Hiei glanced over at Lya that shit eating grin not leaving her bloody lips, her figure distorted by something sinister.

"Why?" the question came as he let go of the soldier's hand and provided her his full attention.

"I will not stand for unfairness. Be you the most wicked of the group, no one gets left when all they did was help. Go now before she changes her mind and this was all for nothing. Whatever they have in store for me, I have seen it before."

Hiei felt a wave of shock run through his body. She had been a prisoner in Spirit World before, but it was clear Klarise's methods were different that Koenma's. He saw one of the soldier lick his lips as he placed the shackles on her tiny wrists. He sniffed closer and smirked as she closed her eyes, the same stoic expression taking over the darkness from before.

* * *

A few members from the SDF escorted Hiei back to the temple where the gang has gathered waiting for them to return. Shizuru didn't drive away the second she started the car and waited a bit longer for Lya. That's when she saw Hiei sneaking in.

"Where is Lya?" her question made Hiei divert his eyes from the group eyeing him.

"Spirit World took her." Myra pushed pass them.

"Why?" he turned to look at the girl assessing the worry.

"I joined the mission and was taken for disobeying some unspoken rules. Lya took my place." Myra's hands grasped his shirt, her face hovering close to his.

"What do you mean took your place?" Kurama was the one who backed her down before Hiei took more brutal actions.

"She considered it unfair." It was clear he would not give them more details.

"What will they do to her?" Kuwabara asked the question addressing the elephant in the room as Hiei clenched his jaw and Myra stared at the ground, guilt and anger playing in her eyes. Yet her voice was loud and certain.

"It should have been you not her there." She knew more, she knew how things would play out. Rin's eyes danced between Hiei and Kuwabara.

"You are in the intermediary Kazuma. Can you get her back?" he provided her a short nod.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Hiei sat in the forest, leaving the group back at the temple to discuss and create scenarios in their heads. He rested against a tree trunk reliving the events from before. Something came to the surface, an old part of her made her act out like that. There was something haunting about that woman, her existence riddled with questions. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was curious. Myra was right, it would be a challenge worth pursuing.

The autumn leaves shifted as Kurama came in view.

"What do you want?" his friend sat down leaning against the same tree.

"What really happened Hiei?" his eyes fell on the demon who held the same cold expression he knew. Yet his forehead was creased with the many questions running in his head.

"I told you what happened." Kurama offered him a soft smile.

"You did but I am curious to know why you followed her on the mission."

"I wanted to fight." That earned a nod from Kurama but no hope of dropping the subject.

"Is that all?" Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"What did you think?" his former partner chose the next words carefully knowing very well he would not feed him the information that easy.

"I think you wanted to study her more. She knows a technique that is not practiced anymore, of course that would entice you."

"You're wrong." His voice coming out more menacing than intended.

"Surely such a distraction would prove positive for you."

Crossing his hands over his chest Hiei glared looking to the side to avoid Kurama's questioning stare.

"If you're that worried about her you should have went to Spirit World as well." He chuckled.

"I doubt she would have appreciated my presence there." Hiei's crimson orbs stayed focused on the spot before but he was still paying attention to Kurama "She had accepted me this week but only on a superficial level. I have yet to determine what I am to her. However you managed to have her nerves tested and maybe more, yet somehow something is there."

With that Kurama got up leaving Hiei to think about what was going on. Yes something was there. A lot of questions. He had watched her fight from the distance back at the factory. Demon World was vast, but if she was someone there he had never heard of hear. Yet she spoke as if lower classes were a waste of her time. He shook his head annoyed with himself. There was no need to make such scenarios in his head. He would get his turn and he would make her answer everything.

* * *

Around noon Kurama was in the kitchen helping Yukina prepare lunch for everyone. The rest were scattered in different areas of the temple, spirits gloomy and on edge. It's been some hours since Hiei has returned.

"He'll bring her back." Yukina spoke softly as she was cutting some vegetables. Kurama smiled agreeing with her. There was no way a man as stubborn as Kuwabara would spend so much time there and come back empty handed. Even if he wasn't very diplomatic he would find a way to bring her back.

Rin passed the kitchen and winked at Kurama before making her way to the living room to see Myra sitting on a chair, her knees pulled close to her chest, lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe you don't want to talk about it, but if I were you I would trust that big knucklehead." She turned her head in her direction.

"She shouldn't have done that for him. Hiei is a criminal and all the bones in his body are evil." Rin placed a hand to her chin searching through her mind the file she had studied about him. Good information was gathered that day, priceless pieces.

"Alright sure he has done some things in the past and is rude and not friendly, but I can't say this week has been that bad, but it's clear you know more." Myra lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Never met him."

"Tch!" Rin rolled her tongue across her teeth "Then what gives you the right to judge? If he went after Lya he did it to help." That statement made Myra stand up.

"No, he did it out of selfish interest so he can learn more." Rin took a few seconds to analyze this wave of anger that took over her supposed team mate.

"How come you can state that so freely without having been there huh? What I saw back at the party was Lya offering him a mission. Hiei is a simple man, if you deny him something he will take it regardless of the consequences." She winked at her turning on her heals not really feeling up to dealing with Myra's attitude any longer.

* * *

Late midday a thick fog settled around the temple, rain being predicted later in the evening. In a room Yusuke was pacing back and forth.

"You'll make a hole in the floor." Genkai stated tired of seeing his former pupil so distraught. The girls were also there watching him, but not saying much.

"I still don't get it. Lya is a spirit detective now. Why did Klarise keep her in Spirit World?" Genkai sipped on her tea.

"Did you think that maybe she tried to break out Hiei?" that earned her a glance from Yusuke, yet his feet did not stop.

"You think something went wrong and she helped him?" Genkai shrug her shoulders.

"I was not there, I can't say. Maybe Hiei went after her to repay his debt from back in the cave." Yusuke ran a hand through his hair coming to a halt.

"OK, but still? Why break him out? Why would Lya who hates Hiei take his place?"

* * *

Night settled and everyone took shelter from the rain. Hiei was sitting outside on the porch when Yukina came to him with a cup of tea. He accepted it eyes softening slightly at her gentle smile.

"Why don't you come inside with the other?"

"Here is fine." He wouldn't tell her he had no intention of seeing their stares and listening to the waves of questions directed to him. He averted his gaze to the temple entrance and Yukina gasped getting up from her crouched position next to him. Kuwabara was walking behind Lya steadying her when she would lose her footing. She had refused more help from the male even if every step she took sent a jolt of pain throughout her body.

Her clothes were torn, revealing bruises and blood, face slightly disfigured, an eye bloody making her look even more savage. The bandages that were once grasping her figure came undone and were sticking to her as she held her stomach. She was dirty from their boots, how they kicked her down and stomped on her. Yukina covered her mouth feeling tears swell up in her eyes.

They both passed the siblings without a word entering the temple. Myra ran to Lya her hands hovering over her body but not touching her.

"Let's get you to a room." She wobbled on her feet, but her voice was steady despite sounding horse from not drinking any water.

"Don't." she lifted her head and Myra saw blood running down her neck from her ears. They tried to rip out her headphones but they had to tear off her ears as well to accomplish that. Myra took her hoodie off placing it on her back hiding her tattoo.

"Why? Why did you do this?" anger has settled in her eyes despite the tears that were forming.

"Because it was unfair." She grabbed her arms with force causing the woman before her to wince in pain.

"And is this fair?" Yusuke came closed putting a strong hand on Myra's shoulder, eyes grave.

"Not now." He looked over at Kuwabara who wasn't pealing his eyes off the floor. Myra let go of her friend and slapped Yusuke's hand away causing him to glare. Her eyes darted to Hiei and Kurama anticipated her rage catching her when she plunged for him.

"How could you leave her there?" he glared yet his face carried more than anger. Lya turned to Myra.

"Don't let your anger get to you, this was my decision."

"You hate him." She yelled struggling against Kurama's grasp. Lya stumbled a bit to the side and more out of reflex Kuwabara caught her.

"That's enough out of all of you. Yukina, master Genkai can you please help with the healing?"

"I don't need…"

"You will shut up and accept it." Lya nodded averting her eyes from the tall man pushing his hand away gently.

"Just Genkai."

The old mentor wondered what was up with that statement but agreed walking with her to a room. Kurama and Yukina brought them water and some towels then left the room without a word. Lya looked at Genkai before removing her hand from her stomach.

"If you speak to anyone about what you'll see I will not only kill you, but everyone here. Trust me you have yet to see what I can do." Her eyes flashed for a second but Genkai looked at unamused.

"Don't worry, you're safe here."

"No place is safe."

She watched her shed her clothes and her eyes shot wide in shock. Lya hated that look. In order to not see it she let herself collapse on the bed and closed her eyes. Let her stare, let her look. As long as she didn't see her eyes, her pity, she was alright.

* * *

As the commotion settled, Kurama found Myra standing in front of Lya's door, staring down at her hands, shaking in anger. He grabbed her arm and she turned to him surprised.

"You will come with me now." He dragged her to a room where they could speak privately and finally let her go. Rubbing her arm she stared in disbelief at him.

"I need answers Myra and I need to you give them to me." His grave stern expression threw her off guard and she found herself taking a step back as he pulled out a rose. She knew very well any plant in his hand was a weapon.

"Firstly you need to understand demons have a different way of handling things. I don't yet completely know why she took upon herself to free Hiei, but she knew exactly what would happen to her. You did too. Secondly know this did not go unnoticed for Hiei." She offered his a sharp look.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." He took a seat placing the rose next to him on a small table, a reminder for her.

"Eventually you will have to so we can understand better. While we can't find out too much about Rin or Lya, you are still human, right Myra Itachi?" her eyes widened. It's been five years since she heard her last name.

"You went missing five years ago. The police and your family searched for you for three years when finally they stopped and continued on with their lives, living happily as if their eldest child was not there to begin with. But that's not what actually transpired. You had been found by Klarise and you agreed to come with her if she erased their memories of you." Her head bobbed once teeth chewing on her lower lip.

"It was for the best. If I came back trouble would have followed them and I could do nothing to help."

"Why not?" she bit harder on the lip drawing blood.

"Not relevant." He blinked once and got up.

"But it is, you met Lya during that time. Did she do something?" he felt a tug at his heart. Like someone was telling him the statement was wrong. But Yoko couldn't have known what happened with the girls. Myra's glare was fatal.

"She didn't, she's a victim Kurama." He took another step.

"Why couldn't you protect your family?" she backed down as he took yet another step. Following his allure she knew she couldn't run.

"Because I lost my powers in Demon World." His forehead creased a riddled expression forming in his eyes.

"I felt your energy in the cave."

"Trust me, I lost something there."

"What did you lose?" he sighed seeing she wasn't going to answer and pulled out from his pocket a small flask.

"Please don't make me force you." The woman before him laughed.

"I'd rather staple my mouth shut than let you force feed me that." Her body tensed and he saw her reaching for her gloves. Something was linked to her hands and that was all the confirmation he needed.

"Fine." He replied putting away the flask and turning to leave in order to check on Kuwabara.

* * *

"Come on man, tell me what happened." Yusuke pleaded.

Kuwabara hadn't lifted his eyes from the floor, his shoulders slouched, back hunched. Hiei was sitting near the two men not saying much and turned to see Kurama walk in and take a seat near Kuwabara.

"Talk to us." The tall man sighed heavily lifting his eyes to look at his friend. Now that they were all alone he could talk.

"She made me watch how they beat her." The tension filled the room "She said Lya needed to be taught a lesson, that she forgot something, hell knows what."

"Klarise is lying." Hiei mentioned "She's been a prisoner before for Spirit World."

"Do you know what she did?" Kurama asked.

"No, but those guards did this to her before. You could tell by their stupid grins. They wanted to break her."

Yusuke kicked his beer can to a corner of the room, content spilling on the floor.

"But why do this? Why allow for her to take such a beating? I don't see why she let Hiei go and walk out unharmed, yet she punished her own detective."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei.

"She was punished for both insubordinations." The demon blinked slowly.

"She wanted this."

"Hiei." Kurama pleaded but Kuwabara was already up in his face.

"I knew you were insensitive but not like this. Maybe Myra was right and it should have been you." Hiei kept the same expression plastered even as Kuwabara lifted him by the shirt.

"Not like I care." Instead of punching he just pushed the demon away.

"I had enough of you, you're as good as dead to me Hiei."

He stormed out of the room and Kurama tried to save the situation.

"He didn't mean that."

"I couldn't care less what he thinks. This entire situation is too dramatic and the only one to blame is that woman."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Now I feel like punching you, you jerk."

Hiei turned to leave ignoring his remark although a fight might have been able to tame his anger.


	7. Overstepping

**CHAPTER 7 – Overstepping**

* * *

Silence covered the terrain as the cool night air settled over the temple. The rain had stopped, small puddles forming in random places out in the front yard. The clear night sky let the moon drown the world in a serene blanket, but nothing was serene as time was edging closer to the moment they would all shift mentors. That night felt like the proverbial calm before the storm.

Genkai let Lya sleep once the majority of her wounds were healed and body rinsed from the dried up blood. She slowly walked to the living room to find Kurama still up. He raised his eyes from a book sitting on his lap, offering a gentle smile.

"How is she?"

The mentor watched his carefully, shaking off her shoulders the burden of recent events.

"I healed most of her wounds, she's resting."

Kurama provided a slight shake of the head as his fingers folded the corner of the page he was on, book shutting tight, eyes not leaving Genkai. Her forehead creased as she exhaled.

"My suggestion would be to give her some space for a few days, don't hover over her."

"Master Genkai what do you think happened to her?" the woman closed her eyes pushing back some thoughts.

"I couldn't say and it's not my place to ask her, but it's clear something did happen. She'll come around but not by force, now go sleep you are giving me a headache."

Bidding her good night he retreated to the darkness of his room for some well-deserved sleep. However as his head lay on the pillow, his mind worked constantly trying to piece together what he had learned. Placing a hand to his heart he felt the familiar tugging sensation. Yoko wasn't playing games, he was keeping information to himself, not letting his human host see what was actually real and what was fiction. If Lya did trust him and knew him why did she leave out names? And why was Myra hiding from her family? It was clear he stopped spending time on who Rin wanted to kill and that on its own was dangerous. What if it was actually him?

* * *

Around late morning Klarise accompanied by the SDF made their way to the temple. Without a word and despite the protest, she took over the living room and called out for Yusuke Urameshi to be brought before her. He refused to let the soldiers touch him, but did make his way to the meeting room sitting across from Klarise, wide eyes fixed on her, a grave expression carved in them.

"Today I will be telling you the next person you will be in charge of. You will not reveal that person until I have spoken to the other two as well. The change will be permanent and she will be your responsibility. Also Urameshi you get to ask me just one question."

A grin played on his lips as he leaned closer, arms resting on the table.

"Out with it then."

She didn't raise her eyes from the papers before her and he spit to the side annoyed by her lack of emotions. She had just ordered a brutal beating for one of her Spirit Detectives and made Kuwabara watch. How could she be so calm?

"Rin will be the girl you take over. Hiei has done little progress with her and Kurama will always be on guard since he doesn't know who her target is. You two are friends, thus making you the obvious choice."

"I think friends is a bit farfetched since her intentions were never good ones, but sure why not assign me the killer of the group? And I know you won't tell me who is her target so tell me why she wants to kill one of us?" her eyes remained fixed on the papers.

"That would be obvious, it's another bounty and although why is a fairly good question it is not the correct one. Bounties earn money, but the correct question would have been what has one of you done to determine Rin to take the mission in the first place? While she did play all of you, some parts of her were still present and Rin is the type of person that doesn't to things unless it's for a reason."

As Yusuke frowned cursing some obscenities Klarise glanced over her shoulder at a soldier.

"Bring me Yoko Kurama."

* * *

She had provided him the same speech as before while he politely waited for her to finish trying to focus his attention despite the lack of sleep from the previous night.

"Myra will be the girl you take over. Hiei has done little progress with her and Yusuke can't get past a certain wall she puts up. You two are perfect, thus making you the obvious choice."

He calculated her words, Yusuke would have been a better fit, not him. After a few minutes he concluded he wanted to learn the power that Myra lost in Demon World.

"She lost the ability to heal." Thoughts lingered on her hands and how they were always covered up. How much damage did she take that she couldn't channel her healing abilities? His head tilted to the side as he spoke.

"I would have preferred Lya to be honest."

Klarise looked at him, corners of her mouth tugging in a sinister smile.

"Let's leave the demons to their own shall we?" he bowed his head taking in this new piece of information. That statement made him think of her element, was she fire or ice?

Klarise barked out another order to the SDF for Hiei to be brought in the room.

* * *

Same pose, same speech, throughout Hiei kept the same stern expression, sometimes eyeing the SDF members in the room. He would have loved to be able to take his sword out and impale those bastards. A slow death wouldn't have been enough for such low class scums.

"Lya will be the girl you take over." He heard like a blur "Yusuke had done little to no progress with her and although Kurama would have been better suited, you manage to bring out a side of her that she's trying to hide, thus making you the obvious choice." His mind went blank for a split second his thoughts lingering on one statement later on that he let pass his lips.

"I don't want her." Klarise raised her brows surprised and smirked delighted.

"Don't worry, she doesn't blame you for what happened." One of the soldiers smiled and Hiei caught that in the corner of his eye. His first clenched under the table.

"Now ask your question Hiei." He kept his eyes trained on her in order to calm down his rage.

"If you are going to assign me I need to know why she hates me." She ran the answer through her filter considering no harm will come, but better yet progress.

"Because you work for Mukuro." He glanced to the side. So she must of met Mukuro and she or someone in her army did something to Lya.

"I don't work for her anymore, I finished my patrol duty then left." Klarise rolled her eyes.

"As yes, your second down fall." She waved her hand dramatically in the air. His eyes burned with fury.

"It's not, it just doesn't grant me what I need anymore." Another smirked formed on her lips.

"I doubt you know what you need Hiei." He grinned showing his teeth.

"Regardless of what you think, there should be no surprise that I don't care about your opinion. Now tell me why does the woman have a dragon tattoo on her back?"

"I already answered your question." He crossed his hands over his chest resting his feet up on the table.

"And now you're talking out of your ass. I didn't ask any question, I just demanded an answer that you provided." She squinted her eyes and raised a hand to stop the soldiers from attacking.

"Pity, let them take me on, I won't be caught off guard again."

"Fine, well played. She belonged to the Dragon clan that is no more." He lifted his brows wondering if there was any connection between his technique and the girl.

* * *

"Get lost, I'm not coming back with you." Kurama chuckled in front of the closed door.

"I believe you're exaggerating a bit Myra." He heard an object hitting the wooden material.

"I'd rather take my chances with Hiei." He pressed his hand to his mouth trying not to laugh too loud and inhaled deeply before speaking again.

"I could ask if he's willing to trade places." The door swung open and he jumped back avoiding a punch.

"We are not objects that you can exchange amongst yourselves." The door slammed violently shaking and on queue Genkai came to see what was going on in her home.

"Would you two not destroy my doors?" Kurama glanced over at her keeping the amusement in his voice to a minimum.

"Apologies master Genkai, I'm trying to get her out of the room."

"I wouldn't care if you were trying to win her over with your plants, just stop slamming my doors. You too woman lover." She turned yelling at the door.

"You both can get lost, he's over 1000 years old, you are an old hag, why don't you get together over a cup of that disgusting tea and let me be?" Genkai widened her eyes having a good mind to smash the door down and smack some sense into her.

"Since when did miss chatty get a smart mouth? " Kurama looked over at the ceiling placing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"I might have overstepped in trying to get out some information." Genkai rolled her eyes already fed up with the commotion.

"She'll come out eventually."

Going toward the kitchen she passed Yusuke who was telling a very unimpressed Rin he would be responsible for her as she was balancing a small blade on the tip of her finger letting him finish.

"Well if you exclude the fact that I'm a demon and a bounty hunter we'll just be like in the old days." Yusuke laughed and pat her back making the knife fall to the ground.

"Only now we can spar." She also started laughing and winked at him.

"Careful hun, Keiko could still kick both our asses."

Genkai shook her head and continued to her destination stopping halfway through. Her mind wandered back to Lya so she decided it was best to check up on her. She was breathing slowly, facing up, eyes closed, probably still resting as her body needed to recuperate. Genkai shut the door knowing she was safe and sound. She sighed thinking it would be for the best to also check up on Hiei but he would probably not be nearby and hard to track if he didn't want to be found. However as she turned a corner Hiei was sitting there leaned against the wall.

"Don't disturb her." She ordered passing him.

"Hn."

"I mean it, I had enough of you for one day." Glaring at her back he turned to look at Lya's door contemplating his next move. After a few long seconds he placed his hands in his pockets moving away from her room. There was no reason to disturb her for now, there was nothing he wanted to tell her.

"Hiei, can I have a word with you?" Kurama came in view, his gentle eyes scanning the demon "I see you finally got your wish." Hiei rolled his eyes to the side.

"I'd hardly call it that, I don't want her." Kurama raised his brows giving his friend a suspicious look that quickly dissolved as Hiei peered at him.

"Personally I wanted to be her mentor. Perhaps if things don't develop as they should, Spirit World would be willing to reconsider the arrangements." The idea flew by Hiei without him even taking note of it.

"I have a feeling this actually has nothing to do with them and all to do with us. How hard can it be to form a team? Give them a mission, let them perform and they're done." Kurama nodded coming closer and lowering his voice.

"I was thinking the same after the mission in the cave. Rin stood down when Lya told her to, admitting her powers were not helping. Myra helped me and proved she can protect while Lya could handle her own in battle. Why do you think Spirit World is doing this?" Hiei scanned the corridors carefully.

"It's either Klarise is determined to make a fool out of Koenma for letting us be detectives or she has a different plot set in motion." Kurama also looked around then back at Hiei before speaking.

"I'm afraid it's the latter."

Hiei's thoughts went back to the conversation with Klarise. He needed to get a pass to Demon World in order to speak with Mukuro, however he knew such an event would not take place soon.

"What do you know about the Dragon clan?" Kurama searched through his mind coming back empty handed.

"I can't say I heard about it until now." Hiei frowned wondering if Klarise lied to him and the only true piece of information was her hate toward him for working with Mukuro. The anger in his eyes grew as he realized that moment in which he thought he had the upper hand wasn't there at all.

Storming outside he left Kurama wondering what had gotten him so mad. Minutes later he turned feeling a chill run down his spine as Lya was making her way down the corridor, a dark sinister vibe in her eyes.

* * *

Disregarding all boundaries, Hiei revealed his Jagan searching in Lya's mind. Behind the darkness of her lids a sound could be distinguished that rattled him up as he carved deeper in her subconscious. A scream of pain so profound and vibrant, laced with despair and emptiness. It took him a few moments to realize her mind was alert and that she felt his intrusion. Approaching with slow movements, scouting the terrain like a predator he saw her trying to determine her target. "Where is that tool of a demon?" was the last whispering thought he heard. She knew who dared to intrude on her privacy and made her thoughts catch voice.

Settling her manic eyes on the demon responsible, her body facing his, her steps didn't make a sound. He left his hair stand on end as he couldn't peel his eyes off the vicious creature edging closer to him. He had yet to determine if it was because he was caught in the act, her mind catching on too quickly, or was it because this was the first true reaction he had seen from her. A glimpse of who she truly was underneath that doll like mask. As his back hit a tree the bottom line remained, the killer aura surrounding her was hypnotizing, enchanting. Her blood shoot eyes bore into his crimson jewels as her right hand pressed down his chest. A wild, cruel feeling had set all her composure ablaze.

Her eyes glowed losing their venomous shine being replaced by grey shadows dancing wildly and he felt the air leaving his being. Looking down her hand was logged inside his chest gripping his demon core, yet no blood stained him or her skin.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, but I would listen." Her voice traveled low, hot breath colliding with his face.

"You need to be careful how you break someone." Klarise's words rang loud in his head _"She…will…crush….you."_

"You have to make sure Hiei it doesn't come back to bite you." He glared as her teeth snapped close to his lips. He could feel her fingers catching form inside his chest. "When you decide to stir up souls, be certain all the pieces of the puzzle that once connected are so far apart and broken that nothing can bring them back in union." She edged closed gently pressing her forehead onto his as his Jagan closed.

"Because if you fail and even two pieces glue back in a bottomless pit of hate and despair, be certain that creature." She watched his eyes closely "That being all bruised and broken and bent will find the courage and insanity to crawl next to you and break you apart, pierce by fucking piece."

* * *

Feeling the motion in the air Myra's door flew open as she ran down the corridors passing Kurama. He followed her motion picking up the pace. Something was wrong.

Something set her off and he could feel it too. An energy erupting. Making their way to Lya and Hiei's location they saw her leaned onto his form almost morphing into one creature. Hiei was taking ragged breaths, the fire in his eyes not leaving his soon to be executioner. Myra took off one glove and slowly walked toward them.

"I know you can feel me Lya."

On queue she turned her head grinning at the girl and she only shook her head.

"Don't let him get to you."

She heard a growl escape her chest, Hiei taking in a deep breath as her hand retracted from his chest leaving his unharmed. His hand rolled into a fist and interacted with Lya's side having her grown in pain yet still take a swing at him. Myra yelled for them to stop and took them in view.

The clouds darkened and both fighters stopped fists near each other's face. The wind picked up and a surge of energy could be felt generating from Myra. Raising her right hand, her open palm directed at them, electricity shot out, the vibe intensifying as Lya and Hiei were shot to the ground.

"Rose whip!" Myra felt the vine with thorns wrap around her wrist pulling her toward Kurama.

"Are you certain that is wise?" the dark colored skin hand he entrapped bared sharp claws pulsating with static energy. He felt the surge rush up the whip and he quickly let go seeing it turn to ash before his eyes.

"They'll be fine, I just knocked them out." Placing the glove back on her hand the skies soon cleared up. Her eyes moved to the two bodies on the ground and she sighed.

"Tell him not to cross some boundaries." She kneeled next to Hiei and covered up his Jagan "Trust me she's well intended and will use ration before anything else." Kurama came closer and picked up Hiei, putting his hand over his shoulder.

"You saved him." She shook her head looking down at Lya.

"I saved her, she would have killed him." Kurama widened his eyes as Myra slowly picked up Lya, both making their way inside the temple, ignoring the constant questions the group was asking since they arrived too late to the scene.

"There used to be a time when she was as gentle as Yukina." Kurama felt Hiei's body stiffen but he provided no hint to Myra "And I want to believe there is some redemption, or better yet justice for what was done to her. But your friend isn't to blame, no matter what he is or what he did in the past. He was not the one who hurt her." She nodded her head and opened the door to Lya's room, Kurama taking a few more steps.

"I think it's safe to stop pretending now." Hiei opened his eyes and stared at the floor as he took a few steps putting some distance between him and Kurama.

* * *

Kuwabara was in Lya's room talking to her before taking the first train out to go back to the city.

"Please stay out of trouble and take time to heal properly." She was looking at the man but wasn't uttering a word "Don't let his attitude get to you, remember you two need to find a way to work together." Blinking a couple of times she felt the annoyance coming back.

"I did try, he broke the rules." Kuwabara nodded gently.

"I know he did, but Myra didn't go out of her way for nothing. Do it for her then." She looked to the side, eyes lost for a moment.

"Go, all will be fine."

Taking her word he exited the temple, meeting up with Kurama and Myra in the front yard.

"Where are the rest?"

"They are saying goodbye to Genkai and Yukina, I'll go get them." Kuwabara watched Kurama as he left and glanced over to Myra who was being too silent.

"Thank you." Her head shot up, wide eyes looking at him. "I couldn't have broken them apart."

"Of course you could have, you just have to pay attention and learn about those around you. I knew if I was there she would back down." He took in the advice making a mental note.

"Maybe you can help me achieve that." A faint smile crossed her lips.

"You focus on your studies first then we'll get to understanding people." His eyes circled the terrain in hopes of finding the fire demon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Myra figured who he was looking for and could only hope he would not repeat the same actions.

As the temple grounds grew quiet, Yukina and Genkai were in the kitchen preparing something to eat. Yusuke was still in his room sleeping, him deciding to stay one more day at least to ensure Lya and Hiei won't be killing each other. The situation was still too raw and delicate.

Since the large group was no longer there, Lya made her way to the kitchen bidding them good morning. Yukina turned to her smiling big and poured her a cup of coffee extending it to the demoness in front of her.

"How are your wounds?" she took the cup from her small hands.

"Thank you. I'll be fine, most of them were healed with the help of Genkai."

Hiei also made his way in the room, eyeing the women carefully. Lya took a small bow and excused herself leaving without even glancing at the demon. Genkai watched the interaction briefly before returning to the food she was making. Yukina offered Hiei a polite smile.

"She'll come around." He just nodded once more out of respect for her than anything else. But he knew she wouldn't just come around. Lya had given him the means of working together and he threw that all away with his prying eye. Now it was time for him to make a move and come up with some sort of deal. But not that day. His mind would stay focused on that scream he heard in her head, pondering what grave loss made her voice break out like that.

* * *

"I can't find that bastard." Yusuke turned to Genkai annoyed. "He's hiding on purpose."

His former mentor placed her hands behind her back, fists shut tight.

"He'll come, he was a duty to perform. We'll just have to give him time to figure it out." Yusuke let out a heavy sigh.

"They'll tear each other apart." That statement made Genkai shake her head slightly.

"No they won't, if anything they won't talk to each other."

"How do you know?" she just provided him an all knowing smirk.

"Trust me something changed. For once Hiei is being very cautious and Lya is currently ignoring him. Leave us to handle this. You need to see to Rin. And Yusuke." His eyes widened since she rarely used his name like that "Be careful with her." He nodded to her flashing his carefree smile. He wanted to trust them, trust Lya in keeping a leveled head, trust Hiei and his judgement. He wanted so much to believe in them.

* * *

Through the thick miasma a small figure was gracefully swinging her body in a slow rhythm, careful how her body shifted. A lamp was hung by a tree branch providing some light in the dark. In was around four in the morning and not even the sun was up. Not like it would have made much of a difference in the fog. She winced in pain losing balance feeling her ribs burn and reached to pull on the straps of her corset tighter. She exhaled slowly giving in to the pain and straightened her back. An object rolled to her hitting her foot and as she looked down she saw a water bottle. Her eyes diverted to the red orbs of the demon watching her. No interaction was allowed as she slowly kicked the object and took her stance once more.

Hiei bit down on his words going to pick up the bottle as she turned to him.

"Please leave." His fingers wrapped tight around the plastic container. He needed to tell her something in order to create a small breakthrough and it had to be now as long as she was willing to see his lips move.

"I'm not working for Mukuro anymore. I quit before coming here." She raised her brows and shrug her shoulders.

"So?" he threw the bottle to her and she made no effort to catch it as it fell to the ground.

"Didn't you hate me for working with her?" she had a good mind to start laughing right there and then.

"Didn't involves a past action which is not the case here. And you gave me enough motive on your own. I don't hate you for working with her, I hate what you are part of." She could see the confusion and anger materialize in his eyes, but he kept it as bay, his voice stable.

"I don't need you to forgive me, but we are forced to work together." Her eyes bore into his own.

"We will, we are both skilled fighters, we will handle it."

"Is that what you want? To just handle it?" she widened her eyes, a feeling of emptiness filling her alongside not understanding the true meaning of his words.

"I could never consider you my partner, my team mate. Right now you aren't even my enemy. You are nothing to me." He took a step toward her ready to attack but saw she didn't even tense in his presence and change of pace. If he was to hit her she would have just taken it. Growling at the woman before him she just lowered her eyes clenching her fists. His feet carried him a few steps closer as he picked up the water bottle and held it up to her. Her eyes shifted to his face again, more calm, but not herself. Her hand extended for the bottle more to shut him up and have him leave. Pulling the container closer to him thus becoming out of reach she let out a small sigh and let her hand drop. In the pale light he could see she was tired, yet not due to her wounds, not because of her training and lack of sleep. There was something else unsettling her. Maybe people acting like him, offering something then taking it away.

"I have promised to guard your secret. I was certain Klarise would pair me with you despite the mutual dislike we share and I have tried since then to find a workaround." His eyes lowered to her shaking fists "I made a fool of myself by thinking that even for a second you could be a decent creature and respect my terms." A small fit of panic filled his chest. Yukina couldn't know. She mustn't.

"I'm sure you didn't tell her and don't plan on doing so because of who and what you are." He reveled his teeth in a dangerous scrawl "Don't be simple, I keep my promises and if I thought then it would be low of me to tell her, now I dread the idea even more, because I know you more." His eyes widened in pure rage at the woman before him and the words coming out of her mouth. And yet seeing him like that didn't stop her from talking.

"If you thought the fact that you not working for Mukuro would manage to untense the situation you were gravely mistaken Hiei. Every action you have taken with me was wrong. You are a recipe for disaster and I don't need that." He shoved the bottle in her hands with force.

"And I don't need you trying to read me all wrong." Annoyed she threw the bottle in his chest "I'm sick of your secrets and have a good mind of forcing your mind to show me what you're hiding."

"My past has nothing that could benefit you." That statement came out cold and blunt. "I don't force you to let out a part of you that you don't wish to show so at least respect that."

"Or what woman?" she looked at him appalled then turned her eyes to the ground keeping silent. That was enough for her. Enough of him.

* * *

Back in the city, Myra was happy to be back in her cozy apartment and have a few hours away from everyone. She didn't like the idea of having Kurama as her partner. He was sly and cut throating and would try to pry away from her what she tried so much to keep closed up inside.

Sighing she collapsed on the bed and whispered " _I'm sorry"_ then buried her face in the pillow suppressing a scream. Rin got the best deal, getting to spend time with the same group she had known for over a year. Heck even Hiei sounded like a good bet at that moment. He was rude yes, but he was as taciturn as Lya and she liked that. She mainly didn't like him because of how strongly her friend felt towards him.

She got up standing on the edge of the bed and pulled out her phone making a video call to Lya. After a few rings there was an unsettling certainty that she wasn't going to pick up. Was she mad for what she did? She didn't wish to speak to her before leaving the temple and she knew from past encounters it was better to leave her alone in those moments. Pressing a few buttons she dialed she temple and let it ring.

"What?" Myra stood up straight hearing the demanding tone.

"Why are you answering the phone Hiei?" she heard him groan.

"Who is this?"

"It's me Myra. Is Lya around?" he huffed.

"How should I know where she is?" she stared at the phone. The nerve of him. Wasn't he supposed to be watching her?

"I can hear you judging me."

"I really need to talk to her." She mentioned pushing the phone back to her ear.

"Then call her and stop disturbing me. Not like she can talk to you over this phone stupid." And with that he closed the call smashing the receiver.

"Scratch that, maybe he's not that great." She said sticking her tongue out at the phone then looking at her hand. Maybe she needed a few days off.


	8. Try again

**CHAPTER 8 – Try again**

* * *

Myra jumped hearing the doorbell ring and placed the notebook she was writing in inside the drawer of her desk. Getting up she asked from a fair distance who it was at the door that morning.

"It's Kurama." He mentioned, his voice lowered as to not disturb the neighbors.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Running back to her room, she placed the gloves on her hands then welcomed Kurama in. He had been so busy with school that they rarely met face to face throughout the remaining of October. Not like that bothered her, she's been more than happy with the solitude and the fact that he couldn't pull any more stunts. Looking at the bag under his eyes, it was clear he had a lot on his plate as well.

"I figured that due to my busy schedule we barely made any progress" she watched him carefully as she motioned to the kitchen where she offered him some orange juice. They didn't have any missions during this time, so not like any progress could be made in the terms Spirit World wanted. "so I wanted to make it up to you and take you to Genkai to see Lya."

Myra pretended to clear the counter with a paper tissue while she was thinking. Her friend has been especially withdrawn and short in conversations so she just nodded accepting the trip Kurama was offering to her that morning. At least now she understood why he came so early.

"You should admit you want to see her as well."

He quickly dismissed that thought offering a gentle smile.

"I will admit I am curious to see how Hiei is doing." She just rolled her eyes knowing very well Lya was not talking to him, so unless they were communicating telepathically they made as much progress as they did despite living under the same roof.

* * *

His breath evened out as Hiei stood up holding his head, another nightmare about his mother. He groaned annoyed recalling it. Besides the usual sequences his subconscious was also invaded by the scream he heard in Lya's thoughts.

"Please wait Lya." He heard his sister plead while running after her. Sounds came to a halt for a brief moment before the other woman spoke.

"I'm sorry Yukina but I see no reason to stick around. My wounds are all healed and I have business in the city to see to."

The ice maiden gripped the fabric of her kimono chewing on her lip. She has been secretly trying to get Hiei and Lya back on talking terms, but just as him she had made no progress.

"Please don't go."

Hiei's bedroom door swung open, his foul mood obvious by the upside down smile he had on his face. He took a few steps snatching the bag from Lya's hands.

"You're not going anywhere." He barked as she glanced to the side ignoring his face. Hiei looked over to his sister asking for a few minutes alone with her. As soon as she conceded and was out of site he turned his full attention to the stubborn woman before him.

"Look at me." He demanded strictly. Her eyes remained fixed on a certain spot adding to his anger. Grabbing her face he forced her towards him earning a push in retaliation.

"Don't touch me." At least that earned her attention.

"I don't like being stuck with you anymore than you do but if we ever want to return we need to collaborate." Her teeth grinded together. She wasn't trying to hide her dislike anymore.

"You broke out deal."

"Then let's make a new one, you make the terms." She blinked rapidly carefully watching out for the next interaction.

"You'll just deceive me again." Crossing his hands over his chest he glared as to not say anything more. She glanced over to the bag near his feet.

"No Jagan." He stood there waiting for her to finish since it was clear she had more to say to him.

"You won't touch me ever again." She added looking at him.

"I think I can live with that." He snapped and she lifted a hand to silence him.

"You will tell me the real reason you left Mukuro."

"Don't worry there's no secret behind it but I have just one question." She motioned with a short nod for him to ask away.

"How are we going to train if you won't let me touch you?"

"I don't need to train with you. I thought that was made clear on day one. We share no kind of rhythm."

"But I do need to train." Shrugging her shoulder she came closer to him.

"Then I get to touch you." His mouth swung open seeing the double meaning of that statement.

"You need to drop the rule when we train, then and only then." She bent picking her bag up.

"I'll consider if we can dance or not." He frowned.

"I have no intention of dancing with you woman." Lya rolled her eyes.

"Every action has a rhythm, every move can be contained in a dance, you just have to feel it Hiei. So do we have a deal?" he watched her eyes carefully.

"Not until we get to train the way we should. Until then nothing stands." He grabbed her arm and she lowered her voice getting closer to his face.

"And here I thought we were making progress. Go drink a coffee, your snarky attitude is rubbing off on me and I don't like that." She removed his hand without any protest from him going back to the room she had been staying in.

* * *

Myra went ahead running up the stairs leading to the temple leaving Kurama behind. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Friendship was clearly very important to her and why wouldn't it be? Since her family was left out as a result of her wishes, all that she had now were her friends. Not many of those if you watched closely.

Her voice echoed with glee when her arms wrapped around her friend, earning the same warm hug in response. After exchanging a few words she went to see Yukina and Genkai as Kurama was searching the grounds for his friend.

"He's off training somewhere." He smiled thanking her as Lya looked around as if waiting to see if they were being watched or not and soon pulled him by the hand inside the temple in a room. He turned to her skeptically.

"How are you and Myra getting along?" he tilted his head more question appearing in his mind.

"Not really much progress, I had a lot to study for." She watched her surroundings again making him circle the room with his eyes as well in search for whatever she was searching for.

"Please lie down on the bed Kurama. Don't you think it's weird that for the past two weeks Klarise hasn't made a move?" he nodded as he positioned himself on the bed. Him and Hiei were having doubts about all of this, but why was she sharing them as well?

"I do but without direct access to Spirit World I am afraid out hands are tied. Why am I being asked to sit on the bed?" she got on top of him and he lifted his brows shifting his eyes from the very good chairs and table to her.

"I'm just curious about something." Her eyes remained fixed on his face as her hands went to unbutton his shirt. As she reached for the third button he caught her hands obviously confused and slightly embarrassed by what was going on.

"What are you doing Lya?" his voice sounded hot and low as she leaned a bit closer her hair brushing the sides of his face.

"I wanted to feel your heartbeat, I noticed you now have one curtesy of your human body." Removing his hands slowly he let her unbutton further and place a warm hand on his chest.

"A heartbeat is one of the most relaxing sounds in the world." Her eyes saddened as she trailed on more lost in her own thoughts than anything else. Her head dropped to his chest, letting the vibrations fuel her. He looked down at the top of her head wondering what was the best way to handle the situation. Was he to hold her, let her have her moment? Before he could make up his mind she raised her head and he got up supporting himself on his elbows, watching her expression.

"Us demons don't get a heartbeat, humans are lucky. I know where are bad ones out there but your rules are so different. Respect, love, friendship, those are things you rarely find in demons." He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"We were not together were we?" she smirked.

"No, you maybe wanted it, but no." he felt the same tug as his heart rate increased and she squinted her eyes slightly picking that up. "I guess you did want that, but I was taken." He would not ask, he knew it would cause her to cry again.

"You and Myra are also not together. She smells demon because of her hands."

"True, she chose to say that and I played along. It was more for Yusuke so he could justify some things to his girl." He slowly got up in a sitting position removing her hand from his chest.

"Not all demons are bad either, but you know this already." She nodded feeling the warmth against her skin.

"But most of them are violent, hot headed." He wondered if Hiei had done something to her in the past two weeks. She looked heathy, no visible wounds or bruises. He edged closer to her face, no he did not hit her, no old bruises or new were visible. The woman on his lap looked in his forest green eyes.

"Apologies, I was looking for bruises." She cocked an eyebrow.

"He didn't hurt me. He's been avoiding me more than anything and getting annoyed by it at the same time." Her eyes moved to his hand holding hers and gently got up. He followed her lead buttoning back his shirt, his mind still confused by the event.

"I thought you hated being touched." She looked at him puzzled and slid her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"No, I have never said that, you just presumed it. I have nothing against physical interactions as long as I know that person and I am comfortable with them. I don't know why you all keep comparing me to Hiei, I'm nothing of the sort." Kurama figured it to be true. If it was his friend in this situation he would have stormed out of the room long ago.

"Who was I to you Lya?" he stepped closer hands gripping his belt as she tiptoed to reach him.

"Why don't you let him out and find out." His hands roamed up her arms, eyes darkening.

"I can't do that." She smiled faintly.

"There will be a time when you will remember, don't push yourself, I'm not holding it against you."

* * *

Laughter echoed in the temple as Hiei made his way inside from training. Kurama greeted him with a gentle bob of the head walking over to his friend a beer offered. Hiei squinted his eyes at the male and his eyes darted to Lya who was talking to Yukina and Myra.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama enquired as Hiei turned back to him. He could smell her on him and had a good mind to ask why, but instead took the beer and opened it. Kurama's brows rose in amusement.

"Is she giving you a hard time?" Hiei gulped down on the bitter drink as to not comment about his hard time with Lya. What were they up to anyway? There were a lot of questions that went unanswered and the more time he spent with her, the more rose from thin air. He needed to approach her differently. He knew that, the fact that he didn't want to was a different story.

Lya's eyes diverted to his, both locking each other down. Hiei moved his lips and she shook her head. His gaze then traveled to Myra.

"You, woman, spar with me." Lya's eyes widened as her friend got up.

"Sure, why not?" that statement had Lya on her feet glaring but Hiei knew that would trigger her. It was what he planned all along. He wanted to prove to her that if Myra can go through a sparring match and not getting severely hurt by him, then she had to accept his terms of training.

As they existed on the main grounds Hiei asked for the terms of sparring.

"No weapons, I'd like my clothes without blood and I have enough scars as it is." Hiei took off his sword giving it to Kurama then glancing over at Lya. She turned to Yukina asking her something to which the ice maiden nodded in delight after which they turned and left.

"Where are you going?" Kurama suppressed laughter as Hiei demanded answers furiously and he just waved Yukina away who turned to look past her shoulder.

"Since we are a bigger crowd, Lya will help Yukina cook. How does pasta sound?"

"She can shove them." Myra cleared her throat.

"Not to upset you or anything but we have a sparring session no? You can go chase Lya after if it pleases you." The fire demon turned his glare towards her.

"Shutting you up will please me." She tied her ponytail tighter analyzing him.

"At least Kurama is more charming than you. Bring it!"

She balled up her fists causing Hiei to smirk. As long as those gloves were on she couldn't pull the same stunt. He plunged taking her by surprise with his speed and kicked the legs from under her. Rolling over before he got the chance to punch her she launched herself back up on her feet and ran toward him. Dogging her left punch an uppercut from her right hand made his teeth chatter.

"Cute, using you left hand as a distraction so you can punch with your dominant one."

"Wrong," she responded blowing some hair out of her face "I am ambidextrous."

Kurama sat on the sides watching and making sure that battle stayed at the level of sparring. Myra hunched over as Hiei's fist interacted with her stomach, however she managed to trap both his hands with her own keeping them on each side of her body. Her forehead interacted with his nose releasing him, lifting her leg to deliver a kick. Hiei quickly caught her punching her in the muscle making her yell in pain.

"That's enough." Kurama intervened "Go take your stands if you wish to continue."

Myra flexed her leg glancing at Hiei who didn't look at all amused or impressed. They jumped at each other again, this time Myra's energy becoming visible for Hiei. He needed to blow off some steam.

By the time Yukina called them out for lunch, Kuwabara also arrived happy for the week to be over, only to discover Myra and Hiei fighting.

"I swear I leave them alone and this is what happens." Yukina looked up at him smiling and offering to take his rucksack.

"Come on, Lya made pasta." His entire mood dissolved as they all made their way to the table. After everyone found a seat, Lya served them.

"After eating you two go shower, you stink." Hiei turned to her disapprovingly as she bent to his plate to place some food in it. He did work up a sweat but it was no thanks to her.

"This is great." Kuwabara mentioned as he started eating. Lya took a seat next to Kurama and he eyed her briefly before returning to his drink and meal.

"So, how was sparring?" Yukina asked to keep the conversation going. Myra whipped her mouth and smiled.

"It was nice. Hiei is a good fighter and won't go easy on you." The table stopped to look at her with wide eyes. Lya nodded her head once to her turning her full attention to her plate. Yukina tapped her on the shoulder and concealed her mouth with her hand asking Lya something, but no words were heard for the table. She shook her head then sighed seeing Yukina's puppy dog eyes.

"I'll try."

* * *

"Go fish." Kurama exhaled softly and drew a card.

"Are you sure you're not cheating?" Myra stretched her legs under his chair and smiled. As long as he wasn't pulling any weird truth serum, rose threat scheme she actually liked his presence.

"Three of hearts?"

"Go fish. So tell me did you really like sparring with Hiei?" she gave him an earnest nod after looking at the card she drew. "Then perhaps we can try it too."

"As long as you don't go easy on me. So, when do I get to meet him?" Kurama's look spelled confusion causing Myra to giggle for managing to draw such an expression from him.

"Yoko, your demon form."

"I do not intend to use Yoko anymore. Five of spades?" she presented him the desired card.

"Why not, he's a handsome devil." Kurama's brow twitched slightly but still visible.

"Perhaps one day, depending on what you want to get out of that meeting. Ten of hearts?"

"Go fish. Not for nothing but it would be interesting to meet the legendary bandit face to face." He watched her intensely as he reached to pull out a card.

"If I do that will you consider sharing to me the story on how you lost your hands?" she tapped her chin and bobbed her head, however she did not look too affected.

"You know most of it, I know Klarise told you I lost my healing ability." He confirmed her statement.

"Yet I have a feeling there is more to that story."

"And it will be a long time before you hear it since I won't be seeing Yoko very soon. Eight of spades?" he turned to her the desired card.

"He is your wild card isn't he?" she asked leaning forward in her chair.

"Perhaps, yet seeing him because it will be interesting doesn't really sound like a reason to me." She smirked.

"Maybe I want to jump him."

"Excuse me?" he asked perplex.

"Hump him, bone him." She started laughing holding onto her stomach seeing his flushed expression.

"You really shouldn't say things like that, this is my body after all." She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Technicalities. More beer?" he just nodded running his hand through his hair.

* * *

Lya entered Hiei's room without bothering to knock and placed a bag near the table. When he stepped out of the shower his eyes landed on her.

"What the Hell?" he asked fists balled up in anger. In a split second she was in front of him, hands on the towel around his waist, his first ready to interact with her face.

"Really, I did not come here to see your junk, don't be so quick to hit me, I rather dislike violence."

he lowered his hands keeping the towel in its rightful place.

"I see Myra got in some kicks." She stated seeing a bruise on his ribs.

"Not as many as you think." He opened the dresser and concealed himself behind the doors in order to cover his body with some clothes.

"Why are you here?" he asked only to not receive an answer to which he could only growl to himself. Why was the woman who hated him in his room anyway? He looked at her only to see Lya pour some alcohol in two glasses. Taking a seat at the table she directed her eyes to him.

"Gin, martini and green olives because we are not savages. We'll drink, talk and reach a conclusion before the sun dawns on us a new day."

"You want to get drunk?" he asked eyes falling to the impressive number of bottles brought. Fair enough demons did not get so easily intoxicated as humans, but damn. She had enough there to get the entire temple drunk.

"Both of us. Masks tend to fall with a bit of alcohol."

For the first hour he let her take the lead, whatever that was and drank when she did. They didn't speak, instead letting the toxic haze invade their minds. Going out on the porch to smoke he followed, both careful as to not stumble.

"Why did you leave Mukuro?" her sudden question almost startled him in the quiet night. He looked at her trying to focus the woman in his view.

"What she had to offer me wasn't enough anymore." She raised her brows.

"So that's what you do with women? Get what you need and go?" he shook his fist at her.

"Our relationship wasn't like that." Tilting her head to the side she took another sip from her drink motioning him to do the same.

"After your talk you two had at the tournament I find it odd you left." His eyes narrowed.

"Our talk?" his mind couldn't escape the thought that she had been watching him for longer than he anticipated.

"You seem to forget I read lips." Her stare wandered off in the distance as she recalled that certain moment "You felt like you had nothing to live for correct?" his glare pierced through her like daggers yet she remained calm and collected.

"That was a great battle, the spirits were so high. The way you two communicated through those attacks, it made my heart fill with admiration for a few moments, forgetting my hate." Somehow his eyes softened as he gulped down on the drink without her motioning him to. "By the end you both found a reason to live, why not stand by her?"

"She is not the future I need. She was like a mirror that lost its shine." She put out the cigarette exhaling the fumes slowly.

"So my initial statement goes, you got what you needed then left." In a rush he got up, pinning her to the wooden porch, body overweighting hers.

"Or will you run back to her once you get the chance?" his hands held hers in place, not allowing for a punch. "Come on Hiei, I thought you or we were making progress. Yet here you are exhibiting violence once again. Would hitting me bring any comfort? If so then do it and be done with it so we can continue?" his hand gripped her face, eyes burning into hers, face dangerously close.

"I could crush you in an instant." Her eyes carried the same cold expression as his, however more lingered in her orbs. Something he didn't know and couldn't understand. Feeling the smell of alcohol on his breath she used her now free hand to not punch him put touch his shoulder causing him to flinch. He allowed her hand to travel down his and remove his grasp from her face.

"Don't do this just because I struck a nerve." Realizing her hand lingered on his for too long he quickly got up resuming his initial position pushing down the drink as she got up massaging her jaw.

"Why do you have that tattoo on your back?"

"Want to see it better?" coming closer she turned her back to him pulling the hair out of the way. He shallowed hard reaching for her baggy sweater and lifting it. Her normal torso binds were not present so he could take a good look at the tattoo. Yet his eyes stopped at a scar she held, long, deep, more than likely a sword that was rammed into her.

"Do you like my dark dragon?" she asked pulling her sweater back down before turning.

"Can you…" quickly she dismissed the question.

"My brother died trying to master the technique so I promised myself I would commemorate his memory with a tattoo once someone had mastered it. Then I saw you." He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because of her words, but somehow she struck something inside of him.

"Do you possess fire powers?" her hand waved in the air.

"Please Hiei, I thought you figured it out after our latest clash. Fire genes are mostly passed onto males. I can't go all Dragon of the Darkness wind and rip off my shirt." He felt like the only intact ability was for him to growl at her. Safer at least as it didn't involve moving. Yet just like that her face light up and she started laughing. Genuine heartfelt laughter.

"Crazy woman." Wiping a tear from her eye she settled down after a good giggle, yet her eyes were now more gentle and warm.

"Why were you screaming?" he knew it would trigger something off and true to his gut her face fell flat as her lips pressed together tight before responding.

"Had it ever occurred to you that wasn't me?" he nodded feeling a hint of dizziness but the lie was obvious, too much in fact. "Plus it's my turn. Can I see your Jagan?" he let her approach as his hand removed the bandana. The eye opened watching her curious stare. It would have been so easy to enter her thoughts.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked as her eyes fell on his lips making him uncomfortable from the lack of space between them.

"All of Mukuro's thugs are the same, do the same, act the same. Yes even you." She answered pressing her fingers to his chest watching the anger forming in his eyes. But for him it sounded like another lie. It was coated with a dash of truth, but not all of it.

"Don't compare me to those low class mutts."

"You must have a lovely voice." She pressed her entire palm to his chest.

"What does this have to do with our discussion?" he looked to the side drinking some more as to numb his senses.

"The vibrations you give off are sublime. You are also very warm." Removing her hand he tried to look mad keeping a trained eye locked with hers. However he did feel she was cold and probably needed an extra layer of clothing in that cold November night.

"If you don't want me to compare you to them prove me wrong flame wielder. Prove to me you can be more than a heartless mutt." His teeth clenched as the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Who put you up to this? Why are you here getting me drunk?" forcefully removing her hand she stared him down.

"Yukina asked me to get along with you." Shoving down some words that Myra said about her being gentle he raised his voice.

"Since when do you do what you're told?" Lya just ignored him getting up and he grabbed her.

"We are not done here, you can't leave just like that."

"I need to pee." Embarrassed he let her go and waited for the woman. He needed the night to end. This was dangerous. Upon returning he took one swing of his drink before speaking.

"Let's settle this and lay out the terms." She nodded smiling and he didn't understand why.

"We spar." He demanded as she fished out an olive with her fingers, eyes glued to him "You are my responsibility for now so I need to ensure you can handle your own."

"See, when you put it like that it does sound better." She shivered and it was clear the cool air was enough. After settling back at the table Hiei spoke again.

"So you agree?" he pushed the matter further. A few more drinks and he'd have more than his walking ability affected.

"As long as you don't touch me and don't invade my head I can agree to that. Anything else you would like to add?"

"Why is me not touching you so important?" she bobbed her head to the music as he considered to ask about Kurama.

"Because you can't do it without force, ergo hands off."

"And if I didn't do it like that?" his eyes snapped wide realizing his own words, but she chose to ignore them. It was safer that way. Extending her hand he took it agreeing to the terms, making a pact once again. How long that would last none of them could know.

* * *

"That's two, you're slow Rin." Yusuke wiped off some sweat from his chin. Rin's eyes shun in the dark alley as she approached him dragging a demon behind her.

"What do we do with them?" she watched the demons at his feet and pointed to the dumpster before placing the hoodie back on her head to hide her cat ears.

"We'll get the stuck-up dimwit fucktards (SDF) to deal with the cleaning." They both laughed as they hurled the bodies inside the dumpster.

"Hey Yusuke, here's one. Why are we stuck here cleaning up low class demons while everyone is off barbequing at Genkai?" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not like this is a mission but yeah good question. Plus Spirit World has been too quiet." Rin's tail wagged.

"I smell another one, two blocks from here." Both started running in the direction pointed out by Rin.

"Isn't Keiko mad you are on a date with me?"

"She had to study, no need for me to bore her." She glanced over at him.

"You'll lose her if you keep this up." Their feet led them behind some buildings, in a small park.

"Well not like it's my fault I got sucked up in this crap." He spoke as Rin ran in a direction and a muffled scream was head behind a bush.

"It's your fault." She continued existing the bush and dusting off some leaves and dirt "if you keep spending more time with me than her. Not like Klarise made us move in together." Her eyes lingered on his unsettled gaze that was concentrating on the ground.

"I guess I missed this more than I let on and it's not like I can go on demon hunting with Keiko." Rin gave him a suspicious look and transformed back in her human form not sensing other demons nearby. They probably scared them off.

"Get your head out of your ass Urameshi, that girl won't wait on you forever." He kicked a rock visibly fighting a struggle and her eyes went wide.

"Are you waiting on you two to fail?"

"Don't get me wrong I love Keiko. But I always wondered if we can actually live a normal life." she smacked him across the head having him turn a pair of angry eyes at her.

"Stop that crap."

"Bite me Rin." She smirked.

"I just might." Going up in her face he was eager for another sparing match with her.

"Bring it on then." She punched him in the sides and he delivered a kick to create some distance.

"Come on you can do better than that you softie." She could read the anger on his face "You always are so predictable." He clenched his fists.

"Then predict this you bitch." Her eyes went the size of saucers as Yusuke's lips crashed onto hers. She blinked a couple of times before pushing him away, a slap echoing between the buildings.

"Are you insane Yusuke?" he was more surprised of his reaction than her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I need to go." He turned running, leaving her all alone in the park.

* * *

Kurama's phone rang and he excused himself.

"Yes? Please slow down Yusuke, what happened? What? How? Alright, please calm down. I'll be back first thing tomorrow." Closing the call he met Myra's worried eyes.

"What happened?" he pushed his hair out of the way exhaling sharply.

"Is Yusuke alright?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yusuke did something stupid. He…umm…kissed Rin." Her hand dropped as she looked at him baffled.

"Lya has her car here, we can leave now if you want." He just nodded his response as she went to get Lya. She entered her room where she found her smoking on the porch. Coming in view she started speaking.

"We need to go back to town. Yusuke did something stupid." She cocked an eyebrow.

"How stupid?"

"He kissed Rin." She felt like laughing but maintained a straight face.

"Pfff, there's no need for a panic, but fine." Getting up she stumbled a bit wobbling on her legs leaving Myra to wonder what was up with her friend. As they headed back in the kitchen Kurama was talking with Hiei.

"How did you get drunk again?"

"I blame that woman." Kurama shook his head looking at Hiei who was holding on to the counter to maintain a straight posture and then glanced at the girls who came in view.

"I don't see what good this will do." Coming closer to Lya he sniffed and then stood up straight.

"You can't drive you've also been drinking."

"Watch me." Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose as Myra stared at her friend.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive." Lya stomped her foot when Kurama stretched his hand.

"My car." Kurama turned as Hiei let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I guess it can't be helped, we'll have to wait for you two to sober up and leave in the morning. Get some rest."

Hiei watched his retreating form.

"What got him so mad?"

"Yusuke kissed Rin."

Rattling his brain he could only figure that he had some interest in Rin, to what extent he wasn't sure. However for Kurama to be willing to go back on call was a serious matter on its own.


	9. Kiss and tell

**Chapter 9 – Kiss and tell**

* * *

 **Long time no see, but that hasn't stopped me from writing in the background. Busy, busy but enough of that craptology. Let the new chapter begin. Hope you like it**

* * *

"What did you say to me?"

Yusuke's chair fell, the furniture hitting the kitchen floor with a metallic clank. His body tense, eyes alive with anger despite the dark circles around them.

"You heard me detective, if you are so worries about your human lover, you shouldn't have exchanged spit with that bounty hunter."

Hiei's hangover was not adding to his already rotten mood, the throbbing sensation hitting his temple with every inflection of Yusuke's voice. Both of them tired and on edge. Kurama sat against the kitchen counter staring out the window.

"I don't know what the fuck has gone into lately, but you need to cool the hell down before I do it for you."

The fire demon's lips quirked in a smirk.

"I dare you."

The tension was interrupted by the phone ringing as Yusuke jumped seeing Keiko's number on the screen.

"It's Keiko, she knows. She fucking knows!"

Kurama let out a heavy sigh placing the coffee mug near him on the counter.

"It's normal for her to call you Yusuke. Take a deep breath, calm down and pick it up."

Hiei glanced at his former partner as Yusuke took the call in another room trying not to trip over his own words.

"What is it?"

Kurama tried to deliver a calm statement, however it was obvious his mood was distraught.

"I thought you had something for Lya. Why is this getting to you?" he shook his head looking out the window again.

"I have nothing for either of them."

"Right." emerald eyes traveled back to Hiei's sour face.

"If anyone has something for Lya, it's you."

"What are you fantasizing over Kurama?" the fox shifted his body, head held up high. He was more on edge than he wanted to let on.

"You got drunk with her last night and now you two are on talking terms. Tell me Hiei, what happened in your room?"

Hiei's head was spinning under the formed influence of the alcohol and Kurama's stare.

"We renewed our contract."

"Contract? Is that all? Did she show you anything, tell you something?"

The image of her tattoo came rushing back.

"Nice try, but I am not the once mad about Yusuke kissing Rin. I am not blind even though I couldn't care less about those pathetic feelings you harbor."

Yusuke came in the door way, hands gripping the phone.

"She doesn't know."

Walking over to the table he hoisted up the chair not yet looking at his two friends.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Rin?" finally his stare landed on Kurama, a serious look playing in his eyes. Kurama took the cup to his lips taking a sit while analyzing what Yusuke's glare actually meant.

"I wanted to pursuit her when she was one of us. Now anymore and you should also be careful. You could be the one on her hit list."

Yusuke crashed back in his chair, producing a cigarette from the pack on the table staring at it for a long time.

"What if it's a lie and none of us are the target?"

"What are you suggesting detective?" Hiei had no patience for mind games that morning.

"What if it's one of the girls? What if her mission is actually different and she's trying to throw us off the scent?"

Kurama remained quiet, wheels turning inside his head however all Hiei did was laugh.

"You are trying to see something there isn't. One of us is the target, that's her mission."

"How the hell do you know?"

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose knowing very well he had to intervene and say something or else the two demons before him would start a fight right then and there.

"Why hasn't Kuwabara arrived yet?" Yusuke turned from Hiei to look at him, guilt coloring his features.

"I didn't call him. I know it sounds bad but if he finds out I kissed Rin, Keiko would know in a heartbeat. I can't have that, not until I figure out my own shit."

Kurama just nodded and stared into his mug. That coffee was too interesting in that particular morning.

"There are the girls?" Yusuke questioned in order to try and change the subject.

"They went to talk to Rin." Yusuke put the cigarette back in the pack.

"Great. I don't know what came over me honestly."

Hiei delivered another spiteful laugh, a smug look plastered all over him face.

"Isn't it obvious? She's everything that human girl will never be. You demon senses are reacting around her."

Yusuke was in his face a second later, hands coiled in his cape, both bending over the stove. Too dangerous, however Kurama didn't move from his spot as Hiei punched Yusuke both taking the fight to the living room tearing apart the glass coffee table. Yusuke cursed out loud yelling at Hiei to leave. To his surprise the demon complied stating in his cold voice he had no reason to stay there and listen to him drama.

* * *

Myra ended up going alone to see Rin. Lya just delivered a short explanation that she needed to be somewhere else.

"Sure, be all secretive." She huffed annoyed while walking to the hair salon. She questioned herself, why did she have to go and see how Rin was doing? She didn't even know her that well. This was a situation that needed friends, but an almost stranger. No wonder Lya ditched her, both of them have exchanged a few words if even that.

The moment she presented herself in the salon Rin rolled her eyes answering all of her questions. She didn't want her there. Shizuru waved a greeting before going out back to retrieve some items.

"I came to get my hair done. Got some time?"

Rin kept a trained eye on her, trying not to give too much away.

"Sure, what do you want?"

Delighted Myra popped in a chair as she was speaking.

"Make it white, it's light enough as it is."

Shizuru had been too quick to return so Myra had to find a different approach without giving anything away, however Rin know why she was there. Damn drama queen, she didn't need to talk about it, not a stranger anyway.

"I need to actually talk to you about something Rin."

The serious look she gave her in the mirror made her eyes widen, she wouldn't just blur it out, not in front of Shizuru.

"Can't you talk to Lya about it?" she asked while preparing the ingredients trying to look as natural as possible.

"Actually no because it would hurt her feelings."

As she started applying the hair bleach she kept stealing glances at Shizuru feeling chills run down her spine just by the thought of her finding out what Yusuke did. Her and Keiko were friends after all.

"I'll listen." Shizuru mentioned seeing Rin wasn't going to say a word. Rin's mouth swung open as she wanted to yelled out "No Shizuru, you don't want to know" but as Myra started running her mouth all she could do was swear in her head.

"Last night I was at the temple when something I did not expect and could never even imagine in a thousand years happened." Rin's hand relaxed on the strands of hair she was holding, exhaling through her nose.

"Hiei had a bit too much to drink and well, one thing led to another and he…kissed me."

Rin almost lost all her compose. She bit on her lip feeling her eyes watering. She could have used Kurama, it would have been more plausible that Hiei landing one.

"I see why Lya would be hurt by that, you two are together and Hiei is her enemy."

Myra nodded happy Shizuru got the message. As Rin looked over at her friend a small laugh escaped her puffed cheeks. Myra's eyes widened in shock as Rin's shoulders rocked back and forth in silent laughter, her body shaking slightly.

"Are you ok?" Shizuru asked giving Rin the stink eye. She was her team mate after all, why was she acting like that? Myra kept her eyes on her products in front of her, letting out a good performance.

"Well, I don't know what to make of it. It's confusing really."

Rin watched her thinking she should have joined a theater of something, she was good at acting, even blushing slightly.

"Do you like him in any way?" Shizuru questioned further.

"He is a handsome man."

"Scary is the word I would use, but to each their own I guess." Shizuru answered calmly while attending to her customer. Rin finished applying the hair bleach eyes traveling to the clock on the wall.

"Thirty minutes then we wash it out."

But could she pull through thirty minutes? She felt like laughing if you showed her a finger. Clutching her face, she pulled at her cheeks trying to calm down. Since Myra became silent, Shizuru felt she had to say something more.

"Look I guess he is sort of cute, just that he's too abrasive to even look at him in that sense."

"Not last night, there was something charming about him then."

Rin straightened herself deciding to play along and not have Shizuru glaring at her. For a human she was pretty damn scary.

"Did you enjoy it?" Rin's lips curved in a smile as she covered her mouth with her hand trying to look interested at what Myra was about to say.

"He did take me by surprise."

"No shit." She laughed the sentence out causing Shizuru and her customer to look at her. The lady Shizuru was attending to turned to Myra offering her a warm smile.

"If you love him, go for it. Life is short as it is."

Rin was yelling in her head to keep it together. She was such a nice old lady, regular customer. But as the door swung open, bell ringing, Hiei in the door frame, Rin was hunched over in hysterical laughed. Myra's face lost all color as she did not take in account for the demon to show up. Shizuru smirked.

"Welcome lover boy."

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Shizuru please!" Myra begged getting up from her chair in a fit of panic. If he was going to lose his temper in there is would not end well.

"He is handsome, but a tad too short for you dear."

The old lady stated adjusting her glasses. Hiei's was throwing glares across the room not knowing what was up with all those crazy women.

"Where's Lya?"

Rin didn't answer, she was too busy whipping away tears as she wasn't able to stop laughing. Myra quickly pulled him out of the salon closing the door. Hiei stared at her hair raising his hand to cover up his nose.

"What is that vile thing on your stupid head?"

Myra felt her cheeks getting red.

"I could say the same thing about your hair. Look you need to go, Lya is not here."

Hiei glanced through the window seeing Rin make kissy faces and just in time for Shizuru to yank her by the hair however she was still laughing copious amounts.

"I am trying to get more out of Rin, but since Shizuru is there I had to say it happened to me."

"That Yusuke kissed you?" she watched his confusion turn to disgust as she mentioned she was referring to him.

"Like hell I would to that, especially not with a human."

"Look here" she shook in anger, tips of her ears turning red as well "not like I'd like that either, but Kurama wouldn't have lost his composure like that."

Hiei could only glare. Kurama was acting strange and it was just a matter of time until he slipped. But as dangerous as that would be she didn't need to know that.

"Just go, I don't know where Lya is."

"She's your girlfriend, how could you not know?"

Myra's eyes drifted to her legs.

"She's very secretive sometimes, let her be ok?"

His brows raised interest peaked. How was it that the only person who had a connection with her was kept at the same length as everyone around her?

"What is she hiding woman?"

Her eyes darted to him, baring her teeth at his remark.

"Nothing that can help you."

Grabbing her arm he pulled her closer in a forceful grip.

"You don't know that."

Myra stared him down as she went to take his hand off her, only to have him grip hers.

"She's my concern now and I need to know. She's hiding her energy so where is she?"

"I don't know."

His Jagan glowed from underneath his bandana.

"You're lying."

Rin stopped laughing as she watched the interaction. This was bound to go downhill faster than anticipated. Myra pushed forward the brief discussion with Lya letting Hiei see she wasn't lying. Yet she knew more, she must have. Gripping harder, Myra did her best to push back thoughts and occupy her mind with anything else other than her past with Lya. She had to stop him from getting too close. Yes his power was stronger than her will and she knew that, felt it. She had to act.

Hiei blinked rapidly as his hands dropped letting go of the girl who quickly retreated in the salon passing a very wide eyed Rin and Shizuru. He spit to the side wiping away at his lips. She couldn't have started a fight with him there on the street. Yet as he took his leave, a smirk played on his lips. He got something. The same horrific scream and it belonged to Lya. Myra didn't know her name at the time, but she was there, shaking in front of a closed door as Lya screamed and cried. She didn't just meet her briefly, her story didn't add up. She couldn't have just met her and be together with her, Lya wouldn't have allowed it.

* * *

As minutes passed Rin found herself all alone with Myra as they headed to wash her hair. Her hand curved on her mouth as she pulled her head with force against the sink. Yellow eyes glared.

"If you ever think it's a good idea to do what you just did, don't. Don't come here, I can deal with things by myself." Myra nodded slightly as her hand reached to touch the back of her head "I always knew humans were sentimental creatures, but don't mistake a team for friendship."

Myra just puffed her cheeks annoyed letting Rin wash her hair.

"Not like anyone else would come. Or maybe you would have preferred if say Kurama was here?"

Rin's eyes widened at her attempt to get in her head. The water turned to cold making Myra jump.

"Don't play coy with me or I might take two for one."

"Why would anyone want me dead there?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders smirking.

"Who knows, why did anyone want you dead the first time around when you went missing?"

Myra's lips pressed together in a thin line, eyes concentrating on a spot on the ceiling, letting Rin finish washing her hair. All for the better. Rin was tired of the commotion around her and Yusuke. That blabber mouth should have kept it for himself and talk to her, only her. It was their damn business after all.

* * *

Kurama had retreated to his apartment after helping Yusuke clean the shards from the coffee table. He closed all windows and the locked the door not wanting to let Hiei in. He was in desperate need for a day to himself. At least a few hours to settle his brain.

It was good he decided on going to University at the last minute. If he would have been working right now at his father's firm, things would have been even more complicated with less time on his hand. Who knew if things would ever be simple again. Or at least decent.

Hearing someone mess around at his door he quickly pulled out his whip. As the sounds settled he unlocked the door having an envelope fall to his feel. An envelope with the Spirit World seal. So much for a few hours alone. Inside though he didn't find a mission briefing, but one invitation for him and one for Hiei. Klarise's inauguration as princess of Spirit World on the first of December, a formal event. Placing the envelope on the table he rubbed his temples. Reaching for his phone he sent Myra a text asking how it went.

* * *

Lya took her phone out reading the message from Myra. She was warning her Hiei was looking for her but she already knew that. The moment her energy became visible he was after her like a hound dog waiting to pounce of its pray. Reaching her building she stopped and sighed.

"I know you're following me Hiei." On queue he appeared.

"Where were you?"

She shook her head hatting being right and motioned for him to join her upstairs. Hiei didn't answer to her invitation.

"I asked you a question."

"I have a job Hiei, how do you think I can afford things?"

By the look he gave her it was clear he had a hard time believing her words.

"A job that requires you to hide your energy?"

"I don't want anyone disturbing me."

Reaching inside her bag she pulled out a business card holding it out for him. After a quick glance he frowned.

"Dance classes? Are you mocking me?"

Placing her bag down she came closer to him not allowing him to go for his sword. One hand pressed against his back pulling his chest closer to hers watching his eyes widen at the sudden closeness between them. Her right hand took his as she pulled him in a pirouette before letting him go.

"If you don't believe me you can come see for yourself."

Picking up her back she stepped inside her building stopping to check her mail box. Inside two invitations from Spirit Word, one for her and one for Myra.

"Oh joy." Her eyes scanned the invitation as Hiei presented himself behind her reading as well. They had to go, it was obvious Klarise would not take no for an answer. Lya glanced over her shoulder having Hiei take a step back. They had just gotten back to talking and he needed to keep his part of the deal.

"Why do you smell like Myra?" her eyes darkened with the question leaving her mouth.

"We met today." She edged closer sniffing. He knew as well as she did that two people in close proximity would not exchange scents, not to a noticeable level at least. Hiei's first reaction was to push Lya away, but he couldn't touch her except for training. The only thing he did was stand there, body rigid as she came closer to him.

"You kissed her."

She concluded lips dangerously close to his.

"She kissed me."

He backed up as much as he could, back hitting the wall behind him, Lya following his along his steps with great precision.

"I wonder why she would pull such a stunt. I guess everyone is kissing someone these days."

She finally backed away face stern and unreadable.

"Drop by the studio tomorrow at eight in the afternoon, there will be dancing at the ball."

He shook his fist at her , eyes dripping with anger.

"I don't need to know how to dance."

"Consider it training then to learn more about my technique. Good night Hiei."


	10. Heart be damned

**CHAPTER 10 – Heart be damned**

* * *

Yusuke recognized the sound that woke him up from his slumber, took him some time to pin point it, but surely enough it was the doorbell that was ringing constantly. He decided to ignore it, pulling the pillow over his head. The person on the other side of the door would eventually give up or wake up his mother, if she even was around. They had a show down the previous night about the coffee table. He just threw her some money telling her to buy a new one.

"God damn it!" he pushed the covers onto the floor getting out of bed "You'd better be dead against that doorbell if not I'll gladly do it for you." The door swung open with force, a punch interacting with his face. He stumbled back cursing some obscenities as Rin strut inside the apartment, her high heel stomping on his foot.

"You bitch…argh…wench."

"Good morning morron, finally you decide to answer." Yusuke rubbed his foot staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

She circled the apartment in search for his mother before turning back to him. Without removing her shoes she ventured in the kitchen searching for cigarettes on the fridge taking one and lighting it, Yusuke following close by.

"Hey those are mine." She pointed a sharp nail at him.

"Don't!" stopping in his tracks he raised his hands in the air.

"I get your mad about what I did." She exhaled the fumes through her nose before speaking again.

"No, as mad as I am about that, I am more pissed off about the whole popery of idiots coming to see me. Why?" she asked flicking the ash in the sink as he rubbed his neck, eyes averting from her.

"I panicked." Rin snorted, exhaling all at once, the smoke forming a misty cloud covering her features.

"Panicked? What are you five?"

"Look Rin, not like I ever cheated on Keiko before, I actually panicked." She slapped her forehead, rolling her eyes.

"Why not talk to me? I had to bash Myra's head against the sink to quiet her." He blinked rapidly giving her a serious look.

"You hurt Myra?"

She took a long drag from her cigarette, Yusuke lighting up one as well.

"I didn't even draw blood, don't worry. Then Hiei shows up. Surprised Lya didn't make an appearance, or did she take your side on the matter?" he just shook his head.

"At least we have one smart team member. That or she doesn't care."

An awkward silence filled the room as Yusuke searched for some coffee in a cupboard.

"So what?" he finally asked "You're mad they came to see how you were doing?" Rin chucked the cigarette in the sink letting some water pour on it making a small sizzling sound.

"I don't need them getting too close Yusuke." His fists curled up on the counter to the point his knuckles were white.

"You can't possibly hold onto the mission Rin, Spirit World will imprison you." She waved her hand in the air dismissing his statement.

"If they catch me."

Yusuke kicked the counter making her jump slightly.

"Why? It will not end up good for you. And if you were hired to do this, I doubt the person on the other end said take your time. This is personal isn't it?" she slowly clapped her hands.

"Look at you being all detective and shit."

"This is not funny" his voice elevated "it can't be Hiei or you wouldn't have been here at all on the off chance he would show up. Can't be Kuwabara because he's too much of a good guy and he's only been in Demon World once. So that just leaves me and Kurama and we will not go down without a fight."

He stood there watching her roll her eyes at his speech then stopping to analyze her nails.

"Even if I were to tell you the real reason behind it and who it is, I would still go through with it. There is no turning back now Yusuke."

He took a step towards her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Of course there is, you have us." Her mouth opened as she shook her head.

"No Yusuke," she swallowed watching him with wide eyes "one of you took something from me without bothering to think of the consequences. So why would I care? Why would I lose sleep over who would mourn when you didn't?"

His hand dropped as unsettling eyes watched her.

"We took family from you didn't we?"

A bitter smile formed on her lips.

"And if you took away a lover or a friend, would that sin weight any less?" his gaze averted.

"No, no it wouldn't." she let out a heavy sigh.

"I tried to understand why. Why then, why become a Spirit Detective and turn on your kind? I get Kazuma in the mix, I get Myra, but not us, not demons. We have enough of that back home. But since karma is a bitch, now we have to do it. I'm not saying I didn't take away someone dear before in my missions, I know I did, I'm sure someone out there is looking for me. But one thing I do need you to understand and try to see why I would never let this go no matter how much time it takes."

Yusuke nodded once before speaking again.

"But we will fight against it Rin."

She placed on the counter the invitation from Klarise.

"I know. That's the beauty of not being alone in the world."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before taking her leave.

* * *

Around ten in the morning, Myra decided to finally crawl out of bed. Lya was sitting on the kitchen counter sipping on her coffee.

"Christ, you scared me." She put a hand to her chest looking away from her.

"I live here too you know. Coffee's in the filter." She nodded making her way to pour some coffee as Lya watched her every move.

"What?" Myra asked as she stirred the sugar in her cup.

"Like the hair." The girl smiled as Lya's look intensified "Do you have something you wish to tell me?"

Myra's forehead creased as Lya tilted her head to the side giving off a sinister vibe.

"No, not that I can think of." She watched Lya's lips curve into a smirk.

"Really now? Nothing about Rin? Nothing about Hiei?" she licked her lips and Myra's shoulders tensed.

"Not what it looks like, he was trying to invade my mind thinking I was lying about your whereabouts." Lya's nails tapped against the coffee mug "I swear that's all. Plus you two get drunk and now you are talking?" she returned the equal suspicious look.

"A temporary fix until he trips again and he will." Myra bobbed her head, but more for herself and not her friend's statement.

"Probably, but I honestly think he has no idea what's going on or why you hate him. Well…" Lya's eyes flashed.

"The fact that he wasn't the one there does not dismiss the possibility. He worked for Mukuro, her second in command." Myra ruffled her hair, buying some time to formulate her next words.

"Hiei is a lot of things, but killing you is not on his list. He doesn't even know who you are Lya."

"Maybe it's better, it will remain a secret until I can't avoid it." She looked at Myra's hands then at her face.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Myra placed the cup on the counter and stared at them.

"I think I've worn them down. I can still feel with them and they do work, but every time I use them it's like they grow darker and it's all been happening in the past months."

"We'll get you new ones, I promise. That was a temporary fix." Myra smiled.

"One that allowed me to live, it's ok. However I do have something to show you."

Lya's brows knit as she followed her friend to her bedroom. From inside the desk she pulled out a notebook flipping through some pages. Lya took it in her hands, eyes scanning the writing. Seconds later her eyes flickered to Myra's.

"Are you sure?" she bobbed her head once, confusion taking over in Lya's eyes. She turned again to the pages, stopping at October, reading out silently the word "Electricity." September was written down under a different power, August the same. Closing the notebook she passed it back to Myra.

"Does Spirit World know?" she pressed the scribblings to her chest.

"I don't know, I don't think so."

Lya glanced at her hands one more time. They were different from normal human arms, but at that time it was the only option. It wasn't like demons had collections of human members. But the skin was darker, nails bend into claws instead of normal ones.

"What about now?"

Myra placed the notebook back in its place and jammed a nail in her skin drawing blood. Lya's eyes widened when seconds later the wound healed.

"It just works on my hands, the rest is still vulnerable." Lya's face twisted.

"Too bad Shigure is dead. Had he ever told you where he got the hands?" Myra answered right off the bat.

"No and they were the only ones available. Hands are not something demons want implanted apparently." Myra did a double take between her hands and Lya's face "If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead."

Lya stepped closer, taking one hand into hers, staring up into amethyst eyes.

"As long as you feel well. If not you tell me and I'll find a different way to save you."

Myra flashed her a heartfelt smile that dissolved quickly.

"Why did you save me?" Lya flinched, eyes turning into razor sharp daggers, causing Myra to stumble over her words "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful and I will forever be in your debt. I just always thought demons hated us humans, that they would feed on us." She carefully examined Lya's expression.

"Not all demons are the same. I have never eaten a human before, don't intend to start now." Myra gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, not all demons are the same." Her eyes trailed to their hands and Lya's eyes squinted.

"Where are you getting at?" the question caused Myra to look to the side instead of back to her.

"Hiei he…I'm certain he doesn't know."

Lya retracted her hand, the sudden action not giving Myra enough time to retract her claws. Fury burned bright behind the emerald vaults in Lya's eyes. Myra sighed, hand dangling lose next to her body.

"He was here when it happened. He's not here to kill you." She trailed on in hope of getting her message across "He was recruited by Mukuro around the same time Spirit World took us in. I am almost certain no one knows you survived."

Lya snapped her teeth growling. She raised a hand to Myra's face that glistened with blood from the cuts left behind by her claws. She backed away hitting the desk behind her. Until then Lya had never been mad at her.

"I am the one who will decide if he knows something or not."

She turned on her heels exiting the room, leaving Myra to catch her breath.

* * *

In the silence of the now empty apartment, Myra paced back and forth. Her mind was making unspoken connections behind the vails of her brain. Wheels turned as her eyes stopped on the calendar hung up on the wall. Seconds later she gasped. No wonder her friend was acting so distraught all of the sudden. The following day set the mark for two years in her ordeal, two years of pain and misery.

"Fuck."

She called Lya's mobile, but it was turned off.

"No, no."

Her heart raced, stomach taking tumbles. Lya was in a very dark place right now. Who knew what she might do? Last time Spirit World had a hard time containing her. Being so close to Hiei who she marked as an enemy was not good. Dialing a new number, words chocked in her throat as Kurama answered the call.

"Myra why aren't you talking? Is everything alright?" swallowing hard she exhaled.

"I need to find Lya."

He quickly offered a place and time to meet up and she gladly took it. She couldn't do it all alone. But how much help could Kurama bring? She needed to find Hiei and fast.

* * *

Rin turned on the sidewalk catching a glimpse of red hair on the other side of the road. Kurama ran, excusing himself as he passed crowds of people. Her brows rose as she searched her phone. No missed calls, no messages, yet something clearly happened. High heels clicked loud on the concrete pavement as she followed the demon to his destination. She cursed at her poor choice of shoes, as running in them need the balance of her neko form, not the wobbling human counterpart. She sighed in relief as he came to a halt minutes after she started the pursuit. Myra sat in front of him waving her hands in the air frantically.

"I can't explain why, I just need you to trust me right now."

Rin cleared her throat causing them both to turn to her. Kurama's initial shock faded fast, eyes holding the same razor edge as a predator.

"What happened?"

"Not your problem, we got this."

Myra stepped in before Kurama could calculate and form a response. Rin rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You just met and from your wacky all over the place movements it's clear you don't have this figured out. I got nothing to do now so how can I help?"

Myra pointed a finger at her ready to blur out something, but Kurama lifted his hand.

"Maybe you can help." He turned his eyes to Myra "She can help us find Lya."

Rin watched her struggling with the idea. Of course she did, why would she trust her?

"Fine, you can help."

Nodding her head, she took a few steps closer to them.

"So, what happened?"

Eyes fell on Myra who knew she couldn't tell them, yet she had to provide them something to justify her panic.

"Lya lost someone important in her life. Tomorrow marks two years since the event. While she is snappy when you bring it up, last year she went bezerks."

Rin tilted her head to the side.

"What, she goes bezerk just on that day?" Why not any day?"

Myra glared down at Rin, anger coloring her cheeks.

"Haven't you ever lost someone? Of course you mourn them on any given day, but on the exact day you lost that person, doesn't that take a toll on you more than the rest?"

Rin traced her teeth with her tongue making a clicking sound yet Kurama's eyes squinted slightly before looking back at Myra.

"Does she have a favorite place? Somewhere she goes when she needs peace and quiet?"

Myra ducked her head at Kurama's question.

"I don't know."

Rin rubbed her forehead, closing one eye.

"Really? She's your lover."

Her voice dripped with judgement, yet Kurama remained silent. Myra hadn't yet told him her and Lya were not really an item and he didn't want to elude that fact.

"Who did she lose?"

He knew she lost someone, yet last time in his kitchen when she mentioned something remotely close to that she started crying.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

He placed his hands in his pockets voicing out what Rin was also thinking.

"I am afraid that you're not being much help. You need to provide us something."

Her eyes traveled to their feet. Thankfully Rin spoke ahead.

"Can't we get Hiei to track her down?"

Kurama closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"If she's in a fragile state right now I don't think Hiei is the right person to find her. Also if he doesn't want to be found, trust me we won't."

Rin tapped her temples with her nails.

"Great. Perfect. How about maybe, I don't know, leave her alone? She doesn't look like the type to go all crazy. Maybe she really just needs some time so be by herself."

"I hope you're right." Myra voiced in a low tone.

* * *

Hiei's eyes scanned the business card before placing it back in his pocket. A clock on a nearby building showed 19:50. He was close to the address Lya was at, however he wasn't in the mood to appease her despite the curiosity that was eating away at him.

"How pathetic."

Dance classes were not something a demon needed. Who ever heard of a demon dancing? He let out a low groan as the clock showed he only had five minutes to spare. Perhaps he should go, see her moves, learn more. Find his own benefits for the sound technique.

19:56 he saw the cavalry that day looking for them throughout the city. But if she was missing why did she decide to offer his an invitation for eight that day? He had watched Yusuke and Kuwabara join the other three, finally stopping at a terrace after hours of searching and just laugh and talk. Looked like they were better off without him and Lya in the mix.

With a gentle and absent shrug he decided to take her up on the invitation. Entering the dance studio, music filled the small hallway leading to the dance room. As soon as he opened the door his body vibrated in the rhythm blasted by the speakers. His ear drums burst with the sound of the loud music, light making him squint his eyes. The room, a perfect square, had mirrors on every wall that served the dancers who needed to watch all the moves.

True to her invitation, Lya was there, however she was not alone. Sitting in the door way, Hiei watched the reflection of Lya and her partner move gracefully to a rhythm he did not know, dancing to lyrics that he couldn't understand. Their bodies glistened with sweat, she letting him lead her. His fists curled to his sides, nails digging deep into his skin as he watched her eyes portray something new, watched her lips curve in a bright smile revealing white teeth. He watched the man with her touch her in places he hadn't even thought of. Her hips, her thigh, all under the blasting sounds of music.

"What is this mockery?"

He ventured into the light, reflection cast on the mirrors, a dangerous snarl. The dance came to a stop, however his anger boiled further. The music dimmed when her partner pressed a button on a device and the room fell silent apart from the sharp breaths and the ringing in Hiei and the other man's ears.

"Friend of yours?" her partner asked searching for her eyes.

"No." came out sharp "But I did call him here."

He took a few steps to Hiei and extended a hand out, offering a serene smile.

"I am James, Lya's partner."

He raised a brow watching Hiei glare more viciously. James retracted his hand, rubbing the back of his neck and took a small bow.

"Apologies, old habit. I know it's not the formal greeting, I didn't mean to offend you."

He stood up studding Hiei's eyes, taking a small step back and then it stuck Lya. Hiei looked normal to her, but for a human Hiei's bloody colored eyes were not something close to normal. Neither was his hair, his attire, his sharp fangs.

"James, it's quite alright." She trailed drawing closed and placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn to her "He's not the type for formalities. You can go, I'll close up here."

"Are you sure? I can stay, help if needed." She offered him a smile, understanding his worry.

"No, it's fine, perhaps another night."

As he took his leave, Lya's face turned solid. Hiei's lip twitched.

"What were you doing with that human?"

She wiped some sweat from her neck, taking a headband form her wrist, pulling all her hair up, revealing a pair of small ear buds that were concealed before behind her hair.

"We were rehearsing, that was a tango. Which is what I want to teach you."

She ignored the disgust forming on his face and turned to the music device, playing a new song, but lowering the volume.

"Take off your cape."

"No way in hell."

She sighed as her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Perhaps tango is a bit too much. How about waltz?"

Confusion colored his features as she raised her orbs.

"The fuck is that?"

"Every dance has a name."

"I thought I said I don't…"

She tapped her foot.

"Hiei! This is a form of training believe it or not. Fighting and dancing are the same. Both are the art of moving without hesitation as the right time."

His brows raised almost hiding behind the bandana on his forehead. Her words made some sense, however he wasn't going to comply that fast.

"This is stupid."

Pressing a button on a small remote the music changed to something more aggressive.

"Don't break any mirrors please."

He watched her uncertain of what that meant. She stretched her arms above her head, chest flexing forward, her shirt rising above her waist. Her pants held a very high waist line that traveled just below her ribs.

"Cape please."

"Is this training?" he hissed at her as she walked towards him.

"This is my training, not yours. Take off your cape Hiei. I need to take a good look at you."

His lips parted in surprise and although mumbling swears, he set his cape and sword down on the floor. Coming closer she first noticed his height. He was a tad taller. Was the record on him wrong? In high heels she would be taller than him if not for his gravity defying hair. Her eyes traveled to his arms. Strong, muscular, that could catch her, hold her. Crossing them over his chest, he resented her analytical eye.

"I needed to size you up."

He meant to ask what for but chose not to. Leading him to the center of the room she asked for his hands.

"No."

"You need to touch me so we can get started." She answered after sighing. But he knew she was tricking him. No way was he going to just let her have the upper hand.

"Dance for me."

Although keeping the same expression, her eyes focused on him more.

"Excuse me?"

"I said dance for me woman."

Delivering the next statement she grinned at him.

"Next thing you'll be asking for a lap dance."

His head lilted to the side wondering how that was performed.

"It's as it sounds, it would mean me dancing on your lap."

The shock on his face made her smirk before he bombarded her with insults.

"Why were you so close a human?"

Smiling she cocked an eyebrow, gesture he found her doing ever so often.

"We were practicing and he's a nice human. Not a stubborn jackass who won't even give me his hands."

He rolled his eyes to the side, pushing his hands forward, unsure of what to do with them. Her right hand caught his in gentle lock, left hand placing his on her lower back. As the song was changed to a slower one, she let her left hand rest on his shoulder.

"We'll start slow. Look at me."

He glared at her, eye widening as she pushed her hand to his back.

"Sit up straight, you have good posture, use it."

With a frown he lodged himself away from her and was out of sight in a heartbeat. She stared at her own reflection and sighed. Perhaps it was too much, too soon for him.


	11. Rumors

**CHAPTER 11 – Rumors**

* * *

True to Myra's fears Lya hadn't made her way home that night, she didn't turn on her phone. Text messages came in late into the night from the gang, updates all the same. Back at his apartment Kurama traced the rims of his coffee mug with his middle finger staring blankly at the clock ticking away on the wall. Time showed almost five in the morning. It was clear Lya was good at hiding just like Hiei. Or maybe none of them knew her that well in order to keep tabs on her behavior patterns. If she was to act out, Klarise would surely go after her and going back to when she freed Hiei from Spirit World, odds were not in Lya's favor. Kurama was certain that time they only saw a small doze of the punishment inflicted for the so called disobedience that Klarise hated so much. Yoko didn't try to emerge anymore, proving to be more of an annoyance than anything. Without remembering her how could he trust her intentions? Why would he? But no matter what he tried and how much he strained his mind, Yoko would act like a stubborn child not talking, not giving away hints.

Kurama's eyes shifted as the window squeaked signaling Hiei had finally made his appearance. Truth be told he was counting on the rain that morning that would eventually force the fire demon to take shelter. Not seeing to the squeaking hinges and handles on the window was also part of his plan. He needed a "doorbell" for Hiei since he never user the actual door.

Wide scarlet orbs stared at Kurama as his nose sniffed the air for coffee. By his expression he clearly didn't expect for the fox to be up. Without a word he handed his mobile to Hiei, his eyes reading through the exchange of concerned messages after fiddling with the buttons.

"So?!" he asked handing back the device to Kurama.

"You need to help us find her."

He let out a low "Hn" as he ventured inside the kitchen dropping his wet cape on a chair, muddy boots kicked in a random corner. Taking a cup he poured some coffee for himself.

"She's not hiding if that's what you're implying."

Kurama kept a trained eye on him, trying to figure out what his friend knew.

"Lya might be vulnerable today."

Wide curious crimson eyes rose along with the steam from inside the cup.

"Why? She was fine yesterday."

Kurama's eyes gleamed slightly. While they were searching for them like crazy, Hiei met up with Lya like she handed him an invitation. Or maybe that's exactly what she did. Questioned remained why she did it.

"Was she? Nothing off about her?"

Hiei glanced to the side recalling their brief interaction. Maybe he should have stayed, clearly there was a reason for them searching. She wanted to train with him, in her way, but what if she actually needed a sparring partner, someone to help her blow off some steam? Or perhaps she finally started to trust him.

"Today as Myra told us, Lya lost someone very close to her. She didn't mention who it was however."

Hiei stared into his coffee, wheels turning in his head. Despite her out of the thin air hate for him, the only thing off about Lya was maybe her willingness to get closer to him, but nothing hinted to why they were all so concerned.

"This game she is playing, I have yet to determine if it's dangerous or not. And to be honest I am growing impatient. "

Hiei let out an undignified chuckle. At least something got Kurama unhinged and thinking. His habits and attempts at a normal life have been nothing but boring. Boring and insulting to the demon conduct.

"Do you not approve?"

Kurama's intent was obvious. Hiei sat in a chair, coffee in his hands.

"I don't see what's so interesting, once the secrets are out they will all be just plain normal females."

Kurama rose his own cup to his lips noting how Hiei chose to use all three as a distraction instead of one. Myra didn't peak his interest, not in the slightest. Rin, even if she was out for one of them also didn't linger in his mind. Probably didn't find her suitable enough to consider an enemy, more a nuisance surely. Yet Lya remained his top favorite, although he would never admit that.

"I beg to differ. Each have something unique, traits and powers ranking above interesting. Of course secrets add to the female mystique, but don't we all carry some at the end of the day?" Seeing how Hiei was doing his best to ignore him, Kurama added "Did Mukuro appear less interesting once her secrets were out?"

"Don't try to be sly." The demon glared "I know you're been fussing over that deaf demon ever since you met her."

"She's not deaf."

"Hn, Rin has your brain bending and turning trying to figure out who it is," Hiei laughed low and sadistic "yet you're stuck with Myra. How pitifully fitting."

Kurama cleared his throat.

"I know you are balancing out some things and you're trying to lash out, but we've deviated from the subject."

Hiei sipped his coffee giving Kurama his best "I don't care" look.

"You owe her. If she goes rogue we need to stop Spirit World from hurting her."

Hiei shrug his shoulders, eyes glancing out the window and Kurama smiled briefly. He would track her down. How much of a good idea that was would be determined later.

* * *

Kuwabara and Yusuke met up for a coffee after managing to cram in a few hours of sleep. Their phones stopped firing up since no one had news of Lya's whereabouts and mainly because Rin threatened to put them all on her hit list if they didn't stop with the messages. Well she did mention it was her "shit list".

Kuwabara let out a heavy sigh as they settled at a table. Yusuke turned his attention to his friend.

"What's up with you?"

His beady eyes remained transfixed on the small table separating them.

"I was thinking…what if she actually wants to alone to mourn? That's what I would do."

Yusuke sighed placing his elbows on the table.

"Demons don't necessarily do that, going on a killing spree looks more like something she would do."

Kuwabara's eyes remained on the spot from before, his forehead creasing. Yusuke blinked a couple of times realizing how seriously he took his role in the ordeal they have been pulled into.

"I don't think so. What if she'll just sit and wait? What if Klarise promised she could bring back the person she lost?"

Yusuke shivered.

"Not possible unless Lya is more a freak than we think and if Klarise did promise that she's a cruel bitch. Remember how you had to keep my body safe?"

Kuwabara looked at him pale like he's just seen a ghost and Yusuke's face fell flat as the thought of Klarise promising the same thing to Rin crossed his mind.

"Go to Kurama's, tell him what we think. I'll go talk to Rin."

Kuwabara agreed without second guessing the event. He was too stirred up and startled to even see the implications behind Yusuke's words and intentions.

* * *

Kurama greeted Kuwabara with a warm smile however that faded quickly as his eyes set on his face. Leading him to the kitchen he asked what the urgent message was. Kuwabara shifted in his chair trying to find the words.

"You can talk freely, I have talismans up so Spirit World can't hear us."

Sweat covered Kuwabara's forehead thinking if Klarise heard him and Yusuke talking at the café.

"Crap, ok look. I think Klarise promised to resurrect whoever Lya lost. I don't see another reason why she would accept being a detective."

Kurama just stood there watching him.

"That would be understandable, it's a good theory, but I fail to see the urgency in that."

Kuwabara got up as if the chair bit his from behind.

"The body needs to be intact Kurama, without it the soul can't return. And I don't think Lya stashed away a body for two years."

Kurama closed his eyes fighting back some feelings.

"If Klarise did that, then it's a cruel thing to promise, it would mean she's using Lya."

His eyes opened.

"Right?"

"But until we have confirmation from Lya, we can't make wild guesses."

Kuwabara jumped from his spot hearing the window hinges squeak in the living room.

"What was that?"

Kurama hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"Just the wind, nothing more."

* * *

Rin growled finally answering the phone.

"The fuck you want Yusuke? I thought you'd get the hint after I rejected your calls four times."

She heard him taking steady breaths but it was clear he had been running.

"Are you home?"

She stood up, hair a mess from sleeping.

"Yes, but…"

"Open the damn door."

She stumbled out of bed to the door revealing Yusuke in its frame. He pushed pass her despite her protest placing two forceful hands on her shoulders the second he heard the door closing behind him.

"Did Klarise promise to bring back the person you lost in order to join the team?" her lips pursed together.

"Are you high?" he shook her.

"Answer me!" slapping his hands away she turned away from him.

"No she didn't since that's not possible. I did of course ask, but the body was burned 47 years ago, soul would be too hard to find after all that time and all that spirit shit. She promised me a less heavier sentence, one that doesn't involve death of course. That or a free trip to Demon World if I dropped my mission right then and there, which I can't as you know."

She watched him sink down the wall.

"Damn it Rin."

But it wasn't a menacing curse, more like a light scolding. He understood why she wasn't going to back down, she had been suffering for her loss for the last 47 years. Rin sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"If someone killed your mother, or Keiko, anyone you love, would you back down?"

She felt him tense as his hands curled into fists.

"I'd kill anyone who dared to even touch them."

Cupping his face with her hands she forced him to look at her.

"Then how can I let this go? How could I when the one I lost was so innocent and never hurt anyone?"

Yusuke took a few second to look in her eyes before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"I understand, but I hate that I do."

* * *

At 14:38 Hiei walked in the dance studio where Lya worked. James was there setting towels and water bottles on a small table not even hearing Hiei creep up on him.

"Where's Lya?"

James jumped crashing over some bottles, cursing in a language Hiei did not understand.

"I'm sorry, you scared me."

A devious smirk formed on Hiei's lips, however James tried to push back that gut feeling that was swelling up inside him making his chest tighten.

"She's not coming in for a few days."

That confirmed it for Hiei, she was indeed running away, hiding somewhere and the human in front of him didn't know where she was. However his hand reached for the bandana covering his Jagan. Words chocked in James throat as he fell to his knees, Hiei burring himself deep inside his mind.

Their first encounter, how she would stand in front of the studio, but never coming inside. Eventually since James insisted she learned to trust him, became his partner, hours of dancing and teaching others flashed before Hiei. He hurried through those moments in search for something she would tell only him. One night, a tear stained face, her crying. The human sat there holding her, letting her cry until she could no more. Hiei could feel how James was that night, how much he cared for the woman he was holding and held so many times before. He spoke when she finally settled down and looked up at him.

"If you ever need to tell someone what happened I am here. Come to me and tell me what you lost."

"I can't, I am not who you think I am James."

Hiei could almost feel the tears underneath his fingers as James wiped away at her cheek.

"I know you're different Lya, I can feel that about you and I don't care. You are free to be who you want to be here."

Her eyes held his for a brief moment before turning to the cold mask Hiei knew so well.

"I can't anymore since I am just Lya now."

Hiei broke away as James watched him, fear paralyzing his limbs. Before forcing his mind to forget the encounter even took place, James spoke in a weak and shaky voice.

"Please, don't hurt her."

Hiei stared down at him.

"I have no intention of doing that."

* * *

The monitor turned off as Botan was summoned to the office.

"Yes mam?"

She asked still weary of being alone with Klarise. Her eyes watched as the ruler got up from the desk.

"Get my wardrobe ready, human attire."

"Are you going to Human World?!"

Klarise stared her down not really enjoying the surprised tone.

"Yes child I am, my team is not a team and I need to see to it."

Botan took a small bow.

"Will they be safe?"

High heels clinked on the marble floor, Klarise coming near Botan, placing her hand on top of her head forcing her to lower her bow.

"Why do you insist on asking such question? You are a reaper" her hand gripped the blue locks under her fingers "learn to act the part. If I wanted to hurt them by now, I would have." Klarise removed her hand from her hair lifting Botan's chin up "Now go and prepare my clothes for I need to stop someone from making you drag souls to Spirit World all night long."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	12. God is a woman

**CHAPTER 11 – God is a woman**

* * *

She had always believed her destiny was so much more than what others had planned out for her. It wasn't hope that kept her breathing and fighting. She was built from sheer determination, self-discipline and wits that would and could put many to shame. She had promised herself to rise above the crowd and stare back at them smiling. No one could hinder her core.

Silent steps roamed the streets, coffee in her right hand, eyes scanning the swarms of people. Seeing her target approach, stopping in her tracks, she waited and watched. A sole figure captured her attention.

"Myra stop!"

She hissed out the order making the female almost trip against her own legs. While locks blew in the wind as amethyst eyes searched the face that watched her calm and almost amused. Panic drained the color in Myra's cheeks as she drew closer to Klarise, caution being ever present.

"Where is she?"

Klarise searched the nameless faces passing them before turning back to the impatient human in front of her.

"I didn't come here to talk about Lya. The wind barely picked up, we have time. Come with me."

Myra allowed herself to be led in a secluded bar where she let the idea that she was all alone with the ruler of Spirit World sink in. She scanned her with those serene eyes, ideas never resting in her head. She was creepy so Myra could understand Kuwabara's reluctance in briefing her on their status.

"Why are you here Klarise?"

She enquired using all her charm as to not sound too harsh. Klarise slowly rested her back against the small sofa she was on, hands traveling across the smooth velvet material, eyes locked with Myra's.

"I came to talk to you, stop you in this mad pursuit. Explain some things better, things you have failed to see."

Myra nodded politely trying to sit as straight and still as possible.

"Firstly stop, just stop."

"I don't understand."

Myra trailed on while picking at her gloves under the table.

"Myra, you are the Spirit Detective and I hope you know that. There is no guarantee for how long Rin and Lya will be on the team."

Myra stared at her drink wondering if her hand would tremble if she reached out for it. Yet she wanted to since her mouth felt dry.

"You can't forget they are demons and hold different loyalties."

Klarise eyed the people in the bar letting Myra gather her thoughts. After licking her lips she spoke.

"So you set them up to fail?"

Klarise watched her raising her brows. A small smirk crossed her thin lips.

"No dear, I didn't, that's up to them. But Rin will still go for the kill and Lya, well it's either up or down for her. If I fail to hold to my end of the bargain she won't have it and you know that."

Myra nodded raising her eyes to finally look at Klarise, hopping her anger was not too visible on her face.

"Are you telling me you won't help her?"

Klarise took in a deep breath, eyes lowering.

"If I could, if it would have been that simple I would have done it last year. It would have meant less" she stopped searching in her mind for the right words "mess to clean up. But it's not that simple and I must play my cards carefully. In order for me to help her, a new life must be lost."

After a few moments of silence Myra finally spoke once more.

"What do you need me to do?"

A spark lit up in Klarise's eyes chilling Myra to the bone. Although she had memorized all their encounters down to the number of breaths taken, subtle grimace changes, hand gestures, words and steps taken while walking she still couldn't understand what was so unnerving about the new ruler.

"Nothing." Klarise spoke in a low tone "Exactly that. Stop fussing over Lya, don't pamper her. Don't help Rin, don't get too close because you'll be the only one left."

Myra swallowed hard, certain Klarise noticed.

"What about the boys? What will you do to them?"

Klarise drew closer to the table placing the palm of her hands on the wooden material. Myra felt the need to sit up straighter, back pressing hard against the backrest of her chair.

"I won't do anything, you'll see they will make their own choices."

"Tell me."

Myra demanded suddenly the anger catching voice. She placed a hand on her glass only to quickly retract it noticing she tore through the fabric of her gloves with her nervous fidgeting.

"Lya will go down, her loss is indeed too much to endure. Rin will rot in prison after her kill. Yusuke will go back to Demon World and so will Hiei. Yukina will eventually follow and as you know Kazuma loves her so he will go as well. Kurama, well how long do you think he'll be here after his beloved mother passes away?"

Myra stared at her, mouth wide open, not blinking.

"I will do my best to keep them close but it's only a matter of time."

"And why would I stay and be a Spirit Detective?"

Klarise let out a heavy sigh, tilting her head back, eyes analyzing the ceiling.

"You are so young and have so much to learn."

Myra's eyes fell to her hands.

"I guess so, but I will want to believe in something more. Lya might not go down, she might find one thing, one person to help her."

From across her she heard Klarise laughing.

"Like who? All four of them can't measure up to…" she stopped herself but quickly recovered "if she does let someone near, good, and you would want to see Rin do the same?"

"Why not?" she stated normally.

"Oh Myra, oh dear, no. Stop, stop what you're doing and turn into who you need to be."

Klarise's eyes drifted to the window behind her.

"I have to go, me and Rin need to have a talk as well."

Myra drew closer.

"Tell me where's Lya?"

Klarise got up, Myra mirroring her gesture.

"Go home, Lya is safe. She won't do something stupid but you will not approach her, not unless you want to repeat the near death experience from last year. But I need to see to her being safe. There's a certain fire demon on the prowl. Go home and think about what I said."

Klarise gripped Myra's forearm, eyes widening slightly.

"Until the next time we meet."

Myra stood there watching Klarise walk out of the bar and shivered holding the hand she had just touched not being able to escape the feeling she knew more. Abut all of them and what their destinies were to become.

* * *

As soon as Yusuke left Rin's apartment, Klarise made her way inside the building. She had no intention of meeting up with the male side of the team unless it was necessary. Two short knocks got Rin to the door thinking Yusuke forgot something at her place.

"Shit! I didn't do anything yet."

She stepped aside making room for the ruler to come inside, eyes stuck to the back of her head.

"It's true, you didn't do anything, but I don't have to wait for such an occasion to visit."

She looked past her shoulder in time to see Rin rolling her eyes.

"I prefer the no news is good news approach."

"Not effective I'm afraid."

Klarise spoke as she entered the living room. Rin joined her, placing herself in an armchair, watching Klarise sitting on the couch like she owned the place.

"Is there a reason for your visit or did you just get bored and wanted to chat?"

Klarise crossed one leg over the other, eyes focused on Rin, flashing her a sinister smile.

"There is a reason yes, however I do not appreciate your tone."

Rin traced her upper teeth with her tongue.

"Well excuse me for not being a big fan of the Spirit World approach. You interrupted my life style so can't promise I will be nice."

"Yet you are a Spirit Detective."

Rin leaned forward in her chair.

"For now and not by choice."

"This is one of the reasons I came over to talk." Klarise mentioned, eyes hinting towards the dark side "Have you thought about our talk in Spirit World."

Rin eyed her carefully, not moving unless it was necessary. Yet her mind had already thought out a plan for how to escape and attack if needed.

"I thought I told you I'm not backing down."

Klarise raised her hand slightly.

"Yes, however as days go by, you continue to grow closer to the team. Do you really think all their feelings will remain the same after you have killed one of them?"

"Tsk, do I look stupid?" she asked slicing the air with her hand "Of course not. The only reason I chose this approach was so that I could toy with my prey."

Klarise nodded once, strands of hair flowing past her shoulder blades.

"You still think you will escape. You are still hopping of getting back to your kind."

"And I will. Now what do you want?" Rin concluded smirking.

"I will give you an address." She said holding out her hand to Rin for some paper and a pen "There you will find Lya. I need you to go to her and make her come to you before Hiei makes his appearance. I will stall him as much as I can."

"What?" Rin snorted watching Klarise like she had just gone mad "You want me to talk to Lya on this day? The day she goes bonkers?"

Klarise got up, taking a pen and paper that were near Rin on the coffee table.

"I want you to reason with her. You are the only one who understands the pain of losing someone. While you had time to heal, her suffering is still very raw. I'm sure you understand."

Rin glanced at the address on the piece of paper hung in front of her.

"Any advice?" she asked taking the paper.

"Use caution, every ounce you can muster."

She looked up at Klarise to notice she was staring out the window.

"You'd want to take those clothes inside."

"What? Why?"

Rin turned in her armchair to see her clothes violently blowing as the wind picked up.

"I must go."

Rin listened to the door close behind Klarise and cursed out loud.

* * *

The doorbell rang several times before Kurama answered.

"Are you alone?"

Yusuke asked the second his friend opened the door.

"If you're looking for Kuwabara, he left a half hour ago. Please come in."

Kurama watched as Yusuke walked inside. His expression held something harsh that did not suit his young face. Shoulders and back slouched like he was carrying the weight of the world. Before he could ask his question, Yusuke turned.

"Got beer?"

"There is some left since the last time you all came over. It's in the refrigerator."

Kicking off his shoes, Yusuke aimed for the kitchen, gulping down half a can before Kurama made his way in the door frame. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he pinned Kurama in place with his wide stare.

"I know who Rin's target is."

Kurama's eyes fell on the can clutched in Yusuke's hand.

"Judging by your body language, you came here to tell me I am the target. I figured as much, but I wasn't certain. How do you know?"

Yusuke gave Kurama a beer before speaking again, one which he took but didn't open.

"She's been planning this for over forty years. Me and Kuwabara haven't even lived that long, she came here instead of staying in Demon World, so Hiei is out of the question. You are the only one left and you apparently killed someone close to her."

Kurama gripped the can a bit tighter.

"I see, I might have."

"You mean to say you don't remember her?"

Kurama thought back on all his encounters with her, the exchange of words, everything was methodically planned out in order to draw him closer. She wanted to make him feel the same pain she did. Yet he didn't remember her. He was certain he would have if he only could catch her in her demon form.

His ringing phone brought him back to the present.

"Hello Myra. No, it's fine, tell me what happened."

Yusuke watched his friend exchange a worry look. He could pick up Myra inviting Kurama over and quickly crumble when Kurama wanted to tell her he was busy. She was crying and didn't want to be alone.

"I'm on my way Myra."

Closing the call, Yusuke nodded to Kurama.

"Take care, we'll talk later tonight if we can."

* * *

The winds hollered through the streets, cold and merciless and strong. Each gush of wind stronger, each breath weaker. The winds carried the cries and screams, haunting sounds that only ghosts could make.

Klarise stood still on the ground staring in the distance at a small abandoned church. Inside it Lya prayed to whatever God she saw fit at that time, to anyone who would dare listen to her plea. She did a good job at redirecting her energy throughout the city. That way they couldn't find her, wouldn't, all except for one.

"Don't get any closer."

Hiei stared at the building trembling from all its roots as the wind threatened to destroy it. Klarise motioned for him to come closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Pressing her index finger to her lips she shushed him and proceeded to whisper ignoring his query.

"Careful or she'll hear you."

Hiei glanced at the church once more.

"What do you mean?"

The wind blew through Hiei's hair, the motion coming to a halt before picking up once more, causing him to shelter his eyes from the swirling dust. Hiei turned back to Klarise, questioning crimson eyes staring into hers.

"Come closer."

Taking just a step he concluded that was close enough. Klarise let out a long strained sigh, looking tired by just dealing with him for a few seconds.

"Why are you here Hiei? What do you hope to accomplish today?"

His attention fell back to the building, eyes lingering on the shaky doors.

"I'm here to stop her from doing something that would mean you getting your hands on her again."

A small chuckle was heard from Klarise.

"I see you're still mad about her punishment in Spirit World. Don't worry Hiei, today not even death would come for her."

"Why are you here woman?"

His signature glare didn't even make Klarise flinch.

"To ensure you don't get close to her. Just let her listen to the winds, mourn, don't bother her."

Hiei remained silent, trying to understand her words.

"She's searching, hopping."

"It's her brother, isn't it?" he concluded arms wrapped across his chest. Klarise raised her eyes to him.

"No, it's a different level of Hell."

She watched his eyes hold a new shine, breath lodged in his chest.

"Listen" Klarise motioned to the thin air "It's haunting, chilling. You can't understand."

"Then make me."

Klarise repositioned herself, glancing at the church before setting her full attention on Hiei.

"I can't tell you who she lost, but I can tell you why the sound technique is forbidden. But before that I must tell you how I found Lya."

Hiei sat on the ground, drawing a bit closer to Klarise making sure he won't lose any whispers coming out of her mouth.

"I didn't plan for a two deal. I know you are dying to learn who she actually is, especially since she should have died, well most do consider her dead. Imagine my surprise. We got a reading on Myra who we also thought was dead. Lya found her severed body in a pool of her own blood, barely breathing. She gave her some of her energy and brought her to Shigure."

Klarise held in a smile seeing the shock on Hiei's face by just the very mention of that name.

"He was the one who implanted Myra's hands at Lya's request. She didn't have to give him a story, oh no, he would help her, respond to Lya's whim of saving a human and later trained Myra in using her new hands. Time later, Lya retreated to Shigure, on the brink of death herself, seeking help. That memory you latched onto with your greedy soul was from two years ago."

Klarise paused feeling the winds settling down.

"Myra couldn't help" she trailed on speaking lower than before causing Hiei to lean forward to hear her better "There was nothing she could do, however in her naivety she gave Lya a present, a simple mundane music device. By placing the loud music over Lya's ears she could stop listening to the worlds. Because the winds told her one thing, he was no longer alive."

Hiei's face kept the same cold expression however his hands curled into fists.

"He? Who is he?"

"When we found Myra," Klarise trailed on ignoring his previous question "she wanted us to save Lya as well and we did." Klarise stopped looking off into the distance "Taking that music device was a bad idea. That demon has a pack of wolfs living in her soul. We had her contained, chained for most of the first year, beaten into submission since she would lash out like a savage animal. Then I suggested the technique, but it drains the user. The device and headphones latch onto your energy, but that's not the worse part. Your brain never sleeps and eventually you go mad. I have a time frame to hold onto my end of the deal. If not Lya will be put down at the first exhibited sign. So yes, I did promise to bring back the one she lost."

"You're a disgusting creature and a liar."

Hiei lashed out at her, voice elevated. Klarise just tilted her head to the side.

"Oh?!"

"You want her dead, you won't bring him back, whoever the Hell he is. They were someone Spirit World feared. I could tell by the way she battles. I've seen it, inside that broken woman there is a fire burning. A savage creature you tremble before and that's the woman I want to bring out."

Klarise looked at him and just smiled.

"Look at you finding new purpose. But I must warn you, what you are is not even an ounce of that demon. I am not a big fan of your kind, but by all that exists, he…mmmmm"

Wide crimson orbs stared back at the ruler.

"I am glad you want to help Lya, but you can't. You don't have the ability to get close."

"Fuck you."

The air resonated with Klarise's laughter.

"I'll enjoy seeing you fail."

Hiei got up reaching for his sword, stopping when his hand wrapped on the tilt. Turning he ran to the direction of the church, feeling the energy inside taking a different shape. He pushed past the massive doors to find the inside of the building empty.

"Where is she?"

Behind him Klarise was no longer, only the faint echo of her spiteful laughter.


	13. The word is unraveling

**CHAPTER 13 – The word is unraveling**

* * *

When you decide to run straight into chaos you never once stop to think. All that was done previously when pondering was still an option, when the rational part of your brain hadn't completely shut down leaving your instincts to run untamed. You try to see yourself as this rational creature who thinks before acting, but you still crumble and succumb to the darkness of your mind and soul.

So what if you always chose ration before matters of the heart? Do you not think that life will find a way around the tricks you use? It doesn't matter who you are.

As promised Kurama made his way to Myra's apartment, not taking too much time to get there, but also not hurrying to get to her. Until he had reached her place he ran all possible scenarios in his mind that could justify her disposition. It started out with the most obvious reason, Lya, thinking she had finally snapped and had been captured by Spirit World. The same nagging, stirring feeling crept up from deep within his core, coming to life as soon as his mind hatched the idea. Last possible and plausible guess was that something happened to a member of her family and she found out one way or another.

Despite their withdrawn attitudes, Myra and Lya lived close to the center of the city, on the seventh floor of a building where even from there you could still hear the honking of the cars and ruckus down on the streets.

A knock did not lead to the desired effect as the door remained unmoved. A second attempt, a third and even a forth left Kurama dangling slightly from one leg onto the other losing his patience. Pressing his ear to the door he couldn't hear much of anything going on inside. Letting out a short sigh he pulled out his phone when even the doorbell failed him. No answer yet he could hear it ringing from inside the apartment.

A rush of panic filled his chest remembering the panicked state she was in last time they talked. Placing a firm hand on the door handle he tested his luck. Wide eyes followed the motion of the door that opened silently to reveal the content of the home. Sharp eyes scanned the corridor as his focus heightened while looking for energies inside, however everything pointed to the girl that called him over that night.

Venturing into the hallway he called out to Myra yet no reply came back. Raising his voice, he pulled out his whip ready to attack in case his senses decided to play tricks on him. Hearing fast footsteps approaching, he took a step back bracing his body for what was coming his way. His eyes feel on Myra who slid on the floor giggling to herself like a five year old. Her eyes focused on him, a wide smile forming on her lips.

"Did you know sliding on the floor in your socks relieves stress? I tried all forty-seven pairs I have, these are the best?"

Kurama lowered his gaze to her wiggling toes wrapped snuggly in a pair of fluffy beige socks.

"I did not know that." He answered returning the whip to its original state and place "I was under the impression you were in trouble."

Placing her hands on her knees she had him lowering his gaze once more. For once she wasn't wearing her gloves.

"Well you mister took your time to get here so I started drinking. Come, let's see you slide."

Kurama left his shoes in the hallway following her in the kitchen to see half a vodka bottle drained along with two empty beer bottles that were still on the counter. Running his fingers through his bangs he suppressed the urge to let out another sigh. It was clear she was going to be a handful that night.

"Why were you crying earlier?"

Pushing a shot glass in his hand she made it clear she wouldn't talk unless he downed the drink. Complying to the first, a second one quickly followed. Again he had to abide to her wishes.

"Better, one more than you can have a beer."

He knew one more wouldn't cause too much damage to him, but he barely had any food with all that happened recently. Shrugging his shoulders, he kicked back the third shot thankful for the cold beer that replaced the vile strong drink.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Her brows raised, eyes wide as if she had hoped he would forget asking that question.

"Just Spirit World drama."

She dismissed him waving one hand before her face causing him to look at her claws and how sharp they appeared to be all while knowing very well he should do less and less of the staring.

"Did Klarise do something?"

"Shhhh!" she quickly pressed a hand over his mouth "They hear everything." She whispered in his ear. Kurama straightened himself while gently removing her hand.

"I'm here, believe me they can't hear us."

Her eyes light up.

"Did you bug the place?"

He couldn't help letting out a small chuckle seeing her intoxicating enthusiasm.

"Yes I did, you can talk freely."

Taking a step back she took another sip of beer, action that almost made Kurama jump in order to have her stop.

"Fuck Klarise!" she spat out, her face turning to a state of anger and determination "Kurama, do you love your human life?"

He did not expect that question. He already sat down at the table bracing himself for some incoherent drunker babbling. Yet there he was staring at her in surprise.

"Yes I do."

He watched her slide across the kitchen floor trying to maintain her balance. She continued talking but wasn't looking at him at all.

"How can I even try to be human anymore?" she stared down at her hands before speaking again "All I wanted was to protect my family. But how could I when I attracted apparition?" she sat down on the floor leaning against the kitchen furniture "I don't know why I was only one whit spiritual powers. My parents couldn't see them, my older brother was also normal. I had hopped for so long that at least one distant relative would tell me they can see them too but no, the Boggy man was real just for me. It took so long to accept this curse and now that I have finally made peace with myself the powers I used for good were taken away and replaced by these monstrous hands."

Kurama took another swing from his beer thinking about what to say to her. He surely couldn't relate, not to all of it.

"I know how it is to be stuck inside your own body" her glistening eyes rose to look his way "but your powers aren't gone, they are still there inside of you, all you need to do is train more so you can channel them through your new hands. You have just lost a vessel, but gained a new one."

She tilted her head forward laughing.

"Of course you have all the answers. The famous witty fox, all glorious Yoko Kurama."

Squinting his eyes he tried to show as little anger as possible on his face, repeating in his head that the alcohol must have gotten to her brain. Myra trailed on staring him dead in the eye, unphased, talking about her first encounter with demons, how she trained at a dojo and started using her powers to heal instead of hurt. The more she spoke, the more he relaxed, resting an elbow against the table, a new beer in his hand and later on another.

By the time she started talking about how in truth she is the only true spirit detective, he was sitting on the floor beside her, sleeves rolled up and shirt unbuttoned slightly. And then he told her all about his human life, a sort of tit for tat, words draping out of his mouth in a dizzy state. But who cared, he certainly didn't want to. He was tired of Lya, her secrets and Yoko's apparently. Tired of Rin and now that he knew he was the intended target, he hated the idea even more, how she used all of them and tried to get close to him. At least Myra was honest, at least she was human and mild and witty. So let himself get drunk. He didn't care, she didn't mind. They were both alone after all.

* * *

A few moments ago all seemed fine as Yusuke was walking with Keiko, strolling around town. She was telling him about her day, the teachers, exams and how University was so much more difficult that high school, not forgetting to scold her sweetheart for dropping out of school.

A ringing phone interrupted their small lovers quarrel. Yusuke swallowed hard seeing the display flashing Rin's name.

"Sorry Keiko, I need to take this."

He flipped the phone open, glaring at the pavement, one hand showed in his pocket as to not fidget.

"What Rin?"

A soft chuckle rang in his ear.

"Tell me Yusuke did you rat me out? Did you go running to him the moment you left my place? I know you figured it out."

If his heart could still beat it would have went a million miles an hour, however panic still lodged its claws in his chest.

"He knows."

His mind raced further, it's been around four hours since he'd left his place, there was no way Kurama would just go for her. It wasn't in his style. His thought dissipated as Rin winced in what sounded like obvious pain.

"Where are you?"

Yusuke asked trying to keep his startled voice at bay. She took a short breath, voice trembling slightly.

"Are you worried Yusuke dear?"

"God damn it bitch, stop the mind games and tell me where you are."

Silence dragged on as he listened to her breathing.

"She didn't deserve to die, she was such a good kid."

Words chocked in her throat as she inhaled sharply

"Rin…"

Another chuckle was heard escaping her lips as his eyes held pain and confusion all wrapped up in a bow of fear.

"I think after tonight the team will be two members short."

Yusuke glanced over his shoulder to analyze Keiko's worried eyes watching over him.

"Who else is hurt? Lya?"

"She's an animal this one" movement made her hiss in pain, breath raged "I thought she'd go down faster, listen somehow to my story. But someone like her does not take orders, she gives them. Shit!"

Yusuke heard Rin drop her phone, cursing as she tripped over the pain. He could distinguish someone vomiting close by and he could only figure it was Lya. Pushing the phone closer to his ear he heard Rin yell out "Don't die on me. I can't go to prison for your sorry ass."

His eyes locked with Keiko's once more.

"I'm sorry Keiko, I love you, I really do, but I can't do this anymore."

Taking a step forward she gathered the courage to speak.

"What does that mean Yusuke?"

"You know what it means, please don't make me say it."

Shaking her head she pressed a hand to her heart, feeling it breaking apart inside her chest.

"I want you to tell me Yusuke."

Sighing he lowered his phone, eyes cast to the side in anger, embarrassment and guilt.

"I can't be with you. I can't just pretend to push away my demon heritage and sell ramen at a stand pretending this is what I want to do all my life. I'm sorry. I thought I could honestly do that, but I can't."

Tears formed in her brown eyes as another piece of her fell apart.

"Tell me please what did she do to convince you?"

He stared at the woman before him baffled at her deduction skills. Keiko was smart and probably knew him better than he knew himself. He wondered for how long has she noticed a change in him and somehow hopped her hunches were not true, that he was not drifting farther and farther away from her.

Rin's voice was heard once more through the speaker of the phone. Yusuke put it back to his ear with a trembling hand listening closely.

"Where are you, tell me."

"Remember our small date when we went on a demon hunt? Remember where we disposed of their bodies?"

"I'm on my way, don't die on me just yet."

"Anything for you handsome."

Closing the call Yusuke whispered to Keiko one last time he was sorry before running away to get to Rin.

* * *

In a dark alley way, wet and dirty, Yusuke found the girls. Rin was leaning against a wall, a mess of blood, bruises and torn clothes. Lya was on the ground, vomit on her clothes and next to her. Both pale and on the brink of death. Yusuke ran kneeling close to Rin taking her face in his hands.

"Hey, I'm here, open your eyes."

Running his thumbs across her cheeks he felt the same panic filling his chest.

"Rin open your damn eyes!"

She flinched, eyes flickering open slowly with heavy lids.

"You don't have to yell, I'm still breathing."

Letting out a sigh of relief he looked pass his shoulder at Lya.

"What did you do to her?"

"Drugged her, although I might have exaggerated. She didn't go down after the first two batches."

Turning back to her he took a long look at her wounds. She was in her demon form and almost certainly that's what kept her alive for so long.

"Yusuke…I don't want to die."

Taking off his jacket he wrapped it around her stomach where most of the damage was done.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not letting either of you die."

She hissed at him as the knot of his jacket wrapped tight against her wound. At that moment he could only curse himself out for not possessing healing abilities. It would have been so easy to heal her at that moment instead of trying to stop the bleeding in a feeble attempt.

"I'm going to call Kurama ok?"

Her hand stopped him as he reached for his phones, eyes wide.

"No, not him. Get Spirit World, anyone else, but not him."

Yusuke spit to the side shaking in anger.

"Look here, I don't give a crap about what he did or didn't do. Not today when you could die, he is the only one who can help now."

His eyes lowered to his hand, sharp claws digging through the fabric of his shirt.

"I said no. Take Lya to him if you must, but not me."

Looking back at Rin, there was more than anger in her yellow cat eyes so he nodded once her hand dropping beside her body.

"Why did you leave Keiko you idiot? I heard you over the phone."

He got up to check if Lya was still breathing, using it more like an excuse.

"Not now, we'll talk after I know you're both safe. I need to get you to Genkai."

A gush of wind passed Yusuke, a hard punch interacting with his cheek bone that send him sliding across the wet pavement. Rubbing his cheek he met crimson orbs staring back at him.

"What the fuck Hiei?"

"Stay away detective."

Anger was set in his vicious glare. There was more there than his usual unfriendly stare.

"You seriously want a fight now?"

Getting up he took a few steps stopping when Hiei drew his katana and pointed it at him with criminal intent.

"Are you insane?" Rin yelled struggling to get up.

"Stand down woman. This is between me and him."

Yusuke returned an equal dangerous glare, hands forming into fist.

"I don't know what's gotten into…"

Hiei cut him off with a swing of his sword that he tried to evade by jumping back, however he still managed to deliver a clean cut across his chest.

"How's that for keeping promises and not disappointing detective?"

Yusuke's head shot up starring helplessly as Hiei picked Lya up and left.

"Fuck you Hiei, what the hell do you know?"

Kicking a random object on the ground he yelled out once more.

"Can't I fucking catch a damn break?"

But that night Spirit World was open for granting demands. A portal opened next to them giving safe passage to Genkai's temple for him and Rin.

* * *

Hiei had his hands full that night as he took shelter inside a forest with Lya. Her body was full of whatever toxins Rin injected her with. Fever running high, sweat covering her body. He had little time to act and he knew that. Thankfully he found them before Yusuke could, as Rin was trying to stop Lya form chocking on her own puke. He had time to run to Kurama's place gathering with him all that he learned that could cleanse her body. She was fighting it, her being was rejecting it with the last powers that she could draw out.

Strong hands worked fast near a river bank as he prepared the necessary ingredients. But he couldn't afford in having her vomit everything right back out, he had enough for one batch. Pulling her in a standing position he ripped her shirt apart with his bare hands, chucking it into the dirt. Holding her by the jaw he went behind her stabling Lya's body against his. Inserting two fingers down her throat he made sure she had nothing more left to expel.

"Tsk, making me do this. How pathetic. Look at you."

Mumbling some swears he started removing her stained pants, leaving her body in her undergarments and stomach binds that were also dirty. Layer after layer were peeled off until the bandages came undone. Wide furious eyes started at her as a loud growl escaped his core. He stared at her stomach that didn't even have too much skin to show. Most it was just scar tissue.

"Who did this to you?"

His hands reached out to her scars retracting before touching her, a hard slap interacting with her face.

"What the hell happened?"

He yelled out in frustration however her body was just as unresponsive and limp. A sword, a blade of some sorts could deliver such clean cuts with no jagged ends.

Chucking her in the cold running water to lower her temperature he held her by one hand to make sure she wouldn't drown while he sat on a rock going back on the little facts he knew about her.

As he pulled her out of the water and bandaged her back up his mind raced back to her horrid scream. To the fact that she was going to be executed soon. Forcing the antidote down her throat in an all hail Mary attempt did not ease his troubled mind. Klarise touched a nerve even if he hatted admitting it. She mocked his abilities and it was mainly the only reason why he took her and decided to play God and doctor at the same time. But as hours passed and Lya still shivered near the fire, wrapped in his cape, he wondered if the choice he made was indeed the right one. Drawing closer he kneeled watching her fight to stay alive.

"I need you to live. I need you to tell me who mutilated you. Do you hear me?"

But of course she didn't due to her blasted headphones that now looked like a death device Klarise had given her. It was the mystery Lya held, he was certain that was the only reason why he decided on the hassle of saving her. He tried to convince himself that was the only thing, the only motive behind him losing his temper like he did. It had to be, it was after all the only reason he saw fit and none other.

Yet his hand caressed the bruise on her cheek, the one he was responsible for.

"Who were you Lya? Why aren't you an easy target?"

Yet he fell asleep near her, barely touching and not really. When nightmares jolted him awake he shook her, forced her lids open. Screams invaded his ears and memories, screams so hollow and merciless, painted in so much pain. Wide crimson orbs stared into weary green eyes. In a breathless sentence he voiced out before her to see.

"There is only one reason why a woman would shatter her voice like that and I have heard it before, so long ago that I almost thought I could forget that moment. I will destroy them one by one for no one should carry such scars. I will kill them for taking him away, your son."

Venomous eyes stared, tears on the verge of breaking. Her mouth opened, a shattering scream echoing.

* * *

Klarise watched the monitor at the truths unfolding before her watchful gaze. The team was safe.

"Looks like they pulled through."

A smile formed on her lips satisfied with the outcome of that night. Who said only joy brings people together?

A soft knock distracted her and the silence of the late night.

"Come in."

Ayame revealed herself, a low graceful bow.

"Welcome, long time no see. I hope my favorite ripper brought news."

Her head bowed softly, almost unreadable if you did not pay attention to her.

"I thought you might want to hear this my lady. Apologies for the late hour."

Klarise waved her hands.

"Nonsense, there is never a late hour. Go ahead."

Ayame took a short breath before delivering her line.

"I have done as you instructed and searched through all the souls that entered Heaven and Hell in the last years. I regret to inform you my lady but he is nowhere to be found."

Klarise slowly got up, eyes wide, not blinking.

"Are you telling me he's alive?"

"Alive or his soul has been destroyed."

Klarise's wide stare turned into a dangerous glare.

"No, no he's alive."

She voices out almost whispering as if she was talking to herself and not to Ayame. The palms of her hands smashed against her desk shattering it to pieces causing the ripper to cower away, back pressed against the door she came through.

"I want him found." She yelled, spit flying from her mouth, blue eyes turning as dark as the deep ocean "Find me that fucking demon. Bring him to me or I will kill you all, you hear me?"

Energy lashed out as Klarise drew closer pulling Ayame closer by her kimono.

"I will destroy you all if you don't find me that dog."

* * *

 **Sorry for playing the pronoun game but I promise all will make sense.**

 **I was really looking forward to this chapter since it sets the mark before the chapters revealing the hidden secrets of Lya, Myra and Rin. YAY! And believe me even if the secrets will be out there is so much more to come.**


	14. Mainly You Rise Above

**CHAPTER 14 – M** ainly **Y** ou **R** ise **A** bove

* * *

 **Hello lovelies. Upcoming are the chapters for all three girls and what happened, how they got to where they are now. There chapters will be all in their point of view and somewhat a tad shorter than the rest.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading Myra's story**

* * *

"If you would have told me earlier in my life that I would be venturing in Demon World, get lost in the vast lands and train there then go to Spirit World and learn new things after which return to Human World I wouldn't have believed you.

I was born and raised in a normal family, with the fear of God, a good girl with good grades, born to make her parents happy. My memory has always been my biggest asset, but you see having the ability to remember everything you come across did not necessarily make me smart and it certainly did not prepare me for what was to come.

My brother was the smart one, his brain wired differently than mine, acing math, physics and chemistry like he was the one who invented them. I could remember formulas, but that didn't mean I could apply them unless I've seen the exact exercise before my very eyes prior to a test and being called at the blackboard. But my parents were not disappointed in me since I excelled in literature, history and geography. So they called me a spiritual child. Oh and how right they were.

When I started discovering and developing my powers I took it as gift from God, yet I spoke nothing of it. I thought it was cool that when I scrapped my knees from falling off the bike that I could turn that painful boo-boo that I cried over, into an almost healed wound. I would not heal all the way the scrapes my parents saw as to not give myself away. I wanted so much to have my own secret and I felt like the world existed in the palm of my hands. And every night as I sat on my knees near the edge of my bed with my tiny hands brought together I would thank God in my prayers. Bring thanks for my power and for keeping my secret.

How was I to know that the more I played with that glowing ball of energy trying to make it bigger the more I saw? Ghosts, apparitions and demons. By the time I was in middle school I became a beacon for them. And learning how to fight and hide my secret better seemed like the most logical step. So I trained and shut my eyes when I saw them, trying to ignore all of it.

I would talk less and less with the people in my class. Because I knew the girl in front of me had tiny horns sticking out of her head. Because the man selling at the store at the corner of my street would change the color of his eyes to glowing ice cold blue when angry. Because ghosts would stretch their hands to touch my hair. I would not kiss that boy who invited me to dance because I saw he had fangs. I would not date because I looked like a nervous wreck watching over my shoulder constantly. My parents thoughts it was probably puberty or maybe because people picked on me since I wasn't Japanese. In a sea of black hair and dark colored eyes, me and my older brother were the only blondes with violet eyes, standing out like a sore thumb.

It soon became clear to me that learning to fight was a must. So I could protect my family. But I never gave up on my dreams of using my powers to heal. I should have been the new Yusuke Urameshi, the next spirit detective even if I didn't have the knowledge about such things. But I should have been the protector of Human World.

Too bad it was the only world I knew of. It was a mistake. I made such a huge mistake. My gut was telling me that when I stepped through that portal running for that demon. My entire body was screaming at me and I ignored myself. My mind was blown, almost literally in the end. I knew of one world, the one God created. I knew of good and evil. Humans were good and demons were evil. I have seen it, but nothing prepared me for those vast unknown lands that smelled like death. I went down fast underestimating my enemy but I still fought, healing my wounds in the process. But I was too far gone in the unknown. I have never experienced such pain, I have never heard my voice screaming like that, I couldn't recognize my own person. In the end I got what I deserved for venturing into a world that was not my own. And as I stood there, feeling all life drain from me I realized I couldn't pray. Not because I have forgotten the words, but because I realized the concept of God was not as real as I thought.

When I saw Lya, whose name I didn't even knew back then, approach me I started crying. I was helpless, armless in front of a demon who watched me with wide grey eyes. Yet her hand was warm when she touched my head and caressed my hair. Her energy flew through me not letting me die, but granting me a second chance. A demon of all creatures was saving me. And I remembered my mother's words as Lya was taking me to Shigure: " _Don't judge."_ I believed, no better yet I forced myself to believe all demons were the same. However that one took me to safety, she didn't talk directly to me, but took me a doctor that attached new hands to me and trained me after she commanded him so I could learn how to use them.

That's how I knew I was in debt to a demon. She barely looked like one, but her eyes held the confidence of a leader. That was the first and last time I saw her like that. Her fire dimmed, all her core shattered. So I had to save her in return.

I actually believed I would grant her peace when I asked Klarise to bring her to Spirit World. To the "God" I thought was. But Klarise was no God, she reminded me more of the Devil. Yet she was the only one who could take away the pain my parents and my brother felt, keeping them safe. I became an orphan even though my family was alive. I had no religion anymore. I was empty.

I studied the worlds, losing myself in that vast library while Lya was beaten into submission by the SDF, healed, then beaten again. Whenever I asked about her I was told we were receiving different training. And I was a fool to believe them.

When she had enough a year after her loss I learned the powers she possessed were far greater that I had imagined. She was everywhere and nowhere. She got her revenge. I couldn't stop her, yet she didn't kill me. She broke down crying the moment I thought I would meet my end. Up until this day I still don't know why. Why she saved me, why she didn't kill me.

And now I am back home, sitting near one of the most famous bandits in all Demon World. A demon stuck inside a human body.

I will never be able to rejoin my family. I will never ever pray again because I know Klarise will hear me. I should be saving the world, yet I feel like I am not bringing much contribution. I am only followed by nightmares and the ghosts are as real as they ever been. I feel like I am losing my sanity and I probably will.

Humans should not see what I have seen. Humans should never see what will come to be. I can't turn back time and rewrite my destiny and I hate myself for that."

My eyes lowered as Kurama look my hand into his, not flinching at the touch or at the thought that he was holding a demon hand. His eyes faced forward, a bit lost, head leaned against the furniture.

"You have no reason to hate yourself Myra, you can't control the actions of others."

I am actually glad I called him over. Out of all of them I couldn't think of a better person to speak with. But enough talking, my head feels dizzy as it is and probably so does his. Maybe we're both too far gone and won't remember tonight. So to Hell with it! Tonight I decided I am tired of being a good girl.

"Myra what are you doing?"

"Just stop thinking and kiss all this pain away."


	15. The most precious bounty

**CHAPTER 15 – The most precious bounty**

* * *

I should probably open my eyes and get out of bed. Yukina and Genkai healed the major damage inflicted by Lya. I didn't listen to Klarise all the way through, I didn't use that much caution thinking that my story would somehow move her, stop her. I barely got a few words out before she jumped me. I've seen her fight with grace and balance, this was not it. That feral style of combat belongs to the old Lya, the one she used to be before this stupid mess.

Speaking of which, I don't want to open my eyes to face another mess. Yusuke's been by my side ever since I fell asleep and I know that if I do open them a swarm of questions will begin. How the fuck do I keep getting myself in these situations?

I slowly open my lids to see a very worried Yusuke sitting on the floor next to my bed. His eyes glance my way, something heavy weighing down on his shoulders. I can tell, I have been watching all of them for the past year, studied them. This is not the same person and I feel guilty in a sense. I have never seen him this quiet and still and for the first time since I have forget this plan, I regret every step taken.

Pulling myself in a standing position I stare down at my own hands on my lap. I can't look at him.

"Why did you save me?"

My voice sounds so dim it takes me by surprise. This is not me and having to be in this situation should not hinder me at all.

"You told me you didn't want to die."

I almost smile at his naïve answer. Yes, I didn't want to die, I personally told him that yet my hands grasp the sheets a bit too tight.

"You saved me knowing very well that if I live Kurama will die."

I heard him shifting so I look over to see him raising a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I didn't think that far ahead, I just wanted to save you."

Of course, leave it up to Yusuke to do something and not give any thought about the outcome. It usually plays out in his favor, but not this time.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

He looks at me a bit lost at first, but I know he got it. He's more perceptive than what people give him credit for. Such a good soul.

"I don't know, I have a lot of shit to figure out right now."

Yet he's so predictable and still has a lot to learn. I smile to myself when I see him messing his hair and kicking the floor with his heels trying to make heads and tails of his predicament. He also lost something and doesn't know how to take it all in.

"You shouldn't have left her."

His hands drop, legs going under him as he resumes a normal position. His eyes lock with mine and that look makes me almost flinch.

"This is not about me right now. Tell me about her."

There he is, the person people and demons alike look up to. The one who should be king of Demon World. This bright eyed kid, this sweet boy with a piercing gaze and a heart of gold. I feel tears creeping up on me.

"Tell me how Kurama hurt you."

I know he'll understand, I know he'll listen and not judge my way of thinking, the reason behind it.

"I can't."

His hands reach out to me and grab me by my shoulders. A gesture not too forceful, but worried and also tired of all these secrets.

"You started talking about her last night when you thought you would die, so tell me, talk to me Rin."

My hands reach out to him, my palms pressed to his chest.

"She was my sister, my only sibling."

And I press my forehead against him as the words come out like a cry of relief. Finally I can tell my story, how I came to be in this sad pathetic Human World.

"I was born in a family of bounty hunters and we've all been so for many generations. We stay hidden, there are more like us and tradition requires for all children born to become bounty hunters as well. We carry out the legacy and crafts handed down through generations. My parents wished for boys but instead got two girls. I was taught at a very young age how to handle various weapons, how to fight, hide and kill. You would think that's cruel but in my community these is so much devotion and love even if it's not that common in us demons.

While I grew and started going on missions my sister couldn't. She was weak, sickly and fragile, a disease eating her up a few years after her life began. She would listen to my stories, watch me train day and night to be a shadow in a realm full of demons. I would draw for her lands and creatures that she could never see for she couldn't even walk at one point. But her eyes, they always shined when I would talk, she would smile and wave goodbye to me when I left for yet another mission, another kill. She was pure and funny and above all kind. I don't even think that she would have made a good bounty hunter.

My parents, they did everything they could to prolong her life. So one day we set out for a different kind of mission. We stole an artifact that could keep her alive, heal her faster than the disease that was eating her up.

Even when we succeeded, we had already failed. We stole what Yoko Kurama was going to steal. And you can't outsmart him. He waited, he was patient and calculated. It played out for him in the end because he found us. I took my sister out that day to a nearby river. I wanted to show her what was beyond out camp especially since she insisted she was feeling better. And she was, her cheeks had color in them, her hands would not tremble when picking up a cup of water, her hair stopped falling and…I should have never taken her outside of the camp. All so she could dip her feet in the running water.

I was laughing with her, telling her a joke I picked up on one of my missions and I didn't hear him approach and I wasn't paying attention. Damn it I am bounty hunter, how could I not pay attention to my surroundings? I begged him after I realized I couldn't beat him. I've cried asking for him to take me, that I would steal for him anything he wished for. But Yoko would just stare at me and still reach out to for that stupid artifact and told me just one thing, that I would find another way.

I didn't. No healer could help my sister. She died a month after that and in all that time we were out there, me and my father, searching for Yoko, for the person that now had the artifact. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I always thought I would find it and in the last moment barge in that little hut that had been her entire life and safe her.

And now it breaks my heart to see him different. To know a mother will cry for him. but I can't, I can't let it go. It should have been me, I killed I hurt people, not her."

His arms held me as I talked and cried. Back then down by the river bank I promised my sister I would get my revenge. Right now I am torn, but no matter how much Yusuke caresses my hair and wipes away my tears, no matter how much closer I have gotten to all of them, I must lay to rest this pain and by killing Kurama I will do just that. Avenge her and bring an end to it all.

I have family to get back to, my people, my world.

I look up at Yusuke and there is no much conflict going on inside his head he doesn't know where to begin. If someone dropped a bomb like that on me I would have trouble as well. Yet as I put some distance between our bodies he takes a deep breath and stares at me.

"I understand."

A new wave of emotions flood me.

"I can't pretend to know who Yoko was, but I think I got Kurama figured out pretty well and he is changed. But will you truly be happy by killing Kurama and not Yoko?"

Is he fucking with me? I shove the covers off my feet and get up shaking in anger and I can't control it. This year, they only saw what I let them see and now when I can be who I truly am this hybrid of half man, half demon dares to question all I know?

"Yoko will die with Kurama, with Suichi Minomino, with EVERYTHING!"

The only response my body found right was to show him the middle finger and tell him to shove it where it hurts. I wasted enough time playing this fools game. I did not come here for this.


	16. Howl at the moon

**CHAPTER 16 – Howl at the moon**

* * *

 **I have been very excited about this chapter and also at the same time dread it with all my heart. A bit too close for comfort, but not all the way there.**

 **I hope you like Lya's side of the story.**

* * *

All I have managed to do was put some distance between me and Hiei as he got thrown off balance by my scream. If I could run I would, but apparently whatever Rin shot me with did a number on me.

If I could just turn and crawl, come on body work with me. I feel like I just took a beating, it hurts all over, my throat is sore like someone clawed at it from the inside, my saliva taste awful. Maybe it would have been enough to just open my mouth to get Hiei away and not waste the energy I had left. Come on! There, I knew I could do it, I have managed to roll onto my stomach and the first thing I see are muddied boots. I half expected him to kick my teeth in or stomp on my head yet he crutches down to my level in search for my eyes, so I shut them. I will ignore him. I don't want to know what he has to say. He's wrong, he still doesn't know a thing.

I feel him picking me up and carrying me so I open my eyes and glance up at him. In truth I thought he would flip me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, yet he's carrying me normally. What am I wearing? Is this his?! Trying my best to use my hand I manage to look under the cloak, fresh bandages, I figured. Why else would he give out such a heartfelt declaration?

"Put me down."

My back hits the dirt seconds later, his smug face looking down on me. I can't walk, but I sure as Hell won't let him touch me. He already broke the new arrangement we had, the new rules. He saw my scars. I push my eyes shut feeling tears biting at my eyeballs. I grab my inner check between my teeth and push down until I feel blood in my mouth. Sure beats the previous taste. I guess I puked from what Rin did to me. How the Hell did I end up with Hiei finding me?

I feel Hiei pushing me to the side and grabbing my jaw so I can spit out the blood. Great, of all the creatures I know, he's the last I wanted seeing me like this. His boots come once again in view and his bandaged hand lifts my chin up in a tight grip. He's exasperated with me and tries to focus on my face although he's struggling not to steal glances at my stomach. But he's not angry and I don't understand.

"Are you done?"

Of course I don't say anything, but he proceeds in carrying me one again. He doesn't take me home, or to Kurama's, on Genkai but instead I find myself into what looks like an inn. He leaves me alone on a bed for some time and comes back with some food and clothes. Did he steal those?

Out of the bag he produces a water bottle and my eyes turn the size of saucers when he puts me in a standing position and opens the bottle for me handing it over. My hands are more cooperative than my legs, surely I will be up and about in a few hours. With some struggle I manage to get into clean clothes, with no help from him, thank goodness, and to the bathroom after a few protests from Hiei so I can wash my teeth. He stares at me through the mirror and is holding me in an awkward way trying not to touch my stomach or stand to close to me. Yeah, I'd be grossed out too.

"I'm not grossed out."

He quickly evades my weak attempt of smacking him, but thankfully does not drop me or I would have landed either face first in the mirror or chin crashing against the sink.

"You never told me you have another tattoo."

I spit out the toothpaste and lean in for some water to rinse everything out. I do have another one, left side of my ribs, a wolf. My eyes scan the mirror again and meet his watchful gaze.

"You actually think I'm part of whatever group that did this to you. And you also blame Mukuro. Yet I joined her around the time you were in Spirit World, so the timeline does not add up."

So he had been paying attention and done some thinking on his own, but that still doesn't mean I can trust him.

"If you are going to play the quiet game I will look into all the memories you own."

We both spend a few good seconds glaring in the mirror reflection. I'd be damned if I turn my face this close to him.

"One of Mukuro's men is part of the group that did this to me."

His eyes widen a fraction probably surprised I actually decided on saying something. My hand does a flimsy attempt at stopping the water, but I manage. Anything to buy some time.

"I need to pee."

"Hold it."

Damn this demon. He takes me back to the bed, hoisting me against the wall, him in front of me making sure to look at my every reaction.

"Why are you doing this?"

He crossed his hands over his chest yet no words come out of his mouth. I'm fucked and I got no way out. Eventually sighing and rolling his eyes like I am some idiot unworthy of his time his lips move.

"Klarise is going to kill you and you're letting it happen. She will not bring your son back."

Someone please make him shut up. Make his mouth stop moving. If I shut my eyes he'll just pry my lids open. Why is he repeating the same sentence over and over again?

"I know she won't bring my son back so shut up!"

He's wrong, he's so wrong. I shut my eyes biting at my cheek again yet this time he pries my mouth open before I can draw blood and my eyes open automatically. His orbs are asking so many questions so I speak.

"She can't bring back someone who was never born."

Retracting his hand slowly his eyes lower to my stomach and out of instinct like I still had something to protect inside of me I cover myself with my hands.

"You were pierced by a sword, that's why you also have that scar on your lower back."

I nod in horror at how calmly and low he stated that. I almost didn't feel the vibrations leaving him.

"It killed your son."

His eyes looked up into mine, something different dancing in them.

"Take your time."

My vision became blurry as tears washed over my cheeks. Hiei just sat there letting me cry, looking away from my face probably to give me a sort of privacy. But no matter how much time he was willing to grant me I couldn't. My chest hurt as I leaned forward in a couching fit, his hand catching me as to not fall completely. I didn't look at him.

"The pain I feel and felt hollowed my bones, emptied me. How can you ask me to tell you that? What sort of monsters makes a mother relive that?"

His arm pushed me forward his face searching for my eyes. He's calm, too calm.

"Then who is he? The father?"

Does that actually mean he won't force me? I just nod sniffing my nose, drawing my breath. He pushed me back against the wall, this time a lot more gentle. But he wanted to know about him of course. How could I start the story? How could I tell him who HE was?

"Well I guess there's no avoiding it, I'll start with how he found me."

So I closed my eyes, lean back my head and started talking.

* * *

"The Wolf has called for you."

The old woman's eyes fell on me, her hands shaking as the letter fell into the fire. Her lips pursed together, chin trembling. Everyone knew about the Wolf, how he would summon a demon somewhere and that demon would never return. The Wolf was hungry, he was vicious and carved villages out of demon bones. His skin red, covered in blood, a new layer to be added. Mine.

"I won't go."

Her eyes darted to me, energy lashing out at my feeble attempt at protesting.

"If you don't go he'll come."

Fear was the only thing dripping from her voice. I knew he would. He'd kill everyone if his demands were not met.

"I understand."

She feared for her life, but she had no reason to fear for mine, I was not her kin. Generously enough she took me in after I had lost my people, fed me, clothed me, found a working place for me.

So I left never to be seen again. In my years I have met all kinds of creatures. I would listen to their stories down at the tavern, learn their drunken secrets and pretend I was no one. Truthfully I was no one. Not many knew my name, fewer would remember me.

My mind recalled a human story. Something with a girl in a red cape followed by the big bad wolf. So I shed my clothes and concealed my naked form under a red cloak. Not like my attire would be needed. I would soon be a pile of flesh and bones, another nameless victim of the Wolf. So I set out to find him, not go where I was told.

"I'm here Wolf."

I cried near his den. The smell if past sins invaded my nostrils as the wind blew through my hair. A last faint reminded of who I was.

"Who goes there?"

A deep chilling voice asked as the pack emerged from the shadows, sharp teeth snarling.

"Little Red has come for the big bad Wolf."

A low growl emerged from the shadows, one bound to freeze what was left of my soul and make the blood in my veins run cold.

"I don't remember asking for someone called Little Red."

Frightful as I was I had no intention of showing that to the beast as I took a step forward having to retract my hand at the last minute as one from the pack snapped at my flesh.

"My name is Lya."

The smell of blood, new and old combined edged closer as a wolf in full form towered over me.

"Just Lya?"

His head tilted as hungry eyes pinned me on the spot. But I held my head up high, neck exposed, arms dangling lose.

"I've always been just Lya."

His jaws snapped close to my face and he sniffed my hair, breath hot and wet. His stare grew hungrier as he came closer, chest pushed forward in complete confidence.

"Why am I here?"

My voice shook as the beast widened his eyes, nostrils flaring.

"You smell like the spices in your kitchen."

A breath, sharp as a knife lodges in my throat. He had been watching me, knew I spent hours slaving over the stove in that damn tavern kitchen. My hands have cooked for slaves, killers, creatures of different breeds.

His paw creped behind my back and in a second I was taken inside his lair, thrown on my knees. My head rose trying to contain and keep alive the last spark I had inside of me.

"Why am I here?"

My voice sounded hoarse yet loud enough for him to stop and stare at me bearing his vicious teeth as I rose to my feet.

"Careful pup, I have yet to decide what I want from you."

If I had a heart if would have fluttered with hope. Just one second. One chance to live. But I didn't. My hands reached out to the string keeping the cape latched to my skin and suddenly it came undone falling on the putrid sticky floor. It reeked, it burned through my senses like wild fire. The Wolf inhaled, mouth opened, drooling like the hungry animal he was.

"Get it done with."

His fur stood on end as he moved like a shadow. In seconds, no, less he was behind me growling.

"Good dog."

I smirked out of spite my mind racing, screaming at me "NO" and at the same time "YES,FINALLY." My cape draped before my eyes, his voice lowered.

"May I never see you like this again."

I was scared, I was shaking. Cold and empty with his claws in front of me.

"I've gotten tired of watching you. That's why you're here."

I turned my head, curiosity and fiery eyes watching him.

"From this day on you'll be known as Lya Nox, the alpha that stood near the Wolf."

Out of my throat emerged a sound. It should have been "Thank you" yet I laughed. I laughed with all my might, mind on the edge of madness, but thankful as the same time.

And he growled as I balled to the ground in a hysterical fit covering my body in the soils of his victims. He picked me up, claws close to my face and I couldn't stop. I was descending in what I thought was the end of me. And he barked and snarled his fangs and I bore mine. Mad, drunken on the serotonin in my veins.

My hands reached out, gripping his fur, sticking to the coats of blood, my eyes dripping with hate as the wind filled the cavern. Yet his nose nuzzled my neck.

"There you are."

He did not hurt me. He taught me like one the cubs. He never touched me after that, yet he managed to make me learn so much about myself and what I could really do.

So I became the Wolf's wife. A renegade with no one to call king or queen but the moon above us. His name, so sacred, so quiet, spoken by none. He had let me discover him and myself. Let me cower in his fur and burn near the fire he held. Yet not once has he hurt me. He loved me and I could not understand what he saw in a sweat and flour covered kitchen girl.

It took years for him to show me his true form. The body of a man and even then he'd wear a mask to cover his features. However I didn't care, by the time I saw him all I was already too lost into the wolf he was by day and the man he became by night. I would not defy him, I would not tame him. I was his.

Years and many moons shun until he made me truly his. No man would have dared to last that long. But he was no man.

He was the Wolf."

* * *

After I finished I opened my eyes, silent tears still falling down my face, yet a small smiled tugged at my lips as I remembered him so fondly. Hiei stared at me like I had just slapped him out of the blue and did so for a few good minutes.

"I don't believe you."

He looked offended, mad, disgusted all those combined in a cold stare.

"I heard storied about him and his rebels with no king. If you were the alpha female, although you're not a wolf demon, I don't believe you. You are nothing like the stories told."

He pointed an accusatory finger at me and I grabbed it as fast as my body allowed it and probably because he let me. He took a hold of me before I could break it and kept a firm grip on my wrist.

"I am not lying. We were slaughtered soon after we joined Raizen's cause, they feared us."

"Yes, feared, in the past. You have a lot to prove. Will you be Little Red or will you be just Lya?"


	17. Watchful eyes

**CHAPTER 17 – Watchful eyes**

* * *

Last week of November, last few days before the Spirit World ball. The days haven't been kind on the team. Kuwabara was prohibited in seeing Yukina since he didn't bring too much contribution in the ordeal that went on. Spirit World had the SDF members dispatched in Human World for closer monitoring in order to make sure they had eyes everywhere.

The team was forced to spend all their free time together so most of the hours they could be found down at the dance studio so Lya could teach them some moves. However despite having to spend their time together, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Yusuke had been trying and failing in getting Rin to talk to him, their last conversation putting a strain on their relationship. He also had a bone to pick with Hiei for all said and done. The fire demon on the other hand couldn't care less and instead was watching Lya like a hawk, speaking to her only if the situation really called for it. Kurama was on the watch for everything Rin did and Kuwabara would always voice out his dislike for the situation he was in due to the group.

Myra became the only neutral ground, the members of the gang speaking more to her. Rin and Lya however took a more defensive stance for various reasons they did not intend to share.

Before the class was about to start, Lya was arranging everything with James as Hiei sat on the floor in a faraway corner, glaring at the two.

"Lya," James motioned to her tapping her on the shoulder "Why do you hang out with Hiei?"

She didn't look behind her shoulder but watched his eyes in the mirror reflection.

"Unfortunately I must, he's my…"

Silence followed in lack of a response. James lifted his brows obviously questioning her actions.

"Your what?"

"I don't know."

Hiei smirked, action that made Lya roll her eyes. He hadn't hurt her recently, hadn't touched her, rarely spoke to her. If he didn't believe her then why was he still hanging around?

"What do you mean by that? There must be a reason why he hangs around you like this and why you let him."

Turning she walked over to Hiei stopping a few steps before reaching him.

"Why are you here? You don't contribute, you just stare like a weird stalker. What is your deal?"

He lifted his eyes to meet her face, quickly noting she was getting fed up with him fast.

"I will not join this mockery fest."

"Then get lost Hiei!"

Rolling his eyes to the side he smirked once more. If she wasn't going to pretend anymore and keep her mask up he would indulge her playing the same game.

"You would enjoy that and so would I but we can't. But I would much rather enjoy seeing you trip over your lie."

Eyes locked as Hiei quickly got up catching her right fist. Her left palm delivered a quick hit right against his ear making him squint his eyes on the impact letting her go. Shifting her weight she spun around a high kick being stopped by his forearm.

Taking a few steps back she also evaded his punches watching out for his next move. Locking hands in an attempt to push each other around Lya spoke again.

"I don't lie Hiei, unlike you."

Her kick was averted by his own leg, bone hitting bone, hands still locked. James quickly came near them alarmed by the previous display, waving his arms not knowing precisely what to do with them.

"What has gone into you two, are you in a dojo or something?"

Hiei refused to answer his question and Lya didn't catch it.

"The Wolf would have never chosen a woman like you."

Her nails dug in his skin as she bore her teeth at the impertinent comment. Crutching to the floor her weight shifted once more as her back pressed against the wooden floor pulling Hiei along, both legs kicking him directly in the stomach. The force of the impact made him let go of her hands but not before making sure her nails drew blood. In one swift move she was back on her feet diving and tacking Hiei as if she had done so numerous times before.

On top of him her hand quickly interacted with his sternum, an echoing sound resonating through the room, mirrors shaking on the walls.

James turned around trying to understand the phenomenon that just occurred, watching their reflections in the countless mirrors. It took Hiei a few good seconds to take a breath, the action clearly causing him pain. Lya bent forward closer to his face, grey eyes taking over the venomous color from before.

"I have nothing to prove to you."

James turned again to see Kurama and Myra walk in. Both stopped, sharing a confused look between themselves after seeing Hiei and Lya.

"Please tell me this is a new form of dance."

Kurama shook his head slowly while walking near the two. Lya got up and almost kicked Hiei in the ribs before Kurama's hand came in view causing her to turn around and glare.

"I'm certain this is not the place for this."

Her gaze shifted to James who watched her with concern. Hiei in the meantime also got up resuming his usual place near the end of the studio, holding onto his chest.

Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in assessing the situation.

"Great, another shitty day."

Yusuke muttered as Kuwabara looked over at the group.

"You'd better not be getting me into any more trouble. Today Yukina will be joining us and I'm tired of taking the fall for you."

"Geez man we get it, we know."

Yusuke threw his hands up in the air exasperated. As voices filled the studio Rin and Yukina finally showed up. One glare for Kurama, one glare for Yusuke.

James sighed slapping his forehead. They were exhausting to be around with. Even Lya was grinding his gears lately by showing more of her rebellious nature and almost none of the sweet girl he knew. Clapping his hands all eyes turned to him.

"Tonight we do things differently, my way. So no more glaring and cursing and halfassed attempts and especially no more fighting." His gaze traveled to Lya, holding her eyes for a few good seconds "I don't know what your deal is and at this point I'm not sure I even want to know anymore but you are all here to learn something. Gather in a circle."

As everyone took the center of the room, James also called out to Hiei.

"You will at least be observing things up close. Come on."

Getting up he dragged his feet on purpose in order to express his distaste for the event.

"I set up a mix of songs that will be playing, we are going to play a bit of tag amongst ourselves. One goes in the middle, shows off a few moves, then tags the next person to take the stage."

The group exchanged looks not knowing how that played in the entire ballroom movement, but James knew if he paired them up again they would end up tripping, stomping and stepping on each other's feet then breaking up the lesson to fight some more.

He went in the middle as the first song started playing. While he danced his attention focused on them. Who was swaying slightly, who was smiling and couldn't wait to get their turn, who was staring at their feet or ignoring everyone. He tapped Kurama on the shoulder and took his spot in the circle. The fox was graceful and could ace ballroom dancing, however if you put him on the spot all alone, he turned into this awkward lump of uncoordinated mess. And it was clear he knew that as well since he sighed and just moved a bit before tagging Yukina. The ice maiden's face lit up as her body moved to the upbeat song. She was the element James needed in his lesson because everyone just smiled seeing her, even Hiei for a brief moment. She twirled smiling big, closed her eyes and randomly stopped pointing at Yusuke.

"Ha, check this out."

The group cheered at his silly attempt at the robot. Without being tagged Kuwabara joined the center copying Yusuke's moves while on the sides the rest of the group started dancing, well all except one. When they decided they made enough fools of themselves Hiei was pulled in the center. Crossing his hands over his chest he glared.

"You have balance and grace Hiei, you can do this."

His eyes averted to Lya who just spoke seeing her mimic some moves for him to try out.

"No."

Reaching out to tag her she averted his hand sliding underneath it and in a second she was pressed against his body holding onto his belts. Seeing her so close he tried pushing her off and to his surprise her hands came undone and she let him. Catching his hand at the last second she spun around, her back hitting his chest. His hands grabbed her waist as her body bent against his, hands locked with hers. His eyes fell for a second on her moving hips before trying to pry her off once more. She let him once again push her off him giving her enough time to turn and let her body collapse onto his. Out of instinct he caught her.

"You're a snake." He hissed at her, feeling her breath against his face.

"Oh you have no idea what I can do."

"Tag."

He stated through his teeth letting her take the center of the ring. Kurama glanced over at Hiei and chuckled.

"What?"

"I see what you're doing but I don't think she's willing to play the same game."

"You don't see anything so stop trying to get in my head."

Myra took the next dance, a more contained and controlled style. She didn't feel the need to impress, seduce or show off at that time. Rin on the other hand had more lascivious moves. A cat would always be more graceful and suave.

James took a few steps back analyzing the group that made progress. That night was a win in his book.

* * *

As everyone started heading home, Lya pulled Rin further away out of ear shot. Rin followed her a bit reluctant and uncertain of her intentions.

"I'm sorry about your loss Rin."

Her eyes went wide for a few seconds as Lya continued talking.

"Losing family is one of the hardest things in life. If you ever want to talk about your sister, I promise this time I will listen to you."

"You really are a piece of work, I never expected for Little Red to apologize to me."

Lya froze, eyes glancing at Hiei in the mirror.

"Nothing like that." Rin spoke on "I recognized you on my own. Us rebels tend to know one another. I used to tell stories about you and the Wolf to my sister. So I'm guessing they got him?"

Lya nodded slowly as Rin clicked her tongue.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea he is gone. If you ever need me to kill someone."

She nudged her with her elbow and Lya smirked. Myra stepped closed analyzing Kurama's face as he was trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Hey, she won't do anything while stuck here."

"Rin is not the person we thought she was. She will kill me by any means necessary, I just need to ensure my family will not get hurt."

Myra stepped in front of him placing her hands on his.

"No one is killing anyone alright? Come on, let's go."

* * *

James waved goodbye to everyone except Lya and Hiei since she stayed some more to clean up and prepare the room for the next day while Hiei naturally just followed her every move. James went closer to her, bringing her body closer to his, waltzing slowly.

"I don't know what you've gotten yourself into Lya and these days I don't know who you are anymore. Hiei gives off a dangerous vibe and is unnatural yet for some reason you show yourself to him and I am offended that you don't trust me enough to tell me what happened."

Following the steps in a rhythm that by then was natural for them Lya kept looking at her partner trying to find the words.

"I don't know how to explain to you what transpired, I also know why you don't trust Hiei, he can be a bit of a handful but I got this."

"Then why does it feel like you will soon disappear?"

A small slow pirouette broke eye contact. Facing him once more Lya raised both her hands to cup James's face.

"I'll be fine, don't worry over me. Don't waste your energy on ghosts."

His hands traced her arms in a gentle manner.

"You're not a ghost, you're real Lya."

Hiei intervened from the sides slowly getting sick of their mushy display.

"Are you two done?"

James looked to him forcing a smile on his face.

"Since you never dance I doubt you can speak."

"Careful human you are testing my patience."

He watched his unnatural eyes glare even more viciously yet Lya remained unphased. Not reacting necessarily to his words, but rather storing them for later, he spoke again.

"We are done for tonight, don't worry."

* * *

Outside waiting patiently, leaning against the wall, Kurama stood and greeted Lya when she exited the studio. Hiei remained transfixed on his former partner, weighing in his mind the reasons for him being there.

"I need to have a word with you Lya, in private."

However his eyes traveled to Hiei leaving Lya in the middle looking at the two demons. Kurama was calm on the surface, yet he needed a reason or else he wouldn't have waited for her instead of walking Myra home. Something was up.

"I'll walk her home myself, I hope that's acceptable."

Hiei eyed him carefully remaining silent but it was clear he was trying to read Kurama's intentions.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hiei."

She concluded looking away from him and back to Kurama. Something about his calm allure did not sit well with her, but she was curious to know what he wanted to talk to her about. Hiei hesitated a few seconds before taking his leave an after image of him lingering a while longer. She measured Kurama from head to toes brows knit. If Hiei spilled her secrets then she could see the motive behind his all too confident pose. Confident yet alert as she took a large step in front of him. He hid his reaction quickly offering a sweet smile, gesture that made her lift her brows crossing her hands over her chest. A small smirk played on his lips and she let her hands drop knowing well that was not a gesture that belonged to her, but one she picked up from a certain fire demon they both knew.

"I see you are learning to at least tolerate him."

Her eyes lingered on his lips wishing she read wrong. If he was there to talk about him then she had other plans. Not answering to his start of the conversation, Kurama pushed himself away from the wall and closer to her getting straight to a different point.

"What did Rin tell you Lya?"

Not moving despite the lack of distance she raised once more her eyes to get a better look at the tall male trying to take up too much of her personal space.

"You mean before I tried to kill her or after she almost killed me?"

Caution entrapped his features and it was clear he was somewhat weary of her for reasons he wasn't sharing.

"Don't be stupid Kurama, I jumped her after she managed to verbalize a few words then I was put out."

He nodded, locks of his hair brushing past his face as he leaned closer to her since she left out the discussion they had today.

"You wouldn't think of switching sides now would you?"

No emotion crossed her face as her fist interacted with his stomach.

"What did I just tell you?"

Kurama jumped back, eyes wide as she stood there giving him nothing he could read.

"If you ever decide to doubt the words coming out of my mouth I'll show you why you never do that."

Razor sharp forest green eyes watched the small female before him that suddenly looked so much bigger and scarier.

"You hurt her and that's on you. Don't try your mind games with me fox."

He chuckled throwing his head back as he erupted in full blown laughter, act that made Lya tilt her head to the side confused and annoyed all at once. What got him laughing like that? This wasn't like him, this wasn't the demon she knew. Her lids felt heavy as her eyes closed, a sharp breath trying to make its way in her lungs.

"What is this, what are you doing?" she asked eyeing him once more after he stopped.

"You know he actually created a big dent in my ingredient supply."

She stared closely at the sly male before her, so it was going to be a talk about " _him"_. Kurama was quick to sense her change in demeanor so he spoke ahead.

"Don't misinterpret, I'm happy he saved you and payed attention to what I have been saying to him all these years but please don't get caught up in a similar situation any time soon."

He added a charming smile however her flat face held no room for being impressed.

"If Rin decides to drug me, I need to be prepared."

His posture was now more relaxed yet his eyes held a different story. The red rims around them, dilated pupils.

"Are you drugging yourself?"

His gaze lowered, something close to admiration and affection lurking in his emerald eyes.

"Correct, you catch on fast."

Placing her hands in her pockets, she glanced up at the dark grey sky. Winder was drawing near, she could feel the cold in the wind, she could smell the upcoming snow. It would be snowing that night for sure.

"No I don't, not necessarily, I'm just surprised you started doing it now to gain immunity. You're distracted."

Waiting for her to break free from whatever thoughts trapped her mind, he gave her a small nod when she eventually made eye contact once more.

"It's true, I have been distracted. There were and still are a lot of variables to be taken into consideration."

He gestured with his hand for them to start walking however she remained cemented to the same spot. She was looking in his eyes, however she was actually focused beyond his presence and appearance.

"Lya?"

Sighing she searched inside her pockets fishing out a cigarette and a small lighter. With the end of the cigarette pressed tightly between her lips she mumbled trying to light it up.

"Sometimes it's not too good to think that much. You end up with too many scenarios." her eyes rose slowly, strong and determined "Pick one and make it your own."

Kurama tilted his head to the side slightly, contemplating her advice.

"There is some truth in your words. You appear to be the type that lives by using your heart."

Pushing the smoke out through her nose she snorted.

"Be real, you think this because you can't remember me." Pointing her index finger in his direction she lifted it to his face "My heart is in the right place and so is my mind." She continued tapping her own temple "However I don't have your luxury, I am down to my last scenario and this one ends bad."

Longing, that's what was lurking past the venom in her eyes. She missed the one who was near her, so much that she was stealing small moments to just go back in her head to her most precious memories.

"Scenarios can be created."

He mentioned coming closer and extending his arm to her. Gently she took it allowing him to walk her down the sidewalk. Keeping the cigarette between her fingers, almost dangling lose between her lips, her eyes watched him carefully as his lips moved.

"I'm certain you can find something here worthwhile. Pain can't be erased but you learn to live with it."

Her forehead creased under the weight of her obvious thoughts. Lately she had been trying less and less to keep up the mask she built. Letting the cigarette drop to the ground, she stomped on it with force, action that caused Kurama to stop in his tracks.

"I know he's dead, I can't feel him in the winds so I won't listen to them. This music is killing me and I intend to let it because I know how it ends. Fuck what others think is right."

Bending to her height a bit he was surprised to see steel eyes, focused and angry, instead of drowning in tears. Her teeth grinded together as she removed her hand from the lock on his arm.

Kurama's voice lowered as he straightened himself taking a step back as a precaution. One hit from her was enough for a day, however as soon as the distance was created he felt the need to close the gap yet he chose words over more physical contact.

"Are you sacrificing your life for him to be brought back?"

Her nose wrinkled as her brows knit carefully stalking every move Kurama made.

"Not the deal, but I do know when I'm being lied to."

His eyes shifted from left to right in a rapid succession as hers did the same, trying to made heads and tails of her words. Was she being cryptical on purpose?

"I am also aware when that happens to me, however I tend to look at the issue from different angles. It helps most of the time, give it a chance." He answered her in the same manner.

She blinked once, slowly opening her eyes and smiled locking hands with his once more. The change of demeanor made him question what was going on.

"Giving chances" she nudged him ever so slightly "are for those who believe in trial and error." He tensed slightly however kept the same serene look on his face acting like they were just two friends casually talking. Spirit World was watching, doing so now more than ever, the SDF lurking through the city "Trial I can do, it's the error part that gets to me."

"Error is a part of the learning process."

She hid a chuckle a chuckle behind her hand and he lifted his brows curious of her reaction. Yet her smile did not reach her eyes, that half opened lid scanned the streets for a brief moment.

"I think we're a bit too old for the entire trial and error stunt. I would much rather prefer a hit and win combo."

Nodding he looked forward at the street light doing a quick scan in order to pick up the shadows that were too close.

"However charming that would seem it's a hard combination to master. But I can assure you both have their perks and a way of healing the soul."

A simple sharp nod indicated him that enough talking was done. They would share a few more departure worlds as he left her outside the apartment building.

"Don't go walking into any dark alleys. This time of night cats tend to scavenge and they can give you quite the scare."

"I'll take that into consideration. Good night Lya, I hope you'll sleep well tonight in a warm bed."

Her brows lifted slowly, careful not to give herself away. Her head bowed slightly before waving goodbye at him and entering the building.

* * *

Myra was sitting in the living room eyes glued to the television. She took it all in like a small child whose parents were out of town for a day and she could do whatever she wanted. Lya passed her sharing a quick "hello" and let her enjoy the colored images on the screen. They were of no interest to her, but she knew humans liked television for whatever reason. While Myra had tried showing her some movies and series that usually kept her on the couch for hours on end, she could not share her enthusiasm, but let her rant on about a certain show figuring she didn't have this luxury as she was growing up and getting used to her powers. Watching a comedy with a ghost in the room ain't no picnic.

Opening the bedroom door she stopped for a few seconds in the frame to look at a black robe hung onto the back of her chair. Shifting her eyes to the right Hiei sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Suddenly Kurama's departure words made sense.

"Hiei?"

Upon not responding on the first try she motioned to the open window that she had left like that before going out. He probably got in through there and got tired of waiting for her in order to pick her brain about what Kurama wanted. Turning to him she noticed he was somewhat more relaxed, not jumping at the first sound made. He probably felt safer in the sanctity of her room, where no one could bother him especially since the leaves on the trees had fallen, winter edging closer.

Taking a pillow from the bed she took a seat on the window sill waiting for the snow to fall. She could play him for a night and allow him a good night rest. After all Hiei did save her instead of using the opportunity given to end her life that day.

"Goodnight Hiei."

* * *

Rin walked home with Yukina and Kuwabara since they all lived in the same part of town. She smiled looking over at the couple, seeing Kuwabara's enthusiasm finally getting Yukina back by his side. She didn't like what Klarise had done. She shouldn't have punished them, especially when in the end all went well. They were all safe and alive.

"Have you healed properly?"

The ice maiden turned her attention to her. She was talking again to Rin, however she couldn't help but feel she had more she wanted to say, but refrained from doing so. Ruffling her hair she smiled confidently.

"Of course, I am fine, thanks to you and Genkai."

Kuwabara shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched huffing.

"You still didn't tell me what happened."

Rin glanced over at him taking in the disappointment he was displaying on his face.

"It's better this way, maybe Klarise will decide she made the wrong call and will let you get back to your life. By learning all our secrets you will be in this neck deep. Enjoy the normal life Kazuma while you still can."

Somehow her words resonated louder than intended, but he still carried worry in his eyes as he looked over at Yukina.

"I don't think Klarise would just do that and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me and because you guys decided it's ok to keep me out of the loop."

Contemplating whether to tell him all she knew, Rin felt something brushing against her leg. Kuwabara squealed in delight as Rin picked up a black cat that watched her with curious yellow eyes.

"Hey you!"

A small circle formed near her as the two pet the cat who was happily purring in Rin's arms. Noticing she had a collar she traced it looking for an address. The small round medallion looked like a locket of some sorts and Rin peered closer. Taking it off the cat hissed and wiggled its way out of Rin's arms running down the sidewalk.

"Shesh I wonder what spooked her?"

Kuwabara enquired while looking in the direction the cat went. Rin's eyes fell on a piece of paper that was tucked away in the locket.

"Is that the address of the owners?"

Yukina asked seeing Rin scanning the writing.

"Yes." She answered placing the paper and locket in her pocket "You two go on ahead, I'll see if I can find her and bring her back to her family. Have a good night."

Yukina glanced over at Kuwabara.

"Aww of course, cats stick together. That's so nice of Rin."

"Yes it is." She nodded watching Rin follow the direction the cat ran off to.

* * *

Ayame finished writing down the report from the latest SDF members that returned while Botan saw out the new batch to be dispatched to the Human World. She presented them the closed envelope from Klarise always wondering what instructions were given out.

Ayame ran down the corridors to deliver the last report almost running into Koenma who was returning from the library.

"Lord Koenma, I apologize."

She stopped in order to catch her breath and take a bow.

"You don't have to address me like that Ayame. I am not the ruler of Spirit World anymore."

She stared at the floor for a few good moments before nodding ever so slightly and lifting her face. He noted how tired and worn out she looked, frizzes of hair out of place as opposed to her perfect bum she always had.

"Ayame."

Hearing the demanding tone behind her name she glanced up at him. She wasn't used to seeing him in his adult form but lately he decided to keep that appearance. Pulling her closer by placing a gentle hand on her elbow, he eyed the documents her pale delicate hands were carrying.

"If something were to bother you, you would come to me right?"

She duck her head pulling herself away after a moment of hesitation and took another low bow.

"I live to serve the ruler of Spirit World, it's not my place to judge situations or speak out of line."

Getting over the surprise of her sudden retreat he cleared his throat, straightening himself.

"Your job is to also ensure Spirit World is safe."

Not lifting herself she clucked the papers to her chest a bit tighter.

"Yes my lord, I will do my best to try and honor that promise…if it's even possible."

She whispered out the last part before resuming a normal position and running off to Klarise's office. He watched her run until she was out of site.

"Oh Ayame…"


	18. Complicated choices

**Chapter 18 - Complicated choices**

* * *

The alarm rang from another room for maybe the third time that morning. Loud footsteps followed by a succession of banging and door slamming made Hiei squint his eyes.

"I swear Kurama."

Words stopped as he circled the room he was in quickly pushing the covers off him. Lya sat on the window sill, closed lids fluttering in a rapid succession, more than likely being stuck in the REM stage of sleep, dreaming away, unaware of the noises Myra was making. Having a roommate not conscious to earthly sounds must have had its benefits since she was extremely loud in the morning. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked back at the warm sheets. Last thing he could recall was waiting for her to come back. He fell asleep, a deep and peaceful slumber taking him over rapidly in the silence of her room.

"Damn it."

Getting up after the front door was closed and locked he silently retrieved his cloak, eyes never leaving Lya. This was not a good time to have her wake up although he was certain some questions would follow later on during the day and he also had some of his own to ask.

Stepping into the living room the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils. Although in a hurry, Myra stopped to make coffee for Lya and surely enough in the kitchen bubbling away the coffee filter was performing the task it was built for. Lifting the lid a bit he concluded there was enough there for two smaller coffees. Maybe a few minutes wouldn't be too bad. Taking advantage of having the entire place to himself he poured a cup then headed back to the living room.

Outside the city was covered in a cold white vail of snow. Opening the balcony door the snow moved under his boots making a sound he would recognize anywhere. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes for a few seconds taking a moment for himself to feel the cold snow melting under his warm finger tips as he took hold of the rail.

A thud snapped him back to reality as shortly after Lya's door opened, her stepping out of the room holding her head.

"Myra are you still home?"

Slowly Hiei placed the cup on the small table on the balcony ready to make a run for it as Lya ignored the open door letting in the cold and headed to the kitchen. Stepping on the rail a cup shattering on the floor drew him back in. He found Lya was on her knees trying to clean up the pieces with trembling hands. Stepping closer his boots came in view causing her to jump, startled by his sudden presence. They exchanged no words as he kneeled closer to her in order to help clean up. Placing the shards in the bin he took another cup and poured her the remaining coffee placing it on the table and not in her hands directly. It was obvious something was going on.

"Do you always have trouble sleeping?"

Her tired eyes followed him as he exited the kitchen, coming back shortly after with his own cup of coffee. Pressing her head against the cold tiles on the wall she sighed pulling the cup closer, tracing its rims with her fingers.

"You try sleeping with this infernal noise. No matter the song, the lyrics, it's always so loud. I fall asleep for short periods of time when my brain can't take it anymore and is exhausted."

His eyes scanned once again her headphones before staring back at his cup.

"Why did you agree to it?"

Pushing back the hair from her face she contemplated her answer. The familiar sting in her eyes made her groan.

"It pushed back the sounds I could remember. It was a way to silence the screams."

His crimson eyes watched her carefully, noting in his mind the expression she held as her eyes focused somewhere else, mind traveling to a distant space. The term used in the past meant her mind and body were getting used to her death trap, this making room for the sounds she could remember.

"If you take it off what happens?"

She saw his lips move but didn't register the question. It was simple, straight forward, easy to understand.

"If I wasn't pregnant I could have saved us. I could have killed them all without mercy."

Her fist clenched shaking on the table.

"Lya?"

"I had all the weapons at my disposal and I couldn't use them."

"Lya!"

Her eyes shut up looking at him with a wide stare as if that was the first time she realized he was there with her. He leaned forward in his chair placing his hands on the table near hers but not touching. His eyes held a determination that was new, something different fueled him. She had seen this look once before in a haze, her mind digging up the promise he made to kill those who hurt her.

"I wanted to believe you were responsible for what happened, so much that I refused to see anything else."

Her hand touched his making him tense but not retract just then.

"I know now you played no part, but I can't let you go down with me Hiei. I made this choice on my own knowing where it would lead me. If I can't bring him back to me, I will rot beside him in eternal torture."

Taking his hand away he glared down at her getting up from the table.

"Your stupidity disgusts me."

* * *

Before getting a chance to speak, Hiei was out of sight leaving her alone with the cold winter air.

The bell to the hair salon rang as Rin stepped in greeting Shizuru and her colleagues. Shizuru waved at her before looking back at the appointment book.

"Sorry to call you in so early but none of us had an opening at nine."

Rin took off her coat going at the back of the salon to leave it there.

"No problem I was up, should have done some cleaning around the house, but it can wait until tomorrow. So I have just a haircut?"

"That's what she wanted."

Shizuru raised her voice making sure Rin could hear her. Walking back in the salon Rin crashed on a chair spinning on it a few times.

"Did you find the cat?"

"What?" she asked stopping mid spin.

"The cat from last night? My brother told me you found one and went running after it."

Rin shook her head and sighed.

"No. I did call the owners since there was a number with the address and told them where we saw her last."

Shizuru nodded her head once before turning back to the appointments she had that day.

"Pity."

"Yes, I can only imagine she's scared being all alone in this crowded city."

The door opened, bell ringing in order to alert a customer just walked in. Shizuru raised her eyes and smiled while Rin's face fell flat.

"Keiko what are you doing here?"

"I'm Rin's nine in the morning appointment."

She turned to the demoness, a faint smile playing on her lips, yet it was obvious for Rin she was not there to get a haircut.

"Can we talk? There's a café just at the corner."

Shizuru watched the two share a moment of tension before Rin agreed and went to get her coat.

"Did something happen?"

Keiko just faked a smile gripping the straps of her purse tighter.

"No Shizuru, I just wanted a word with her."

"Then why not call her?"

"I tried, don't worry everything is fine."

She wanted to say more however just watched Rin pass her eyeing Keiko as if she had done something unspeakable.

"I'll see you Shizuru. Cancel my appointments for today, move them up for tomorrow."

* * *

On the way to the café they both remained silent, Rin looking pissed off as Hell and Keiko apparently not being bothered about it. After their order came, Rin spoke first.

"I know why you asked me to join you here and I have nothing to talk to you about."

Keiko stirred the sugar in her tea thinking about her next line. Instead she just watched her with a bitter smile on her lips before managing to work up the courage to speak.

"I have pictured in my mind this conversation for the last few days now. Initially I wanted to speak with Yusuke but I really believe he needs some space to figure out what he truly wants. I wanted to ask you why and what did you say to him that made him change his mind, but I don't think you have the answers."

"Damn right you are."

She answered tapping her nails on the table looking at her as if she wanted to melt Keiko with her stare. However although in front of a demon, the human girl looked unbelievingly calm.

"Why didn't you return my calls?"

"Because I have nothing to say."

Keiko took the spoon out of her cup placing it gently on the saucer next to her tea with a small clank.

"I understand why he would make this choice."

Rin rolled her eyes then blew on her hot chocolate to cool it down.

"No you don't and neither do I. He thinks he can save me, make me reconsider and that's Yusuke for you, putting his faith in all kinds of creature. But he can't grasp all that had happened and he surely can't show me a different path."

Keiko nodded eyes trailing back to her cup.

"I know he has feeling for you."

Slamming the palm of her hands against the table Keiko jumped eyes suddenly focused on Rin.

"I don't care, I really don't. Kurama will die and unless one of you tried to kill me first there will be no escaping my revenge. And Yusuke's half-assed feelings are not going to hinder me."

A pair of determined eyes stared back through the anger Rin was exhibiting.

"Don't hurt him. Yusuke always feels more than he's willing to accept or show and you have no right to come and break him apart."

Rin sat back in her chair mouth swung open before cutting the air between them with her hand.

"Are you insane?"

Keiko suddenly got up, hands balled to clenched fists at her sides.

"You know it's true, Yusuke is not just that punk kid he tried to show the world."

The people in the café turned to the two girls who were arguing. Rin also got up yelling.

"Then get him away from me. You couldn't possibly understand, I can't afford to get close."

"It's a bit too late for that Rin."

Silence fell as the two females stood there staring back at one another. Yusuke would not give up on Rin just like that and they both knew it.

* * *

"Alright class, put down your pens and start gathering the papers."

A pair of watchful eyes scanned the students as they handed in their papers and one by one left the large auditorium. The teacher stood up and greeted all of them, her eyes falling on a young male whose light blond hair you could recognize from a mile away. He turned his violet eyes quickly catching a glimpse of his professor's gaze and waved energetically before hurrying off to a small group of friends.

Looking at the papers on her desk, one was picked up, the name traced with steady fingers: Ren Itachi.

Taking her glasses off after the last student left she sighed and massaged her temples. She had fallen asleep on the couch the previous night and had a nightmare she's been trying to recall ever since she woke up. Something startled her, something made her jump.

Picking up the papers she exited the large auditorium ready to head to the professor's lounge. The semester was quickly moving towards winter break and she could use the time off as well. Passing hallways she stopped in front of a window on the second floor looking down at the courtyard, a glimpse of red hair catching her attention, the contrast on the white snow making the red haired man stand out more than the rest. Lifting his eyes he stared at an empty window blinking a couple of times to shrug off the feeling of being watched.

Myra smiled turning to one of her colleagues as she was about to enter the teacher's lounge.

"Are those the astronomy tests?"

"Indeed, I wanted to start grading them today, perhaps take the weekend off."

They both entered together going straight for some coffee.

"Plans with the family?"

Myra just smiled politely sipping on her coffee.

"Perhaps."

Looking out the window she saw her brother once more sitting out in the hallway talking to some friends. Spirit World did wonders in giving her a new identity so she could keep her eyes on her brother. It was the only way she knew how to keep him safe if something were to happen. She had memorized all the courses on astronomy, applied for the job with a fake resume and infiltrated herself in the University.

"I have to get going to the next class."

She had also memorized all of Kurama's, Kuwabara's and Keiko's classes making sure not to bump into them. None of them studied astronomy and she counted on that the most.

The only thing she did not count on was Kurama bumping into her as she exited the teacher room. Papers flew on the floor as a result of their collision, him immediately going for them apologizing. Lifting his eyes with a few papers he did a double take.

"Be more careful mister Minamino."

The blood in his veins ran cold as he focused Myra in an attire that made her look older, more composed. She didn't make any gesture as she reached for the papers. He slowly stood up with the rest of the tests that she tucked away in her bag.

"Thank you."

They both bowed, Kurama apologizing once more for appearance sake. As soon as she turned the corner her phone vibrated. A simple text from Kurama: "Care to explain?". Cursing in her head she just typed back: "It has nothing to do with you."

* * *

Around five in the afternoon members of the group were gathering to meet up for the dance classes at the studio. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina were the first there, standing in front of a closed door with a big sign that read: Class canceled. Meet you at Oasis.

"Isn't that the fancy club people were talking about at uni?"

Yusuke's brow twitched.

"I wouldn't know."

Yukina made her way between the two men, analyzing the poster.

"Does it have dancing?"

Her boyfriend lifted up his index finger explaining about the club as if he attended it numerous times before, although he himself didn't go out clubbing that often.

Hiei and Myra joined the small group soon after, Hiei staring at the human girl ever so often for making an appearance alone. Kurama came with a few minutes to spare right before five, Kuwabara having to call Rin and tell her the new location since as always she was being fashionably late.

In front of the club they were met with a huge line, Friday night proving to be the exact day people crowded in at Oasis. Yusuke stepped near the bodyguard who immediately showed a hand in his face.

"Do you have a reservation?"

The rest stopped behind him as Yusuke explained they were there to see Lya. After checking the list a harsh "Get back at the end of the line" was heard. Rin came forth placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder to back him up.

"Try Little Red." Name that had the male near her eye her weirdly, but she just winked at him.

"It's what she was called in you know where."

"At the back of the line, NOW!"

Yusuke groaned annoyed.

"For fucks sake man we were called out here. At the rate the line is moving, we won't even get in."

The body guard bent forward a bit yelling out for them to go at the back of the line once more. Hiei stepped forward eyeing the big muscled man before him.

"We're here for Lya Nox."

The group stared at him but surely enough an announcement was made for Lya Nox's group to be taken to the table, the doors opening after all had bracelets placed on their wrists. At a table at the far end of the club, Lya scanned everyone who walked in.

"I half expected you to not make it and leave me all alone with this booze."

Yusuke squinted his eyes asked what she had said only to have her point to the alcohol at the table. You couldn't get a word across, the music was that loud that everyone had to scream in each other's ear to get a message across. Lya got up circling the table and opened her right hand then her left, small papers being present in each hand. Setting them on the table in two different piles she drew the first two. The group read the names Myra and Kurama who were more than likely to dance with each other. Kurama looked over at Myra who was ignoring him, more than likely not wanting to discuss their encounter at the University.

Next two were Yusuke and Yukina, earning a heartfelt speech from Kuwabara that no one heard although they could see his lips moving and arms flapping in what looked like a threat towards his friend.

Third draw showed Rin and Hiei, leaving Lya with Kuwabara to dance. Rin slapped her forehead reaching out for something to drink.

"You can seriously pair me up with Kazuma."

She glared at Hiei who returned an equal look, but Lya just shook her head.

"You can at least talk to him, how the Hell am I going to dance with Hiei?"

Leaning over the table Lya told something to Rin that made her immediately gag and fall back in her seat.

"You can do that, I decline. We aren't forced to dance together, just spend time in the same location so you can keep your jerk. Come on Kazuma."

She pulled him by the hand him looking confused as Hell.

"Wait!"

Lya's voice was suddenly heard through the loud music making everyone turn. She pointed to the drinks.

"All?"

Yusuke asked stunned earning a nod from Lya.

"Are you crazy, we'll get drunk? Not that I mind but still, I'm not carrying anyone home."

To which she only replied with a thumbs up. Looking at Yukina she pushed a glass in front of her. Hiei was quick to grab her wrist and Lya smiled leaning forward to his ear.

"Relax, she gets just soda. You really need to learn to loosen up once in a while."

Seeing no one at the table was paying attention to them he stared back at her.

"Are you drunk?"

Lifting her brows amused she just shrug her shoulders leaning once again towards him brushing her lips against his ear lobe.

"Do you plan on ruining my mood?"

Pushing himself away from her he reached out towards the first drink in front of him. sniffing it to have a clue what the content was, Lya gently pushed the glass closer to his lips while he kept staring forward feeling her chest pressing against his arm as she leaned in once again to speak.

"Just drink, enjoy, you don't have to dance. I can however dance for you."

Pushing the drink past his lips he closed his eyes feeling the strong alcohol down his throat and her fingers against his jaw line. She was playing a new side of her he had never seen a dangerous one for him.

Kurama looked over at Myra and took her hand under the table leaning towards her ear to speak.

"I understand why you were there. However I never pictured you the type to like astronomy."

A soft smile played on her lips.

"My brother loves it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, not even Lya knows. I wanted a thing for myself in all of this."

He traced his thumb against her hand squeezing it a bit tighter.

"It's still yours, I haven't seen a thing."

Placing himself back in his sear, he examined the drinks choosing one and shrugging his shoulders.

"Might as well."

While Yukina and Kuwabara were trying to have a normal conversation and failing half of the time, Rin and Yusuke were just sitting there and drinking.

"Did you say something?"

He asked looking at her and she just pointed to her ear shaking her head. Yusuke sulked back in the couch annoyed at the stubborn female near him. Turning once again he looked at her. How her medium long hair flowed in a messy manner, how her eyes would scout everything surrounding her. How she never seemed to have the patience for anything, yet took the time to see people. Her revenge was just a part of her, a part she needed to escape because it weighed her down so much. Looking at Kurama he was having a conversation with Myra, both looking so at ease and comfortable near each other.

To his right Kuwabara was making silly faces entertaining Yukina who was showering him with laughter and his friend enjoyed it so much. Pushing a beer against his lips his eyes traveled to Hiei who was telling Lya something. He was aggravated by their discussion, yet the harsh lines on his face and around his eyes were not there as he tried to glare and she saw right through him. Turning once again to Rin he kicked her under the table. When he turned furiously at him, he pulled her closed, placing his hand on her lower back.

"I am going to go dance and you're going to come with me."

"Like Hell I will."

Pulling her even close he took the time to notice the perfume she was wearing.

"Stop being like this damn you and dance with me tonight before I kiss you here and now you hear me?"

Letting her go to assess her face she nodded swallowing hard and let him take her by the hand. One by one they left the table in order to occupy the dance floor leaving Hiei and Lya back at the table. She stared off in the distance for a brief moment then shrug her shoulders in a lazy manner.

"Meh, more for us."

She mentioned placing a hand on his leg, making him jump slightly at the sudden contact. Turning her eyes to look at him she smirked.

"I want something from you Hiei."

A smile graced her lips as his eyes widened. Leaning back to her he listen to her demand.

"I really want to hear the sound of your voice."

Taking time to look back at her he saw her hands reaching for her headphones. Placing his hands on top of hers he managed to stop her mid action.

"Don't!"

His words came out more harsh and laced with panic, something he did not intend. Her questioning eyes caught him off guard as his face softened against his better judgement.

"I don't know what taking those off could do to you."

Letting go of her hands considering he lingered enough she quietly placed her hands on her lap as he reached out for another drink. He had lost count of the alcohol he drank that night just because he wanted to numb his senses. Pushing himself against the soft couch he pondered on what to say to her. This could have been the first and last time she would hear his voice.

"What do you want me to say?"

His crimson orbs watched her face and he could understand her lips mouthing the word "anything".

"Damn you woman, tell me what you want."

Her lips closed in as she brought herself closer to him.

"Why are you being a menace? Do you really care how I would remember your voice?"

Taking a new drink in his hand he felt the urge to shatter it to pieces. Her hand slipped on the glass taking it out of his hand and placing it back on the table.

"What games are you playing?"

"None."

Placing one leg underneath his body he positioned himself better focusing on her. Placing a hand on one of her headphones she squeezed her eyes for a brief moment, forgetting how to breath. His free hand took hers as a reassurance and she nodded once. Leaning closer to her face his eyes watched hers until the last moment when his cheek pressed against hers. After a few moments of hesitation he tok her headphone off and spoke as gently as he could.

"I will save you Lya Nox."

Placing her headphone back her hands wrapped around his body holding onto him tight, trembling slightly. He would indulge her for a night. One moment couldn't hurt.

* * *

Laughter echoed on the empty streets as Yusuke and Rin both hushed each other before laughing once more while holding onto each other for support.

"Well this is me."

She mentioned pointing to the building behind her.

"Come on I'll take you up, make sure you won't trip and sleep on the stair."

Wrinkling her nose she punched him playfully in the arm before leading him inside. Reaching her floor the light came on and they both stopped. Taking slow steps towards her door her eyes flashed as she peeled off a tarot card.

"The Judgment?"

Yusuke watched her as she analyzed it flipping it back and forth.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Don't look at me." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Turning the keys in the lock her apartment was just as she had left it, no energies lingering inside.

"What do you think this is?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

Turning to him she placed the card in her key bowl.

"Yusuke, I don't think I want to be alone tonight.

Squeezing her hand lightly he smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on leaving you alone tonight Rin."


	19. Other plans

**CHAPTER 19 – Other plans**

With only a few days to spare before the ball everyone settled in a routine. They would go about their business in the mornings and meet in the afternoon for dance lessons with either James or Lya. The previous tension dispersed after the club incident and amount of alcohol from that night, but all were left to deal with their own feelings and mixed emotions.

One night after everyone went home, Lya and Hiei were the last left to clean up and lock the studio down. They have not talked about the events in Oasis, but his demeanor towards her has changed and so has hers when dealing with him. Stopping in front of one of the many mirrors Lya looked behind her shoulder, staring at Hiei through the reflection.

"I don' t feel like going just yet."

Gazing at her for a few seconds he shrugged his shoulders at the demoness before him. Turning around she took the remote selecting a tango. By now he had learned to distinguish between the types of music played at the studio. It wasn't his favorite, but it did not displease him either.

"Dance with me Hiei."

He carefully looked at her extended hand, an invitation for him to come closer. Rolling his eyes and crossing his hands over his chest signaled he did not approve.

"I thought I told you I will not partake in this."

Lowering her hand she just took a few slow steps closing in the distance between them.

"And I thought you wanted to learn more, or have your priorities changed that much? It's just us now."

But he was well aware of that aspect and as much as he tried for the last couple of days to not spend time alone with her, he still found himself lingering a bit too long after everyone has left.

"If I agree to do it, will you shut up about it and never ask of it again?"

Lya gave him a short nod as he closed the distance between their bodies. She explained the basic steps, starting with their feet together, toes apart.

"I know the steps, I have seen you practicing with that human."

A small smile curved her lips as their bodies came closed and their hands locked. A firm yet gentle hand was placed on her lower back as she gracefully placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Eyes to me, you need to become one with your partner, tango is a passionate dance."

His gaze pierced her as his back straightened. He had heard her refer to dancing as being intimate, like making love without taking your clothes off.

"I need you to lead me, not drop me. I need to rely on you Hiei."

"Never step with the same leg."

He mocked trying to imitate her monotone voice as she explained to the others countless times before.

"And if you do?"

She asked after a short strong pirouette. With his hand around her torso he responded in a bored manner "We tango on" as his wide eyes rolled once for dramatic effect. She smiled as she saw him counting the steps in his head. One, two, three, four, step, transition, step, transition to the next step. Seeing how he knew the steps at least for a basic tango, it was time to step it up.

Side step, Lya stepping around to bend her knee just slightly before wrapping her leg around his, their bodies touching again. Their cheeks brushed for a brief moment as they went back to repeat the move once again.

As her leg came around his once more his hand slipped slowly on her leg, pulling her closed, placing a firm hand on her outer thigh. His nose and lips edged close to her neck as he whispered on her exposed skin "Closer Lya."

Her hands slipped off him as she pushed herself and fell on her back. They starred at each other, the initial shock passing, anger setting into their eyes.

"You always do it with that human yet you keep your distance from me?"

Her forehead creased as she picked herself up trying to pick his words apart.

"I am not yours to touch, James and I are professionals."

"I see."

Scurrying out of the studio, leaving the tension between them alive, Hiei left Lya all alone to run through her head the interaction from before.

* * *

Rin had not spoken to the others about the anonymous tarot card received. She didn't consider it to be important until Kurama confronted her holding up the "King of flowers". In his head she was the main one responsible for a bad joke, however he quickly learned he wasn't the only one. Hiei woke up on Monday with the "Devil" hanging before him in the tree just outside Lya and Myra's place.

Yusuke also revealed the "Emperor" card with a snide remark and the promise to punch the ones responsible. It was becoming clear someone was watching them and knew more. After a night full of tossing and turning Myra found in the notebook where she kept track of her powers the "Queen of masks."

On Tuesday when they went to the studio to tell Lya about the recent events they arrived to a scene no one expected. James was in the center of the studio on the floor with Lya, mirrors shattered to pieces around them. Yusuke slowly approached her, the glass breaking under his shoes.

"Lya, hey, it's me Yusuke."

A tear stained face rose to look into his eyes when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She was shaking , eyes lost after a moment , focusing on something that wasn't there. His eyes traveled to her hands where she held a tarot card clutched tightly between her fingers.

"Let me see that Lya."

Finally letting go of it he turned slowly to the group to reveal the "Death" card.

"They found me Yusuke."

* * *

Spirit World was quick to react as the SDF swept in and brought everyone in the office for a meeting. Klarise paced back and forth, high heels clicking on the marble floor as her thoughts tried to gather. "Have you calmed down?" she asked stopping to look at Lya who just nodded absent mindedly before Klarise continued her walk.

"Kuwabara did not receive one and I would like to keep it that way and him out of this if possible."

She circled the room with her eyes as quick as silver in order to get a response from them. Stepping near Myra she stopped once more "You look awful, are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired."

The dark circles under her eyes signaled to Klarise it wasn't necessarily just that, however she had a different reason for calling all of them over to Spirit World.

"We believe we know who is behind this and why they decided to act now even though you have been a team for some time."

Yusuke glanced over at Lya who was watching Klarise, her fists shut tight, nails digging through her flesh. She knew as well who was targeting them.

"This group is not something you should take lightly. They are very dangerous and will stop at nothing until as parties involved are dead."

The room remained silent as Klarise continued to speak, hands resting against her desk as she finally stopped pacing.

"The coronation ball is one day away and we'll have Demon World representatives here as well."

Rin's eyes widened as she took in the information Klarise has kept until that very moment.

"Does that mean the portal will open once more?"

Klarise squinted her eyes slightly then smiled, lips curving, teeth revealing.

"Yes, the SDF will see to it and also accompany them in order to prevent others from coming in or passing through" she mentioned accentuating the last part. Rolling her eyes, Rin just remained silent, not like she expected any less.

"Now will be the perfect time to create chaos, kill the team, me and let the demons through. This group has rouge demons on their side that do not abide by the rules or agree with them for that matter. They want demons to be top of the food chain not part of an alliance that keeps the worlds safe. They want control and all those standing in their way must perish."

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other but it was clear none of them knew what Klarise was talking about. Either the group was relatively new or they were never given an invitation to the party.

"They are called the Faceless and they were the ones who annihilated Lya's pack."

Blood dripped from her fists as her energy swirled and all half expected for her to unleash her powers there and then. Rin came closed placing a shaky hands on her shoulder, face drained from all color.

"We'll get them."

Klarise watched their faces and knew the message got through.

"I need you all to stay safe until the coronation on Thursday. If something will happen it will be here. You mustn't give away the advantage that we have since they don't know that we know who they are."

* * *

After being brought back, Hiei was given the task to erase James's memory of Lya's outburst. It wasn't safe for a human to mess it all up, especially at that time.

The group gathered afterwards at the studio to help with the cleaning. Kurama was in a corner bandaging Lya's hands, his eyes traveling to Rin ever so often. Yusuke was on the phone with Kuwabara who was yelling something along the lines that no one told him the studio was closed. He couldn't tell him anything especially since Ayame was about to head out herself and deliver to him a message from Klarise. He would be pardoned for all the crimes due to his help with the team and all roles as intermediary for Human and Demon World would be taken away from him in an attempt to keep him safe and out of harm's way.

"Rin what's wrong?"

Myra asked as Rin swore for the twenties time in the past hour. The demoness looked at her dropping the broom to the floor.

"Fuck those rouge demons, especially now."

Myra's brows knit as confusion ran over her tired brain. Pinching the bridge of her nose she searched through her memories a reason for her being so mad however Rin clenched her jaw then blurred out.

"Tomorrow is my birthday and all I fucking wanted was to invite you all to my place for a chill night. No more missions and what Klarise wants, no more SDF following us or tarot cards and shitty dancing."

Yusuke came closer to her placing a hand on his shoulder giving her a big smile that could melt her heart.

"Hey we can still do that. We need to be together anyway."

"I want Kuwabara and Yukina there as well."

Kurama and Lya joined them as Hiei watched the group from further away, listening to what Kurama was relating to them.

"I'm sure as long as we don't relate the events to Kuwabara he can join. We would raise more suspicions if we just exclude him and he'll end up getting in trouble just to find out what happened."

An unanimous nod signaled the group agreed with the plan.

* * *

The following afternoon in Rin's apartment refreshments and snacks were laid out on the living room table as Rin finished hanging balloons with Yusuke. She rented out some movies to watch later on and had bought some games to enjoy with everyone.

As they made their way and settle in everyone was careful not to tell anything to Yukina and Kuwabara even if he had questions as to why he was the only one relieved of his duties and pardoned. Yukina was discussing with Lya about some dance moves she wasn't too sure of while the boys were in a corner drinking. Myra sat on the couch laughing at their silly fights while Rin was in the kitchen organizing things. Stepping in the living room she went directly to Lya and Yukina.

"Girls I need to make some cocktails but it looks like I miscalculated on the beer. Would you mind going out to buy some more? I wouldn't want to break up the sausage fest over there."

Yukina giggled as Lya nodded stepping away to put on her shoes and head out. It should have been an eventless night. Just some fun between friends. But once Hiei was alerted by Yukina's cry for help the rest followed in pursuit.

Bones cracked and broke under his immense force, a scream echoing in the early night. Turning to face him, his punched landed on her face, skin soon breaking, blood covering her pale complexion and his fists.

"I'll kill you for hurting my…"

A weak hand pulled him by the shirt, the blood on her broken lips staining his. The Jagan glowed bright, fury in his wild eyes. Another punch landed on her face breaking her nose on the impact as he spit and wiped his lips dry and smiled viciously.

"I told you I would break you."

Covering her mouth, squeezing too hard, he locked eyes with her. Lya's only good hand grabbed his wrist in an attempt to pry the beast off her. She was drawing a blank, losing her mind in the process. He was prying, invading her body, her mind, her air. His fist rose again and her eyes calmly watched him ready to take it. Bloody hands grabbed him as the air around them became colder, snow falling from the sky. Jerked by a new sensation he turned to the intruder. This time no one would stop him, but his eyes fell on Yukina.

"Why Hiei?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she kneeled close to Lya hands shaking as she concentrated on healing her broken body. Getting up he could not understand. He heard his sister screaming out in fear. When he got to the scene the demon that attacked was lying on the ground at Lya's feet, or at least what was left of him. Yukina was also on the ground covered in blood while Lya didn't have a drop on her. He was certain she did it and was caught in the act staring at them with wide eyes shaking from head to toes.

"How?" he managed to get out and Yukina turned the same lost crimson gaze to him.

"Lya helped me defeat the demon." Was all the information she provided before looking back at the body she was healing. More tears fell as Lya pushed her hands away and picked herself up struggling through the pain.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara arrived at the scene not understanding what happened.

Why was Lya that badly hurt?

Why was Yukina covered in blood?

Why was Yukina crying?

Why did Hiei look like his world was falling apart?

Kurama's rose whip wrapped around Hiei's wrist who failed to pay attention.

"Hiei what the hell happened?"

Yusuke inquired as Kuwabara kneeled and wrapped his arms around Yukina to try and comfort her. Golden eyes glared at Hiei as silver hair got stained from Lya's blood who he took in his arms. The same blood stained Hiei's hands, she same smell lingered in the cold air.

"You have some explaining to do Hiei."

Yoko's voice was heard, deep, cold and menacing. His gaze dropped to the small female he was holding "Sorry for being late Lya, I will protect you from now on."

Taking advantage of the situation Hiei freed himself and took a step back turning from their stared. He had to run, it was all he could do. He misjudged the scene entirely, he had been so mad at her.

* * *

Inside Rin's place all apologized. Her eyes were wide, staring only at Yoko who was holding Lya.

"Bastard what did you do?"

"It wasn't him."

Looking at Yukina and her blood stained clothes she glared one last time at Yoko before deciding to do the right thing.

"I'll get Yukina some clean clothes, are you hurt?"

The ice maiden shook her head without speaking. Yoko took Lya into the second bathroom and Rin came shortly with the first aid kit.

"I can do it myself, just let me wash."

"Your arm is broken."

Her emerald eyes rose to look at Yoko and he froze.

"If you now remembered you are my protector then you should also remember this is not your place to be."

Placing the kit on the sink Rin turned to Yoko.

"I suggest you turn back you bastard, at least Kurama's face I have learned to tolerate."

Yoko kissed the top of Lya's head before turning to Rin.

"This is Kurama's face girl and who might you be?"

A hard slap interacted with this face as her eyes glowed bright when he smirked.

"Get out!"

Taking a few minutes to calm down, Lya said nothing as she tried to remove her clothes. It's not like she could say something to calm her down. The neko took a deep breath after a few minutes and looked at Lya.

"I still have a party to run, sure you'll be ok?"

Lya just gave her a small nod and Rin was out the door. Taking the cocktails in the living room she was glad to see Kurama was back to his normal self.

"Here, you all look like you could use a drink."

She circled the room noticing Myra was not there and only the boys remained apart from Hiei. Two glasses were taken to the girls before Rin left them to finish cleaning themselves up.

"Just what the hell was Hiei thinking?" Kuwabara asked "Better yet what happened?"

Kurama took a big gulp from his cocktail before speaking in a low voice.

"He thought Lya had hurt Yukina."

Scratching his head Kuwabara didn't understand why Hiei would go all mental because of Yukina, but the rest knew exactly why. After a couple of minutes Kurama turned to look at Kuwabara and Yusuke who he found asleep on the couch. Holding his head the glass fell from his hand as the room started spinning. Trying to get up proved to be a hard task as his legs gave out and his eyes searched frantically for Rin. Soon she came in view, a cigarette in her left hand, knife in her right as she crutched to come into view, Rin in her demon form.

"You're stronger than I thought, you've been taking something and even if I doubled the amount in your glass because I knew you were smart you still didn't pass out."

Getting on top of him she raised the blade as Kurama stood there, powers paralyzed inside his body. But now that he had finally seen her in her demon form he knew who she was.

"All the better Kurama because my sister was awake until her last dying breath."

He struggled to make his body cooperate however it was futile. As the blade edged closer his lips escaped a few words.

"My mother."

Rin smirked bitterly.

"At least you have Hiei who can make her forget. I did not. Goodbye Yoko Kurama, may we meet again in Hell."

His forest green eyes begged her not to do it. He still had a lot to do, Rin didn't know the entire story. Closing her eyes she lodged the blade in his chest tears streaming down her face as Kurama groaned in pain.

"Let's see how strong you really are now."

* * *

Yukina found the boys in the living room with Rin nowhere to be seen. The color drained from her face as Kurama lay on the floor with a knife dug deep in his chest. The glass from her hand fell to the floor shattering to pieces as she finally realized what was really inside. Kuwabara and Yusuke wouldn't have slept through all that unless they have been drugged. Running in the other bathroom to get Lya all she found was blood in the tub and an open window.

Spirit World SDF members soon came through the door and took Kurama with them as Yukina watched in horror.

Klarise was watching the monitors as Hiei was arrested as well. Rubbing her forehead she sighed as her brother sat there near her not saying a word. His eyes were fixed on the monitors watching the fire demon as he was brought in. He surrendered without a fight that was so unlike him. Koenma didn't look at his sister yet his mind wondered what strings has she pulled that made even Hiei look defeated. Kurama was already in their care yet his condition was uncertain. Rin played it good, blade laced with poison, the works.

"She hid good, I'll give her that." Klarise mentioned looking at her desk then back at the screens "We need to get Lya here as well. We only have a few hours until the ball and I am down to half a team if that."

"I'll go see how Kurama is doing."

Klarise raised her hand before her brother could even take a step and turned her wild eyes to him.

"Tell me dear brother, do you blame me for this turn of events?"

He shook his head, just enough as if calculating his moves in front of her.

"You were aware they were not a simple case and sometimes even the simple ones can surprise you. I'll leave you to your work."

Her lips curved in that sinister smile that was always unnerving.

"Get Botan to prepare my clothes, I need to be out there as well."

To that statement Koenma just turned, face flat.

"I will go. If Rin did this and cast a wider web it will be dangerous for you to go. Allow me."

"Fine brother."

Once alone Klarise turned the monitoring and trying to locate Myra. She was the only one who went missing as soon as the events started taking place.

"Where did you run off to Myra?"

* * *

Rapid footsteps turned running through back allies. Yellow eyes scanned a small piece of paper that had been tucked away in a locket that had been tied to the collar of the cat found a few days prior.

An address, a time and date. But Rin knew what it meant and that night she had never been closer to home. Stopping and scanning the building she laid her eyes on a door. Reaching for the knob a small sound distracted her as she dodged a strong punch that bent the metal door. Turning and pulling out a knife the attacker blocked her.

"What did you do Rin?"

Delivering a kick Myra jumped back creating some distance between them since she has yet to experience what the bounty hunter was capable of. Fire burned through her gloves, attacks being dodged by Rin.

"Look at you figuring out I was up to something, but it's too late and I don't have time to play with you."

A dagger hit Myra in the leg as Klarise's words came back to her. Rin betrayed them, Kurama must be either dead or severely wounded if Rin managed to escape. She concentrated on the damage done as Rin kicked the door running inside the building.

Using both her hands to create a sphere of fire, Myra was thrown off balance as a cat jumped on her scratching her cheek. She watched the small animal with wide eyes as she followed it inside the building and up a flight of stairs, ignoring the blood flowing down her leg.

On the roof top a portal, small enough to fit Rin. Powering up to attack she dodged a new blade being thrown at her. Her hands shook as the fire diminished the clock indicating it was the 1st of December, 00:00.

"Get back here Rin!"

Holding onto her head she saw the demoness escape, the portal closing behind her like a blur. Falling to her knees she stared at her hands cursing out loud.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Yusuke punched a nearby wall swearing making Yukina and Kuwabara jump. Rin's betrayal hit him the hardest out of all the members and the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop her weight even harder.

"Please Yusuke, we need to find Lya."

He turned to the ice maiden who looked at him with pleading eyes, arms held tight to her chest.

"Go, I'll find her, you don't need to be here."

Kuwabara stepped closer wanting to say something but Yukina cut him off before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Please Yusuke, I need her to take me to Hiei, she can reach him, I know that."

Yusuke's eyes went wide as Kuwabara did a double take between them.

"Why do you need to see him all of the sudden? He's dangerous."

The ice maiden shook her head with force dismissing her lover's words.

"No, he was protecting me and she was protecting his secret. I need to speak to him."

Yusuke lowered his head, hands in his pockets, back hunched. Silence stirred up more questions than answers as Yukina sat there almost holding her breath. She didn't know how to verbalize the fact that she knew Hiei was her brother. Grinding his teeth Yusuke's eyes moved from Yukina's feet to Kuwabara's to his own. This betrayal dug itself so deep he couldn't get the idea out of his head to think for a second. Rin has betrayed him!

"Yusuke?"

He rose his startled eyes recognizing the voice as Yukina and Kuwabara turned around.

"Keiko…"

All she needed was to look in his eyes once to know something had happened.

* * *

A gentle hand brushed the hair form her face assessing the damage done by Hiei. Collapsed on the cold ground Lya sat with only the wild wolves of the forest protecting her. They snarled their teeth, sounds echoing through the forest.

"He really got you good, I'm sorry you had to be pulled into this mess."

Tired emerald eyes opened as a warm smile graced her vision. Her eyes watched his lips move.

"I need you to come with me. They are also worried."

She just nodded not looking in the direction of the group that searched for her and allowed Koenma to pick her up.

"Yusuke" the former ruler motioned raising his voice to wake him up from his state "I need you to step up, now more than ever."

Yusuke's brows rose, however he understood what Koenma was getting at. But how could he hold together was little was left when even he couldn't grasp his own feelings? Keiko scolded him that night like nothing has happened between them, yet her eyes held all the sadness in the world. She was suffering for what he had done to her and also because he was. Hiei had lost it recently yet looking back he was probably more grounded than all of them.

In the alley way, back when Lya was poisoned by Rin, Hiei kept his usual one track mind. He needed to save her but also he was mad that Yusuke gave up on Keiko. He was the only one who had the longest standing relationship, he alone told him that disappointing her wasn't worth it and he alone failed. Lya kept to herself, yet with Yoko in the picture he realized how little he actually knew about their relationship. Myra got close to Kurama yet no one know when it happened, he didn't pay attention and now she wasn't even there with them. Did she even know Kurama was fighting for his life? He couldn't tell his best friend about the Faceless even if he wanted to.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." He stated pushing his pinky finger in his ear but Koenma knew his voice sounded more broken than ever.

* * *

Back in Spirit World, Lya sat in the only place familiar to her.

"You are not the only one alone and abandoned."

Her hand cut sharp through the air. She might as well have cut his core in half because that's how it felt.

"She didn't need to know." His words were hot yet broken.

"Well she does, she always did and she doesn't hate you." His hands balled up into fists, eyes diverting from her "She loves you Hiei, you're her brother."

"So what? That just absolves me of my sins?"

Inhaling she took a step making him focus on her actions. She should have been scared. She should have been running to the hills away from him not toward him.

"It doesn't, I'm sorry. But it's a step closer to redemption. She will always love you, trust me and she knows you are more than the front you try to show others."

It did feel like she was cutting through his core, but she has been a sister, she had lost a brother yet still carried love for him even in death. But he was different, he did not have a family. He could only try and guess what that would feel like.

Reaching out with a shaky hand she placed it over his the interaction running through him like wild fire so he pulled away swiftly. He would never touch her again and he didn't deserve to be touched by her.

"Don't touch me woman." His voice lost all edge and anger as a lost stare took form in his crimson orbs.

"I hated you thinking you were part of a group that had caused me only grief, but you're not. I hated your fire side since it brings back his memory." Her eyes became wide as tears formed "There was a time I wasn't just Lya as you well know, just like now you are not just Hiei the Imiko." His eyes drifted to the damp floor, shoulders slouched forward, head lowered. Her hand reached out to his again as their fingers intertwined.

"Who taught you to be this wicked?"

She smiled, action tearing open her bruised lip, fresh blood glistening. His head rose, eyes staring at the beaten creature in front of him. She was a mess, her hand limp, swollen, bruised, bone cracked. Skin plastered in red, purple and blue, blood all dried up.

"I thought you hurt her."

"I know." His body tensed, muscles rigid as that was the closest he came to an apology.

"And you were trying to make me shut up, guard my secret." His lips on his came back to him as her hand retracted, all emotions drawing to the surface. Covering her face with the only usable hand she wept silently. Why, he didn't know. Maybe because of her husband she clearly missed. Maybe for her lost brother. Probably because she forced herself to come and talk to him after he pummeled her to the ground. Or all of them. Who knew. Shackled hands rose above her head, his arms dangling above her. Through his teeth he spoke even she couldn't hear him.

"Come here Lya." Yet her eyes rose, red and disturbed. She felt the vibrations coming down on her. Raising his hands above his head his fingers clutched the cold stone behind him.

"What are you doing Hiei?"

Answering her was difficult so he looked to the side.

"Don't cry there all alone, lean on me when you're feeling like this."

She inhaled and watched him, even breaths taking over what was there seconds earlier as he spoke again.

"I will not touch you."

"Of course you will, but I know it won't be with force from now on."

Eyes darted to her, another stern mask covering her feelings.

"I don't need your pity."

His nails dug deeper in the stone.

"It's not pity."

Her good hand landed a hard punch in his sides, yet he didn't retaliate. Coming closer she whispered in his ear.

"Good, because it's wasted on me."

Kissing his cheek she got up satisfied. He could now see Yukina.

* * *

Outside the prison dungeons Klarise was waiting for Lya to finish. Taking a good look at her it was crystal clear the next thing she needed to see was a healer.

"That was a nice thing you did for Hiei, I also heard you don't plan on pressing charges."

Lya stopped at the top of the stairs, tired eyes watching Klarise. The ruler repeated the previous sentence to which Lya just shook her head. There was no need to press charges, Hiei did not attack her because he wanted to hurt her for his own amusement.

"Fine, I will not do anything to him, but he will remain in custody until I am certain he cooled down."

Shrugging her shoulders Lya took a few steps closer.

"I know you're lying to me Klarise. You used tricks and our own weaknesses to bring us here."

Cobalt eyes trailed down to the demoness before her. In her condition she was surprised she still had that fire in her, yet this wasn't the first time she was hurt and still willing to fight. As Lya's hand reached out to her headphones it was clear what her intentions were. But when a piercing sound caused her more pain than all the wounds on her body Lya crumbled to the floor as Klarise smirked energy flowing.

"I own you Lya and your mission is not over, but I see being near the team had made you forget all of that. Don't worry, I will remind you. You will not use your powers, you will use what has been given to you."

Crutching down she placed a hand behind her head pulling her by the hair.

"Lya Nox, feared, hated, where is your power now?"

"I'll kill you."

The same horrific piercing screech from before pierced her ears once more as Klarise dragged her down the halls.

"No Lya, you will kill for me."


	20. Where is everyone?

**CHAPTER 20 – Where is everyone?**

* * *

"I can't take this anymore."

Yusuke yelled, fists clenched tight on the table before him. Keiko hushed him as a few of the customers turned to see what the commotion was all about. Yusuke fell back in his chair, his hands raking his hair that he didn't even take time to style in the usual slick set back gel fashion.

"You'll figure something out, you always do."

Keiko spoke in a low tone as to not attract other stares. Leaning on the table with her elbows she offered the former detective an encouraging smile.

"It's not like I can do something using my fists you know."

His hands buried deep in the pockets of his winder jacket that he didn't even bother taking off. And Keiko noticed how that flimsy jacket that could barely shelter him from the cold didn't even have its zipper open. Like he was ready to run out of her parent's restaurant, always mad at himself, always on edge. This was been Yusuke for the past two weeks.

"Hiei is back but hiding and that creep won't be found unless he wants to.

Keiko confirmed his words with a slight nod adding her version of events.

"He needs more time Yusuke, he wasn't ready to have Yukina know but he'll come around."

Getting up from the table she returned a few moments later with a beer for Yusuke. This wasn't the night to be offering him food, it would just go untouched and cold.

"Thanks."

However his stare was lost, looking out the window hopping to find a trace of familiar energies.

"Yukina and Kuwabara asked about you again, they're worried."

He already knew that, but had to keep his distance. Keiko was the only one he could talk to, the only one who helped him share some of the burden. The coronation ball was somewhat uneventful, dull in his opinion since he was the only one there out of all the team.

"Myra is still not back or if she is I've missed her every time."

Keiko had been trying to help, going to the girl's apartment on a daily basis, lingering around, having tea at the corner café when she had time to spare, but Myra never showed. Klarise told Yusuke she had went after Rin but failed to stop her. Apparently she had some sort of breakdown and frankly he didn't blame her. He wasn't far from it either.

"Kurama is still in care. Apparently that poison the blade was soaked in was very strong, attacked the nervous system of some bullshit. Man I would so need him here right now."

His jaw clenched as his mind went back to Rin. That's when the beer was put to his lips, chugging half of it without breathing. Spirit World made no effort to go after her on the account that their knowledge of Demon World wasn't that vast. All they could do was monitor activity in case she ever returned. And that could happen only if she had learned Kurama was still alive.

"What about Lya? Has she returned?"

Shaking his head, Keiko's shoulders dropped. Yusuke did manage to get a read on her energy from time to time, but he always escaped through his fingers.

"I don't blame her you know." Setting the beer back on the table his nails started peeling away at the label. Normally Keiko would have told him off for making a mess, but not then. She shared his concerns and was happy she got to see him a couple of time a week in order to catch up. "After what Hiei did to her, I'd be surprised if she ever returns."

Getting up Keiko followed him out back after throwing over her shoulders a winter jacket. Rummaging through his pockets he took out a cigarette lighting it up before looking at Keiko. Again she said nothing. He knew there was tension between them for all that had happened, yet she didn't bring it up just yet probably waiting for him to sort out his latest dilemma.

"What pisses me off more are the SDF. They are just gone."

"Gone?" Keiko's head bobbed up, eyes wide.

"As in they returned to Spirit World. Before the ball they were all over us, I couldn't even piss in private and now that there's no team basically they are just gone." He furiously flicked the ash breaking the cigarette in half "Damn it."

"Something is fishy. Klarise should have had all her forces on alert especially now that demons can't cross into Human World and the other way around."

Somehow Yusuke regretted telling her that part. But she had a point, something was fishy. The team falling apart, Klarise telling Enki the truce fell, telling everyone what Rin did as another prime example of why they are a danger to humans. He wouldn't be shocked if he found out there was now a bounty on Rin's head. Keiko sighed and turned her head towards the back door.

"I need to get back inside. Speak to you later."

Looking as she retreated back in the restaurant he hated himself more. No matter what he did and how mad he was, he still held feeling for Rin and Keiko knew that.

* * *

Papers rustled as Koenma signed off expenses for the upcoming month like a good little secretary before placing them in a pile for Ayame to pick up and take to Klarise to give her final approval. Moving through the archives he stopped in front of a drawer. Pulling at the handle his fingers searched through some papers before picking up a file. His eyes scanned the words before putting it back up with shaky hands.

When Ayame came by he was sitting at the desk, not doing anything, eyes glued to the stack of papers in front of him.

"Can I take these sir?"

"I'll help you carry them."

Silence filled the halls apart from their slow footsteps. Watching the former ruler through the corner of her eye, Ayame finally spoke.

"Is there something troubling you Koenma?"

The mention of his name spoken by her snapped him back to reality.

"It's nothing really, I just…"

He stopped mid-sentence as Lya came in view. She walked slowly, but stepping firmly, high heeled boots clicking on the marble. In her left hand she held a severed head that belonged to a demon. Her clothes were not torn up or drenched in blood so the fight must have been a small feat for her. She didn't look in their direction, venomous eyes fixed somewhere in the distance.

"Lya, how was the mission?"

However all she did was pass them without even glancing their way. As soon as she turned a corner Ayame and Koenma shared a meaningful look.

"What did Klarise do to her?"

Lowering her head, Ayame's eyes became small and sad. She didn't know the details, but it was clear something did happen. She was more robotic and cold than the first time they have met her. She was not the same person.

"I'll take it from here sir."

Ayame mentioned taking the papers from Koenma's hands, a few falling on the floor. Both crutched to pick them up when her hand took his for a brief moment.

"Search under W."

Without offering time for questions she announced her arrival, doors to Klarise's office opening.

* * *

Kuwabara's beady eyes circled the room with great vigilance before looking back at Yukina who's legs were dangling to the tune in the bar as she sat on a high chair waiting for their table to be set up.

"Kazuma are you alright?"

Sweat formed on his forehead as he placed a hand rubbing the back of his head looking down at her feet. Smiling sweetly she knew what was going on through her lover's mind.

"He's not going to do anything you know."

He had been on edge ever since he found out Hiei was in fact Yukina's long lost brother. On edge and also mad since all his friends knew that information all along.

"Well I don't think he's particularly happy either."

Hiding a smile behind her hand their conversation took a small pause as a waiter took them to their table and handed them the menus.

"It's not like he didn't know we are together."

Looking up from his menu he sighed and nodded his head a couple of times as if to convince himself of her words.

"However you still don't know what to expect from him. It's like I don't know anyone anymore. Yusuke is avoiding my calls and hasn't been around in ages. Keiko is acting funny like she's careful not to spill her beans."

Yukina set her menu aside as well to offer him her full attention.

"You're right, but you must realize the latest events haven't been easy on either of them and with Kurama still recuperating they are all on edge."

Motioning closer so other table couldn't hear him, Kuwabara whispered for only Yukina to hear.

"Think they'd let us go to Spirit World to see Kurama?"

But somehow Yukina knew the answer. When she went to see Hiei they didn't talk much, but she wasn't expecting it. She just wanted to assure him she's happy that he's her brother, that he can come to her whenever he needed something and that she'll be waiting for him. they didn't let her see Lya after that mentioning she was with the doctors. They didn't her see Kurama using the same excuse. Botan wasn't the one who brought her back, something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sure we can ask."

* * *

Snow covered the city, temperatures dropping slowly as the holidays edged closer. Scouting the city, the last trail of energy faded away like covered by the cold setting snow. Again she had moved too fast.

Walking through the park, Hiei stopped in front of the decorated Christmas tree. There wasn't a soul in sight which he was grateful for. Not like humans would go about that early in the morning.

Lya didn't press charges against him, but he was surprised when Klarise let him go without as much as a punch from her gorillas. But she must have known that would not hinder him in the slightest. Instead she chose to keep Kurama and Lya, that was punishment enough.

The shining lights reflected in his eyes as he stood there out in the open, mind focusing on the things he was trying to grasp. It has been almost three weeks now since the team basically dissolved. Yusuke has been running around trying to figure things out, but he was far from it. Hiei managed to locate Myra who was hiding out for some reason in her parent's former apartment that wasn't rented out yet. She wasn't in the best of places, but she was alive and that was enough information for him. She couldn't help his cause.

Somewhere in the distance the silence shattered as an incoherent discussion played out followed by loud laughter. More than likely some humans returning from a late night of drinking Hiei thought as his eyes didn't even more in the direction of the sounds.

He had also went several times to check on Kurama's family as a curtesy for his friend. Someone must have fed them some lies about his whereabouts since they weren't franticly searching for him.

The town was engulfing him, intoxicating and heavy especially with all the decorations and joy and laughter. Too busy during the day, too quiet during the night.

Jumping from building to building, the fire demon stepped in an apartment through an open window as if it was his place. He didn't hesitate or tiptoe since he knew no one was in. Dropping his boots in a corner, he discarded his cape on the couch before heading straight to het a cold beer from the fridge chugging down most of it. Cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand as his crimson eyes traced the lines of the apartment setting on one room in particular.

Entering slowly as if to not disturb the air inside let alone anything else he noticed the setting hasn't changed. Everything was still and drenched in darkness just how he left it. Placing the beer on a small table he sat on the window sill overlooking the city. There was no way all could go back to normal, not after what had happened. Although they were not really a team per say, Hiei had to admit they did have their good moments. But all that starts bad tends to end even worse.

As his lids felt heavy and his body shifted to a more comfortable position she sound of keys in the door lock brought him out of his hazy state. Fast, he ran as fast as he could to retrieve him boots and cape from the other room.

"Lya are you home?" came Myra's voice from the small hallway "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Myra found her bedroom empty with only the open window letting in the cold December air and a beer bottle on the small table. She peered into the darkest corner she could see outside and Hiei swore she knew where he was. There was something off about the human girl. The dark circles under her eyes, pronounced cheek bones, chapped lips, it was clear she wasn't in the best state, lack of food and sleep obvious even from that distance. Her eyes were vacant and lost as she shook her head and closed the window shivering.

" I'll find another place to sleep tonight."


	21. Behind the curtains

**CHAPTER 21 – Behind the curtains**

* * *

Who gets to determine who is the sinner and who is the saint? How many so called sins do you need to gather before there's no turning back? But what if your heart feels light as a feather despite the so called sins the world appointed you? Yet an easy heart is hard to come by and as time progresses becomes harder to hold on to.

As Rin's journey tool almost all of December, the beginning came easy. Veins full of adrenaline, goal complete she found it easy to concentrate on the small hints left behind that would eventually take her to the new location of her camp. She walked the demon soil proud, head held high as she no longer had to hide her powers for the sake of weak humans that couldn't accept or understand what demons truly were.

Days passed and blended together and while alone you turn into your biggest enemy. Shizuru and Keiko hated her, surely there was no way they viewed her in a good light after taking away a friend of theirs. She had let Yukina down more than once and she still couldn't forget the way the little ice maiden stared at her when they were all brought to Genkai's temple on that early morning in order to form the team. She had played them, lied and manipulated their feelings, yet somewhere along the road she started caring about them as well. She didn't want to get Lya hurt on her birthday, she knew the demon she payed off to attack wasn't strong enough to inflict damage, she just needed to distract the others, but in the end Hiei played an even bigger distraction on the group. She was surprised to find Myra going after her, but in the end someone had to figure out at least a small part of her plan. She was glad it wasn't Yusuke. Admiration, friendship, more…those things sprung to mind and made her heart bounce when she thought about the young boy.

She cried when no one saw her, tears of pain and of a burden too heavy to bare alone.

And Kurama's eyes, oh how they looked that night. He didn't beg, he wasn't scared, he understood but wanted to live regardless. Her sister lost that spark. Rin knew she had given up somewhere along the road while others tried to keep her alive. Maybe it was a cruel thing to do, maybe they should have just allowed her to pass on.

And that's when Rin wept, her body shaking, breaths uneven, each sob breaking her apart.

* * *

When she finally discovered the camp, she was drained, exhausted and her mind hazy.

"Father I have returned."

His ears perked up, honey colored eyes traveling to his daughter. The warm embrace of her loving father eased the tension in her soul. She had returned, she was finally home.

"It's done."

Was all she said as he nodded kissing his daughter's forehead leading her deeper inside the camp.

"Come and eat, we'll talk business after."

As the hot food filled her belly and warmed her up she stared at the small fire in front of her and smiled. Her mother watched her with loving eyes as her left hand drew circles on her lower back her mouth asking question after question.

"Have you been eating well? You look a bit skinny. What about sleep? You look so tired dear."

It did not matter that she was independent and earned her right to be a bounty hunter. It didn't not phase the demoness when Rin came home covered in blood and her clothes torn, she was still her child.

Setting aside the empty ceramic bowl her golden eyes focused on her father.

"I need to talk to you since time is very precious."

He cracked his knuckles as he positioned himself better to listen to his daughter's story, but she had no intention of speaking about her latest bounty, she already told him it was done. She would not deliver all the details as she would usually do, taking up hours to deliver her story. It was done and no more words were needed on the subject.

"We are in danger. There is another group out there using our name. Spirit World thinks the Faceless are a bunch or rouge criminals, which honestly wouldn't be too far from the truth, however they have become the main focus."

Her parents exchanges a look for a brief moment before her father got up. She watched him, eyes wide, mouth dry and she also stood up.

"That's not all, I'm not done."

His determined eyes pinned her in place, not needing to say a word. He was menacing on his own, there was a reason why he was the leader.

"Sit, he'll return shortly."

Her mother motioned her as she slid back and huffed crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't need whatever old parchment or book her father would fish out in order to deliver some words of wisdom, she was not a child anymore who needed to be taught. She just wanted to warn them and get some rest. She swore under her breath as the seconds drew into minutes and more passed.

She turned only when the sound of footsteps drew her attention, seeing near her father an imposing young man who's steps barely made a sound as he walked slowly. Reaching the fire he drew so close that his light blonde hair danced from the heat. She was certain that if the sun reflected off it, it would be almost white. The new comer sat on a log, eyes focused only on the fire in front, a sad and broken gaze. But when her stare drew his attention she saw something savage shined in his eyes so she shifted in her seat directing her puzzled expression to her father. Those amethyst eyes from before were unnerving, the scars on his arms showed he's been in battles and probably hid more under his fancy clothes. Looking back, her brows knit since the light long hair and violet eyes almost reminded her of Myra. But she knew all her family was in Human World.

"Who is this? Since when do we allow new blood in our camp?"

Her father suppressed a chuckled, proud his daughter knew the rules and always followed them.

"New blood is sometimes necessary, times are changing Rin. You spoke to us of a group of rogue demons called the Faceless." His claws motioned to the man sitting by the fire.

"They exist," the man spoke extending his hand to touch the flames, his voice deep and chilling "but whoever is hunting them is not after your family."

"How do you know?" her eyes scanned him, anger burning deep "How long do you think it will take before Spirit World finds out I am part of the Faceless, the true Faceless?"

Fire danced in his eyes as his hand retracted unharmed.

"Not like you go out proclaiming your name to Demon World. So Spirit World is involved now? Never took Koenma for a fighting man." He muttered not moving.

"It's not him." Rin spoke eyes traveling to all participants "It's Klarise, she is now the new ruler and trust me she's sick in the head."

Silence surrounded the group for a long time before anyone spoke again, but Rin had no time for games. She wanted to know who this demon was sharing camp with them. This demon who looked more like royalty and so out of place in the rustic set up. Seeing the questions painted in her eyes, her father broke the silence.

"He is someone who survived an attack from the Faceless. Before you know who he is, how about you hear him out Rin."

Rolling her eyes she did not peal her attention away from the stranger. Her tail waged nervously as her tongue ran across her teeth.

"I'll listen, but Spirit World be damned if I understand why new blood is allowed to roam free. Have you been attacked by this group while I was away?"

The stranger glared and her mother jumped. She was scared of him. Looking at her father, she demanded answers.

"We have been involved in battles with them, yes."

Clicking her tongue once, she tried not to give away the sudden surprised that washed over her. Had she been that focused on Kurama that she missed what others were talking about in front of her? Offering a small smile to her mother she turned once again to the stranger.

"You're not part of us, you are an enemy that's why everyone is tip toeing around you right now."

"Enemy? Perhaps." His voice trailed on as his eyes always went back to the fire "However the enemy of your enemy is in this case an ally. Tell me did they deliver a card prior to the attack?"

She watched him going back in her mind. They did deliver cards to everyone, but the death card belonged to Lya who survived an encounter before with the Faceless. But there wasn't an attack, however if they took advantage of the situation she created after, the rift in the team, Yusuke could be…

"I'll take it as a yes judging by your face. In normal circumstances they couldn't have done much damage to me but I had someone to protect even with the cost of my own life."

Rin quickly noted the change in his eyes, how his hands coiled into fists, how his voice dimmed, so she settled down.

"Did you manage to save that person?"

That same savage look returned in his eyes, teeth baring for a fraction.

"I would say yes and no. I can't find her anywhere, she's gone, they'll all gone."

Connections started flaring up in her mind as goose bumps covered her skin despite being so close to the fire. But this was wrong, so wrong.

"I am not saying I don't believe you and that Spirit World managed to document all the attacks of these jokers, however I think you're full of shit. No one survives the Faceless right? Apart from Lya that is."

He didn't speak while getting up and coiled his hands in her collar. Her mother let out a sharp yell as her father barked orders at the man holding her. But all grew silent as Rin shook from head to toes, fear washing all color from her skin. When he towered over her, pale white skin turning to fur as black as night, the smell of blood paralyzed her. Wild hungry eyes bore into her own as she looked nothing but a child in his grasp.

"That name." he growled exposing teeth that had torn through flesh so many times before. She knew the stories, she stayed clear of the signs when he was around. No one would go near, no one would dare.

"You're…" her lips trembled as shaky hands found their way around him massive paw.

"The Wolf little girl." He edged closer snarling and that's when Rin calmed down.

"Lya Nox is alive."

Letting her down on the ground he stood motionless for a few seconds his fur moving slightly as he inhaled and exhaled is short successions. They all jumped when his chest drew forward head rising to look at the sky above them, a howl so terrifying and empty filling the silence around them.

* * *

On the 20th of December, Kurama returned to Human World. Being back was all he wished for. With sluggish moves he entered the apartment to find it freezing cold, the temperature inside similar to the December cold outside.

"Hiei, I appreciate the visit, however you could have turned on the heat."

A sleepy Hiei turned up in the hallway rubbing his left eye groaning. Kurama's arrival more than likely woke up from his much needed slumber. Focusing his friend, crimson eyes went wide once he saw he wasn't alone. Leaning on Lya for support, Kurama offered a weak smile. He knew the instant Hiei's eyes landed on the girl that he did not expect to see her there.

Settling on the couch, the heat was turned up and a few web searches put in an order for a new window that hopefully would arrive before the holidays.

"It's done, I'm leaving."

Her voice was low and monotone, eyes watching through Kurama as she spoke. He just nodded thanking her for the trouble and turned to Hiei once she was out of the apartment to see his trying to cover up the broken part of the window, not necessarily because he felt bad, but because he needed something to do to not focus on Lya. Circling the room once more he asked Hiei to close the curtains, getting up the moment no one could see inside. Stretching his body he turned smiling at his friend's confuse face.

"Don't worry, I was just pretending. It's true that the poison laces on the blade did most of the damage but…"

Shaking his fist Hiei hissed through his teeth.

"You had a knife lodged in your heart, how are you even alive?"

Going to the fridge he frowned seeing how all he had was mostly eaten, papers and empty cans sitting inside the refrigerator.

"I'll tell you everything after you go buy some drinks and food. I can't be seen out yet, you know weak and barely moving."

Wind blew Kurama's hair as Hiei ignore his meaningful smile, returning moments later with some items even though Kurama didn't even manage to provide him with some money.

"I guess it will do." He sighed shaking his head and taking the items from Hiei. But he didn't do it for it, he went outside to try and catch Lya.

"Rin missed" that caught Hiei's attention "a few millimeters and I would have died that night in her apartment. Thankful for me, no one tried to take the blade out either." Opening a can of beer he gave it to Hiei before taking one for himself "I don't think she misses, but on an subconscious lever I want to believe she didn't want to do this."

Hiei threw his head back laughing, action that caught Kurama off guard for a second despite the mocking tone.

"Don't be naïve, the bitch wanted you dead."

Shaking his head once more disapprovingly his eyes became a little sharper.

"I concealed my energy and fed myself herbs that would make me sick all this time in order to gather more information."

Placing the beer on the floor, Hiei took a seat crossing his hand over his chest and motioned Kurama with a slight bob of the head to continue.

"Firstly the portal will remain closed. The coronation ball didn't bring any new changes in that aspect as Klarise made an example of what Rin did." A roll of his eyes hid Hiei's frustration "You can expect no one was happy, however Enki will be trying to right the wrongs done even though I did not press charges." His fingers intertwined as Kurama crossed one leg over the other, resting his hands on his knees in an elegant pose on the couch "But I have reasons to believe we will soon get a change to go to Demon World, at least some of us and Spirit World will try to get rid of all inhabiting demons from Human World."

Hiei's rigid posture relaxed somewhat before Kurama had a chance to deliver the next line his emerald eyes loosing focus as he glanced to the side.

"Spirit World had sent Lya back as well however you should expect a visit from Ayame. You will no longer be her protector. As for Myra and Rin, I have heard nothing."

"Finally!" he answered mockingly.

"I can't help Lya either Hiei, not in my situation, but we also can't let the girls fall to Klarise."

The fire demon didn't ask but he wanted to know what the real deal was with Yoko and Lya.

"But you can help them. You can move around more freely since you won't be a protector. I've seen Lya changing, Klarise has a hold on her of a different sort, like she is controlling her entirely. I would not be surprised if she also used force like in the past."

Hiei scoffed rolling his eyes once more.

"And what do you expect me to do?"

Kurama's mouth didn't open, instead extending a piece of paper to him, that has been wiped of scents and energy.

"Koenma found out, but in Spirit World we could not get close to Lya in order to tell her. She needs to know Hiei."

Not even looking at the paper, he placed it in his pocket.

"If Klarise got to her, she's as good as dead and nothing will bring her back. And I don't think your woman has long before she cracks either."

Kurama's brow lifted slightly, calculating his response.

"She's not my woman, out convention involves something other than feelings."

Shrugging his shoulders Hiei put on his cloak and turned to the window.

"What do I know about feelings?"

"Have you visited Yukina yet?" Kurama asked watching his friend carefully.

"Don't push it." He glared before exiting the apartment.

* * *

Wiping the boots on the mat inside the café, Keiko shivered as she pulled her scarf off. The small setting was warm and cozy, cinnamon and coffee filling the air around her as she heat warmed her cheeks.

"Finally."

She froze, eyes set on a table near the window, to see a smiling Shizuru waving at her with nonchalance. Approaching slowly she mentioned to the waitress she wanted the café special tea she would always get and finally discarded her winter coat dropping it on the available chair at the table.

"What are you doing here Shizuru?" she tried to deliver her the best smile she could possibly summon however it was clear there was no coincidence behind her friend sitting at the table she usually sat so she could see anyone exiting and entering the building Lya and Myra lived in.

"Tell me what's going on Keiko, all of it."

Of course she was worried, how could she not be? Yukina and Kazuma were not in the loop anymore, but neither did they share the most recent events with her. Shizuru suddenly found herself with one less employee in the salon and friend while everyone looked pissed as Hell and sad at the same time when she asked about Rin. Initially she took offense when she learned she wasn't invited over at her place for the birthday party, but now as Keiko laid out the details she knew from Yusuke she's happy she wasn't there. Trying to figure out if it was because she cared and wanted to protect her or because she wasn't important at all were futile questions, but they hurt no less despite of that.

Nodding her head she put out the fifth cigarette smoked since Keiko started talking and glanced out the window.

"So this is what you've been doing all this time? Helping Yusuke out?"

Even though it was addressed as a question, Keiko didn't answer since it rang more as a statement in her ears. It was exactly what she was trying to do. Always trying despite what Yusuke did, despite the time she spent apart from him, time and time again. Stepping over her soul even though Rin managed to steal him away and make him in one year feel things she could never after years of knowing him. screw that, it took Rin a couple of months, half of those being spent with other protectors. Did Yusuke like her even before he learned who and what she truly is? Resting her chin in the palm of her hand she let out a heavy sigh trying to concentrate on something else.

"Just so you know, I arrive her about one hour before you and both Myra and Lya are inside. If you want we can…"

The words froze on her tongue as her pupils dilated, eyes focusing more and more on the building in front of the café.

"Something is wrong, call Yusuke."

Before she could even ask Shizuru what she felt, she sprung from her chair, coat and hat behind, running across the street and inside the building.

* * *

The structure vibrated as Shizuru ran up the stairs that seemed to never end. The sound of glass shattering quickened her pace until she stood in front of an open door leading inside to the girl's apartment. Precaution burned at the end of her nerves as she slowly stepped in the small hallway, the girls not visible from that angle. Covering her ears she yelled in pain sliding against a wall until her knees hit the floor. What was going on all a sudden?

Getting over the vertigo sensation she pushed herself up trying to ignore the piercing pain in her ear drums. Lya flew across the kitchen, back hitting the counter, cups and plates smashing and shattering against the floor. She was quick to recover and evade Myra's claws that destroyed one of the counters as if it was made of paper.

Surprise washed over Lya's features as she took notice of Shizuru watching them, frozen on the spot. Myra clenched her claws a couple of times as if testing if they were still working and turned her head to the right.

A sharp gasp escaped Shizuru's chest as she took in Myra's face. She didn't register the energy that swirled around her making her white hair bounce softly. She didn't see the black claws that reached out to grab her. The only thing she could see where the whites of her eyes plastered with red veins so bright and so many. Her once bright violet eyes were bloodied by the veins reflecting off them. Blood dripped from the lashes, small wounds present in the corner of her eyes broke her skin as if Myra used those claws to try and claw at her eyes.

Yanking at her hair, Lya puller her back barking at Shizuru to run. A sinister smile formed on Myra's lips as she turned wrapping a hand around Lya's throat.

"Run." She struggled losing her voice and air as the immense force threatened to break her wind pipe.

"Let her go!" Shizuru yelled finding her voice yet her legs wouldn't budge. Lya clawed at Myra's hand, eyes shifting between green and grey, the latter apparently adding to the struggle.

A tug at Shizuru's sleeve turned to a shaky pull as Keiko got a hold of her arm, pulling her out of the apartment. She protested until after a blur she saw Hiei standing next to the girls his katana pointed at Myra's neck, glare burning bright. Steadily the grip loosened, but she did not let her go.

"You shouldn't have saved me."

Running up the stairs, Yusuke came in the doorway surprised to see in one place the people he had been looking for.

"Let go Myra." Lya hissed through her teeth, eyes glowing a neon grey for a second before she squinted her eyes shut. Hiei's blade drew blood as he pressed down on Myra's neck a fraction. Fingers unfurled as claws stepped away from the small demoness. Using the back of his katana, Hiei knocked Myra out letting her fall to the floor despite the broken glasses, cups and plates. Yusuke finally reacted drawing in breath.

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on before I lose my shit?"

* * *

 **A/N Ok guys I was so excited about introducing the Wolf since Lya had shared her story about their life together. I have played with several ideas in my head trying to see how best to place him and when the grand reveal will come to light. I am so hyped right now :) I will try to deliver the next chapter right before the Xmas holiday since it will go perfectly with the time period.**

 **Thank you all :)**


	22. Merry Ghostmas!

**CHAPTER 22 – Merry Ghostmas!**

 **Hello all you lovely people and happy holiday :) This chapter is coming out just in time for the holiday as the time line currently fits. Hope you enjoy it and have a lovely time near your loved ones.**

* * *

The unforgiving snow storm blew across the vast lands, snow pilling up, getting to rest a few mere moments before parts of it were swirled up by the cold wind and set back into the wilderness, a never ending dance nature played. Inside Genkai's temple, tucked under magical veils, they all gathered taking shelter, not so much from the cold but from Spirit World. They tried to keep their spirits high in an attempt to bring some Christmas cheer on the 24th of December.

Shizuru and Keiko worked together in decorating the tree, glitter falling to the wooden floor, smiling at each other as Shizuru's hair shun with silver glitter and Keiko's left cheek shined with red particles dancing in the light. Genkai sat overlooking the girls, her legs tucked beneath her as she sipped with great interest from a season tea with orange, apple and cinnamon that Keiko bought for her. From the corner near the TV petty insults and noises echoed in the tall room as Yusuke and Kuwabara were furiously smacking their fingers against the controller's buttons as if that action alone would grant their chosen characters more power to their kicks and punches. On the window sill, Hiei slept arms crossed behind his head, ignoring all the people inside the temple, even his sister who was baking cookies in the kitchen although the fabulous smell did make him curious enough to sneak in and steal one, powder sugar left clinging to the corner of his lips. Kurama sat in dim light on a chair inside the library, pouring over open books that had kept him busy for the last couple of hours. Lya has not left her room since arriving, but no one was surprised by her cold shoulder, but more about the fact that she agreed to join them without a second thought.

But despite trying to act normal, the situation was far from it. Keiko and Shizuru would fake a smile but whisper to one another when certain no one was paying attention to them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing games in an attempt to concentrate on something else and not recent events. The books in Kurama's hands actually were from Demon World and he used all his connections to track them down, thinking and hoping at the same time they would contain some answers. Hiei was only faking his nap, muscles tense knowing very well Yukina's only reason for cooking up a storm was to just ease her mind.

Genkai circled the room, not saying much, but taking notes on everyone and their energies inside the temple. Rolling her eyes she got up.

"Bunch of dumbasses." Was all she said before exiting the room.

"Yeah, yeah grandma." Yusuke waved his hand not pealing his eyes off the screen, yet he squinted them as he cursed out loud, mind on edge and Kuwabara did not fail no notice that as he tensed and swallowed hard.

* * *

No one understood why Myra attacked Lya that day. They were friends, she was always watching out for her and out of all of them, she was the pacifist, the one keeping a leveled head. Before Yusuke had time to question once more the events that transpired everything fell to complete silence as if a vail washed over them, drowning out all the noise from before. No more police sirens were heard in the distance, no more whispers from frightened neighbors behind closed doors. All that Yusuke could hear were the questions swarming and colliding in his head.

What if the Faceless were there? They have been fighting an invisible enemy, just a name.

What if Rin was part of the Faceless? They all received tarot cards, but apart from a demon attacking Yukina and Lya, no one was targeted. Nothing happened after she fled for Demon World.

One click.

Two clicks.

A third one was hear as it soon became obvious someone was coming up the stairs. Yusuke got out of the apartment placing himself in front of the girls, finger pointed in front of him as energy gathered at the tip.

One step.

A second step.

And Yusuke froze, his energy still alive and pulsating, but attack on hold. Klarise came in view and it was clear she was mad. Her slow pace was with predator intent, eyes narrow and dark like the deep ocean. She held her head high as the dress she wore shifted as if a constant light breeze was tugging at it. She didn't glance at Yusuke at the girls despite the attack pointed in her directing. She didn't look at Lya who placed her hand on her bruised neck as if expecting to be grabbed once more. She didn't mind Hiei who still held his sword out glaring at Myra as if he expected for her to wake up at any moment and proceed in her crazy behavior. A pale hand slipped on the katana's blade as Klarise looked down at Myra. The metal snapped in two as if it was a children's play toy, falling on the floor with a clatter, not even a small cut on dent present on the ruler's skin. Crutching, she picked up Myra with great balance despite the high heels she wore placing her gently on the couch as she dusted the shards off her body with her long fingers as everyone gathered closer.

"I should have seen this coming."

Her voice sounded so small despite her vicious gaze as if she was a mother who had lost her child. Finally satisfied with her work she slowly turned to the rest.

"Her blood was mixed with that of a demon in order to gain use of the hands implanted. The downfall wasn't sudden as the demon energy fed on her sacred one until…well…" she glanced again at Myra trying to gather her thoughts "she no longer could fight it. Since her energy was trapped inside her more or less she couldn't fight it, couldn't contain it. She's my responsibility now."

Yusuke swallowed loud before speaking, his body still positioned in front of Keiko and Shizuru, ready to act as a shield if push came to shove.

"What will happen to her?"

Silence rolled between them as Klarise almost shrug her shoulders not uttering another word. It was clear she would do her best to save her but how much of that task she was able to complete not even she could tell. Myra was no longer herself, she was too dangerous to be left in Human World in case she had another outburst.

"So I didn't save her."

Eyes turned to Lya who was finally paying attention to what was happening around her and the conversation. Klarise's lips pressed in a thin line as locks bounced with the shake of her head.

"You did good."

Venomous eyes grew wide at the sudden praise, yet suspicion bore in her heart as Klarise picked Myra up once again ready to leave for Spirit World.

"Wait."

Coming closer Lya caressed her white hair and whispered in her ear.

"If you need me, if you miss me, just howl and I will return to you little cub."

Klarise remained rigid as her long lashes cast shadows on her cheeks. Something told Lya she wanted to say something but chose to bite down on her words. Instead she smirked, short, a flicker of something wicked playing in her eyes. Then she smiled, a true smile that created lines around her eyes softening them.

"You really did good Lya."

With that she left, the rest following close by as the SDF appeared to clean up the mess.

* * *

A low guttural growl escaped the Wolf's throat as he tried to ignore yet another question Rin bombarded him with. For some reason her eyes lit up like that of a child on Christmas morning when seeing all those presents tucked under the tree. She would ask about his real name, stating "you must have a name, everyone does" while analyzing her claws trying to play it cool. She would ask about his age and where in Demon World he came from. How he became the Wolf and how many did he kill. And every time she was met with either a cold shoulder, sometimes a growl or a grunt but never an answer.

"Geez what a bore, I tell you Lya is alive and you give me nothing?"

At the mention of her name, his eyes softened, however his lips did not part. He did not ask her anything more after finding out she was safe in Human World. And Rin was dying to find out why.

Throwing her hands in the air she sighed exasperated ruffling her already messy hair.

"I give up. How come you won't ask more about her?"

Racking his long fingers through his hair she shore she heard him chuckle, she faintest smile appearing on his lips.

"Because I want her to tell me all about it. Her pain, her struggles and journeys. The bad and hopefully some good. I can't rob her of that."

With mouth agape she watched him in awe as he poured himself a drink and took the cup to his lips. His eyes were watching distant lands, memories playing in his head. He didn't talk much, he would often day dream and try not to get in the way. A broken sight of a man.

"I'm sorry you had to lose so much."

Wrinkling his nose he stared into the cup choosing his words but they still came out sharp.

"You know nothing about what I lost."

Rolling her eyes she waved her hand in front of her face dismissing his tone.

"Are you in this form so you won't be recognized?"

Just a nod, yet an answer nonetheless. She didn't dare ask him about the Faceless, that was a conversation better left for another time. Instead she poured herself a drink as well and smiled reminiscing.

"My sister used to love hearing stories about you. How you'd steal children who misbehaved and made even the strongest demons run for their lives. How no one could find you apart from huts made out of bones because you always knew when to move like you could smell danger in the air. I would tell her how I once caught a glimpse of fur as black as the depths of Hell and heard your howls gathering the pack."

He exhaled through his nose looking her way.

"Odd stories."

Blinking a couple of times trying to push pass the image of her sister she offered a weak smile.

"They say you built your queen from the blood of your enemies and that she would run with the wolves at night. Her hair would flow dark as your fur and her eyes would shine like comets when fighting."

She laughed lovingly and proceeded to sit in silence as the Wolf smirked.

"I did not create her, I just taught her more. I would go to the tavern at the far end of the first layer where demons are banished, in this form whenever I wanted silence and peace. I would go there because she would bake the best apple pies in all of Demon World. Cinnamon, vanilla, a touch of rum, I was as close to Heaven as I'd ever get. At least that's what I thought then." The edge of the cup touched his lips while he stared off into the distance one more, lips curving upwards before drinking "She would never come out to receive compliments, but I saw her one night, out back, when some drunken demons were looking for a fight and probably more. I didn't help her, there was no need. As the wind swirled around her making the flower on her clothes fly in small clouds, they had no idea what hit them. She was wild, untamed, feral."

Rin sighed knowing very well she displayed a different fighting style ever since Spirit World broke her down.

"Are you going to go after her now?"

"No" she watched him with wide eyes questioning his words "if fate will bring us back then so be it. But she lost so much because of me. She warned me and I payed no mind to her words. I deserve her no longer. Besides" his eyes turned into dangerous cold slits "Demon World is agitated. The portal is closed and there is a larger game in play. The Faceless are here and I know how to find them. They are the common enemy and kings have them in their castles, demons they trust. We need to act now."

* * *

Humming a song only she could hear, Lya finally emerged from her room. Passing the library, she payed Kurama no mind, now even glancing his way even if she could feel low vibrations coming from the room she walked by. More than likely he was whispering something to himself, lost in the countless letters and words laid out in front of his eyes.

Genkai came in front of her putting an end to her song and steps.

"Are you going to be trouble as well?"

Tilting her head to the side, a piece of bruised skin shun from under her turtle neck. Lya didn't speak but shrugged her shoulders taking a step before Genkai stopped her once again by raising her hand.

"I've increased the number of talismans around here. Klarise can't see you now."

Lifting her brows she just provided the old mentor with a short nod before finally being allowed to walk past her. Hiei opened one eye to look at her as she passed, but he was ignored just like the rest of the group. Not like he expected her to speak with him after all that had happened. It was her defense mechanism. Putting her boats and coat on, Lya exited the temple making Yusuke and Kuwabara pause their game looking at the door.

"Is she crazy? There's a snow storm out there."

"Don't worry detective, she hates the cold."

The girls stared at each other wondering if they should follow her, but Hiei's growl told them to stay put. He was watching her either way, the Jagan glowing under his bandana.

* * *

Shivering, Lya turned a corner, the wind not feeling so harsh in that spot as her hands fumbled to light up a cigarette. Humming to herself again she rocked on the balls of her feet, eyes glued to the untouched snow in front of her. In her peripheral vision circles of smoke caught her attention as she saw Shizuru holding out a cup of mulled wine for her.

"That is a lovely song."

Her green eyes watched her wondering what was the real reason she came out in the cold.

"It's something I heard in a small French village years ago."

Shizuru tried to hide the surprise on her face, yet Lya's normal statement caught her off guard, but somehow she continued talking.

"We would sometimes come to Human World whenever a portal was opened, hide out powers and just go. We watched the humans and their odd habits. We stayed on roof tops mimicking their dances and sipping on old expensive wine that tasted absolutely dreadful. We'd steal trinkets and clothes to show the pack and tell them stories about tall and crowded building, or pointy structures in the middle of a desert and how beautiful the stars were. Back then when we were at peace."

She flicked the ash hugging the coat tighter against her body and indulged in the steaming cup closing her eyes and swaying on her feet to a rhythm only she could hear.

"Why were you at the apartment when Myra attacked?"

This time Shizuru sighed and looked at the snow swirling in front of her eyes. Taking a drag she exhaled then finally spoke.

"I felt the energies going up in flames and I honestly wanted to help. I know I can't do much, but I also couldn't stand by. Not when there are so many questions lingering, not when there is so much danger."

A small nod came from Lya as she took another small sip from the cup.

"You have potential Shizuru and you should learn how to use it. There won't always be someone there to save you. And this is the second time I had to save you from being pummeled to the ground or worse killed."

Throwing the bud in the fresh snow Shizuru turned to Lya fully.

"Then teach me."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed but nodded.

"I'll do what I can in the time I have left."

* * *

Inside the girls found Yusuke and Kuwabara munching on some cookies that Yukina brought. Yusuke's face lit up as crumbs flew from his mouth.

"Come on sour pants, join us."

Removing her boots, Lya shook her head declining the invitation and headed back to the sanctity of her room. She needed to be alone, she needed to retreat, yet after opening the door she soon realized she would have to put all that on hold.

"What do you want?"

Hiei stood in room center watching her every more but not saying a word. Placing his hand in the depths of his pocket he fished out an USB that he extended to her. Curious eyes looked at it and then back at Hiei.

"Put it on your device, there is only one song there and I need you to hear it."

He didn't move as she fidgeted with the mechanism and then shuffled through the playlists. Before hitting play on the song he handed her, sceptic eyes rose to him. There was something off about him, his entire body becoming rigid when she pressed the button. A soft Celtic song graced her ears, yet after a few good seconds no lyrics were heard as her forehead creased trying to decipher the meaning of the song and why exactly would he give it to her. His eyes held something more than anger, something more than the usual cold glare. And then something hit hear eardrums, a voice she recognized was recorded overlapping with the tune of the melody. It was sort of timid and angry at the same time even if it was kept steady. And Hiei clenched his first as he let out a heavy lung full of air his chest moving slowly, yet his vibrations were off, he shivered and she did not imagine that.

"I have a message for you." And then the song played on as the voice paused. "He is alive Lya and he is in Demon World." Her eyes widened as she took a step forward her hand digging into his shirt "The Wolf is not dead." A loud gasp caught the air in her throat as tears formed instantly as she buried her face at his neck. He did not move, he did not hold her, but didn't tear away from her either as more than one emotion tore through him.

"Is this true?"

He nodded his cheek grazing her hair. When she looked back at him, the same stern and cold mask he knew held on strong despite the wet cheeks and red eyes.

"They will use me to get to him."

Her hands rose to her headphones as she strained eyes shifting from green to grey in rapid successions. And that's when he yelled "Don't be stupid!" catching both her hands in a tight lock "Think! If you take them off now Spirit World will know. Wait. Kurama is certain some of us will be going to Demon World soon. Be smart and endure." Steading herself she felt her ears burn and her head throbbing as grey cold eyes became steady. She kissed the knuckles on his right hand causing him to let her go and glare.

"You're right, I will endure, I will fight and I will kill those who hurt us."

* * *

A groan escaped Myra's lips, eyes opening fast when she realized she couldn't move her hands or feet. Spirit cuffs locked her powers as chain rattled as she laid strapped down to a bed. By her bed side, Klarise sat on a chair watching her.

"Care to tell me why you attacked Lya?"

Panic coated her face as the memories returned one by one, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know." She breathed in a sob "I don't."

Unimpressed with the display Klarise rolled her eyes to the side, studying an empty corner then cleared her throat as if wanting to say something, but then chose not to.

"You must believe me, I don't know." Chains rattled as Myra struggled "I don't know why, I saw her and I got so angry, I called her names, horrible things. But it's not me, there are these voices in my head, these whispers."

Tears fell from her eyes however Klarise's face betrayed nothing and she looked back at her.

"The demon blood from your hands is taking control Myra."

The struggle suddenly came to a halt as she glared viciously.

"I did not believe you could pull off such a look. Guess I underestimated your ability to hate me."

Mad laughter bounced off the room's walls as the bed shook. Yet Myra didn't try to get free anymore, something inside her coming to light as she looked back at the ruler after the fit of laughter.

"You cunt!" she hissed through her teeth "You wanted this, you did this! You played us all. Lya, to take her down, Rin to divide us. What do you want with me now huh?"

A small "Mhm" left Klarise's lips as she looked down at Myra and got up.

"You are currently a danger to Human World and I need to find a way to make you better."

"Better?" she laughed once more "Oh honey I am fine, I've never felt more alive."

Taking in a small breath Klarise turned to leave taking a few steps. She stopped looking over her shoulder and walked back to Myra leaning closer to her. Violet eyes encased by red veins glared as Klarise drew so close she could feel her breath against her skin.

"Merry Christmas."

Closing the gap she placed a small kiss on her lips before leaving her alone.


	23. Back to back

**CHAPTER 23 – BACK TO BACK**

* * *

"I trust you, I know you can do this."

They had been training for over three months now at Genkai's temple, taking every possible day they could find. Following Kurama's advise, Klarise has been informed on this development and agreed with how things were progressing, just as the witty for expected. As long as she was given a backup plan, she would be happy. Spirit World even stated sending small missions over while at the same time providing reports on Myra's new found predicament and how she was dealing with it. As long as missions were done, people were safe and Spirit World informed, the mechanism of the world that looked so toxic and overwhelming continued to turn.

It should have been a simple mission, investigating some demons causing misfits around the outskirts of town. Alongside Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Lya what did Shizuru have to fear when they followed the demons inside that abandoned building? She was on alert, knew to follow Lya's words without any fuss, knew her life depended on it.

On other previous missions it was always left up to Lya to assess the power levels of the enemies and decide if Shizuru could take them on. She did push her pupil, yelling and driving her out of her comfort zone, however apart from a few light scrapes and bruises and some very well formulated swears that never hindered the demoness, she never took on more than she could bare. And once the mission was over and Shizuru was calm enough to smoke a cigarette she would listen to the advice given by her mentor.

But they didn't prepare for her senses to go haywire, for her to fall in the trap that was so obviously set out in their eyes and for her not to focus on the actual demons and not the bait. It was maybe wrong to go in overconfident. Kurama did warn them before hand and told everyone not to underestimate their opponents.

As Shizuru fell through the trap doors, Hiei and Lya rushed to the edge of the hole while Yusuke and Kurama dashed to catch up with the demons. All the dear sank in at once like the first time Klarise tricked her into going on a mission with Lya. Then she did not believe the small demoness was capable of protecting her, let alone get her out of that warehouse alive, yet there she was on the edge of the hole, eyes calm and hand outstretched asking for her to jump.

"There's no use, she's petrified." Hiei muttered as soon as Lya's eyes found his lips "I don't know why you keep insisting on bringing her along so early in the training."

Pushing her hair past her shoulder in a quick motion, the look she gave him was too grave to ignore. They had been over the subject multiple times before, Shizuru had to learn and face real enemies and threats. The bickering drowned the room in their voices as they worked through the latest issue.

"You have been ridding me since Christmas, Lay off Hiei."

A smirk played on his lips, amusement colouring his dangerous eyes.

"Apparently not enough since you still talk back."

Rolling her eyes she jumped in the pit landing with a small huff at the bottom.

"Alright girl let's get you out."

She didn't move as she remained silently staring at her feet. Not understanding Lya bent to look at her face.

"Are you hurt? Did you strain your ankle when you fell in?"

Moving her head to the side seamed to snap some life back into Shizuru as she pulled out of her pocket a cigarette and lit it up with shaky hands.

"If I move, the walls move."

In an instant Lya's eyes snapped to Hiei, worry riddling her face. She needed his speed, she knew very well she wasn't fast enough. Silently he jumped in as well, waiting for the signal.

"Shizuru I need you to trust me and work with me on this one." she kept it steady but was mad at herself for the small fight with Hiei. Because of him she got distracted, because of him she failed to notice why Shizuru's face paled in a fraction "I will pull you and Hiei will place his foot on the trap ok?"

Not waiting for Shizuru's approval or for her to even get mentally prepared she glanced at Hiei who gave her a small nod, allowing her to pull Shizuru in her arms. In a second the roles were reversed, the walls edging closed by just a fraction.

The plan was simple from there on. Hiei used his Jagan to ensure the path was cleared so Shizuru could go after Yusuke and Kurama. Lya would push her closer to the edge to she could climb up and then would patiently wait for them to return so Kurama could summon a plant to pull them both up before the walls closed in on them.

* * *

In the archive room in Spirit World, Koenma and Ayame finished their report on Shizuru's development and filled it away.

"I must admit she is a fast learner. I am certain that if her and Kazuma will be given the opportunities to train and further learn, they could become one of the strongest humans we have ever grown to see."

Ayame nodded taking out Yukina's file much to the confusion of the former ruler.

"Shizuru has been helping her grow as well as Lya refused to train her and we are convinced it's due to her getting closer to Hiei and wanting him to deal with the situation. It's mainly more self-defense as she already knows how to channel her energy."

Koenma sat back in his chair, eyes focusing on the darkness in the far end corner of the room. Back in his days the girls did not feel the need to learn how to protect themselves. Now he wouldn't be surprised if Keiko also worked in secrecy in order to join their ranks.

Knowing they were all alone Ayame redirected the conversation not taking her eyes off the papers in front of her.

"No one survived sir."

Closing his eyes he sighed remaining silent. During the past months they have tried to piece together information and see how far Klarise's influence spread and when it actually started. She had her own life, away from the political implications but there were too many questions that went unanswered.

Spirit World had control and knowledge over a small part of Demon World. Klarise not only did she know about Myra getting lost in the demon realm but also managed to retrieve her after years without a single thing hinting to her survival. She also found Lya in the process the sole survivor of the Faceless which again was too much of a coincidence. An enemy he had never heard of. Either Klarise was the luckiest being alive or someone else provided her with information.

"She killed everyone Ayame and did not get punished for it."

The list was impressive, so many lives were lost when Lya went bezerk. She was not trialed, nor punished, instead was provided with a new power and purpose. This had to be one of the biggest cover-ups in the history of Spirit World.

"She wanted to control her but why? Klarise would pass judgement on for smaller things."

It was clear there was no way Klarise and Myra would be spared, it did not fit the pattern of someone gone crazy.

* * *

Scouting interminable halls and rooms proved to have little effect as Yusuke swore after opening another door leading to a dusty small room.

"I do believe we are rather late. Someone was indeed here, but must have fled after we arrived."

"Hey Kurama" Yusuke turned to look at his friend "Don't you think the latest missions have been off?"

"In what sense?" he asked motioning for them to return to the rest. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Yusuke took a step yet did not look to be willing to leave just yet.

"It's like Spirit World is sending us on a wild goose chase. There missions are too easy."

Kurama only offered his friend a small smile.

"It does seem that way however they could also be selecting the ones they find easier since we have Shizuru with us."

Looking at him he wanted to believe Kurama's words but how could he? Until things truly settled he wasn't going to give up the doubt harboring deep in his soul.

"Yusuke, Kurama!"

Running back in the hallway they saw a frantic Shizuru dashing towards them, Kurama being the first to start the questioning.

"Calm down please they aren't in any danger at the moment."

"Then please tell me this is just a sick joke."

Searching through her pockets she pulled out a tarot card, the death skull shaking before their eyes.

"The Faceless." The worlds rolled off Yusuke's tongue. They haven't yet been in a fight against the members of the organization. They were like an ominous shadow roaming over their heads ready to strike them down. Yusuke honestly believed with all his might that Rin was a part of their organization. Attacks stopped after she fled to Demon World, yet there it was, the same threat hovering, hiding in the shadows ready for them.

* * *

The sounds of a mechanism being triggered drew Hiei's attention in an instant. Lya only noticed when the vibrations of the room shifted and the walls were drawing near.

Swiftly Hiei was near her, his hands on her waist ready to push her up. Coiling her hands in his shirt she looked between the walls before stopping to gaze for a moment in his eyes.

"There is no time for both of us Hiei."

"Then go you stupid woman."

Shaking her head they both powered up trying to hold back the walls. The smell of rust and metal invaded their senses like a poison, dust rising to cover their clothes and skin.

"You'll be the death of me."

Lya registered his words but still refused to let him go. It had to be both of them. She owed him that, she had a debt to pay to the demon in front of her.

Forcing his hands off his shirt he tried once again to get her up to the ledge but she wasn't having any of it. Tightening her arms around his neck she held onto him for dear life.

Too close, the walls were too close to allow them an escape. Wrapping his arms around her body he held her tight bracing for impact.

Too late, he failed and she was responsible for it. That stubborn woman who was melting onto his body was the death of him. But she was there, not leaving him alone. In the end there were worse ways to die.

* * *

Fast footsteps echoed in the deserted building picking up the rhythm when their screams set horror in their cores. The last clank of metal was heard as the mechanism drew to a halt with a screeching sound.

Shizuru covered her face falling against Kurama who was shaking from head to toes, breath lodged in his chest. Yusuke raked his hands through his hair ignoring the time he took to style it, ignoring the amount of gel sticking to his fingers. His wide stare was focused on the trap below their feet, the only sound heard being Shizuru's muffled sobs against Kurama's chest.

"Maybe they got out." Yusuke tried to encourage himself but there was no energy pattern to be felt. There was nothing left in the building "How the fuck did this happen?"

"Yusuke." Kurama's head shake told him to stop asking questions.

"I want to know how!" his voice was meeting desperation as tears drowned his eyes. He tried to reach for Shizuru but Kurama pulled her and himself further.

"Not now."

"Tell me how damn it!"

A groan drew their attention below as a very shaken up Hiei crossed through the walls falling on his back behind them, a small dust of cloud rising. Pain wasn't the state he was in. Rolling over to his side he hurled his breakfast of the dirty floor. Slowly from his skin, from every pore Lya materialized near him pulling her body together like a puzzle in what looked to be an agonizing process.

Three pair of dumb folded eyes watched the scene unraveling when it finally clicked in Kurama's head.

"Of course, I've seen it once before when she had her hand lodged in his chest. Lya is an air elemental."

Yusuke had to do a double take while Shizuru dropped slowly to the ground.

"So she can morph into nothing?"

A faint chuckle escaped Kurama.

"Not nothing, but air. She must have done the same with Yukina when they were attacked. Think of it as a sort of possession to put it in rough terms."

Scratching his head Yusuke leaned forward laughter resonating and bouncing off the walls.

"That sounds cool and creepy at the same time. Come on, let's get you two out of there."

Glaring up at the crowd Hiei turned to Lya picking her up by the shirt, anger and confusion rolling off him.

"You tricked me."

The stare returned was just as dangerous as her eyes settled down to the venomous colour he had grown to know so well.

"It's not my fault you got carried away."

Confused looks from above witnessed Hiei's quick escape all while Lya stretched her body to ensure everything functioned correctly.

* * *

While Yusuke went to brief Klarise in another room since he just couldn't win at any game they played in order to determine who would do the briefing for Spirit World, Kurama's curious eyes came in Lya's peripheral once they were alone, Shizuru going straight to her room to rest.

"What you did was impressive. We honestly believed you were both dead."

The only response she looked willing to give to him was an eyebrow lift but he was prepared to counter her.

"Perhaps Hiei didn't appreciate you two finally being even."

A small punch in his arm made him giggle out much to her surprise.

"He's mad about something else."

And no matter what choice of words Kurama would come up with there was no way of wiping the vail of seriousness that covered her because she couldn't herself grasp the events. Hiei literally thought he was going to die, that they would both cease to exist. In truth not even she knew fully if she could pull the stunt off because of the limitations Spirit World gave her.

All that her mind was focused on was the demanding kiss that Hiei brought upon her almost breaking her concentration and indeed killing them. His confession was crystal clear, his voice still playing in her head.

"You could have done better yet I believe you all did try your best."

Kurama turned to the source of the voice surprise evident in his pose, eyes locking with violet orbs.

"Myra."

They have not seen her since before the winter holidays and even expected to never cross paths any time soon. Yet there she was smiling faintly, sitting in the door way of Genkai's temple on a lovely spring weekend. Lya drew behind Kurama like a feral cat not willing to accept anyone but Myra only shook her head amused.

"I am better Lya. Not the same but contained." She looked alright as opposed to the crazed girl that attached Lya a few months prior "Once Yusuke is done with the briefing where will be a new mission" coming closer she ignored Kurama and went to Lya stretching her hands out to her. The demoness made no moves when her hands touched her headphones a surge of energy concentrating on the tips of Myra's fingers. She flinched and paled when the headphones came off, all the sounds invading her at once.

"We're going home Lya."

That statement alone brought tears to her eyes as her arms wrapped around Myra. If Spirit World was sending her home then that meant she outlived her purpose and the Wolf has fallen. Dangerous emerald eyes concentrated on Myra as she looked at Kurama and just smiled, the action not reaching her eyes.


	24. Political implications

"You have ten seconds to enlighten me on the situation. Who are they, where were you and why is Kirin drowning in a pool of his own blood?"

Hiei knew a shift answer needed to come out of his mouth or else Mukuro would surely kill Myra and Lya before his very eyes and more than likely inflict serious damage upon him. Before the given time was up all he could say were a few words since those were the only ones believed to be true.

"This was revenge."

He struggled to get out keeping a firm grip on Lya who was squirming like a wild animal wishing to take away the last breath from Mukuro's second in command all while in the background Myra was hunched over laughing like a mad woman making it impossible to focus.

As soldiers took Kirin away in order to save the demon's life before he actually drew his last breath, Lya spat out insult after insult making Hiei question who was the one who was actually mad. Her arms bruised against the strong grip, her hair latched to her face as her breath was uneven and hectic. This was not the usual behavior Hiei was used to and the return to Demon World was not at all what he had imagined.

* * *

And so it went and was decided during a summoning to Spirit World that things needed to change. Enki had been trying to reason with the new ruler and have the portal once again open for demons to pass through. After several letters back and forth and face to face meetings Klarise agreed to the terms and presented her own in exchange.

Her own chosen team would be responsible for spreading the influence of Spirit World within the demon realm. Yusuke Urameshi would be taking over the role as king of the late Raizen's realm and work directly with Enki whom Klarise struck the deal with until the next Demon World tournament. Kurama would return to Yomi and work for all three worlds as an intermediary and spoke person, his analytical mind and diplomacy making him the most favorable candidate. Hiei would return to Mukuro, his mission being to convince her in playing a part in Klarise and Enki's plan. Myra and Lya would act on behalf of Spirit World making sure everyone sticks to the program. Without all the parties involved the deal would fall.

In Human World a new team would take over. The Kuwabara siblings alongside Yukina acting as their healer would see to the safety of humans and demons seeking refuge. Genkai's grounds would be used as a safe haven for demons while the paper work for the relocation would take place.

* * *

The moment they all set foot on demon soil several things occurred. From that moment on it was clear everyone had a different goal set in mind and it had nothing to do with Spirit World plans.

Before departing once more to the demon realm, Yusuke and Keiko finally sat down to the have to long overdue discussion about their relationship. From it she understood several things: he belonged to Demon World and has been longing to return, he would only come to visit Human World in order to see his friends but not stay for very long and he would surely go after Rin. His heart still ached, he didn't have the closure he thought was deserved and has been on pins and needles ever since her escape to Demon World. Against all that, Keiko knew her chances of keeping Yusuke near were close to none.

Kurama, although at some point obviously affected, didn't speak to Myra too much concocting in his head scenarios and theories before taking his leave to Yomi's realm. Something was keeping him alert as the wheels in his brain turned and turned.

It looked like Hiei was the only one keeping a levelled head, but the girls not acting the way he knew them to be was making it difficult to say the least. Lya had not spoken much once her death trap was removed. She hid in her room until the last moment they had to leave for Demon World and they only deemed it as her usual behavior and that she was likely trying to get used to the early sounds once more. As soon as they arrived something shifted in her entirely as her grey eyes shun from her skull. She kneeled to the ground, letting the dirt dig under her nails her nose taking in the scent of her home, her head snapping in all directions as the winds spoke to her.

Myra on the other hand was strange, overconfident and walked on the terrain as if she knew the lands by heart. But Spirit World did not have maps on Demon World for her to register in that big brain. And when she watched Lya lash out at Kirin like a wild animal, she laughed calling him out by name and pointing her long demon finger at him, but did nothing to help.

* * *

"Revenge you say?" Lya finally stopped fighting trying to get out of Hiei's grip, murderous glares being redirected at Mukuro, yet her body relaxed a fraction as she settled down, not speaking "Quite a strange crowd you decided to bring over." Setting her eyes on Myra who finally stopped the ruckus, her hands immediately became the focus point "I hope you have a good story Hiei."

Nodding her head once, soldiers took hold of the girls who didn't look at all too bothered as perhaps they did not expect for the Alaric ruler to actually great them with open arms. The only one not touched remained Hiei who has not taken his eyes off Mukuro the entire time, body rigid, waiting for her to attack.

His only brief moment of respire had been that somehow amidst all the chaos that transpired lately, Lya listened to reason like she always had. Somehow he had managed in their time spent together to convince her that Mukuro had no ties to the Faceless and was probably as oblivious as he was about who sealed the fate of the Wolf and his pack.

Once alone in front of the regeneration tank, Hiei's Jagan glowed bright as he invaded Kirin's mind. Mukuro's stance gave out the impression of a very patient woman, however she was just playing it out while Hiei searched, her eyes reading the changes on his face and body. He was not willing to share his feelings on the situation but she could read him like an open book regardless.

The confidence on his face dimmed as concentration took over harshening his features as his power pushed through the last defense Kirin had. From the first second his eyes locked with Lya's a tension so thick you cut put a knife through it ran up the walls. A low guttural growl escaped the demoness's chest, raw animal instinct taking over as she plunged for the kill, not giving anyone a chance to react. Her hand burst through his torso, hot blood painting the already red hall floor. And that's when Kirin's mind flashed memories from the past.

Standing in front of him was a demon Hiei had never seen before. The round table had many members present as a meeting was taking place, all with cloaks hiding their faces making it impossible to pin point who they actually wore. The demon stood up, jet black hair cascading past his muscular built, dark eyes as cold as blades shun from the depths of his skull overlooking the members. The leader behind the Faceless.

Digging deeper Hiei's fists clenched in anticipation and lack of patience as he sought out the reason behind the assassination of Lya's pack. He expected to see the same dark eyes give out the order but he soon learned the Wolf and him came face to face shortly after aligning themselves with Raizen in an attempt to maintain the balance of power. Needless to say all they found were pieces belonging to the once fearless ruler of the Faceless. The attack on the pack was not ordered for power or political reason, it was personal and revengeful.

Sceneries changed as Hiei fast tracked through the memories until fire engulfed his vision as a beast towered among the blazing flames, snout dripping with blood, claws ripping apart everything in its wake. Hiei could feel the fear setting in Kirin's heart as the flames danced between them and even through the memory of another Hiei knew how burnt flesh and hair smelled, how hot the flames were biting at Kirin's flesh. But that sound of crackling wood accompanied by a howl so empty that depleted the Wolf of all voice as a dangerous growl took over made Hiei push forward until in front of his eyes, just as Kirin shifted he came face to face with Lya, or better yet Little Red glaring daggers, eyes alive with pain and hate. Her body stopped mid strike, weapon falling from her grasp as the sword pierced her stomach and ultimately ending her child's life.

Mukuro watched the tightness in Hiei's jaw as the Wolf's voice reached his ears, he was threatening them, but wasn't begging. And then all that scourged the earth was fire.

Glaring at the tank, Hiei's crimson orbs burned with the same fury he had seen the Wolf exhibit.

* * *

Upon his arrival at the gates of Gandara, Kurama saw Yomi and his right hand bidding farewell to a small group that made their way towards the forest.

"Friends?" he inquired as Yomi turned to great him, already having felt his presence.

"Here the word friends is scars, however they came looking for an alliance."

Kurama's emerald gaze travelled back to the strangers in the distance his eyes not recognizing the dark green hunter outfits, however his nose did pick up a rather familiar scent.

"You know them?" the king asked noting the increase in his friend's heartbeat.

"Not them per say but please humor me on this. What does a group of bounty hunters have to offer Gandara?"

Inviting him inside, Kurama learned that the travelers who also carried Rin's scent were actually looking to bring down the Faceless once and for all, however despite the ruckus they have caused their names were not that well known. But when the bounty hunter leader, whom Kurama could only figure was actually Rin's father, had told Yomi about some stolen items from Gandara that they could not retrieve even after sending scouts out, the ruler was forced to at least listen to their point of view.

"Apologies if I am not convinced, but up until now the Faceless have been just smoke and mirrors, apart from a member of our group no one has seen them."

Yomi lowered his head contemplating on his next answer, making Kurama raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Demon World has had in the past few months some trouble. Rumors began to swirls around a secret group gathering for meetings, stealing items of value but whenever we thought we were getting close or went to meet up with someone who knew more we would find that demon never making the meeting or worse dead. They cover their tracks well, in the sense that no one outside lives to tell the tale."

Cupping his chin, Kurama churned through his brain the information still finding a flaw.

"That still does not explain how a group of bounty hunters know about them and managed to live to tell about it."

"They have a survivor with them, but they won't disclose the name" crossing his hands over his chest Yomi sat down at a table "not until we agree to an alliance."

Taking a seat across for him, Kurama still wasn't convinced.

"And what do the Faceless want?"

"Kurama's eyes fell on Yomi's face who smiled, enjoying the provocation of a new challenge.

"Rule over all of Demon World of course."

* * *

"I'm home Enki, pour me a drink and let's celebrate."

Yusuke's voice rang loud in the meeting room as he kicked the doors wide open, his bag landing on the floor, a cloud of dust rising as he flashed a carefree smile. Turning to him were not a pair of eyes but several as the discussion came to an abrupt halt. Rubbing the back of his head, he let out a small chuckle.

"Ops, my bad?"

Enki got up smiling as the rest followed suit also leaving their chairs behind.

"Nonsense, welcome back, we were just wrapping up here."

Taking his eyes off Enki he assessed the crowd feeling a shudder take him over, his gut telling him despite the smile on Enki's face that the people in the room were not there for a pleasant chat. There were only three demons inside the meeting room that Yusuke did not know, however he didn't like what he was seeing as they approached the doors to leave.

Two of them had their faced obscured by dark hoods and walked silently like a cat on the hunt while the third man stood out, opposing them by his different attire, bright long hair framing his pale face, harsh eyes watching only him. Swallowing the hard lump forming in his throat with a loud enough gulp he carefully watched the man edging closer, his nose lifting as he inhaled once, violet eyes turning into dangerous slits.

"And who might you be?"

Yusuke was pretty confident in his own height but when the tall stranger towered over him, his hair brushing his face as those predator eyes took him in it was like Toguro was inviting him to the Dark Tournament of martial arts all over again.

A hand gently pulled the stranger back as yellow eyes glowed from under the dark hood.

"Let's go, we have overstayed out welcome. Thank you for agreeing to see up king Enki."

Yusuke froze on the spot, the voice ringing in his ears loud and clear, his chest feeling heavy. Words jammed in his throat as the came to recognize the hooded figure from the first syllable pronounced. As they passed him, leaving the meeting room, anger sizzled in his veins.

"Why the fuck are you meeting with a traitor?"

Enki could only stare at him not understanding when Yusuke bolted out of the meeting room hopping to catch up with Rin and her mysterious companions.

* * *

"I see" Mukuro unraveled her arms from across her chest turning to look at Kirin "So he betrayed me for a shot of Demon World. However I still have a question." Hiei cocked his brows waiting for her to speak "If their leader is dead who is now the head of their organization?"

Shaking his head told her exactly what she did not want to know. No one actually had a clue who was controlling the Faceless. Yet she too has noticed the forces in Demon World changing.

Hiei's eyes grew large in a second of surprise as him and Mukuro shifted sensing a new force inside the room. The space before them cut open as a dimension portal cracked open. For a moment Hiei through Kuwabara would come out of it, however snow white hair came in view as Myra watched them amused seeing their shocked faced.

"But you were supposed to be imprisoned."

"Not for nothing" she giggled at Mukuro's remark "but thought you might want to know that Lya escaped. Can't really have an air demon put anywhere."

Jumping in front of them the dimension portal closed as the energy surrounding Myra faded, the only sound heard before the glass to the regeneration tank shattered and Kirin's head rolled on the floor were her nails grinding against each other.

Hiei drew his sword as Mukuro shifted her stance, both ready to attack. The energies emitted from Myra were not human, nor the sacred one she was rumored to have mastered. As Hiei's back hit the wall and Mukuro's rib broke with a sick sound under the immense force of the attack, demon energy filled the room. Dark eyes turned to watch them scramble to their feet as her hands formed a new energy wave.

"Now, do we discuss this or do I kill you both?"

* * *

"Rin come back here."

She didn't turn to the source of Yusuke's voice and neither did her companion. The only outsider sitting in the deserted field held up his hand, Yusuke stopping in his tracks a few feet away from him.

"Little lord leave it as it is. This is not the time nor the place for personal matters."

"Look here buddy" his eyes focused on the tall stranger trying to occasionally steal glances at Rin's back "I don't know who you are and I really don't care. I will fight you head on if it gets me a few minutes with her."

The man's face softened slightly as he came closer, Yusuke putting up his fists.

"You truly are of Raizen's blood."

The shock was short lived as he realized the man before him had no intention of fighting.

"So you knew the old man, then let's talk more over drinks and then maybe I can understand what the fuck is going on here."

Rin finally turned eyes shifting between Yusuke and her companion.

"Not now Yusuke, Demon World is in a delicate position and we have little time. We'll talk soon, I promise."

He sucked in a breath of air calling bullshit on her promise, yet her eyes did not betray her words.

"Fine, I'll hold you to it then."

The stranger held out his hand, Yusuke taking it in a strong handshake feeling the force against his bones.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

The grip tightened against the much smaller hand.

"The Wolf."

* * *

Klarise sat back in her chair watching the doors to her office, listening to the commotion going on behind them. The alarms went off before Koenma and a few loyal members of the SDF came barging in, Koenma puffing up his chest before speaking.

"You are under arrest Klarise for conspiracy against Spirit World, falsifying documentation and conspiracy to murder against your own kind."

Her vicious eyes took in everyone inside the room, that creepy smile ever present on her lips. She kept the same calm demeanor as her hands were placed inside spirit cuffs, however that did not hinder Koenma's confidence. Behind him Ayame and Boten sat, their hands close to their chests in hope and worry for the events going on before their eyes. Down the hall, king Enma was also taken away, accused of the same conspiracy.

The Spirit World council listened to Koenma's pleads that came backed up by evidence and lack of consistency in the Spirit World documents and files.

"Little brother" her chin lifted as she was brought before him, her eyes darkening "Smile, this is the start of an era and you have front row seats."

"Take her away."

The easy part was over, now it was time to pick apart her plan and see exactly what she was up to.


	25. Judgement Day

**CHAPTER 25 - JUDGEMENT DAY**

The room itself was enough to send chills down anyone's spine and linger inside their core for the longest of times. However despite the chill that managed to invade sense like wild fire, humid air made breathing unbearable, as if stuck in some tropical forest. Klarise sat leaning against the cold stone walls, moving her stop on a regular basis when the wall would engulf her body heat and she couldn't take any more. Sweat had long since turned her perfect curls in a tangled mess of frizz and caramel strands that hugged her back and shoulders, clinging to her perspiration along with the dirt that coated her milky skin.

It had only been a few days and she knew very well that the only contact she was allowed was one guard, once a day that brought food and water and never addressed a word in her direction. Not that she minded or needed those trivial things. She kept her strength up and did not refuse the meal and liquids since she was not stupid in that sense. She was certain if Koenma's special gang would have been left rooming in Human World, Hiei would have taken the guard's place, just so he could try and use his Jagan on her. But he wasn't, no one was.

All was done carefully in an attempt to break her spirit. The very cell that kept the former queen was the same one Lya has been trapped in and Hiei later on. The smell of metal filled the air, spreading to all four corners like a rotten disease threatening to kill everyone in its wake. It was the old and the new, the long forgotten and the recently acquired, a smell that once imprinted in one's mind it would never leave. Blood.

In the dim light the once dark red substance clung to the floors and walls in sports and patches, all depending on the torture the prisoner endured. Lya Nox was not the first, other demons had seen the inside of Spirit World's prison. Almost none made it out unless it was for executions, curtesy of the merciful king Enma.

More out of reflex that anything her lips curved peeling off her dry teeth in her signature sinister smile when footsteps echoed down the gloomy narrow halls.

"It is time."

Getting up from her spot, she stood in the very center awaiting the guards to let themselves inside and take her. Her legs did not wobble despite having spent hours in the same position. She didn't stretch her limbs despite the popping sound of bones that reverberated from the inside the room. It was time for her to be brought forth to the Spirit World council and the new king, her dear little brother.

She wore the filth on her body like the most expensive silk, bare feet strutting confidently inside the room, chin held high as she frowned upon all those before her. She knew the accusations brought to her, the reasons for her trial, yet no words resonated from her as they were listed once again.

Her brother, the forever seeker of peace and fair judgement dared to shower her with pity, trying to lure her in with a less heavier sentence if she cooperated. But she wasn't like Kurama who needed to get back to his human mother and was ultimately released for good behavior. She was not Hiei who wanted to return to Demon World and had powers that would be put to good use. She had nothing, standing in front of people who would be the downfall of Spirit World in her mind, but he wore herself like she had control over all the worlds. When azure orbs focused him, Koenma caught his breath.

"You're wasting my patience little brother and that is never a good thing."

Whispers filled the room as he grinded his teeth against his pacifier.

"Very well, we can begin."

Their questions fell on deaf ears as they tried to grind her gears, prying with their questions, but Klarise held the same ferocious gaze when asked why she saved Myra, why she imprisoned Lya and did not pass judgement on her after killing inhabitants of Spirit World.

"You orchestrated her down fall and thus the death of your people, people you were sworn to protect."

Taking in a small breath of air, Klarise finally spoke for the first time since the trial started.

"Correction, people you were sworn to protect, you and dear old daddy."

Seeing she wouldn't budge in her stubbornness, he pulled out his wild card, stepping from behind his desk as he walked closer to his sister.

"You took Lya so she could lead you to the Wolf. But you needed control over her so instead of trailing her, you actually saw potential in her disaster after Myra told you her story, but even then you knew she would never willingly turn him in. in truth you weren't even certain he was alive" the confidence rang true in his voice "until one of our grim reapers that you have ordered around, could not find him. Why is the Wolf so important Klarise that you would lose your cool?"

Sighing after a few moments of unbreakable silence, he placed his hands in his pockets, eyes falling to the ground beneath his feet.

"I know you probably think that father wasn't being fair" Koenma stopped to gather his thoughts "While I was trained in Spirit World affairs, politics, diplomacy you were already in Demon World gathering intelligence on the first layer, mapping it out. It's thanks to"

Her hands reached out, coiling in his robe, yet the guards stood down when his hand raised. Devoting his attention to her, no anger painted her face, but a smug smirk. She was too confident despite her position in the trial.

"Do not think you are capable of playing these games with me" Klarise hissed in his face "while you were still tucked away in diapers I have already painted the worlds with blood. I made us grow, I expanded out influence." Her eyes bore into his turning to dangerous slits "Daddy dearest is just a weak link, you even weaker."

Gripping her hands he blinked a couple of times as he pried her off him.

"I'm sorry Klarise. It should have been me doing all those things, not you."

Looking down at her hands, those callous fingers wrote endless reports on Demon World intelligence, she fought with the ruthlessness of great warriors and had wits in battle like few ever did. Raising his eyes to look back at her face he took a step back when he met her sinister smile. He couldn't reach her, there was nothing left inside her of the sister he once knew, nothing that he could touch. Not with the level of knowledge that he possessed.

"Who is the ruler of the Faceless Klarise?"

The deadpan expression provided to him was another clear response. She knew but would not share it. At that point he even wondered if she would buckle under the weight of torture, but that was not his style, she must have been trained to resist great things before infiltrating Demon World.

"Pass your sentence little prince, with me all you are doing is wasting precious time."

A threat if he ever heard one, like she knew something was going to happen. There had to be a reason why she sent the team out despite them not obeying orders.

"Very well." Turning to the council members they began whispering amongst themselves. The word "exile" reached her ears, making her eyes squint slightly. The same sentence delivered to her father as well no doubt.

"Do not think for a second I am a victim." Her voice rumbled reaching the high ceiling "I do not need your pity and once these are off" she rose her spirit shackles in plain view "I am coming for you."

Koenma slowly turned, worry lingering in his eyes as he watched his sister.

"I am not going to sentence you to death."

Laughter bloomed from her chest, bouncing off the room walls where they waited to seal her fate.

"Let me give you some advice" her eyes snapped open making some council members shudder "don't take the cuffs off, but send me to Demon World instead where I can earn my life if that is the case, not roam around the river Styx like a ghost because that's not me."

Voices overlapped as discussions began, Koenma being the only silent one in the entire ordeal.

"Why?" he finally asked to which she merely scoffed rolling her eyes.

"If you idiots would have let me finish I would have gotten to the advice part."

Slowly silence filled the room, the tension growing as the former queen waited patiently. She would not have them looking down at her, she would not let them have the upper hand despite her current position.

"A war is about to break loose and if I am here, the Faceless will come as their leader wants me."

Shock surged through Koenma's body as the gears in his head refused to work.

What was she just said? Just how deep did her influence spread if she knew of such a force that could ruse a war out of nothing? Demons who meant nothing to him since they sounded more like a myth suddenly had the power and strength in numbers?

"I am offering you a change to defend yourselves."

It seemed like even from the accused stand she spread her hands and tore a hole in the universe, one he could not see and sow back together. With his chest forward, he stepped once again in front of her, feeling small as she watched him through dark lashes, a hue so blue it froze his soul in place.

"Why would the Faceless want you?"

It was a legit question from his part even if it came without an answer. But he wasn't going to grant her passage without a chance if learning more. He needed the team, however they were sent away, divided between kings and it was surely another part of the plan.

"Take her back to her cell. You will rot in that prison until you give me what I want."

He wasn't going to let them win. Turning to the council once Klarise was out of sight he could read the concern on their faces clearly.

"We need answers" his hand cut through the air between them "We need to know who is the demon leading everyone to war."

He wasn't going to be persuaded that easily. Spirit World in the end was not that easy to access and the castle was basically a fortress.

"Klarise will not have her way."


	26. Savage disgrace

**CHAPTER 26 – SAVAGE DISGRACE**

* * *

The sounds of fear echoed in her ears like war drums as she ran without looking over her shoulder once, stumbling, getting up, clothes tearing against branches and bushes. Her core was on fire, threatening to burn through her body if she dared stopped to look back. Tripping against a root her skin cracked open, blood staining the ground beneath her, absorbing and feeding on the hot liquid.

Her brain felt heavy and hazy as she held onto her head screaming in pain as eyes shifted colours, falling from poisonous green to cold blades of grey. The same piercing sound made her want to rip her ears off, run something through her ear drums until they bled and all faded to silence. She knew it then as tears ran down her face that even without the cursed headphones the damage was already done.

Trying to get up left countless after images of her as Lya tried to hold her body together while the haunting pain made her dissolve into multiple air masses at once. She would have sat in that cell as she trusted Hiei would clear any disagreement with Mukuro by dinner time and get her out of there. But as she closed her eyes and whispers carried on the wings of wind reached her, the last of her integrity fell apart. Dread hollowed her bones when her brain rattled, the words "The Faceless send their regards" clawing so deep inside of her that all she could do was to get away and run as far as her legs could carry her.

And ran she did, the composure of her core falling further apart as a hunger dried her insides, a hunger so ravenous making her claw at her neck and chest until she could pour down her throat the blood of the Wolf. Huffing and coughing until her chest hurt, she allowed herself to fall to the ground, dirt resting against her skin, the smell of the land invading her. Gripping the earth under her nails she tried to steady the power inside her body.

Images of her and the Wolf flooded her brain, a growl resonating off her as eventually she would still go back to the blood stained fields, to his burning rage and howls, to the sweat covering him, to his embrace that felt warm and at home, to the scars on his body, then like a spiral back to the carnage and flesh clinging to his sharp teeth.

Hitting her head against a stone she groaned as blood obscured her right eye. With pain throbbing through her temples she finally rose to her knees taking a deep breath as rage fueled her. She didn't know if by that point those were her thoughts on not but then again they made more sense than anything that had happened lately, than her murderous thoughts. He wasn't going to come for her.

Grabbing the sharpest piece of rock in sight she got on her feet and turned to look back the path she came. She needed Hiei.

As her tongue craved the blood and hands trembled wishing to drive a knife in the heart of her husband, she pierced her arm with ferocity, a hiss flowing through her teeth, the image of Alaric painting back in her mind.

* * *

"Conserve your energy."

Hiei's demanding tone echoed inside the dimension prison Myra stuck him and Mukuro in. While the Alaric ruler could cut through dimensions, she could not open up the space in order to travel.

"I wouldn't be giving advice in your case."

Rolling his eyes at her remark he just floated away arms crossed over his chest.

"The human girl never exhibited such power, I have even sparred with her."

Turning to him, Mukuro did not look at all impress with the situation brought on by her second in command especially after months of absence. Truth be told she wasn't even sure he would ever return.

"She's not human, that energy is every once demonic."

Dismissing her statement from before with a small huff he wrecked his brain further trying to understand what was happening. There was certainly something missing from the equation.

"And what about Little Red? Is she the one your aligned yourself with?"

He wanted to retaliate and tell her off, but the words stung and held the same truth as Kurama's, two pests always speaking real words. Turning back to her web of dimensional cuts, Mukuro continued to work.

"I thought I told you to conserve your energy."

Without even bothering to look his way again, her hand performed two more cuts.

"If I can find an opening then I can hold it together while I weave more in order to create a way out for you." Finally looking over her shoulder she was certain he was paying attention.

For once he wished Kuwabara was with him, he would have been more useful than Mukuro trying to rip a hole open in time and space. Plan that he had no certainty would work. Having to witness her power in the past was enough. That web was used to trap opponents, not allowing for an escape.

"Here. Try to put your sword through here."

Nodding his head he did as instructed, sword coming back intact and not breaking.

"Fine, do it quick."

* * *

Rin hugged her father once both parties have reached the designated meeting point. The pressure of every going out in the open hung to them since they knew the risks that came with it. Somehow they started knowing, someone must have snapped under the pressure as the hunters soon became the hunted.

Wind swirled around them, the branches crying under the weight of the powerful breeze. The Wolf lifted his head from the map spread on the ground and sniffed the air snarling.

Rin's eyes traveled to the surrounding trees, no energies being picked up close by, however the wailing of the wind felt ominous. Glancing at the Wolf, his eyes were wide as he got to his feet towering over the rest of the group members.

"Lya."

Rin also got up sniffing around, a somewhat familiar scent reaching her nostrils, yet the smell of blood overruled the normal odor. Just as the Wolf turned to head in the direction of the wind, Rin's dagger pressed against his throat.

"No" she urged as her wanted to grab her hand "it's the only way to make you stop so you can listen" slowly she took away the blade as she allowed him to turn, eyes dangerous despite him not glaring "You are our asset and we can't afford to have you distracted."

His muscles relaxed slightly as the little neko continued talking, golden eyes sparkling bright.

"We lost five men in the last month, good men, with families to get back to. I can smell it too, she's hurt, I get it." Running her tongue over her teeth she lowered her eyes when he looked up again nostrils flaring.

"Fine" his voice rumbled from his chest, guttural and forced "You're right."

Placing her dagger back in its holder she was then certain he would not attack her.

"I'll go, just to scout." She mentioned to her father that already wanted to protest "If Lya is really here then we might have our dream team. But we need to consider that this might also be a trap in order to lure the Wolf out."

Her father wrinkled his nose seeing the benefits, but not liking the risk of losing his daughter, another daughter in the process. It's been too much the first time around.

"This is not up for debates father. I'm going. I'll be careful." A small nod from him was enough to have her on her way. She needed his blessing and approval. After all it was his wisdom that have guarded the members of their establishment for so many years. "Oh and by the way" the turned with a grave expression "We should take a vote and change our name. I'm beginning to hate the name Faceless."

Grinning he gave her another nod then turned to the Wolf as Rin fled through the trees.

"Trust her, she'll make the right decision."

* * *

Once on solid ground and in one piece, the small opening created by Mukuro closed behind him. The fire demon slowly took out his sword, taking note of the deafening silence that stretched out around him. It wasn't normal and he could feel it in his gut.

The hallways were empty, his Jagan not picking up anything in close proximity. Turning around confused he flinched when something wet hit his hand. Slashing his sword in a full circle the only thing he managed to hit was the empty air.

Looking up at the ceiling, a sharp gasp escaped his chest as bodies hung upside down, all having the skin on their faces carved off.

"The Hell?"

They were Alaric soldiers, men and women he trained and patrolled with. Cold sweat formed on his forehead as he allowed himself a moment to take a deep breath before feeling the air shifting in the hallway. Turning, Lya sat at the far end, hands clasped over her mouth as she stared at the hung bodies.

"Woman, we need to leave."

Walking toward her slowly he took note of the state she was in, gashes and cuts covering her body.

"Hiei" her arms wrapped around him as she hid her face against his neck. Placing a hand on her lower back he exhaled slowly thankful she had escaped and wasn't one of the victims hanging onto the ceiling "Who did this?" she slowly spoke against his skin.

With his Jagan working constantly, he scouted the domain once again.

"Someone is still here, we need to go." Feeling her trembling body, he could see her pressed against him but it felt like she was disappearing and appearing all at the same time. Letting him go she slashed her arm on his sword, groaning at the pain yet she finally managed to focus on him.

"Myra, where is she?"

Taking her hand into his they started running down the hallways.

"No time, we'll speak later."

Following his pace she trusted his judgement as she squeezed his hand. Either Myra was dead or it was too late for her to be saved. However she wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, she managed to escape.

* * *

Scanning the gates Rin noticed the lack of guards which was odd. They couldn't even get close to them to deliver their message last time they went to Alaric so in the end they had to resort to sending out a messenger in order to request a meeting of lord Mukuro's choosing. The messenger came back but she refused to get involved, making the Alaric kingdom a neutral stand.

Although the smell of rot went across most of Demon World, Rin knew that what was coming from inside was fresh blood. The wind also calmed down just enough to make her worry.

"Fuck this."

Taking a step forward she was forced back to the shadows when something moving further to the west wall caught her attention. Lya climbed first, followed swiftly by Hiei who kept scouting the terrain for someone. She was safe, that was enough information. When she blinked they were gone curtesy to the fire demon's incredible speed.

It was only minutes after their escape as Rin was marching back to camp that Alaric came to life, energies blooming behind the castle walls. Around it what could only be described as an energy field engulfed the kingdom. That was not lord Mukuro's power, it belonged to someone else, something else and it meant only one thing.

Alaric has fallen.

* * *

As much as he would have wished to carry on until he reached Tourin and ask for safe passage from Enki and Yusuke, there was no chance for him to perform the task with Lya by his side in the state she was in. Finding shelter, using the terrain to his advantage, they hid inside a cave he has used before as a hiding place.

Working fast Hiei knew he had to tend to her wounds as best as he could. She protested when he wanted to examine her and that's how he knew she still had fight left in her body. Lifting her chin up, eyes drifted chaotically that he barely noticed when they locked in on the Jagan, a soft plea leaving her lips.

Venturing inside her mind she retaliated, nails scratching his face before he had a chance to pin her down. The damage was severe as memories blurred as new ideas of murder bloomed bright. Shifting her body she kneed him in the gut escaping his grasp, the only thing telling him she needed him to prod further were her eyes.

"I'll see everything."

He took the first punch, quickly dogging the second.

"Do it before there's nothing left."

Crashing her lips onto his, she bit until blood painted her teeth, her tongue tasting him. Pushing her against the cavern walls he smirked when a moan escaped her mouth, her hands tangling in his raven hair as she pulled his head back exposing his neck. Shutting his eyes, the Jagan searched further, picking apart memories, pulsating with every attempt of clearing her head as her hands ran across his body and under his shirt.

"Woman" taking a strong hold of her hands "I can't do this, search your mind and also pay attention to what is going on around us." Another image of the Wolf covered in blood surged through his mind and hers and he was certain they wanted to use her as a weapon against the Wolf.

"We can't fight, we can't fuck, what can we do then?"

Growling reached her ears as Hiei grinned his teeth at her. Taking out his sword, he muffled her scream with another kiss as the blade ran through her shoulder impaling her.

"Now sit and grind yourself against that until I am done."

Grey eyes like cold knives became steady as the pain surged through her body. There was no resentment, no fear, just pure understanding as all her memories and fears became his. His head throbbed as her mind steadied, truths being set back in their rightful places, the burning sound in her ears turning to a whisper before fading away.

"Better?"

Tiredness riddled both their faces. Lya's body wanted to collapse and make her sleep for a week, while Hiei was rested but his mind felt shattered to pieces.

"Once you get your sword out of me."

Smirking he placed his hand on the hilt of the katana, pulling quickly, just a sharp gasp escaping her.

"I thought you liked it inside of you."

"Touché Hiei."

Talking a hold if her waist, his crimson jewels focused on her face. Her eyes stopped shifting, the venom in them drained completely as soft metallic eyes watched him. lifting her hand, she traced her fingers against the bite mark felt on his lip.

"Sorry" seeing his deadpan expression "Well, half sorry."

"We need to go. Yusuke is in Tuorin." He whispered nuzzling her hair.

"Tourin it is then."


	27. Truth unfolds

**CHAPTER 27 – TRUTH UNFOLDS**

* * *

"How could this happen?"

Ayame sat behind Koenma's chair as he replayed over and over again repeating footage from the prison cells. The button on the remote wore thin as he stared at the screen, rarely blinking, thin veins coloring red on the whites of his eyes. Throwing the remote at the screen, he cursed out loud, slamming his open palms against the desk. Ayame flinched at the sudden reaction, reaching out to touch his back, but reconsidering at the last moment.

"We've been played."

On the wide screen different angles from the cameras showed Klarise being monitored inside her cell. The moment of truth came when out of the blue a dimension portal opened and slowly out of it a dark colored hand emerged. White locks came in view and Klarise slowly rose to her feet taking a hold of the hand extended to her. Slowly a pair of dark eyes turned towards the camera, scrapes around the skin surrounding the orbs making them red and swollen, as dark red blood clinged to the white skin like tears.

"The Faceless send their regards."

Koenma got his answer and it resonated loud and clear. Myra was the leader of the Faceless. Pieces clicked and clashed into place one by one. Myra's hands fused with her sacred energy in order to resurrect a fallen power while Klarise orchestrated the entire thing, waiting for her to crack. Koenma's sister must of met the Faceless or at least their leader back when gathering information on Demon World. The Wolf made quick work of the ruler so naturally revenge was in order. Lya was used to get to the Wolf and now all were in Demon World facing an imminent war.

"I need to go to Human World. Who do we still have?"

Ayame blinked a few times then straightened her kimono out before responding.

"Kuwabara is still there. Apart from that Yukina and Shizuru."

Koenma turned a pair of wide eyes her way, sweat forming on his pale skin.

"That's all? We have half of the SDF forces in prison, three more will not cut it."

Pulling out a file she looked over a few names before gazing back at the ruler.

"I don't think Genkai will agree to help but given the situation I don't believe there is an alternative. Kaito, Kido and the rest who exhibited powers when the portal was first opened could be used if push comes to shove."

Nodding his head, a new plan was needed and he didn't dare open the portal to Demon World. That was the first thing he shut down when back in power, just to be on the safe side, but seeing what Myra could do the plan seamed redundant at that point. But he couldn't risk the army of the Faceless hitting Human World until he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

* * *

A few hours later, Koenma sat inside Genkai's temple. He sized up his so called team, a short sigh escaping his lips while his hand ran through his bangs. In such a short amount of time he could only get the Kuwabara siblings to the temple.

"Congratulations, you are officially Spirit Detectives. You three are the last chance we have against the Faceless."

Kuwabara got up, confused and alarmed at the sudden news. Keeping his explanation short, Koenma informed them on the latest predicament, Shizuru's expression remaining the same while letting her brother take over panicking. Lighting up a cigarette she gave Koenma a good look.

"Is there any way we can enhance our powers? With what we have we won't make it a foot inside Demon World." Flicking the ash inside an ashtray near her she watched him through the smoke rising.

"There are a few items that could help" he glanced over to Genkai who shook her head "but I don't think they will help much."

Yukina drew her hands close to her chest, round crimson jewels boring into his.

"Please lord Koenma, my brother is there, our friends."

Shizuru cut her off whit a quick flick of her wrist her hand coming before Yukina's face, her eyes never leaving Koenma's face.

"Do we even know if they are alive anymore?" a moment of sadness dawning in his eyes was enough for her "So we're presuming the worse."

Yukina turned to her a pair of glossy eyes as Kuwabara shook his fist at Koenma.

"They can't be dead, Urameshi…"

"Yusuke Urameshi is strong yes" sucking hard on the pacifier, his expression stern "but have any of you seen a war, been part of one?" Kuwabara dropped his arms letting them dangle "Don't presume that with power alone" his mouth swung open when Shizuru snatched the pacifier.

"Can you use this? Will it help?"

Throwing her a dirty look, he got up.

"No, not in this case, not with the amount of power inside of it." Extending his hand to her "Hundreds of years couldn't stop Sensui."

Throwing it back at him, she took a long drag, wheels in her head turning. Genkai cleared her throat, all eyes delivering their attention to her.

"We need to know what is happening, but we can't afford to open up a portal or else we could unleash chaos and trust me there won't be much either of can do about it." Squinting her eyes she surveyed the small group "We need to take them by surprise, we need another way."

All heads turned to Kuwabara who pointed a finger at himself.

"But I" Shizuru grabbed him by the collar, cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth.

"Listen here brother, you will stop making excuses and make use of your powers instead. Not like it's the first time." Swallowing a hard lump formed in his throat he gave her a nod.

"Can you even open dimension from here to Demon World?" they looked at Koenma who dared to ask the question, but it was a good one, something like that was never attempted before "Let's at least try to see if we can get a way in. If so we'll beat Myra at her own game."

* * *

High heels clicked and echoed as Klarise walked inside the meeting room of the Alaric kingdom. Outside on the balcony Myra surveyed the horizon, sounds of armors and weapons clashing traveling to her ears from below where soldiers trained.

"Took you long enough."

Sparing Klarise just a glance, she turned to look at the crowd below her.

"And you are mad because?" Arriving in her peripheral vision she let out a low growl and motioned to her body. Klarise only tilted her head to the side, rather amused "Well not like sacred energy is a thing to come by easily. I'm sure we can make do."

Grabbing her by the neck, Myra glared at the former Spirit World queen, wild eyes analyzing her face without blinking. Pulling her to her height she placed a hungry kiss on her lips, not letting her go until she was satisfied.

"You did well, it's an improvement."

Once the fingers uncoiled, she kissed the marks on her white skin knowing well they would later on turn to bruises. She always did bruise easily. Cracking her neck she flexed her hands, the only reminder of a former life.

"Let's not worry about it for now" Klarise whispered in her ear "it's been far too long." Tangling her hand in her hair she kissed her, pushing her inside the meeting room and away from prying eyes.

* * *

Generally stamina was not a problem for her, but having to travel all the way to Gandara after already been to Tourin in the recent days and to Alaric was taking its toll on her. Every muscle hurt as she ran more on physical memory alone as she could not even feel her legs anymore by that point. It was as if fire burned through her lungs as she was allowed to pass once she voiced in Yomi's kingdom that it was a matter of life and death.

Once brought inside she did not sit down, but paced without stopping since she knew once she gave herself a break she would collapse. As the door creaked open a low murmur formed in her chest, fangs showing on display, hands already reaching out for her weapon. Yomi slightly turned to Kurama.

"Friend of yours?"

Not taking his eyes off her, a faint reminder of the pain caused by her surged through the scar left on his chest.

"This is not the time, nor the place for it Rin."

Yomi quietly observed the interaction between them as Rin left the weapons where they belonged, a dangerous light in her eyes shining still despite her weak knees and tired bones.

"Alaric has fallen, the Faceless are here."

Taking a few steps forward, Kurama approached her slowly as a response to her previous display.

"Hiei, Myra and Lya were in Alaric."

Nodding once to confirm that was true as she once again forced herself to walk around she explained to them what she saw.

"And Mukuro, what of her?"

Running her tongue across her teeth it was then when she realized how thirsty she truly was.

"I don't know, what I do know is that wasn't her power I witnessed." Trying to swallow felt like sandpaper was rubbing inside her neck "One minute all I could smell was blood and the next thing I knew the kingdom exploded with life."

Rubbing his chin, a small smirk graced lord Yomi's lips. Calling after Yoda and a few other of his men, the demand came back in the form of silence and static noise.

"I see." He stopped the communication device "Round up all the men, we need to do a count. And you…"

"Rin sir." She answered barely being able to even stand up.

"You will join us. I believe Kurama here can give you something to keep you on your feet a while longer."

Kurama took a moment to analyze Yomi's face before asking his question "What do you intend to tell the men?" his brows knit as concern grew inside his chest.

"That we are facing war and those who have betrayed me to join a rebel cause will know no mercy."

* * *

Enki just finished learning about the new predicament as Yusuke made his way up the tower after providing a room and all needed to Hiei and Lya.

"A war is not something we can afford."

Taking a seat on a chair, Yusuke let his back rest against the wall.

"Don't you find it odd?" Enki raised his brows looking at the young warrior "I may not be the sharpest on the block, but it just doesn't make sense. Why? We were fine, we reached a conclusion and then BAM" he hit his open palm with his fist "Klarise jumps on the wagon and all goes to shit. I may not be much for ruling but she sure sucks at it."

A knock was heard as Lya and Hiei were let in. Her eyes took in the room, stopping to look at the empty throne.

"Fuck you look like shit, Enki you know Hiei and this here is…"

"Little Red." Yusuke's mouth flew open "I've met her before, a long time ago."

Nodding her head slightly, she also took a seat, Hiei watching her every move as to not let her topple over.

"The Faceless haven't always been a threat" winching a bit she finally settled in a comfortable position "Soldiers, second in command, loyal subjects of each ruler gathered to form an alliance swearing to keep the balance of power intact as to avoid a war." Glancing again at the throne, the winds outside whispered to her "When Raizen started losing power, new members joined and ideologies shifted. Some wanted war, some wanted things to never change. Tourin soldiers stepped away when out pack joined Raizen."

"And let me guess" Yusuke huffed "you beat the Faceless lord and all was good again?"

Enki pushed a glass her way and she took a big swing without even wrinkling her nose at the strong alcohol inside the cup. Hiei also took one, but not even a drop touched his lips.

"Does she situation look good? They wiped us out later, how I don't know. But it was during the time I could not listen to the winds."

"Why?" Yusuke almost yelled impatiently as his left leg bounced up and down not being able to sit still.

"She was pregnant. Elemental demons can't use their powers while pregnant."

Yusuke wanted to say something relating to the information Hiei offered, but chose against it seeing how they looked at each other, Lya approving and his relaxing under her gaze. Instead he let his eyes fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry Lya." Suddenly he stood up like something bit him from behind "The Wolf" her eyes widened "I met him, a few days ago."

"It took me a bit by surprise, I have never knows him to have a human form." Enki confirmed it for her as well.

Her upper lip twitched, teeth snarling, he was hiding and didn't want to be recognized. A form she had been granted to see after years by his side.

All turned as from the wooden shelves something rang inside a box. Enki opened it, taking out a phone granted to him by Kurama so he could speak to Human World.

"Hello? I see. I have Yusuke, Hiei and Lya with me. Good! I…I'll let them how. Yes Koenma."

Closing the call he looked over to his friends, announcing the ruler of the Faceless.


	28. Last dance

**I wanted to take a few moments here before we dive into this chapter to say thank you for everything. Thank you for sticking around, for reading and being here. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone who has been here from the beginning and stressing me out of my mind every time I barely published a chapter, already asking for the second one.**

 **I will not mention a name but here is to you C, you lovely bastard you.**

* * *

"I hope you have a good enough explanation as to why I am here."

Ignoring Mukuro's intense stare and the previous fright that set root into their souls, Koenma grabbed Kuwabara, jumping in a circle, holding onto his hands for dear life as his smile grew bigger and bigger until he nearly dropped his pacifier.

"You did it, you actually did it."

A few moments ago the atmosphere was not so cheerful as Kuwabara managed to sense something, cutting through the air with his Spirit Sword, the dimension gap bursting open before their very eyes and coughing up Mukuro in Human World. On the other side, Myra's red rimmed eyes stared startling Kuwabara so much that he fell on his back, blood running cold. Shizuru immediately got into a fighting stance ready to cave Myra's face in if she dared cross, the temperature dropping as Yukina stared at the dimension cut as Myra retracted her claws.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. Human World will fall soon."

Mukuro just watched their display of madness not addressing a word until Genkai stepped besides her explaining to the Alaric ruler what the situation was at present once she came to the conclusion that she was more pissed off about being in the dark than anything else.

"You mean to tell me no one saw it coming?" her pose was dangerous and awfully ready to jump someone in order to release the fury burning in her core ever since Hiei dropped by with unexpected visitors.

"We are not you enemies here Mukuro. Kuwabara can get us to Demon World, but we can't go in unprepared or we'll be stepping directly into our own graves."

"Might as well start digging if the situation is as bad as you make it sound." Crossing her hands over her chest Mukuro lifted her eyes from Genkai and stared at Koenma intensely. She didn't require any introductions as it was obvious to her who he was. Pointing a finger at him, he gulped, swallowing a hard lump in his throat "My only concern is revenge. Your concern should be finding a weakness for that bitch who has claimed my kingdom."

Providing her with a short nod he knew very well he overstayed his welcome in the human realm. He needed to come up with a plan that would stop the Faceless and Myra, however it wasn't like he tried fishing out clues from notes left behind by Klarise. And as far as his sister went, she was one of them and would face the same outcome as for any enemy. She had made her choice long ago, sealing her fate but hopefully not the ones around him that he desperately needed to protect.

* * *

Back in Gandara, inside a small poor lit room, Rin finally managed to get some much deserved sleep, her body giving in to the sweet surrender swiftly. In a few short hours however something startled her slumber, her stomach churning when she realised she could not move, her legs and arms being bound restricting her movement.

"Apologies" came Kurama's voice, low and guarded "but it's the only way to get you to actually listen to what I am about to say without your temper interfering."

Hissing, her eyes scanned the darkness trying to locate his whereabouts, struggling to get at least one hand free since that was all she required. At the foot of the bed, Kurama appeared, his expression morphing closer to Yoko's that his human one. Barring her teeth she cussed him out, the kitsune allowing her that short moment of justifiable rage.

"Are you done?" his voice travelled to her ears as the vines holding her down gripped tighter "Your sister came up with the plan."

Silence followed, wide golden eyes analysing his face as her blood ran cold. All of a sudden, just like that and out of the blue he dropped on her a huge bomb. For her it was clear that wasn't Kurama talking, but Yoko, who was trying to push through the human restrictions just enough to get a message across. Once his voice bounced off the walls again, the husky tone become much clearer.

"I am aware your internal structure is telling you not to believe me."

"How can I?" something more than agitation riddled her speech as Kurama dipped his chin, eyes lost for a moment. He knew very well how deep old pain ran, how it could change a person from inside out.

"I found your camp and snuck inside your sister's hut while the majority of you were out on a mission. Once it was clear the state she was in even with the amulet you stole from me, the win was secure no?"

"Get to the point." She raised her voice despite her immobilised condition.

"Very well. She had enough Rin, she wasn't getting any better so she wished for her family to just let her die, so she gave you all a new purpose, one I agreed to."

"An enemy." Her voice dimmed as it strained to get the sentence out finding new strength after a few moments "Even if I am to believe you…" clearing his throat interrupted her flow of words.

"I can tell you about the pictures you drew for her. You were her eyes and ears for the world were you not?"

As soon as tears stung her eyes, the bind holding her hostage came undone, the vines retreating back to Kurama.

"I could have killed you." She spat getting up, hands digging in his shirt immediately.

"Good thing you hesitated then."

Confusion ran deeper than the hurt of the moment and guilt painting Rin's soul as she hit his chest with one fist and then pounded with the second. She should have hated him, she should have not regretted running the knife through his chest. She should have not spent so much time next to him and the team. Too close, too warm, too raw.

Sliding his hands up her arms, she steadied the sobs threatening to consume her, lifting her eyes to look at him.

Both turned, running to the balcony as energies swirled in the distance, biting at the atmosphere, the wind howling wildly.

"Over there." Kurama's index finder pointed to a tornado swirling in the distance.

"Kurama, that's Tourin." Silver hair bloomed in Rin's peripheral vision as her eyes glowed, fangs revealing "Lya's calling the fight to her."

"Indeed and she's mad." Sharing a look between each other they both reached the same conclusion in a heartbeat, Tourin needed them.

* * *

Yusuke ran behind Hiei, shielding his eyes with the help on his arm as the strong wind created swirls of dust all around them "She'll bring the entire kingdom down if she keeps this up." Spitting to the side, he felt the sand inside his mouth, sticking to his gums. Hiei turned to look over his shoulder, eyes squinting, Jagan glowing from under his bandana.

"I would be more concerned about her painting a target on our backs."

Covering his face with both hands, Hiei was pushed back by the strong wind, as he cursed inside his head growling as he struggled to take a step forth. Letting Lya know right off the bat that Myra was behind the upcoming war was not a wise choice, especially in her fragile state of mind.

At the beginning the display of power was born from guilt. A feeling so immense paled her face, as her eyes glistened with emotions of dread and bad decisions. She was the one who decided to go on and save a disfigured human girl, all because she resembled the Wolf in human form with her pale hair and amethyst eyes. It was that and her kindness that allowed Klarise's plan to work.

But now, as she was pushing back those who dared to come close, she was not sad anymore, she was furious, rage burning through her veins, latching onto her core.

"How do we stop her Hiei?"

Cursing his own fate, Hiei drew his katana pushing through the current searching for Lya, the only focus being on her energy. As far as controlling the wind went, Hiei knew of only Jin who could rise to the level of master, yet his powers were limited and mostly contained near his physical form. The woman he was searching for now amidst the crazy surge of energy on the other hand could tear herself apart despite the pain caused from such a technique and not need a physical form at all.

"Lya! Show yourself!" the winds screamed Myra's name, sending out a clear invitation to battle, one that would have happened regardless, but giving away their location wasn't a wise choice either way.

The area around him cleared slightly as silver eyes glistened glaring into crimson jewels. This was a clear warning for him to stay away.

"You're wasting energy, by the time Mya gets here there won't be anything left to fight her with."

"Myra's the least of my concerns." Letting out a long howl, the wind carried out the sounds resonating from her as Hiei stood there not understanding what she meant "Myra is the enemy yes, but she's merely a pawn." Her forehead creased as her nose wrinkled, lips revealing a dangerous snarl "Klarise is the one who put us in this situation and since I'm feeling generous, I'll kill them both."

Taking a few careful steps as much as she allowed him to, he asked once again for her to call off the winds, careful how he shaped his voice. He was after all facing the feral side of Lya, not the puppet Klarise had leverage over. This was the woman who could pierce his chest and tear out his core without any effort, the unhinged in battle yet always keeping a leveled head. The wild creature chosen by the Wolf as his mate.

And then it clicked loudly inside his head. She wasn't calling the battle, she was giving Myra and Klarise a taste of who Lya Nox truly was. When they were attacked, the pack perishing in the process of the aftermath of political affairs, Klarise must have commanded it. Lya with a child inside of her couldn't fight the same, powers rending useless unless she wanted to harm the baby, which she didn't. Now however, despite the flesh wounds and hazy mind that almost broke apart her spirit, she was ready to kill. But most importantly, she was calling out for the Wolf.

"Don't be stupid woman, this is what they want." His voice traveled above the wind "This is why they kept you alive."

In one swift move she appeared in front of him, hand keeping his right one in a tight lock not allowing him to use the sword on her, body on edge prepared to plunge at him, eyes turning to dangerous slits.

"Manage your tongue Hiei."

"Like Hell I will." He grabbed her by the shirt "I did not save you so you could pull something this reckless."

Coming closer to him she pressed her forehead against his "Then why did you save me?"

His mouth opened ready to counter attack yet no words bloomed. Instead his teeth grinded so hard against each other that his jaw hurt. She knew why. Despite the rocky beginning, he finally fulfilled his purpose and managed to make her shine her true colors. No matter his brutal attempts, she always managed to find reason and logic. Worst of all she managed to crawl under his skin and take root in his soul. It was a game, first to break her, then to tame her, then to get even. They went on in this roller coaster that he didn't even realize when she managed to truly leave a mark.

"You know why." The words hissed through his teeth as his Jagan glowed under his bandana, warming her mind with what he considered good memories they shared. He was caught off guard once and confessed when he was certain they would meet their end, he wasn't going to do it again. In the end she got it, which was clear to him she did and if so then fine. If not then it was little he could to do to change it. He lacked the necessary skills in the feelings department.

"Hiei, watch out!"

Yusuke's voice rang as two huge paws separated them, Lya being thrown off balance as the attacker focused his strength on Hiei. The sword was pried from his hand as sharp claws dug in his chest, skin tearing on the impact, leaving behind gashes coloured in hot blood.

Yusuke held out his Spirit Gun ready to unleash it until Lya stepped in his firing range as she ran. The winds hushes as the tornado dissipated in a matter of seconds, powers drawing to a halt, leaving the arid terrain as it was before.

"Are you fucking insane?"

Ignoring Yusuke's voice she leaped in catching the arm that was ready to attach Hiei once again, fingers digging into the black fur, a growl directed her way as nostrils flared.

"He is not an enemy therefore you will not harm him."

Seeing how suddenly everything calm down a fraction, Yusuke ran next to Hiei, offering himself as support, which was immediately turned down by the fire demon. Glancing at Lya, he couldn't help but stare at the sharp teeth shinning close to Lya's face. Her head rose to look up at the creature towering over her body, neck exposed as the large creature bent to inhale her scent, lowering to her shoulder blades, tongue licking the stab wound caused by Hiei's sword.

"Well that's not something you see every day. Lya, what the fuck is going on?"

A low guttural growl resonated and Yusuke could have sworn it came from both the thing near Lya but also Hiei.

"You have a short memory little lord."

Yusuke's eyes grew wider and wider as the creature before him started morphing as it reverted to a human, more recognizable form.

"Holly shit, the Wolf." Getting past his initial shock Yusuke had to ask "So why the fuck are you hurting my friends? I don't care what animal you are I'll still punch you."

"Funny crowd you got going here." He redirected his eyes back to Lya.

"Showing off your human form now are we?"

Crossing his hands over his chest, he smirked a little, eyes softening "You called for me." Letting his hands drop near his body, he finally decided what to do with them as he caressed Lya's cheek as she stared off in his eyes.

"You're late, two years late."

Retracting his hand, he looked over at Hiei.

"It would seem so."

* * *

"Has he arrived?"

Klarise sat on the balcony rail witnessing the tornado in Tourin disappear into nothingness.

"He has, although it looks like Lya managed to withstand the brain damage inflicted upon her. Guess your idea wasn't that grand." Myra looked her partner's way just to see formed Spirit World queen wave her off with a light hand gesture.

"Or Hiei helped." She glanced over at Myra as she stood there looking very unimpressed by the outcome of the events.

"You should have killed her." Gripping the rail she stared down at the hoard of demons below them "Regardless of what was done, this is their last dance."


	29. Last reunion

Both Yusuke and Hiei sat in the throne room, Hiei attending to his wounded chest, wrapping tight bandages around his wounds, small grunts leaving the far end corner in which he stood. Yusuke had been air kicking and punching, fighting an invisible enemy that only his mind's eyes could see. The anticipation of the upcoming fight was weighing down on his shoulders but that was just one of the many reason behind his inability to sit still.

A loud roar reached their ears, resonating through the walls, making Yusuke stop mid kick.

"They'll destroy the fucking castle before the battle even begins." Dropping his leg, his chocolate coloured eyes scanned his friend who have out a final grown as the bandages around his upper half tightened "Hey you ok, you haven't said a word since the Wolf came."

"I'm fine." Hiei quickly snapped in what looked to be his usual manner, however Yusuke still pushed forward.

"It's ok to be mad about it you know." Although ignored he still trailed on casually placing his hands behind his back, body flexing "I mean you feel betrayed, he suddenly comes back and they are now getting freaky."

Balling his hands into fists Hiei glared making even Yusuke's breath hitch in his throat. For once there was something different, other than anger shinning deep within his ruby gaze.

"They are fighting."

Yusuke's hands dropped slowly reaching the balls of his knees as he listened carefully for any other sounds.

"No way, why? Did she like search for him all this time?"

The annoyance between Hiei's brows formed but hid under the bandana masking his Jagan. His jaw clenched as he forced a lung full of air, the slashes across his chest raging in pain. The Wolf managed to get him good with just one blow.

"Use your brain you imbecile. How would you feel learning the person closest to you hid and not just from enemies but from you as well?"

Yusuke's eyes grew wide finally noticing the Jagan glowing under the fabric. He had never seen him this invested since they rescued Yukina. He was pouring himself into Lya and it was clear he was now afraid he'd lose her once and for all since the Wolf returned to the stage.

Another roar echoed and this time the Jagan closed, Hiei getting up.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To train, I have nothing to do here."

Calling out to his friend's back Yusuke's voice held a softer tone "I really think she cares about you."

Looking over his shoulder Hiei nodded once "I know." Turning his hands opened the door "but it's not enough."

* * *

Once more Lya's voice held the same stable tone, however a new sharpness of the words poured out of her mouth.

"IF you rage at me ONE more time I will cut out your tongue."

The Wolf's murderous eyes turned to dangerous slits as his teeth shun close to her face. All he needed to do was snap once and she would either die from the sheer force of his jaw against her head or would be scarred for life if she managed to push him off with the help of some kind of miracle.

"Don't you dare threaten me little pup."

Her cold eyes remained fixed on his snarl, the air around them becoming alive with her energy, her hair flowing past her shoulders.

"You'd do well to remember I am not the same scared little girl that invaded your den."

His nostrils flared, dark fur shifting as he took a step forward, the stone under his foot breaking apart. Her words held a cruel truth, one he didn't take all that well. He expected for her to bury her face at his chest the second she laid eyes on him, but no, she was mad, she changed, she was not who he knew.

"And I can see you also reek of other men."

He caught her punch, claws breaking her white skin as they glared daggers at each other. This time around a growl escaped her chest as the Wolf gasped, Lya's hand moving inside his chest dripping his head between her fingers. She wasn't hurting him just yet, but she wasn't going to back down by the look of it.

"I did what I needed to do in order to survive unlike you, coward."

Even out of breath he still looked intimidating, towering over her small frame, claws threatening to break apart the bones in her hand.

"Let go Little Red." He spoke slowly, not taking too many breaths "You won't kill me."

By how her eyes shifted from his direct gaze and how her body shook he knew she wouldn't. He expected her to be mad, but didn't account for Hiei, not in a million years. Stories reached his ears about his accomplishments, he learned from Rin his wife and him were partners and that's the extend he allowed inside his mind. But now she smelled of him, he had touched her skin, his scent lingered in her pours and he hated that.

Slowly her hand retracted, the Wolf managing to take a full lung on air as his paw let go of Lya's hand as well.

"I did hide, until recently I didn't even know you were alive."

Flexing her hurt hand she concluded there wasn't any real damage done to it. She would bandage it up and would be as good as new.

"Who told you?

She wasn't very surprised to find out it was Rin, after all she was the only plausible explanation. Her eyes finally traveled back to him.

"I am not the same." Her hands gripped the edges of her shirt, pulling it over her head letting it drop to the ground "I made a deal with the Devil after I was snatched from Demon World. That deal was to bring you back." Her hands worked down the bandages around her stomach as she spoke "They tortured me, healed me, then the process began again." That line earned a guttural growl from the Wolf "but that made me stronger, less prone to break under pressure" as the bindings around her stomach dropped to the floor, the Wolf shrunk into himself as his eyes closed for a few moments after seeing the scar tissue on her stomach.

Images of fire burning flesh to cinder rolled behind his lids, penetrating screams haunted him, his pack dead, his wife being cut before him, the only moment when he asked for something, for them to spare her, the moment of his fall.

"They taught me a new technique that should have fried my brain so I would obey them and kill you. LOOK AT ME!" her voice bounced off the walls, resonating in the small room "Our son is dead, I am dead and so are you. Why are ghosts wagging war?"

Looking up at the ceiling the Wolf slowly let his body morph into his human form.

"You are right Lya, but this has to end. It needs to end."

"End?" the slashed the air with her hand, spit flying out of her mouth "I told you we shouldn't even hate joined Raizen's cause. We created an imbalance."

"I know, you reminded me of that EVERY day. But no matter how much I want there is no way for me to take back the decision made." Letting out a heavy sigh he picked up the shirt she discarded on the floor and handed it to her "Just like I can't take back my love and admiration for you." Stepping closer, he ran his fingers across the wolf tattooed on her skin. Letting the shirt fall once again she slowly turned to reveal the dragon on her back. That was the exact moment he stepped away from her.

"It's in honor of my brother."

"I see" he spoke through gritted teeth recalling stories on how her family didn't need an air child, fire and earth were considered the superior element, what a joke, look at her now "but you should know your precious Hiei is week." Pulling her by the hand he dragged her outside despite her questions and protest.

"Watch and learn." She had never been close enough to feel the energy of the dark flames first hand. The hairs on her arms pricked, her back straightening, entire body becoming rigid.

"Don't." she begged her voice so low and small "Don't." she begged once again removing her hand from his grasp, tears forming in her eyes. His energy tuned down as he took in the sight of her "I don't care that you mastered the darkness flame technique." Her teeth bit into her lower lip drawing blood "I don't care for a cock fight, this has nothing to do with strength." He watched her hands form into tight fists as her nails dug into her palm flesh.

"Then why Lya?" their eyes locked, tension flying between their bodies. Why was his wife adamant on protecting Hiei? Why was she doing all of this? What was she even fighting for anymore?

A swift shadow drew near Lya, a black cape being draped over her shoulders, Hiei covering her scarred body. Crimson orbs glared at the Wolf, bloody knuckles from prior training ready to strike. When he spoke anger dripped with every word reverberating from his chest.

"I don't give a shit about who you are you know."

The Wolf looked past him at his wife demanding answers.

"Say it Lya." Hiei's body tensed as she shifted in a battle stance ready to draw his sword out as the Wolf stepped forward, attention only being directed at Lya "I know you still hold love for me, so why? Why are so disappointed?"

"We promised" her eyes concentrated at something far away, looking past the barren lands of Tourin "no one gets left behind." Her chest expanded as she took a deep breath "We don't abandon our own. The pack is sacred." Finally she look at him "You abandoned your kin, your last kin."

"Not necessarily." Heads turned hearing a new voice that spoke only to witness none other than Yoko and Rin walking towards then. Rin provided a nod to the group and then looked at Lya continuing to speak "He's as stupid as all men." Ignoring the low growl coming from the Wolf's direction "Men get scared once they fuck up royally. He's no better."

Yoko chucked drawing attention to him, Lya uncertain if Kurama was still in play, Hiei still not sure what the connection between his old friend and the Nox family. The Wolf however was the only one as comfortable with the situation as Rin apparently was, his arms stretching out to him.

"Finally old friend. I thought I would never see you again."

"We all seem to have a habit of not dying properly."

Just like that, they all burst out in laughter and continued to laugh until their stomachs hurt and their eyes watered. The Wolf took Yoko and headed inside for a drink and in order to catch up on recent events. Hiei and Lya remained on the field, looking at each other, not really understanding how the situation shifter so suddenly, all while Rin excused herself mentioning she had something to take care of.

* * *

Up the tower, inside the throne room, Yusuke was now pacing back and forth. A single knock on the door was heard before it opened, Rin stepping inside the room.

"Enki told me you were here."

Opening his mouth, Yusuke tried to say something but couldn't. In truth he did not expect for Rin to join the final battle despite having a common enemy.

"I brought Kurama too, well Yoko, I think Lya's earlier display brought it all out."

"Good." Yusuke finally managed to find the nerve to speak "So are you and him...?"

Sighing Rin tried to find the correct words to describe the situation "Not trying to kill each other, that's our current status."

Yusuke's head bobbed once as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Rin took a seat, not knowing what else to do with herself while she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Look Yusuke" her voice sounded strained, she was tired of everything that built up to that very moment inside the throne room "I still think you've made a mistake with Keiko, but I get it." Yusuke finally relaxed a fraction sitting next to her, being unusually quiet as he let her continue "I know you think I betrayed you by what I did to Kurama and it's fair on your part to believe that."

"Look" he interrupted her "Kurama is my friend and I won't let anyone harm him. But for what it's worth I understand why you did it and in the end why you didn't manage to go through with it."

A small smile formed on her lips as she closed her eyes keeping that pose for a few seconds.

"In the end it wasn't even his fault. My sister forged the plan." She opened her eyes to find Yusuke looking at her all confused "It makes me proud to know that she was so smart as to play us all and pin the blame on Kurama."

He didn't understand completely however seeing Rin find some sort of twisted comfort and being able to talk about her sister with a smile on her face was enough for him.

"You're crazy" he laughed "and I like it."

Placing a hand over his, his laughter dimmed to a smile as he gazed at her.

"Thank you Yusuke."

"You can thank me in another way." not wasting a second he pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Those were probably their last moments and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy them.

* * *

"Not going to follow them?"

Hiei watched as Yoko and the Wolf head inside the castle not tearing his eyes off the spot long after they have entered. In his peripheral view he saw his cape that Lya held out for him to take back.

"No, he knows I still love him but that I am disappointed. Here."

Taking back his cape he pondered if he should also go, however turned to look at her instead, not understanding her actions as he held out the cape once more and she declined it.

"I don't need to hide anymore, I am no longer Lya Nox or Little Red. I am just Lya and I am fine with that."

"Really now? Hn." However he smirked. He knew very well he contributed to her resolve, to making her true self surface. But there were still questions left unanswered. Just who was he for her? Taking a step towards her, not taking his eyes off her, be analyzed her every gesture.

She smiled raising a hand to caress his cheek "What Hiei?"

He wanted to know, he wished to know her real reasons, if her intentions towards him were the same as his. Did she want to start a new life?

"Might want to tone down the love making." Growling he turned, surprise evident on his face as well as Lya. Mukuro was in Tourin, before them and not lost in a dimension Myra built.

"How?"

"Your human friends, however" she looked at the hills in the distance "we don't have time. They are coming and we are outnumbered."


	30. Fight on!

The air around became thick and hard to take in as bodies were burned to cinders, ash covering the ground for as far as the eye could see. With every move it would shift, swirling and breaking apart, sticking to sweat soaked skins and dirty clothes. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame managed to devour a good portion of the army heading their way, hungry demons charging forward for a chance to get a kill in and spill more blood. However Hiei's efforts were not even enough to even tilt the numbers in their favor. Still outnumbered, still on the losing side from where he was standing.

Lya stretched on the ground, nostrils so close to the dirt that she could smell it. Closing her eyes she managed to breath in deep despite the pain resonating in her tired limbs. Whatever Myra hit her with has left its mark. It felt like her muscles and tissues were detaching themselves from her skin, her veins pumping blood only adding to the countless of needle like pain. All over, it hurt all over.

Taking another deep breath, the scent of the lands provided her with a sense of calm in a middle of a crowded battlefield. It reminded her of the pack she had been part of, how it felt to be free and in control of her own destiny. Back when it was enough to wear something light, something her hands had put together and helped her blend in. How shoes were not a necessity as she would much rather run feeling the earth underneath her feet, sticking to cracked foot soles for days to come no matter how hard she scrubbed. The wind in her hair blowing, hungry and smelling like fresh spilled blood. Home. Being rebels with no kings had been exhilarating. The Wolf was their leader, the lands their home.

Two shaky arms picked her up, weary eyes focusing in front of her an emerald gaze.

"Kurama, you're human again."

"I know." The sharp hiss leaving his mouth drew her attention to his bloody side, a gash in his flesh coloring his clothes and milky white skin in the hot crimson liquid "We're all stretched to the maximum, losing energy, but we can't give up. We need a plan."

The earth shook under their feet as the Wolf unleashed his own version of the darkness flame technique. As the flames ran towards the depths of the sky, the final form became alive taking the shape of many wolf heads that had one target, Myra.

"Don't! Conserve your energy!"

Yelling made her sick to her stomach as the air filling her lungs felt like it was pulling them out of her body. But Lya's words came in too late as the attack charged at full power to only be engulfed seconds later inside a dimensional portal that opened before Myra. Once closed she was unharmed, not even the hairs on her head slightly burned.

To her left, several feet away, Klarise was in the heat of the battle, striking down the opposing party with incredible force. Unlike Koenma who was not a fighter and could only conjure some defenses using his energy, his sister was on the opposite side of the spectrum. Her energy blasted Yusuke several feet, Rin was also on the receiving end of her power, taking on more than she could handle.

The air was intoxicating, heavy with the smell of blood, demons being brought to their deaths left and right on both sides.

Hiei made his way near Kurama and Lya, shirt torn to shreds, several cuts on his chest and arms shinning in the light, the bandages on his chest soiled. Turning to them, he spoke after spitting some blood to the side "You'd better think of something and fast before she kills all of us."

He was right, of course he was. They were present on the losing side. Not even when Yomi joined with a part of his forces did the tables turn. Whatever they threw at her, she would null it out inside her dimensional portal.

"Woman!" Lya pealed her eyes off Myra to stare at Hiei, pushing herself away from Kurama's helping hands "How do we kill her? Can you get inside of her?"

Calculating her options she finally responded "If I can get near her I could take control but if I break apart and she manages to trap a part of me in another dimension then I am afraid that will be the death of me."

"Hn." Hiei glanced over at Myra, churning the scenario Lya presented inside his tired mind "New plan then, we kill her."

From their point of view there was nothing left of Myra. No one was fighting to take control, no one was disobeying the demons inside. Stepping closer, Lya lifted her eyes to analyze her. She was looking at her, really looking trying to pin point something left of her friend. Clenching her fists she felt like screaming until her lungs collapsed. She had been used, Myra was bait, a child with the same violet eyes and light hair as the Wolf. A loud roar brought her back to reality, the sound of claws hitting bone following a moment after.

"No, I won't abandon her."

Hiei gripped his sword tighter looking at Lya as if she had just lost her mind. Maybe that attack really did a number on her. Before he could reply in his hasty manner, Kurama went and put a hand on his shoulder, half for support and half in order to draw his attention.

"She's right, what if there is another way Hiei?"

"You'd better spit it out fox bot. We haven't got much left in us."

Yusuke was probably down to his last Spirit Gun and the injuries sustained were not helping since he couldn't even sit up straight. Rin was pale and looking like she was ready to collapse at any minute. The kings were not fairing any better, it was only a matter of time before they would fall.

"Pay attention to how she attacks" Kurama motioned towards Myra "she's channelling her energy trough her hands, those are the only vessels the Faceless leader can use." Lya and Hiei both looked at Kurama lifting their brows "Cut them off and you destroy his ability to channel her energy."

Closing her eyes, Lya forced her back to straighten. It was ironic how the last plan they had was circling back to the very moment she met Myra. A victim of the Faceless just like her, a victim of Klarise. Opening her eyes she inhaled deeply.

"You and Rin are the fastest and a lot more stealthy that us." Hiei nodded his head, the Jagan already working on delivering the information to Rin. From across the battle field a short glance their way was provided "Yusuke and Kurama need to distract Klarise."

"How will you distract Myra?" smiling bitterly she looked over at Kurama.

"I fight my husband. Her attention will be all on us."

* * *

He knew the plan, Hiei had used the Jagan spreading the information between them like wild fire, but he didn't expect her to jump him like that. His wife was not playing any games this time around.

Her eyes were cold and menacing, dissolved of any feelings that were coursing through her before. But when her nose wrinkled and she jumped defying all pain that still hallowed her bones, the yell leaving her chest and the punch that landed against his face meant trouble. His nostrils flared as he guarded his sides against a kick, he didn't want to hurt her, but she was more than willing to hurt him.

"I have told you we're signing up for trouble, but you ignored me." All air left his body as she dissipated before him, unleashing herself inside his blood streams, between his organs to only emerge behind him to deliver a kick that landed in his back "You just had to lead us to Tourin. We could have created our own kingdom, that's how strong we were." Pretend or not, but her grief was real. Those tears streaming down her dirty cheeks were real. The anger was palpable and the only thing that fuelled her at that point.

"Careful Lya, you're starting to step on my tail."

The wind around them made the ashes swirl as her energy picked up and released into the atmosphere.

"Because of you the pack is gone. Because of you we were pulled into this, the boys, Rin, Myra. Innocent lives." Her eyes focused on Myra for a second before looking back at him to only see his sharp teeth snapping near her face.

"You will not speak like that little pup, know your place before I make you." A stoic mask took over as she watched him. How his muscles tenses as he tried to refrain from hitting her, how his teeth grinded so hard that his gums bleed. Clenching her fists she took her stance, body ready to evade an attack if it came to one but to also jump him if needed.

Close to them, Klarise was fighting off Kurama and Yusuke, her stamina overpowering the already hurt soldiers. This wasn't good, if Myra were to attack them, they would die. Slowly and painfully.

But it was good, Myra was focusing on the Wolf and Lya just as she needed to do. In the end they were the two demons she wanted dead above all others. Rin and Hiei were making their way to her slowly in order to ambush her.

"Enough!" Myra yelled out "Play time is over." Her hands rose and Lya's eyes widened, she was going to attack them.

"Stop Myra, I know you're still in there." The Wolf pulled Lya back trying to get her behind him "I know you're scared, but we're still here. Come on Myra." Yanking her hand away she yelled until her throat hurt "Let's go home Myra!"

"Myra? She lost that fight long ago Lya. And you were not there. You did what you knew best, hide." In a split second she turned opening a dimension portal out of which rolled out the Wolf's previous attack.

* * *

She didn't know when her legs started working as she ran. She didn't know where she found the strength to pull herself apart once more. The only thing she saw in the mind's eye was the pack. No one gets left behind, no one gets abandoned. Wide crimson eyes watched as the flames raged closed after pushing Rin out of the way.

He expected the pain to hit him all at once yet just a gentle breeze snuffed all the air out of him and pulled him apart. His head went dizzy and he couldn't keep a single thought straight. Lya reached him, he knew it when the energy from the attack dimmed and died out in a hoard of demons behind them. He knew it was her when he felt his body being pulled back together as she did the same.

"Lya" the words chocked in his neck seeing a dimension portal closing before Myra managed to put some distance between them. She managed to get a part of Lya, not her brain, not her heart or any vital organs, but by the looks of it she wasn't going to last long either. Her left hand had been cut clean off all the way to her shoulder where a piece of bone was sticking out. The shock faded fast from her body as a cry of pain resonated.

* * *

"Fuck this." Kuwabara got up smashing his fist against the nearest thing he could find "We need to go, we need to help them."

"And do what exactly brother? Die off like flies?" the smoke from her mouth blew out all at once as she delivered her line "Koenma still hasn't returned with a plan and I don't think he even will."

The look in Kuwabara's eyes made her bite down on any other words she wanted to deliver. He wasn't going to give up that easy and seeing them fight wasn't helping. He wanted to be there with them, he needed to fight on with them even if it meant it would be the last battle he ever faced.

"We need to go to them."

Dropping the cigarette to the floor she stomped on it with force.

"You're right, but we need to go with a plan or else we will only be a liability." From behind, Yukina placed a cold hand on her shoulder making her turn around to look her way. She wasn't saying anything, but holding in her other hand the communication mirror for Spirit World "Yukina?"

"We're going. Now. The SDF will open the portal." Removing her hand slowly she brought them both near her chest "We are going to save them one way or another."

Shizuru provided her with a small nod, blinking at her rapidly. Just what did she know that could help them?


	31. Coming undone

It felt like reaching the final stage. Only this time there was no victory, no lessons learned or enlightening moment. It wasn't the radiating pain that got to her. Pain was pain and she knew it all too well.

Everything spiraled around her, events not being grasped, thoughts did not register fully. Somewhere in the distance she could have sworn Yusuke yelled out something but her ears still rang loud from being so close to the previous attack. With blurry eyes she stared at what once was her left arm and swore she could still fell it there, around her. But the wind has failed her this time.

Hiei's crimson orbs took her breath away. Anger burned brighter than any star she's even seen, two red comets approaching her. He was safe. Comfort, warmth, strong arms wrapped around her taking her away from Myra's spiteful laugh. Away from the enemy, running away from the constant chant.

"How does it feel Lya? How does it feel?"

More pain jolted her nerves, the pulsating sensation reminding her of a human heart beat. Wild, scared, beating against her like war drums. And then her mind rolled back, to Kurama's heartbeat, to the moment she let her feel it, calming, steady, strong. A beautiful melody.

Icy fingers gripped her damaged tissue, raw flesh enjoying the chilling sensation against the hot pain. And then her eyes flung open, she woke up, all senses coming alive at once.

"I'll fucking kill her."

Strong hands brought her back on the ground and it was then she stopped focusing on Myra's contact chant and noticed she was surrounded by people, people that were not on the battle field before. The Wolf was holding her down as two sets of hands focused on healing the damage done as much as possible.

Hiei was using too many words than usual, directing worry and anger towards someone. His eyes flickered to Lya for a brief moment, something more than anger shining through.

"So what's the plan?" Yusuke came in view, a new light shining in his eyes. Before her eyes kneeled Koenma causing Lya to rub her eyes thinking she was clearly seeing things.

"Can you work faster?"

Turning her head to see who the ruler addressed the question to, those hands stealing away the pain, belonged to Genkai and Yukina.

"Koenma" Lya turned back to him "what do you need me to do?"

It surely didn't take long for Klarise to notice the cavalry had arrived. Protected by an energy barrier, a few selected members of the SDF were trying to contain Koenma and his group within it.

At the ruler's feet was placed someone who was clearly knocked out for the soul purpose of being brought to Demon World. The Wolf was the first to look under the hood and wrinkle his nose.

"Human. I can't say I can see where you are going with this."

One by one they stared at his unconscious form, not a soul knowing who the boy was. As the king of Spirit World laid out the plan before them they all knew it would be the last stand they were able to make.

"I will handle Klarise."

Yusuke turned to the side spitting some blood on the ground before focusing back at Koenma, thinking the last line delivered sounded more than crazy. He had witnessed his power first hand in the battle against Sensui. He had only defense to boast and Klarise would dominate the fight with ease.

"You can call me stupid pacifier breath" that remark earned Yusuke a light frown 'but she's been kicking my ass in the dirt since we started. What makes you think you can take that crazy bitch?"

Koenma's eyes focused beyond the shield, looking at his sister. She was throwing at the SDF everything she had in order to weaken the shield. Postponing would only weaken their defenses.

"She is my responsibility, but I am no fool Yusuke. I came prepared, so trust me."

Hands on his hips, Yusuke grinned from ear to ear "Can't get in the middle of sibling rivalry" his expression suddenly turning serious, eyes blazing with determination "but I'll be right behind you if you need a helping hand. You know, because of your weak ass and all that."

A smile flashed across Koenma's face, the tension in his shoulders alleviating slightly. However he knew the fight was far from over and they were all reaching their limit.

"It's now or never." On Koenma's command the shield dropped, him and Yusuke charging to Klarise's side of the battle field.

The Wolf charged forward a roar leaving his chest as he wielded the darkness flame once again. For the second time, over the field travelled the wolf shaped energy, several heads raging towards Myra, the pack ready to engulf her completely.

Just like before the flames did not touch her skin. Myra remained unharmed, untouched, unmoved behind an open dimension portal. She laughed as the Wolf fell to his knees, energy drained, limbs shaking from fatigue.

Lya tore from Genkai and Yukina's touch running head on toward her only target, Myra.

Diverting his eyes from her back, Hiei's Jagan opened, its power working itself inside a fragile mind. Memories projected onto a blank canvas, pieces falling into place, aligning where there was once nothing. Amethyst eyes opened, filling with tears the moment they saw her.

"Myra, please!" Her wild eyes widened as she looked past Lya at the source of the voice "Please come home!" at first nothing registered inside her brain. Not until Lya just stopped her attack and sprint, knees bend as she sat in a crutched position on the ground. She appeared very calm yet her eyes were murderous, line a savage animal ready to pounce on its pray.

Across the battle field ran one person, his light hair making him stand out in the sea of red spread on Tourin's sandy soil. She gasped when Kurama's voice reached her ears "Get back here, she'll kill you."

Eyes shifted rapidly from left to right one question going through Myra's head, why was no one stopping the boy? He was so young, not belonging in the middle of all the chaos. His wide tear stained eyes were paralyzing as they ignored all the bodies he was stepping on and stumbling over. His brain did not register the blood tainting his body. His only focused on Myra, ragged breath leaving his chest as he yelled for her to come back home, that mother and father were waiting.

"No." taking a forced step forward Myra's eyes lowered at the demons running to grab a piece of flesh, to be in the middle of the action. Lya could take it, the Wolf would survive, but the boy…he was human "Stop." Her voice broke as she took another step, the sound of her thoughts over powering the evil coursing through her "Stop Ren!" he was a victim, a lamb being sent out for slaughter. He was a tool being used against her. Her brother, her precious brother "They'll kill you Ren. Stop!"

But he wouldn't stop. He kept running, passing the Wolf without as much as batting an eye at his animal form, he kept going, passing Lya as well.

Myra's legs cooperated slowly, body not being truly hers. She couldn't reach him, couldn't protect him like she always tried to.

A smirk played on Lya's lips, her stone cold eyes looking at Ren. Getting up she charged and at that moment Myra wished she would have severed a leg instead of an arm.

"Don't touch him!" No time, she couldn't reach him in time. Opening a dimension portal she laid to waste the demons closing in on Ren, clearing a path "Don't make me kill you Lya!" her breath hitched. She took her eyes off her for a second and suddenly she wasn't there anymore.

In her peripheral view she could see a great light where Klarise was battling, energy going off the charts. Who was generating so much power? They were all at their limit. The Faceless where winning. Looking down at her hands she felt like screaming. Klarise did this to her. The Faceless did this to her.

She couldn't even remember when it started, how she became trapped inside her body, someone else taking over. She should have been stronger, she should have asked for help.

Turning back to her brother, a dimension portal opened. Kuwabara stepped in front of Myra, the distance between them easy to close in just a few feet.

"I'm sorry Myra."

Tilting her head she didn't understand. The word "betrayal" ran through her head, as his spirit sword cu through space and time. The Wolf's darkness flame quickly came in view, passing through Kuwabara without harming him. Lya, she had been around her all this time. Kurama stopped Ren from proceeding further. Safe, at least they gave her that.

Pain quickly followed.

Familiar pain.

Chilling and relentless.

And then….darkness.


	32. Aftermath

Reaching the meeting point Kuwabara fanned his face with his right hand, eyes scouting the outside terrace for a familiar face. Once his friend has been spotted he made his way through the tables and chairs until he reached his table, stopping in the way a waitress, ordering a cold beer to quench his thirst.

Sitting down on the chair opposite of his friend, he grazed his chin with the back of his hand wiping away some sweat.

"Sorry for being late man. The professor held a long speech about the upcoming exams." continuing to fan his face his eyes landed on a book opposite of him on the table, title screaming at him in bold golden colours "The soul garden" by an unknown author "Damn it's so freaking hot."

"Indeed." Kurama's fingers danced on the cool surface of his lemonade glass. Even he had his hair tied up in a ponytail, leaving the back of his neck to breathe "You look well, it's been a while since we last spoke face to face."

"Thank you." Kuwabara addressed the waitress, taking a big gulp of cold beer, a satisfied sigh leaving his cheat "Yeah man, had a lot of catching up to do with all that happened." a frown took over his relaxed expression. Leaning forward in his chair, his elbows rested on the cool glass surface of the table "What did happen man?" he directed a hushed question towards Kurama keeping his voice low "The SDF took us out of there so fast we didn't even get to see if everyone was ok." his brows drew together in concern.

Offering his friend a sweet reassuring smile Kurama asked "What would you like to know?"

"Well, everything." his hands flew in the air before resting back on the table "What is that punk Urameshi up to?"

Chucking behind a graceful hand Kurama took a sip from his glass, churning the ice cubes with the straw as his eyes lifted.

"He's good actually, probably better than you think. Currently he is conducting investigations in Demon World on Enki's command." Kuwabara looked around, however the table chosen by Kurama was not within ear shot of others, especially if they kept their voices lowered "No need for concern my friend. The couple to my left can't really hear all that well due to their age and the young couple to my right left five minutes before you arrived."

Letting out a small sigh Kuwabara went for another sip of beer.

"So just like that, he's staying in Demon World? I still need to punch his face in for what he did to Keiko." a loud huff left his chest as he glared at his bottle "What is the mission Enki gave him?"

"To scout out any Faceless fanatic devoted parties and bring them in if possible." he stated bluntly "Rin is also helping him with her group, which she renamed I might add."

"Yeah I can see why." Kuwabara shivered despite the warm weather outside "What are they called now?"

"The Hunters." Kurama delivered a small smile "I do believe it suits them better. How is Shizuru?"

Kuwabra went on a rant how she's been training in order to harness her strength and be a true asset for Human World. She did come far, from the girl Klarise had tricked into joining Lya on a mission, to the next spirit detective to work for king Koenma. Yukina was also learning how to better control her powers in order to continue helping in times of need.

"What about Lya man? I know Yukina and Genkai were sent to heal her but yucks the entire arm…" Kurama raised his hand to stop him from engaging in another heated rant.

"She survived. Mukuro and Yomi worked together for once and combined their knowledge in order to provide her with a new robotic arm."

"Yeah wouldn't want to risk anyone else getting a bad arm."

Kurama chose to just nod indicating to his friend that he was right. He did add however that she left without telling anyone after her arm was functional.

"So no one's heard from her in like four months?" What about the Wolf? Or shorty?"

Crossing a leg over the other, Kurama leaned back in his chair "I believe I know why she has decided to take such a path. All her loyalty was with the pack, she even treated us as such. She has been a part of the group before becoming the wife of the Wolf. With him abandoning her while she did everything in her power to get him back, it well…" his hand cupped his chin "shifted her entire world. She loves him but will not tolerate such a level of betrayal."

"And with Hiei?"

"I was getting there." Kuwabara deflated like a balloon and mumbled a quick apology "He's giving her time. I am certain he can find her if he wishes to, but I don't think he alone knows yet what his true feelings towards her are."

"He loves her." Kuwabara verbalised with extreme confidence.

"Perhaps, but he will not admit that lightly or ever for that matter."

A moment of silence passed as they both pondered on that theory.

"And Klarise?" Kuwabara finally broke the silence. A hint of annoyance hit Kurama's emerald eyes at the mention of that name. She had managed to disrupt so many lives in the process of her revenge.

"Do you remember the blinding light that we all saw at one point?" Kuwabara nodded his head vigorously "Well, Yusuke had enlightened me upon my last visit. It was the Mafuken."

"Hold up just a second, Koenma said he didn't have enough energy for it, not after using it on Sensui."

"Correct" Kurama smiled "but his father did and he confiscated his "vessel" when banishing him from the throne."

Kuwabara's eyes went wider than they should have his mind coming up with scenarios, none of them to his liking. Fumbling with the beer in his hands he finally asked.

"Did he trap her for all eternity in the tunnel?"

A short shake of the head from Kurama rose his curiosity level even more yet he waited for him to speak.

"Trapped for all eternity yes, but in Spirit World. He gave her no trial, no chance at redeeming herself. Due to her implications in political affairs the situation degenerated."

"Meaning?" Kuwabara sat at the edge of his seat ready to hear what his friend had to say.

"Enki wanted to seal off the portal, turn things back to the way they were and frankly I can't say I blame his logic. The Wolf intervened however and managed to calm down the spirits."

"The Wolf huh? I'm surprised he didn't go after Lya."

Kurama's eyes lowered to the glass surface of the table staring at his reflection. Yoko has calmed down. Why? He had no idea.

"He's currently repenting. He still has followers and rumour has it he's trying to raise a fourth kingdom and will enter the next tournament."

"Wow!" Kuwabara sat back in his chair "All this political talk is making me nauseous."

Another faint chuckle left Kurama's mouth, his eyes traveling back to his friends face.

"By taking a stand Lya might consider coming back to him. Or she would chose the renegade life which would much better suit Hiei. Only time will tell."

Concluding with a simple nod, Kuwabara finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"So Myra is dead right?"

Clearing his throat Kurama motioned with his eyes to his left. Following a few tables Kuwabara got up gasping.

"Please, sit down."

"But, but…" he stammered seeing Myra talking and laughing with a few girls who all wore the same uniform and were enjoying some refreshments.

"She does not remember us or what happened."

Finally sitting back down Kuwabara stared their way noticing her human like hands.

"How?"

"Koenma knew she was just another victim of Klarise. Memories have been erased and altered. Her family believes she had been in a horrible accident that made her lose her memory. All is well now."

Looking back at Kurama he just had to ask "Are you really ok with this?"

Glancing over, Kurama's face softened seeing her "It's for the best. Now she can live a normal life. I much prefer it that way."

Myra rose her face locking eyes with Kurama. For a second she stared as if not quite sure where she'd seen him before. The moment soon passed as her attention was brought back to the group she was with.

"Well, we'd better be off."

"So that's it?"

Kurama offered Kuwabara one last smile "You never know where life can take you next."

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh wow, I can't believe we have finally reached the final chapter of this story. I have to admit it's both a wonderful feeling to see this piece complete, but in a sense I will miss it and it's characters. The girls have all grown on me and it's a bitter sweet moment to depart with them.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the story and thank you for sticking by me all throughout this wonderful journey.**


End file.
